Blackbird
by ProperStoppingDistance
Summary: AU set in Seattle during Max's junior year of school. Max is suffering from abuse both at home and at school, and is seeking a way out. But when an old friend blasts back into her life, everything changes.
1. Despair

It all started when Max turned down Jacob, the artistically skilled wunderkind and hopeful photography pride of Seattle's Arthur High School. Knowing that the strange boy sat in the desk directly behind hers, Max kept her attention focused to her journal, doing her best to stay focused on recording her thoughts. Anything to distract from the inevitable hell after class.

Jacob Landhauser. Younger brother to star quarterback Drew (who seemed to have inherited the athletic genes). Tall, lean, and cut with short dark hair, Jacob always wore a brooding expression that screamed "bored." It was as if he had seen every "cool guy" anime stereotype and thought _that's me_. On any other student this would've been nothing more than teenage angst, and be given no more purchase than any other emo-kid. But Jacob had made a splash on the local photography scene, winning last year's covetous prize to have his work exhibited at the prestigious Chase Space art gallery. Of course, it probably didn't hurt that his father was best buds with Mr. Chase himself. Max had considered submitting her own work, but by the time the deadline came around, life had made other plans.

For weeks into the start of her Junior year, Max had felt the quiet yet persistent stares from her obnoxiously entitled classmate. Although not bad looking, Max herself had never given Jacob a serious thought. He was always surrounded by a cadre of onlookers while he sat atop a desk, soaking up their freely given attention. They were like a group of puppies, eager for attention and affirmation from their master. Through it all Max felt Jacob's frequent off hand glances, usually succeeded by one or two angry stares from female members of his flock.

_Ridiculous_, Max thought. _As if I don't have enough going on to worry about. Now I have to deal with lover-boy scorned? What deity did I piss off to deserve this?_

Max stopped herself short before descending into another bout of self pity. It was one of the things she was working on-despite the recent and horrible turn both home and school life had taken, she knew wallowing on it wouldn't change anything. Not that she deserved change.

Although she couldn't make out the words, Max could feel the judgement of her classmates radiate from their hushed gossip. Every day it was the same. The stares. The snickers. The quiet whispers from which she could periodically make out her name. Always "Maxine," now that they knew how much she hated being called by her full name. Max grumbled to herself, shutting her journal to stare up at the ceiling.

_Like he couldn't get any girl in our class? Why _me?_ And of course refusing the younger brother of the most popular kid in school paints a huge red target on my back._

The lingering pit of dread grew as the final minutes of class squeaked by. The girls, spearheaded by that barbie blonde posh-wannabe Vogue model, seemed to make it their daily chore to find some way to make life more hellish than it already was. The first time, it wasn't so bad: the queen, escorted by her minions, invaded Max's private lunch space (lunch was always a much-anticipated respite of solitude) and spent the proceeding twenty minutes talking shit about anyone stupid enough to turn down the most desired student at school. Max tried to relocate numerous times, but was promptly and aggressively held in place by one of the girls seated to her side. Looking back, the incident wasn't so bad, but the sheer _gall_ of it was unnerving.

_Like I couldn't tell they were talking about me. What was that supposed to be, anyway? Clever? I'm quiet, not stupid. Just because I'm not making best buds with every kid in class doesn't mean I don't have any social aptitude! And shouldn't they be asking me for, like, advice, or something? Their unattainable god-figure asked _me_ out! Not them! And this is my punishment for wanting to be left alone._

Max had thought her lunch time interruption was the end of it. Just some peeved girls getting their ya-yas out on a perceived threat. Annoying though it was, Max put it past her, and let more immediate concerns consume her thoughts. But the girls upped the ante the next day. It was clear this wasn't some simple warning shot: this was war, and Max had only weathered the opening salvo.

What Max found equally strange as her tormentor's behavior was that the boy in question, Jacob, had resumed "business as usual." As if nothing had happened-like he never even had eyes for Max. Only his friends, especially the girls, had turned on her. Not that Max was especially in their good graces to begin with. But being a wallflower had its perks, especially for someone in Max's predicament. Her newfound status as social pariah did little to ease her state of mind.

Max shut her eyes as the bell rang, bringing language arts to a close and signaling the start of lunch break. Returning her focus to her desk, Max released a sigh as she packed her journal, pencils, and other odds and ends into her bag. She didn't get halfway through before one of the girls shoved her shoulder as she passed by, causing her Polaroid instant camera to fall to the ground. Without a second thought Max leaned down and reclaimed the camera, too worried about what damage it might have suffered to care about the identity of the perpetrator. Fortunately the only damage was cosmetic.

_Great. Just like me. Still working, but the goods are damaged._

When she sat back up, a folded note sat innocently on her otherwise empty desk.

_Great. Now what? More anonymous threats? It's so pathetic. Like I care. Heck, I wish I_ could_ care. _

Today's insult, "SLUT," written with hasty and scrawly handwriting, informed Max that her enemies were beginning to lack imagination. If this is best they could come up with, then maybe their campaign was showing signs of wear and tear. After waiting for the remaining stragglers to leave the room, Max rose from her desk and made for a silent exit. The teacher, Mr. Andrews, looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead simply stared as Max moved her way towards the exit.

_Sorry, teacher. Like you could do anything. But what you saw was just the tip of the iceberg..._

Life became one tragedy after another since moving to Seattle from Arcadia Bay. The death of her (at the time) best friend's father not withstanding, Max never expected to lose _hers_ a few years later. Inwardly, she considered Ryan Caulfield's death as "just deserts" for being such a coward towards her childhood bestie.

_"Stay in touch" my ass! I hid like a little baby and let her suffer all alone, comfortable with my new life and _living_ parents. Hah. Then dad dies, and everything goes to shit. Guess Chloe gets the last laugh. She probably has at least _one_ parent that still loves her..._

Max let her thoughts drift to her mother, Vanessa, and their venomous relationship. Although their bond before Ryan's death was always a bit strained (Max always had been a daddy's girl) things between them had fallen apart completely after the accident. Another worry stacked onto the pile.

Max bit her lip as she re-shouldered her bag, listlessly bouncing off the side of the mostly-empty hallway while trudging towards her favorite lunch hideaway. She bobbed her head a little to the music from her earbuds, and did her best to avoid direct eye contact with any passer-bys.

As if reading her thoughts, Max's cell phone buzzed. A quick glanced showed that the text was from mom. Stifling a gulp, Max swiped to unlock and repeated a thought over and over in her head, as if in mantra: _please don't be out tonight, please don't be out tonight._

**Mom:** hanging out with some friends, will be back late. Calvin will make dinner. Be good. I don't want a repeat of last week.

Max locked her phone without replying, doing her best to suppress a shudder. Gradually, she came to a stop in the middle of the hallway-her appetite vanished after reading Vanessa's text. Taking a moment to swallow down a cold wave a nausea, Max subconsciously began working her way towards the biology room. Her teacher, Ms. Banks, often let Max stay there during lunch. It was a perfect getaway, when it was available. Hopefully today was one such day. When she was around, Ms. Banks would sometimes let Max sit in the back corner of the room while she graded assignments. A perfect opportunity for safe introversion.

After a few minutes more walking, Max arrived at her destination and swung the door open. The scene before her made her emit a small gasp: the room was filled with kids, chairs in a circle, and in the middle of what looked to be humorous discussion.

_Fizzle-brains, that's right! It's moderated talk week. Of course Ms. Banks would offer up her room for some sort of panel discussion. Stupid!_

Before Max could make a swift exit, the moderator, a bright-eyed girl-a senior-who Max recognized as being on this year's yearbook team, greeted her with a warm smile.

"Come in! Please, we have a few seats left, over there at the back! Remember, everyone has to attend at least a few of these!"

_And I haven't done any, and it's already Wednesday. Better tough it out, I guess..._

Max wormed her way through to a seat in the back and collapsed into a chair, ignoring the off hand looks from the students. Fortunately there were only a few faces she recognized. Unfortunately, one such face was the queen bully herself, Victoria. Victoria gave Max a sly smirk as she sauntered past.

_I wonder what the topic even is? I'll bet it was posted on the door, but air-headed me didn't even bother to check._

"So! Jeremy here," she continued, pointing towards a young man with frazzled hair that sprung out from under a Mariners baseball cap, and who was slouched at an almost forty-five degree angle to his seat, "was just finishing up giving us his thoughts on modern sexuality and its affects on public policy, such as marriage. Not everyone here might agree with what he said but please remember this is a forum for _open discussion._ By voicing our thoughts in an open atmosphere, we can relate how we feel, and come to a better understanding about our differences of opinion."

_God, kill me now. Seriously-strike me dead. Of all the panels I had to barge into. This _has_ to be divine punishment. _

The voices around the room faded into Charlie Brown-esque mummers as Max reclused deeper into her thoughts. Since moving to Seattle, her best friend, and pseudo-obsession, Chloe Price, had faded from her mind, becoming not much more than a background murmur of guilt every few days or so. The fact that both her parents seemed silently relieved that Max was moving on aided the process. Every member of the Caulfield family seemed eager to forget their last few days in Arcadia Bay.

By the time Ryan died, Chloe was a painful memory Max did her best to avoid. And she had gotten _good_ at it. Until everything changed on that day, one year ago, in December. Now? It was impossible to remember her father's death without also being reminded of her own betrayal. The two memories became intertwined, intermixed, and interwoven. Thinking about Ryan lead to thinking about William-which inevitably lead to Chloe's stoic face the day of the funeral.

Gripped again by another swirling bout of guilt, Max placed a hand to the opposite arm while studying the subtle chips and cracks of the tiled classroom floor. It took a few repeated calls from the moderator to shake her free.

"Maxine? You've been looking quite serious over there for some time now, do you have anything you want to add?"

Max realized, with a start, that every student in the circle was staring at her. The moderator's question hung in the air as Max grasped for words.

_How did she know my name? Did someone tell her, and I didn't notice? Was I thought far gone?_

"Do you even know what sex _is_, Maxine?", Victoria questioned, making no effort to hide the sneer from her voice. She was rewarded with a quiet round of hushed chuckles. Max cursed herself for permitting a blush to creep into her cheeks.

One of Victoria's minions, _Courtney_, Max remembered, answered while Max struggled to think up a snappy rejoinder. "Sure she does, Vic. Just ask Dustin, or Brian. Or hell, even Sam! You _know_ she puts out for them."

The moderator attempted to cut into the conversation, but was overridden by Victoria. "True. I suppose poor girl needed _something_ to fill that fatherless void," she acquiesced after pretending to consider Courtney's words. The verbal stab generated a mixture of laughs and raised "ooos" from the now enthralled audience.

"That's _enough_, you two," the moderator chided. "We're here to have a civil discussion, not re-enact _Mean Girls."_ A few kids chuckled softly at the reference, and, confident that she had regained control of the conversation, decided to focus on another student. Victoria, however, kept her gaze on Max, the clever smirk never leaving her face.

* * *

Max found herself standing before the entrance of her home. School had ended hours ago, and she was tired of milling about aimlessly through Seattle's streets. Max had never been one much for after school activities, or hanging out at the local fast food diners to gossip over current events. So once again she found herself caught between a rock and a hard place: hell is the outside world, hell is home. The lone black dodge Charger parked in the drive way said without words everything she needed to know. True to her text, Mom was out, and Max found herself faced with another evening alone with Calvin.

Calvin Young-a man who bore her mother's maiden name. After Ryan's death, Calvin swooped in to help his sister, both emotionally and financially. Vanessa welcomed her older brother's assistance without question. Within months the man had practically moved in, helping to pay the mortgage and handle things around the house. Unfortunately for the Caulfields, neither Ryan nor Vanessa had given much thought to life insurance, leaving Vanessa, a self described house wife, a penniless widow. Vanessa was one month away from the bank foreclosing on the house before she broke her silence, and informed her brother just how bad their situation was.

Calvin himself was at an odd crossroads in life. His marriage had fallen apart, and was looking for a new place to live. When he learned about his sister's financial situation, he insisted that he help pay the mortgage, at least until Vanessa could afford to do so herself. They both thought it fine if Calvin moved in if he was paying the bills anyway. That was months ago, and little had changed since. Vanessa grew reliant on her brother and his steady job. Instead of rebuilding herself, and restarting her career that she put on hold to raise Max, she instead threw herself into a second youth to escape the heartache of reality.

But, nevertheless, things were fine at first. Max had interacted a little with her uncle over the years, and he seemed normal-chummy with her father at the occasional family gathering, always telling incredibly stupid jokes. His job commanded an aura of respect, which Calvin always seemed to enjoy. All that, however, changed, when he stepped up as the "surrogate father" role. And then something darker. In the ensuing months, Max complained repeatedly to her mother, but Vanessa wouldn't hear it. She chalked it up to a entitled, crafted story from an ungrateful daughter determined to add more misery to her life, and ruin whatever fun still to be had.

Max had considered options. Running away seemed an obvious choice. Could hop a train, travel down the coast. Maybe stop in Oregon-in Arcadia Bay. Try to reconnect with... Max shook her head violently, preventing the fantasy from proceeding further.

_That bridge is burnt. _No way_ she'd want to see your face now. Besides, she's probably skipped a grade. She was so smart. Probably in college now, somewhere far away. On track to be an awesome scientist. Where ever she is, and what ever she's doing, it's a sure bet she wouldn't want anything to do with yours truly._

Max forcefully shook off an innocent, happy memory of breakfast with Chloe at the Two Wales. Joyce's warm, motherly face, interrupted by an enthusiastic Chloe, always jealous of anyone who stole Max's attention, slipped away and faded from her mind's eye. Max gathered her determination and stepped through her home's doorway, shutting it behind her as quietly as possible. As always, the first draw to her attention was the badge and holstered gun on the entry way table. Seated alongside Calvin's work related equipment, a recent picture of him and Vanessa, smiling like nothing bad had happened, supplanted the family portrait of Max, Ryan, and Vanessa (which was now stored somewhere in the attic).

_What a farce. To "serve and protect" my ass. Mom thinks I'm a liar. And I sure as hell can't file a police report. Fucker _is _the police._

With any luck, Calvin would be occupied, or too drunk to get off the couch, and Max could make her way to her way to her bedroom unopposed. As if that guaranteed any real safety. But right at this moment, the thought of not enduring yet another confrontation held a strong appeal. The day at school had been rough, and Max's room pulled like a magnet.

_Just a few more steps. Then it's some serious "pillow, meet face"_ _time_.

Would that reality be so easy. Her hand, only inches from her room's doorknob, stopped short. Her entire body froze, hairs down the back of her neck prickling at the sound of his voice.

"You're late," Calvin accused in his commanding, matter-of-fact tone. He stood at the far end of the hallway, cutting off the light from the windows in the living room beyond. Well toned and built, with tight fitting jeans, shirt, and a crew haircut, the rising star in the Seattle Police Department held a beer lazily in one hand while he steeled his gaze at Max. "Vanessa said you'd be home for dinner. Where the hell were you?"

Max shut her eyes, staying motionless, like a doe caught in the gaze of a predator. When she didn't reply, Calvin began to approach, taking his time between each step. Max wanted to do anything: scream, run. Fight back. But terror held its grip.

"Listen, Max. You know that I love you, and your mother, right? You're family."

_Shut up shut up shut up. Please, just please... not today..._

Calvin's shadow loomed as she remained entrenched in place, in front of her door, too terrified to move a muscle. Calvin was close enough that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. The faint smell of alcohol lingered about, omnipresent as always.

Max wrinkled her nose as Calvin let lose a small belch, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Which tightened after a few seconds, forming a uncomfortable squeeze.

"I've done everything for this family, you know," he whispered into her ear. "Saved you and your mom. Who knows where'd you be without me."

It took all of her will to keep from hyperventilating. So she did what she knew, and started counting.

_One, two, three... One, two, three..._

With his free hand, Calvin reached for the doorknob and opened the entry to Max's room.

Max knew she should cry, but no tears came.

She knew she should scream, but her voice had vanished.

So she retreated. She imagined life before this hell, before her father's death. Before the move from Arcadia Bay. When she had all the happiness she could handle.

When she had Chloe.


	2. Determination

Chapter Text

Max squinted her eyes, silencing the morning rays of sunshine that pierced through her half-blinded window while she gingerly assembled the contents of her backpack. If she left soon, she could spend her entire Saturday out in the city, and never have to see Mom or Calvin. A goal worth striving for. Both of them were blessedly late risers.

The Polaroid instant camera, nestled comfortably on her desk, drew Max's attention. Her sole remaining passion, photography, afforded the excuse to spent most of the day out doors-away from the torture that had become family interaction. Unfortunately, Max's choice in instant photography was proving to be an inconvenient obsession. Calvin had established himself as the "bread winner" of the household, and saw little reason to spend his hard-earned cash on expensive film for a "fru-fru hipster" technology choice. For months now he'd been prodding Max to use a digital camera; he even offered to _buy_ her one. That stunned Max more than anything. Calvin's obsession with her made little sense.

_Like he could undo what he's done with a fucking present? Does he really think I'll reciprocate, and think he's a great guy, if he drops a few hundred bucks on me? "Sorry about all the abuse, here, have a shiny toy!" Get real. But I guess telling mom _did_ actually have an impact_._ He never seemed bothered much by his behavior before. Not that telling Mom solved anything._

The bitter memory of telling Vanessa about Calvin froze Max in place. She became a statuette in the middle of her room, thoughts pulling her down into a maelstrom of dark memories...

* * *

"Maxine. This is my _brother_ you're talking about. He would _never_ do that."

"Mom," Max had cried, "I swear. I wouldn't make this up! Why would I make this up? Just ask him what he did last night while you were out. He'll do that wrist rubbing thing he always does when he-"

"That's _enough_, daughter-of-mine," Vanessa broke in. Max stopped mid sentence, like a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"I don't know where this is coming from," Vanessa continued. "Some half-hearted attempt to shift blame? Making up stories won't change reality, Maxine."

The venom in her mother's words hurt, but Max was determined to press forward. She didn't want to do it. She bit her lip, and displayed what she assumed would be proof. Her hands lifted her shirt, exposing a bruise down her midsection. Vanessa allowed a small gasp escape her lips in response. Max let the shirt fall back into place, ashamed, yet confident that her point was made.

A stupid, naive assumption.

"So you think hurting yourself is the answer, now? And blaming your uncle? I thought we raised you better than this, Maxine. You were always such a good girl. I swear. What would your father think?"

Her mother's blasé rejection left Max stunned. It had taken _weeks_ to summon the courage to have this conversation. Night after night of running through how it would go, trying to account for each line of dialog. But none of her simulations predicted this. Mom was supposed to break down-realize her mistake in trusting Calvin. This was supposed to be their moment to reconnect: for a mother to reaffirm her love of her daughter. Instead, things went in a different direction.

"Mom, p-please. I swear! I'm not making this-"

Once again, Vanessa cut her daughter off mid-sentence. "I won't hear any more of this. It's obvious I've been too lenient on you since your father's death. Allowed you to enter into all sorts of delusions of fantasy."

The insinuation that this was somehow _fantasy_ forced Max to take a step backwards, and steady herself to keep from falling over entirely. A wave a nausea descended, and the very thought of speaking again made her queasy. Vanessa took this as a sign of admission.

"I swear, Maxine. If you bring this up again with me, or god help you, our friends, I won't be able to protect you. You do know what happens when girls cry wolf about this _sort of thing_, don't you?"

Max didn't know, but her mother's words instilled a terrifying reality into her mind. If her own flesh and blood thought she was a lair, what chance did she have? Who would believe her? Who would think this wasn't just some perverted cry for attention?

The conversation ended with Vanessa refocusing her attention to her phone's screen. Apparently a new tweet held greater appeal than sacrificing another moment of time to her daughter. Max slowly backed away, dejected, confused, and hurt. Her entire reality just had the rug swept out from under it, leaving no steady ground on which to stand.

_Maybe she's right. Maybe I do deserve this..._

* * *

Max snapped out of the painful memory when she realized her destination was coming up. Without a moment's hesitation she reached for the plastic cord above her that would request the next stop. Too little, too late. The bus blasted by 3rd & Pine, the coach driver completely ignoring her admittedly late request for a stop.

Not that it mattered much. Stops in downtown Seattle happened every few blocks, so all it meant was a few extra steps walking. Another something to fill the hours of the day. However, Max sullenly remembered why she avoided this next stop.

Stepping off the bus, she was greeted by the "Chase Space, a Modern Gallery to Capture the Spirit of the Times."

_As if. And to think I fantasized about my photos being shown here. _

But Max couldn't prevent the the current display from drawing her attention. It still exhibited Jacob Landhauser's work from last year's contest. Much to her chagrin, she was forced to admit he boy had skill. Possibly more than her own. Sure, his familial connections might have bribed his way into first place, but the actual photography was nothing to scoff at. It was clear he had a passion for it.

Max reminisced on the past few days at school, since her cringe-worthy display at the lunch time moderated panel. Victoria and her crew hadn't let up the pressure: it was as if they were determined to drive Max to her end-to force her to take a final solution.

_Joke's on them. I enjoy being alive, thank you. I don't have so much pride that a couple of bullies could tempt me to end it. Fuck that. _

Still, Max knew she was lying to herself if she claimed their repeated attacks didn't hurt. On Friday, one of them had managed to steal control of the morning's announcements. Which are voiced to the whole school, over the intercom.

"_And today's hot lunch is pizza, at seven dollars a slice. Or, if you're feeling soft, Maxine Caulfield will give you something hot at half the price! Her phone number is 206-33..."_

A teacher cut the announcer short before she could finish dictating the number. Max later learned that the incident was taken seriously by the administration, but not enough to actually dole out any meaningful punishments. The student who had made the announcement, Taylor, was given a slap on the wrist of two days suspension.

_Benefits of having a dad that's friends with the principal, I suppose_. _Not that it matters. If it wasn't her, then it would've been someone else. Victoria's friends are legion._

Max shook herself free from Friday's nightmare and made her way towards Pike's Place Market. It was a cliche place for photos, Max knew, but she was hoping to get her shots framed correctly before the crowds showed up (as they always did).

The "piano man," as Max thought of him, always appeared with a spinet on rollers at the corner of an intersection of the market during the spring and summer months. Kind and grateful, the elderly gentleman played the most entrancing and somber melodies. They fit Max's mood perfectly. Finding the perfect photograph of him and his art became a quiet obsession of Max's-as if doing so could bring rationalization to her own state of mind.

The man himself didn't seem to care. Always making plenty off tips, he never paid Max any heed, and allowed her photograph away without any harassment. Max considered their silent relationship as a sort of special bond. They both recognized each other, and felt no reason to interfere in each other's art.

Of course, it was always possible that the pianist had never noticed Max, and this entitled familiarity existed entirely in her own head. After all, _he_ was the one drawing crowds, a feat Max had only dreamt of. Though she had the attention of her peers, their focus was most certainly not derived from her accomplishments.

Thoughtlessly, Max stepped out into an intersection on her way towards the market. Half way in she realized her mistake. A gray clunker of a vehicle, a truck so weathered and torn that the make was almost indistinguishable, rushed through a changing light, and very nearly ran over Max's foot. Max took an involuntary step back, shaken at how close she'd come to being converted into a teenage pancake. Oddly enough the only thing that saved her was the trucker's driver, who had honked loudly while plunging through the intersection. The noise pierced Max's earphones, saving her life.

_Some drivers! I hope there's a special place in hell for recklessness like that. Yellow means slow _down_, not speed _up!

Lost in thought, Max crossed the road and started down the sidewalk on the other side. Like a sixth sense, she could feel the onset of focused attention. Slowly, she stopped, and looked around. Sure enough, Jacob Landhauser stood outside the local Mediterranean restaurant, holding a gyros in hand. He was flanked on either side by Victoria and his older brother Drew, both of whom were whispering into his ear.

Max had never interacted much with Drew, Jacob's athletic senior brother. Unlike Jacob, Drew had a large, intimidating presence, which he flaunted without hesitation. Freezing Max in her place with a glare, he called out, "Well if it isn't the little bitch herself. Seriously, check this shit out." He nudged Victoria, who nodded eagerly in affirmation.

"Girl thinks she's too good for us Landhausers," he continued. "Would be a pity if something happened to that ancient piece of shit she calls a camera."

Max gulped and clutched her Polaroid to her chest, while taking steps to slowly back away. A futile gesture. Drew closed the distance between them in seconds, a venerable body of muscle towering over Max, with a self-satisfied grin plastered across his face. Max tightened her grip on the camera, which she still held in front of her in defiance.

Drew smirked, and ripped the Polaroid from Max's grasp with the greatest of ease.

"_No,_" Max pleaded as he held the camera high above her head, inches out of reach.

_Seriously... this can't be happening! That camera is the _one thing_ I have left..._

Jacob, as always, looked bored. Victoria chortled, crossing her arms and leaning towards Jacob to whisper something. Jacob simply shrugged.

"You know, I always overhear your uncle complaining about this shit to my dad. How much does this little hobby cost your family, anyway? Three dollars a shot? Four? How about we-"

Max decided she had had enough. Gathering her will, she leapt into the air with both arms, gaining a handle on the camera. For a second she hung, suspended mid-air by Drew's single arm which also still held the camera. Drew's grin grew wider.

"Seriously, she's like a fucking cat, or something. Jacob, check this shit out!"

With a bored sounding "hrumph," Jacob finished his meal and threw the wrapper in a nearby trash can. Before Max could register what was happening, he snatched the camera from both Drew and Max, who had managed to lower Drew's arm back down to her own height. He considered the camera for a moment-and then, without a care in the world, tossed it into the street. Seconds later a passing semi truck smashed it to pieces. The driver honked, yelling "damn kids," or something similar, out his window as he passed. Max barely noticed.

Jacob returned to Victoria, who was just short of bowling over with laughter. Drew followed his brother, giving him a pat on the back. Throughout the whole ordeal, Jacob hadn't said a word. It was as if nothing of note had transpired. Holding back tears, Max stumbled for a few steps before breaking out into a run. She could hear Drew and Victoria's laughter grow louder as she put as much distance between them as she could, speeding aimlessly down the sidewalk.

After a few blocks exhaustion set in, and she slowed the pace to a brisk walk.

_I can't believe that just happened. What the... the HELL? I haven't _done_ anything. Don't they have anything better to do? And now... now what is there? Not as if I've got an allowance to replace my camera. Like I could replace that one anyway. _

Max sniffled, remembering the happy memory of her fourteenth birthday. When her father had given the Polaroid as a present. Both her parents knew Max had wanted one since before moving, and receiving the camera felt like getting a piece of her childhood back.

_Great. Now... now what? Maybe the universe is just telling me to give up? It's been one horrible thing after the other since, well, since moving here. So much death, so much... _

Max shuddered, suppressing more recent, awful memories. Aimlessly, she kept walking, filtering through the growing crowds on Seattle's downtown sidewalks. It was mid morning now and the city was beginning to come alive with stores and restaurants opening for the day's business. After countless minutes, Max came to an abrupt and sudden stop. That haggard, dilapidated truck from earlier was parked sloppily against the curb. In a "load only" zone, no less. A quick glance up revealed it was parked just outside the Maddross Hotel. A place where you'd expect to see luxury vehicles, not something that looked one step away from an afterlife in a junkyard.

The driver was nowhere to be found. Max wasn't sure why, but she felt a sudden hatred for the vehicle well up within her. As if the truck was a bad omen. Without another thought she kicked a tire, as hard as she could. The only effect was a stubbed toe. But Max jumped clean into the air when she heard a shout directly behind her.

"Hey, feet off the goods!"

_Oh, fuck. Just perfect. Like this day couldn't get any worse._

Max bit her lip as a forceful hand on her shoulder swung her around. And the person accosting her was... not what she expected. The truck's owner wore a head of blue hair, protected by a beanie, of all things. She was styled head to toe in a classic punk-rock attire. She gave Max an irritated scowl before squinting her eyes. There was something oddly familiar about this person.

"Wait a sec," the girl muttered, giving Max a studied look.

The floodgates of recognition opened for Max the same moment they did Chloe. Both took a step back, exclaiming, "Max?!" and "Chloe?!" at the same time.

But the moment was over as soon as it started. Chloe's amazed expression quickly soured, and she pushed past Max to open the driver's side door.

"Chloe..." Max said softly, reaching out a little with one hand.

Chloe paused, one hand on the opened truck door, looking away towards the street. "I guess ghosting your best friend wasn't enough, huh? Gotta vandalize her car too?"

Max closed her mouth, heart thumping loudly in her chest. More than anything, she wanted to say something. To ask for forgiveness... anything to keep Chloe from getting into that truck's cabin, and disappearing forever. Chloe hung for a moment more, giving Max another look as she chewing the side of her cheek and rested one arm against her vehicle.

"You almost hit me, earlier, when I was trying to cross the street..." Max cursed herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

_Idiot! What the hell, Max? How about_ not_ accusing her of something right off the bat?_

But Max felt like she needed to explain why she kicked the truck, and those were the only words that came to mind.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault," Chloe replied. "Well, I'm _so sorry_ Max. Here, tell you what. I'll get in, drive off, and you'll _never_ have to worry about my sorry ass running you over again. This whole trip was a fucking waste, anyway. Makes perfect sense you'd show up though. Really completes this shit-tacular experience."

Max cringed at the implied sarcasm in Chloe's words, rubbing her arm while staring at the sidewalk. Chloe looked distraught as well, staring at the sky, the building, anywhere but at Max. After a few moments of silence, Chloe grunted, threw herself into the truck, and slammed the door. The truck roared to life and Chloe hit the gas, leaving a hurt and confused Max coughing in a plume of smoke.

* * *

"Maxine, have you seen my keys?" Vanessa pranced about the house frantically, looking under the haphazard array of cushions, pillows, and magazines that were strewn about their living room. She was dolled up with a revealing dress and several layers of make up.

Max, who had spent the remainder of her Saturday closeted away in her room, shook her head silently and set her focus back to the TV. Some mindless program was playing; Max didn't follow or care about its contents.

Just earlier, during dinner, Vanessa announced her plans to go out drinking with some friends. Max faced another evening alone with Calvin.

"How about you keep Mom company," Max had asked Calvin just an hour earlier, when they were seated around the family dining table, consuming a low-effort pre-frozen meal. "I'm sure her friends would love you..."

"Your mom needs her private time, Max. I wouldn't want to interfere," Calvin replied curtly as Max's question trailed off. He took another long swig of his beer.

_That's his fourth drink tonight. And it's only 6:00. _

The day had taken a toll on Max. From her camera being destroyed, to her bitter reunion with Chloe, it took every ounce of determination not to break into random tears. She had hoped Mom would stay in tonight. That her encounter with Chloe was the last of the day's cruelties.

_But of course Mom's going out. And of course Calvin's just sitting around, getting drunk. I... I'm not going through this any more. Not today. I don't care what happens. This ends. _

Max had thought of little else besides Chloe all day. Cursing herself over and over again for how she handled the situation.

_We could've... I dunno... reconnected? She'd... she'd believe me. I'm sure of it. But she's so different! Those clothes, and that attitude. _Totally_ not what I expected. It is pretty cool though..._

"Okay, I'm off! You two have a good evening, you hear? I'll be back late so don't wait up!"

Max remained silent while Calvin responded with an assenting grunt. The front door opened and shut, leaving the two of them alone.

Calvin tapped the side of his beer can, and finding it empty, rose to grab another from the fridge.

_Aaand that's number five. _

Max curled her legs to her chest, and dug her head between her legs. She listened to as Calvin walked past and out into the back yard, sliding the glass door shut behind him. A quick glance showed he had went out for a cigarette. Heart racing, Max decided it was time to take action. She could grab some things, some food, some water. Extra changes of clothes. She knew being homeless had its own set of dangers... but anything would be better than this. The certainty of what would happen if she did nothing.

Max returned to her room and threw her backpack on to her bed. On her way over, she grabbed some granola bars and water bottles from the kitchen. Calvin had left his wallet on the coffee table, so she relieved it of a few hundred bucks. All the was left now was to pack a few pairs of clothes. Max quivered at quiet thrill of excitement. This was something she'd _thought_ about daily-hundreds of times. But she'd never gone this far. She'd never had the will. There was something different about today.

Distantly, Max heard knocking on the front door, followed by someone ringing the door bell.

_Probably just some salesman. No thank you._

Max gave her backpack, now full with clothes, food, money, and other assorted items, a satisfied look. She was ready. Her future was now an uncertain, scary prospect. But it beat the horrible reality of staying in place. Of doing nothing.

Her cell phone, set to silent, started ringing from inside her backpack. Without a second thought she silenced it by gripping the sides. The only calls she got these days were from classmates. And they were always mean.

With a sigh, Max double checked that she had everything she needed. There would be no going back after this.

_Time to cross this Rubicon. Good-bye Mom, Calvin. I won't miss you._

A light tapping on her window caused Max to very nearly leap out of her skin. She swirled around, and saw what she quickly recognized to be Chloe's face staring back at her from the other side of the glass. Max gasped, frozen, totally confused about why _she_ would be here right _now_. Didn't Chloe hate her guts, by this point?

Chloe knocked a few more times, her face changing to an expression of slight annoyance. As if by impulse, Max moved to her window, released the lock, and raised it up.

With only air between them, Chloe quirked her head to the side.

"So, gonna let me in, or what?"

Max blinked, and promptly backed up a few steps, allowing Chloe to awkwardly shove herself through the small opening in the window. Once inside, she arched into full stretch, and took in her surroundings. Her eyes landed quickly on the backpack.

"Going somewhere?"

"No! I, uh, well..."

Max let her words linger, unsure of how to proceed. Chloe crossed her arms, taking a few exaggerated strides around the room.

"Sorry about the whole window thing," she started. "Not trying to creep on you or anything. But no one answered the door, and you didn't answer your phone."

_Shit. Wow, of course. Good job, Max. But... what is she doing here? I thought the way we left things this morning was pretty final. Not that I'm complaining... I swear I've had a fantasy just like this before. Have I finally snapped?_

"H-how did you even get here, Chloe," was all Max could think to ask.

"Uh, with my truck? You know, that thing with four wheels? Consumes gasoline, has an engine? Helped create the modern world?"

"You know what I mean, Chloe. I don't remember ever giving you my address here..."

"Oh. Yeah, uh, my Mom got it from yours, before you guys moved. Figured if I was going to be up in Seattle, I could, you know, if I had the time. Could like, drop in. Or whatever." Chloe looked away, clearly embarrassed about something.

_She's had my address all this time? Okay..._

Both girls fell silent again. Chloe cleared her throat nervously. "Listen, Max. About this morning. I just wanted to-I was pretty pissed, right at that moment. And I sort of unloaded on you."

_Is she... is she _apologizing_? Does this mean... maybe she doesn't hate me?_

Max couldn't prevent the thought to giving rise to a ridiculous fantasy. Of grabbing her backpack, hoping into Chloe's truck, and ditching Seattle, along with all it's pain and misery. The two of them laughing, apologizing, and re-establishing their bond.

"No, Chloe," Max replied. "_I_ should be the one apologizing. It's-"

Max paled when she heard heavy steps approaching down the hallway, outside her room. Mercifully, her bedroom's door was shut. With a scrambled, hairbrained look, she grabbed Chloe by both arms.

"Listen, Chloe, you've gotta hide. He'll go crazy if he finds you here."

Chloe's expression narrowed, a dark cloud forming across her face. She allowed Max to push her towards the walk in closet, where she hid herself without further words.

Seconds later, Calvin burst into the room. Max, relieved that Chloe was safely hidden, couldn't help but notice gun strapped to her uncle's side.

"Maxine Caulfied, you little shit. Did you steal from me? My wallet had three hundred dollars in it, and it's _gone_."

Moments later, he saw the backpack on the bed.

"Going somewhere? Planning a little... _trip_?" He took a step towards the bed, but then stopped, turning to give Max a furious glare. Max remained frozen, her heart pounding, the steady _thump_ of its increased tempo ringing in her ears.

Even while drunk, Calvin could move _fast_. Max didn't even notice him close the distance between them. Angrily, he placed a firm hand around her throat, lifting her up to her toes.

"Hey! Fucker!" Chloe shouted as she threw open the door to the closet and stepped out. She pointed an accusatory finger directly at Calvin.

_Oh god. Oh no. Please, no. _

"Get your hand _off_ her, you fucking freak!"

For a moment Calvin was too startled by the sudden presence of this unknown girl in "his" house to react. But the moment passed, and without words he dropped Max, who collapsed to the floor, struggling for breath.

Chloe, however, wasn't done. With a balled fist, she threw a punch at Calvin, and landed a solid hit his cheek. Calvin barely seemed to notice.

"Who... who the _hell_ are you? And what are you doing in my house? This is trespassing, you know. That's _illegal_. I'll arrest you, right here."

"Yeah? So is domestic fucking violence, you prick," Chloe shot back. She appeared nerved that her best punch had done nothing to affect the man, but she kept her composure. "Just wait until I report this shit. You're going to federal fuck-me-in-the-ass prison."

_That_ gave Calvin a start. He narrowed his eyes, fingers twitching at his side. They settled on his weapon, forming a tight grip around the pistol. Chloe seemed to notice, for the first time, the gun, and took a step back, raising her hands in front of her.

"H-hey, listen, let's-", she managed to stammer.

Both girls jumped when Calvin cut Chloe off, his voice raised to a barking roar. "_Intruder! Stop, or I'll shoot!"_

Chloe gave Max, who remained paralyzed with fear, a confused expression.

"T-the hell, dude? I'm just standing r-right here," she stammered.

"_I said stop!"_ Calvin ordered. Another second passed, and Calvin popped open the strap that secured the gun in its holster. He raised the weapon, and aimed it towards Chloe's chest.

"Whoa, hey, man, put that thing away," Chloe's earlier swagger had left completely. Max's heart broke as she heard the fear in Chloe's voice. "Seriously, this isn't fucking funny-"

As the gun went off, Max screamed, though no sound left her lips. Helplessly, she watched as Chloe plunged backward, as if slammed by an invisible force. A well of red began to form between her breasts.

Then the whole world began to scream: as if every aspect of reality cried out in protest. Time began to slow-like some phantom train conductor had slammed the breaks, leaving only Max free to witness the effects. Just when everything had reached a standstill, Max saw the bullet casing, which had only a second prior hit the carpet, leap back into the air. She gasped in awe as the scene played itself backwards, and the rush of it filled her head with an omnipresent noise, cancelling out all else. Reality became a whirlwind of motion, blurry shapes darting back and forth, until the pressure became too much, and Max gripped her head, screaming.

The pain lifted, and the noise vanished. Max released her hands from her head, and fell silent. She was in her room. Neither Chloe nor Calvin were present. Her backpack was on the bed, but lacked bulk her clothes had added.

_What. The hell. Did I just... what? What just happened? Am I losing my mind? Is this what it's like to go crazy?_

As if to answer her question, she heard a light rapping on the window behind her. When Max turned around, she gulped. Staring back at her was Chloe's face. Alive and well.


	3. Defiance

_No way. It's... just not possible! What's... what's happening to me?_

Awestruck at seeing Chloe's expectant face in her window, Max pushed through the shock and carefully replayed the last few minutes in her head. Chloe had climbed through the window, into her room. She had apologized about this morning. Max couldn't help but feel a small glow at that. But then Calvin busted in-he had noticed Max stole the cash from his wallet. How the hell did he notice that so quickly?

Max shook her head, letting the thought slide. Next, Calvin had grabbed her by the throat-Max involuntarily moved a hand to feel her neck-then Chloe interrupted. Chloe threatened Calvin... and then... the unthinkable happened. Was any of that reality? Did those events actually transpire?

Chloe knocked on the window a few more times, becoming clearly irritated at Max, who was just staring back, jaw agape, in the middle of her room.

_R-right. Well... whatever that was, it was too real to ignore. And Chloe's right here! Again! But if she's here to apologize, then that means..._

How to proceed? Max felt pulled in a million directions at once. Should she invite Chloe back in, to her possible death? Scare her away? Try to explain what happened? Max scoffed internally at the thought.

_Like she'd believe _that_. "Oh, hi Chloe! We should really move this along, because in a few minutes my crazy uncle is going to barge in and murder you in cold blood." Yeah. Sure._

Realizing that Chloe was reaching an end to her patience, Max raised a finger to signal "wait." She needed at least a few more seconds. Just before the insanity of the past few minutes, she had been ready to leave everything behind. To run away, to become a missing persons statistic. What did she have to lose?

Max grabbed the backpack off her bed and gave her room a thorough look.

_Guess this is it? Farewell, room. I won't miss you._

Max jumped as she heard Calvin's footsteps approaching down the hallway, just as they had before.

_Oh shit, it's happening. It's fucking happening. Oh god._

Wasting no more time, Max threw open the window, and pushed herself through the opening, forcing Chloe to take a step back.

"M-Max? What's up? Was actually kinda planning to say something, hopefully not out here..."

"Chloe, please," Max begged, an earnest plea filling her voice. Chloe returned a confused look, but nevertheless gave her attention.

"Listen," Max continued, "can we just get out of here? Like, right now?"

"Yowza girl, uh, yeah. Gotta admit, not how I expected this to go down. But, yeah, sure. I'm parked just out on the street."

Max, in what she thought was a rather bold gesture, grabbed Chloe's hand, and towed her just short of a run around the side of the house, towards the street. Behind them, Calvin's drunken voice filled the air.

"MAXINE? Where the _fuck_ did you go? There's going to be _hell_ to pay when your mother learns about this! You know you can't run!"

The sound of her uncle's voice caused Max to quicken the pace. Chloe's eyes widened a little, and her hand tightened around Max's. She hurried to keep up.

"Uh, Max? That didn't sound like Ryan," she questioned.

"My uncle," Max replied between hasty breaths. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to meet him."

"Roger that," Chloe affirmed as they climbed into the truck. Just as Max shut her door, she saw Calvin approaching down the front lawn, only meters away from where they were parked. He made immediate eye contact with Max.

"Chloe, _drive_," Max ordered, voice barely above a whisper.

Chloe slammed the gas, and the truck lunched forward. In the rear view mirror, Max caught sight of Calvin stepping out into the street, phone raised in front of him.

* * *

"Alright Max," Chloe said as she parked the truck in an empty parking lot outside a small strip mall, the kind that always has a Subway and a smoke shop. "Story time. What the hell was that?"

Neither girl had spoken during their hasty getaway. Chloe remained focused on the road, and Max used the time to process everything that had just happened.

_Just, like, wowsers. I saw Chloe _die. _I'm sure of it. But she's right _here_, next to me. I'm... I'm not crazy! Though, isn't that a crazy person would say? Still, everything happened this time like it did before. Chloe appeared, and Calvin was walking down the hallway. Did I... can I...?_

Snapping back to reality, Max realized it had been a few seconds since Chloe spoke.

"C-Chloe," Max stuttered, "that was... that was Calvin. My Mom's older brother."

"Okaaay," Chloe intoned. "And why the fuck was he barking up the whole neighborhood? And what was with the great escape?"

"He, I..." Max found herself stuck. She had to explain Calvin, and her own, behavior, _somehow._ But doing would mean... She bit her lip, unable to progress forward. She had only talked about it once, to Mom. And that didn't go over well. Who's to say Chloe wouldn't react in the same way? Would she think that Max was just crying for attention? Chloe did come to apologize, but it was a bit of a stretch to think that Chloe's olive branch gave Max the right to dump her personal baggage all over her. Chloe had to have baggage as well. Baggage that Max had ignored for years. A knot formed in Max's stomach, and she just couldn't say the words. So, maybe, a half truth?

"He was... was pissed that I stole money from him." Max felt she needed to prove the statement, and drew out the wad of cash from her backpack. Chloe's expression grew wide upon seeing the money.

"Heh, whoo," Chloe whistled. "Wow Max. Look at you. Stealing monies from the family. Gotta admit, never took you for a bad-girl."

"It's not-I'm not... this is the first time I've done it. Look, it was a stupid thing."

Chloe waved off Max's explanation. "Dude, chill. It's cool-I totally get it. This guy, your uncle, is a prick, right?"

Max nodded silently in agreement. She remained conflicted about how much to say, but if Chloe was going to point out truths herself, then might as well go with it.

"So why put up with it? I'll bet Ryan could kick his ass."

_That's... that's right. We never told the Prices. Our parents were never very good friends, and the thought of telling Chloe on my own was just... I couldn't do it. Like, I'd be stealing her thunder, or something. Pretty stupid. Like everything I do._

"Chloe... my Dad, he... he passed away. Last year. There was an accident."

Chloe's charged demeanor vanished immediately after hearing the words. For a moment she opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, clearly unsure of how to proceed.

Finally, she placed a tentative hand on Max's shoulder. "Max, I'm... I'm sorry. Shit, I... I know how... how horrible that is..."

"I know," Max replied, her voice fading to a whisper. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. That was... shitty of me."

Chloe gave Max's shoulder a light squeeze. "Don't even dare, Caulfield." She allowed a moment of silence to float between them before continuing. "So. Looks like we're both fucked up, huh?"

Max brushed away a small tear that had formed in her eye. Relating her dad's death, added on top of everything that had happened this evening, was just too much. "Yeah. That's putting it mildly."

Chloe released Max's shoulder and placed both hands behind her head, staring up at the cabin's stained and spotted ceiling. The pair spent the next few minutes going over Max's home life since Ryan died. Max hid the ugly details, still unable to bring them up. But she related how Calvin had established himself as "head" of the household. She spoke about his bossy and controlling behavior, and how it contrasted against his "other life" as a respected cop who did community outreach. By the time she was done, Max realized she had completely skipped her drama at school. Frankly, it seemed to pale in comparison to her other troubles.

"Jesus Max. I don't wanna say I _know what you mean_, but I think I know what you mean. My Mom remarried a prick who sounds a _lot_ like Calvin. 'Cept, you know. They're not related. Gross. That is _weird_, right? That her brother just, moved his ass in?"

"Preaching to the choir, Chloe. I mean, it was only supposed to be temporary. Until Mom got a steady income, and Calvin found a new place to live. But then they both just kind of, settled in. Mom likes to party. Calvin likes to sit at home and drink. It works out for them."

As Max finished speaking, it happened. Again. A quiver ran through her right hand. Ever since... _whatever_ it was, she'd noticed a strange new sensation, pulsing and swirling through her body. It always ran down her arm, culminating into the tips of her fingers. It was stupid, but she felt like she could move the world, with nothing more than a gesture. For the first time in her life, she felt _powerful_. Which was silly, of course. But she couldn't shake the feeling.

Brushing the sensation aside, Max returned her attention to Chloe. "So, what brings you to Seattle, anyway? Surely it wasn't yours truly."

Chloe's expression darkened a bit, and she stared out the windshield, resting her hands on the wheel. "It's... complicated. A friend of mine, Rachel, drove up from to Seattle a while back, to do some photo shoot. We were-_are_," she quickly corrected herself, "-hella best friends. Like, soulmates sorta shit. Anyway. She wanted to become a model, and this was her first real shot at it. But she never came back. Won't answer her phone. No one's heard from her... it's like she dropped off the face of the earth."

"God, Chloe. That's... horrible. Did her parents talk to the police? Did they file a missing persons report?"

Chloe nodded in reply. "And _everyone_ has been dragging their feet ever since. They just keep assuming she ditched us! That she ran away to live some bullshit second life. But she wouldn't _do_ that, Max. She wouldn't _leave _me," Max winced a bit at the sound of Chloe's voice cracking. Chloe hit the wheel with her wrists, emphasizing her frustration. "She'd fucking _say_ something."

Max gulped, her own history with Chloe coming to the forefront of her mind. As if realizing the implications of what she said, Chloe quickly continued, "So, yeah. After a while I got sick of waiting, and decided to look into it myself." Chloe pulled a post card from a clip on the truck's sun visor and handed it to Max. On one side was a shot of Seattle's skyline, the typical tourist picture found everywhere. The other side had a scrawled, hand written note from Rachel. The return address listed a room number at the Maddross Hotel.

"Chloe, wasn't this the hotel from yesterday...?"

"The one and the same, Max. And, hey. Actually, about that..."

"You wanted to apologize, right?"

Chloe appeared a bit taken a back by Max's presumption, and crossed her arms. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who's to say?"

A small smile formed on Max's lips. "Apology accepted, regardless. And I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't've kicked your truck."

The moment was interrupted by Max's cell phone. The screen displayed a happy looking Vanessa. A picture taken from before the accident.

"Oh shit, Calvin must've called my Mom," Max realized. "She's probably going ballistic right now, I ruined her night out..."

"So screen that shit," Chloe suggested, making a swiping motion with her thumb. "Who cares?"

"I'd... better at least say something." Max's excitement about running away had cooled since leaving the house, and its harsh reality had begun to set in. Could she really just up and leave her mother? Was Chloe "cool" with her tagging along, or would she have to strike it on her own? And school? Was she ready to be a high school drop out? How would she eat? And she didn't even have any clothes-those got left behind. She had memories of packing them, but then... _whatever it was,_ happened.

Before she knew it, Max answered the phone. Chloe rolled her eyes, and leaned away to look out the driver's side window.

Max put the phone to her ear, and immediately drew it back a few inches, as Vanessa's screeching made her jump in her seat.

"_Maxine Caulfield! I just got off the phone with your uncle. You have _no idea_ how much trouble you're in! Stealing money? Running off? I just had to talk Calvin down from calling his buddies at the SPD. They're going to put out an warrant for your _arrest_ Max! Do you have any idea how serious this is?"_

_Oh shit, that's right. Stupid! Of course he'd get all vindictive. What the hell was I thinking, rifling through his wallet?_

"Mom. It's okay, just let me explain. I've-"

"_Let me stop you right there Maxine. There's no explaining. No excuses. No more lies! You're coming home, _right now_, or else you're spending the night in jail. He's got the license plate of that truck you drove off in. Don't you dare think you'll get anywhere!"_

Months of subjugation began to set in, and Max realized how foolish this all was. Like she could escape-run off into the sunset, leaving everything behind. Of course they would come after her. Of course she would get caught. For a moment, she wished her family was a bit more like this fabled Rachel Amber's. That she could just leave and disappear... fade away into obscurity.

Meanwhile, Chloe had leaned back to listen in on the conversation. She gave Max a "wtf?" glance, and blanched when she heard about the license plate number.

_I can't get Chloe into trouble over this. Looks like things have been hard enough on her as-is. It's... it's time to end this. So long freedom, I barely knew thee..._

Trying her best to keep her tone even, Max spoke into the phone. "Mom, please. I'm coming home, okay? I'll return the money. It was stupid, I know. And I'm _so sorry._ Just, just please! Don't call the cops. We'll be there in less than fifteen minutes, I swear."

"_Who's_ we,_ Maxine? Who are you with?"_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

More than anything else, Max did _not_ want her Mom to know about Chloe's sudden re-appearance in her life. Events today had taken an ugly, chaotic turn, but reconnecting with Chloe had been a light in a dark place. She wanted to hold it safe, to guard it against the miasma that was daily life.

"Just-just an uber, Mom. I'll be home, I swear."

"_Don't think I can't tell you're lying to me, Maxine. I _know_ you."_

Max decided she had had enough. Either Mom was going to call Calvin off, or she wasn't. All she could do at this point was pray. Well, that, and hit the "end call" button, an action that brought with it no small sense of satisfaction.

* * *

_Well, that could've been worse_, was Max's first thought after confronting Vanessa and Calvin. Calvin hadn't run Chloe's license number. Max began to suspect he never even had it-that it was too dark, and the photo didn't turn out. The sense that Chloe was safe from her family felt good, and helped to drown her mother's screeches.

But, as it turned out, it _was_ worse.

Chloe dropped Max off at her house after making a date to catch up more tomorrow, as well as discuss the Rachel Amber situation. Max then proceeded to endure over an hour of drunken verbal harassment from both Vanessa and Calvin. Vanessa was furious that her "girl's night out" was ruined, and Calvin-while relieved that he did get his money back-was incensed that Max had the gumption to steal from _him_.

When they finally winded themselves, they sent Max to her room, where she was to remain grounded until school on Monday. That alone wouldn't have been so bad. Chloe could wait a day. But they took her _phone_. Peeved, Max decided she would just skip out her window again. There's _no way_ she could leave Chloe hanging! Not _again_. It wasn't as if she had a laptop, or a desktop computer in her room. Without her phone, she was completely cut off. Getting Chloe's number could be tricky, but she still remembered the Price household's old landline number. Surely Joyce would give Max Chloe's cell.

However, her heart stopped cold upon entering her room. Calvin had installed locks on the window: it was completely immobilized. Behind her, she heard Calvin shut the door, and listened to the sound of a bolt sliding into place on the other side. Another lock that hadn't existed before. Dread welled up within her-this was no longer her room. It was a jail cell.

That was over an hour ago, and panic was beginning to take hold. What if Chloe was trying to text her? How would she react when Max didn't reply? Even worse, would Mom see the texts? Max was mostly confident neither Calvin nor Vanessa knew her phone's pass key, but she couldn't help but be terrified at the prospect that they _did _know, and that they would reply to Chloe _as her_.

Frustrated, Max rose from her bed, where she had just spent the last thirty minutes curled up into a ball, and began pacing her room. Dimly, she could hear Vanessa and Calvin arguing about something, but she couldn't make out any words.

And then the sensation hit again. Curious, Max raised her right hand into the air, examining it as if it were a foreign object.

_What is _with_ this? It feels like something's pushing me to _do_ something. But what? _

So she decided to fulfill the urge of the almost-instinctive pulse, instructing her to stretch out her hand. Tantalizingly close, she could feel a glowing well of power just at her finger tips. So she grabbed it.

The world twisted, molded, bowed and flexed, like a Van Goth painting being rendered before her eyes. Before long, however, Max felt a screaming, white hot pressure fill her head, and was forced to lower her hand. When she did, nothing of note had changed. Everything was in the same place. But then she heard the Calvin and Vanessa's muffled voices again. They sounded _exactly_ the same-as if they were having the same argument.

Recalling the day's earlier event, Max looked at her wall clock, took note of the time, and tried again.

* * *

All worries about her phone had completely faded from mind. All Max could consider now was the fact that she could _rewind time_. The words still sounded strange in her head, like she was suddenly cast as the protagonist of an especially strange episode of _The Twilight Zone_. Her predicament suddenly felt less onerous: being cloistered away offered ample _time_ (Max snickered to herself) to test and stress the limits of her power. To see what it could do. What _she_ could do. Perhaps the most amazing was that her position in space didn't change through the rewind. Also intriguing was that she could bring small objects with her.

It took half-hour for the implications to hit her: she could break free from her room. _And no one would know._ And it was time to put theory to the test.

"Okay, let's do this. You can do this," Max encouraged herself aloud.

In her hand, she held the lamp that was normally situated on her nightstand. It had a sturdy, marble base. Exactly what Max needed.

_Here goes nothing..._

With all her strength, she slammed the lamp, base first, against her single-pained window. It blasted apart with a satisfying shatter. Max stood for a moment, stunned at her accomplishment. From outside her room, she heard Calvin yell something.

_It's now or never, Max!_

Taking care to avoid the pointed shards that remained in the window frame, Max eased her way through. After setting foot on the ground outside, she turned around to see Calvin opening her door, his expression furious.

Max smiled, raised her hand, and moved everything backward. Calvin disappeared, the door shutting in front of him. The glass rose into the air and reformed the original window. When she let go, it was as if nothing had changed. Except, of course, for the fact that she was outside.

_Oh my god. I am Houdini._

* * *

Some rather _indeterminate_ amount of time later, Max lay on her bed, a satisfied smile on her face. In her hands she held her phone, which had taken a few attempts to retrieve. The shocked expressions of Vanessa and Calvin as she darted through the living room were icing on the cake.

But the phone was returned to her, with Mom and Calvin none the wiser. She had considered running off again, but thought the better of it. The repeated use of her power was draining, and more than anything right now, she wanted to sleep. So she had "broken back" into her bedroom, and flopped down on her bed.

But before sleep, she needed to check in on Chloe. Sure enough, Chloe had texted her shortly after dropping her off at home.

**Chloe:**  
let me know how everything goes  
your mom sounded crazy pissed

And a half hour later:

**Chloe:**  
you there? getting bad vibes, max

And an hour later:

**Chloe:**  
getting freaked over here, not cool...  
we're still on for tomorrow right?

Max curled her lip and waggled her legs in the air behind her while she decided how to respond.

**Max:**  
Sorry! Mom stole my phone, had to get it back **Chloe:**  
bitch!  
uh, sorry. but, only you know. not. **Max:**  
It's cool. And yes tomorrow. Have something totally hardcore to show you. **Chloe:**  
As someone who hates all emojis: O_O **Max:**  
Dork. But steel yourself. Prepare to be amazed. **Chloe:**  
this had better be good  
i have high standards **Max:  
**We can't meet at my place. Pick me up down the road, end of the street? 9:00? **Chloe:**  
i think there's an opening in my schedule

Still grinning, Max set down the phone, and rolled onto her back, facing the ceiling. Despite the misfortune, hell, and terror her life had become, she felt... _giddy_. Like, somehow, from here on out, everything was going to be okay. She was still afraid of Calvin, but the fear was tempered by the knowledge that any time he'd come looking, she could be long gone.

_This is like some kids show, or anime. Only not! But I do need to be careful with this power. Who knows how long it'll last? Or what sort of effects it might have? Anyway, there has to be a reason for this. And its got to be connected with Chloe. She's why I have this power in the first place. I'm sure of it. This... this feels like destiny._

Max continued her texts with Chloe for a while longer before pleading exhaustion, and drifting off to sleep, thoughts pressed firmly on the exciting Sunday ahead of her.

Actions 


	4. Doubt

"Come on, Max. I'm not _that_ easy," Chloe rebuked. Eyes narrowing, she added, "this _better_ not be what you were so excited to show me last night." She shot Max an incredulous look while waiting a response, and brought a mug of coffee to her lips.

It was mid-Sunday morning, and the girls found themselves seated in a generically named diner on the outskirts of the south end. Nautical decorations and a time lapse history Seattle's growth in pictures surrounded them on all sides, providing an artistic presentation of how the city had grown from humble roots to the economic powerhouse it was today. The diner's patronage seemed to be gruff, blue collar middle-aged men, inhaling in their eggs and bacon before going to work for the day.

"Mmph," Max mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes, "It's true! I can totally prove it."

"Pancakes instead of waffles? Time travel?" Chloe asked in mock bemusement. "Who are you, and what have you done with Maxine Caulfield?"

_I guess I should've come up with a better plan? That's cute she remembered my favorite breakfast. But the yelp review said the waffles here kind of suck. Ugh. Stay focused, Max. I hate having to think on my feet like this. Of course she wouldn't just take my word for it. So, come on! Improvise!_

"Har har, Chloe," Max replied between a swallow and another bite, taking time to chew over a plan. After another power-aided escape from her room, Max met up with Chloe at the prescribed time and, with neither of them having eaten anything that morning, they decided to grab some grub before tackling the day. Things at home went as smooth as could be expected-Vanessa let Max out of her room to use the bathroom, but watched like a hawk until she returned to her room. Max's flippant, almost happy, behavior seemed to cause her mother no small bit of agitation. It was the little things, Max decided, that she could take pleasure in.

_Alright. How can I prove to Chloe beyond any doubt that I'm for real? I could steal her beanie... no, she'd just assume slight-of-hand. Way more reasonable than freakin' _time travel.

Max pulled out her phone and started the stop watch. Seconds would count for this demonstration, and she didn't want to freak Chloe out _too_ much.

"Okay Chloe. A few moments after I finish this sentence, I'm going to travel through space _and_ time."

Chloe scoffed. "Ooo! Wow! You know what, I think I might have powers too! Behold, and fear me!" Chloe raised her arms above her head, hands dangling forward in a mocking gesture. "Watch in awe as this rebel punk traverses the space-time continuum at-the speed of... time!"

Brushing off Chloe's attitude with a wave, Max rose from her seat in the booth and walked toward the bathrooms.

From behind her she heard Chloe call out, "You know, if you need to use the little-girls room, you can just _say_ so, Max. It's cool, I won't judge!" Max didn't grace her friend with a response as she slid into the bathroom. A moment later, she and activated her rewind, first pulling out her phone to keep careful track of the seconds.

_Three... two... one... perfect_._ Dog, I should've done this in view of her. She's going to have the best expression on her face._

As promised, Max exited the bathroom, finding a pale-stricken Chloe staring across the diner at her, hands still raised above her head, though they had completely frozen in place. She looked at the empty seat, at Max, and then back again. She moved her jaw several times to try and say something, but didn't seem able to find the words. Suppressing a smirk, Max strolled back to her table, sliding into the booth with a "plop," and resting her head on her hands while staring at Chloe from the across the table.

It took a solid fifteen seconds for Chloe to remember how to talk.

"H-how... that was, that was _amazeballs_, Max. You just, you fucking _disappeared_."

Max couldn't suppress a growing, sly smirk at Chloe's reaction. "And that's how we're going to get dirt on Rachel."

On their way to get breakfast Chloe had elaborated a bit more about her presence the other day at the Maddross hotel, just prior to their troubled reunion. After finding them to be of no help over the phone, Chloe decided to drive up from Arcadia Bay and confront the hotel's staff in person. On the phone, the service desk repeatedly claimed that no one by the name of Rachel Amber had ever stayed there. And that, on the date in question, the room was empty. Asking them in person didn't change the story. They eventually called security to escort Chloe out of the building when she started causing a scene. Apparently angry punks yelling and screaming in the middle of the main entry lobby is not good for business.

_Guess that explains her attitude when we met outside. But... has Chloe considered if what they're saying is the truth? Could Rachel have misdirected Chloe? Maybe she just really doesn't want to be found? But if that was the case, why would she send a postcard? Argh, none of this makes sense. Chloe's right... we're going to have to figure this out for ourselves._

"Back up a minute, McFly," Chloe ordered. "So just how long have you had superpowers?"

_Shit, that's right. How much should I tell her? No one would like hearing about their own death..._

"Since just last night, Chloe. It's how I got my phone back, to text you. It's also why..." Max trailed off, feeling unsure of herself.

_I mean, if she doesn't react well, or doesn't believe me, I can just take it back. But do I have the right to know her reaction, without accepting the consequences? Is every relationship I have with people, from here on out, going to be fake?_

Gulping, she decided to take a step off the proverbial cliff. "Chloe... yesterday, when we ran off, and Calvin was yelling at us..."

"Do remember," Chloe interrupted. "Go on..."

"That's not the way it happened. First time, you came into my room. You apologized about snapping at me. And then... Calvin found us. You threatened him, and he... went _ballistic_, Chloe. He-he shot you. When I saw you die, that was the moment. But I didn't have a chance to understand what was happening. You showed up at my window again almost immediately. I was so freaked, Chloe."

A silence fell between them, Chloe sitting back to munch on Max's words. He expression softened, and reached out to put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"I... I believe you, Max. Crazy fucker. Can't trust any of these assholes."

"We can trust each other, Chloe."

"Damn straight."

* * *

On their way to the hotel, Max was again lost in thought. There was so much to chew on, and everything was happening so fast. But Chloe's problems, as serious as they were, came as a welcome distraction. Max was out of the house, in good company, and had a _purpose._ And Chloe's increasing reverence of her powers didn't hurt, either. Max had almost forgotten how it felt to receive positive attention. And it felt _good_. Briefly, she considered bringing up what was really going on at home. Or at school. But more than anything she didn't want to ruin this wonderful dynamic that had so easily re-formed between her and her childhood bestie. Though a few years had passed, and they were obviously different people now, Chloe's presence and conversation brought with it a comfortable nostalgia; of a more innocent time in Max's life. Max worried that bringing up... darker things... might burst the bubble. She decided, for now, she'd earned some respite. For just a while longer, she wanted play investigation with Chloe, and pretend her home and school life didn't exist.

The unhealthy whines and creaks of Chloe's truck ground to an unsteady stop as she parked the vehicle, their destination looming above to their right. Max, seated in the passenger's seat, took an uneasy look a the luxury tower. Its impressive stature and decor made her squeamish about setting foot inside. This place was obviously for the rich, the famous. For the celebrities implored to display their wealth, or important politicians determined to spend tax payer money. She knew that a modest girl like herself, dressed in jeans and a hoodie, would stick out like a sore thumb.

_Am I ready for this? This is like, breaking an entering? Kind of?_

"Time to storm this castle, Maximus," Chloe remarked, giving Max an expectant look.

Reality began to set in, and Max squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Time to crash and burn, more like," she countered hesitantly.

"Come _on_, Max," Chloe encouraged. "You've got _super powers_. No one can touch your little hipster ass."

"This is all just... so _insane_," Max replied. "And we know so little about how my powers work. I don't want to wind up tearing apart reality."

Chloe sat a moment, a pout forming on her lips. "If you wanna just bail, Max, say so. I can finish this myself..."

"No!" Max almost shouted back. "It's fine, Chloe. Just wait here, okay? They already know your face. You'll only slow me down."

Chloe rolled her eyes a bit. "Nice to know where I stand, Caulfield."

"Ugh, come on, Chloe. You know what I mean."

"Well then, go on! Don't let my muggle ass get in your way."

Max huffed a little as she opened her door, turning her body to move out of the truck. But her exit was held back abruptly by Chloe grabbing her arm, just tight enough to make her gasp.

_You _owe_ me, Max. You and your useless mother. You're going to be a good girl, right? This is between _us_. What we have is special. _The grip on her arm intensified, growing into a small burning sensation. _If it weren't for me you'd be homeless. Probably be like all those other working girls on the street, turning tricks to score their next hit of smack. _She knew escape was hopeless. That squirming only made him tighten his grip. She tried anyway. _You should be thankful. It's not as if I'm asking for the world here, Max..._

"Max? Max!"

Max broke from the memory to find Chloe snapping a finger in front of her face.

"C-Chloe," Max managed to stutter, trying to slow her heart rate and regain a sense of calm. She was still in the truck. The door was still half way open. The hum and drum of the city surrounded them, faint honks and squealing brakes sounding off at random intervals. Chloe had released her grip, but her hand remained in contact, settled onto Max's shoulder.

"Dude. You _seriously_ look like you just saw a ghost," Chloe stated. Her eyes were full of worry.

_How long was I out?_

"Did you already use your powers, or something?"

"N-no! Not yet. Sorry. Just... just spaced, is all. Don't-I'm fine. I'll be fine," Max rambled as she wormed out of the truck, leaving a worry-faced Chloe staring after her.

"Max..."

"I'm _fine_, Chloe," Max shot back, shutting the door with a bit more intensity than she had meant.

_Great going, Max. Why don't you bite her head off too, while you're at it?_

But it seemed too awkward to press things further. Max turned to take in the hotel building, her eyes settling on the main entry way. She didn't know what she just experienced was, and it was deeply unnerving. But she needed to press it down, and focus. It was showtime.

* * *

"Max?"

Beads of sweat had formed over Max's blushed face, her normally pale complexion beet red from having run harder than anytime in recent memory. Physical education was never her strong suite. Gripped between her two hands was a manilla folder, a hard-won prize after what seemed like an eternity of warping around the Maddross hotel's interior.

_God, I feel woozy. How much time has passed? Chloe's truck is still here... _

"Earth to Max! Dude, your nose is bleeding. Did you-are we done? Or did we just start? Fuck, this is confusing."

Chloe, still inside the truck's cabin, had scooched over to push open the passenger's side door. She leaned expectantly towards Max, eyes full of hope and worry. For her part, Max stood still, wavering back and forth, feeling suddenly weak in the knees. She gratefully accepted Chloe's outstretched hand while climbing back into the vehicle.

"We're good," she explained while settling into the seat. "At least, I'm pretty sure." Max took a moment to wipe down her nose with the tissue Chloe handed. Her expression of worry remained.

"You look like _hell_ Max. Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Chloe. I just, I need a moment."

Chloe nodded uncertainly, but otherwise seemed to accept Max's assertion. She twisted the ignition and pulled out into traffic, this time going easy on the acceleration.

"So... what, did you have to go Neo on their asses or something?"

"As if. I just kept walking, and rewound whenever anyone stopped me. I'm pretty sure it would've made the most boring action scene ever." Max paused to rub her forehead, and take another breath. Her head still hurt like hell. "I did have to steal a few key cards."

Chloe bobbed her head while remaining focused on the road, driving with seemingly aimless direction through the streets of downtown. The ordeal had been almost more than Max could take. So many surprised, shocked, and bewildered employees. Security guards yelling at her to stop-their loud, harsh voices still echoing in her head. But nevertheless Max found her way to what she _hoped_ was a lead.

"Listen, Chloe. The staff wasn't lying to you: I got access to one of their computers and snooped around using their record keeping software. There's no record of anyone renting Rachel's room number on the date from that postcard."

Chloe's expression became crestfallen at hearing the words. "But that's _bullshit_ Max-"

"Let me finish," Max interrupted. Chloe snapped her mouth shut in response, giving Max a confused but hopeful glance. "That's what was in their _computer_ system. But places like this typically keep hard copies of records for at least a few years. And this," Max paused to wave the folder, "holds the _real_ records of rentals on that date."

Chloe's eyes widened, but let Max continue. "Unfortunately, Rachel's name doesn't show up. The files say some dude named Mark Jefferson rented the room."

"That's the guy!" Chloe yelled, nearly causing the car to swerve out of its lane. "I asked them _directly_ if either Rachel or this _Jefferson_ guy had rented a room there."

"Wait, you know this person?" Max wondered aloud.

"Just some weirdo Rachel met online. She never told me, but I scrounged it up from her journal. Apparently does photography shoots for wanna-be models. Has access to large magazines, contacts. But when I tried to look the dude up, it was as if he doesn't even exist. Figured the name must be an alias, or something."

"That _is_ weird," Max agreed. "And it's not the only thing that's strange. Because the room next door was rented by _Eric-freaking-Landhauser_."

"Land-_who_?" Chloe questioned as she pulled the truck around a corner, pulling them into a small parking lot.

"And _his _rental was _also _scrubbed from the computer system! That _can't_ be a coincidence."

"Max, back up. Who's this, and what's he got to do with Rachel?"

"Well, I don't know for sure. But Eric Landhauser is the name of the Seattle city head prosecutor. I got to school with his sons. It's weird enough that _he'd_ be renting the room next to Rachel's, and it's even _weirder_ that there's no electronic record of it."

"But, it could've just been a glitch?"

"I don't think so, Chloe. It was _only_ these two rooms that had their records modified. I double checked. Every other rental that day is accounted for. Chloe, someone went through some serious trouble to make sure no one knows."

"Alright, Max," Chloe ceded as she parked the truck. Turning to face Max directly, she continued, "tell me more about this Landhauser guy. Tell me everything."

So Max related what she knew. That Eric Landhauser had two sons, Jacob and Drew, both of which attended her school. That Calvin was friends with the man. None of those facts, however, were particularly helpful nor relevant to the hotel records. Wincing, Max kept the details about her relationship with the Landhauser sons secret, just giving Chloe the brief descriptions of who they were. That Drew was the game-winning quarterback on the school's football team. That Jacob was a talented photographer. A real family of "winners."

A well of anxiety surged, urging Max to tell Chloe everything, or at the very least, her woes at school-which had admittedly fallen from mind since Chloe's reintroduction to her life. It _would_ be good to tell someone who would care. Which was still a bit of an assumption. Chloe did seem eager to hang with Max. After all, she _did_ originally show up last night to apologize. But ultimately, Max knew that their current bond was forged on the context of Rachel Amber. When they found her, would Chloe disappear again? After all, she seemed perfectly content without Max in her life before. Especially with this Rachel person. For the first time, Max felt a jealous pang at Chloe's relationship to Rachel, immediately followed by a cloud of guilt.

Pushing the feeling aside, Max knew she needed to do whatever she could to help Chloe. Her friend's quest had become a driving focus for her life-a problem to wrap her head around that didn't involve her own woes. Max took a quick glance at the time and saw that it was almost noon. If she didn't want to spend the rest of the week "grounded," she would need to head back. If she wasn't already found out already.

"Chloe, I know this sucks, but I really do need to head back home."

"That's bullshit, Max. I mean, the cloak'n'dagger today was totally awesome, but we're not exactly any closer to finding Rachel."

"Then tomorrow may solve our problems, Chloe. There's a BBQ happening at the Landhauser's, and my family is invited. Half the SPD will probably be there. Not exactly my favorite thing, but it'll give me an excuse to be around the house, and do some more snooping. Maybe find another clue."

Brightening, Chloe nodded in agreement. "Girl with a plan. Love it. So when do we bust their shit up?"

A little taken aback at Chloe's self-invitation, Max blurted out the time. "Uh, it starts at around 6:30. Probably shouldn't show up until seven though."

"Just text me the address, and I'll be there."

"Chloe..."

"Don't _worry_, Max. I'm not gonna embarrass you in front of your friends." Max blanched at the thought of Jacob Landhauser being a _friend_. Clueless, Chloe continued, "Just... let me inside, and I'll help dig around for clues. Come on, you gotta let me do _something_. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? You've got the power, sistah!"

"For now, Chloe. Remember, we don't know how much longer my abilities will last."

* * *

Hours later, Max paced in her room, thinking over the events of the day, and the day ahead of them. The heist at the hotel had been way too intense, but ultimately worth it. They had a clue-something to latch onto. Something... something to keep Chloe in Seattle. Max had to admit to herself, that more than actually _finding_ Rachel, she was simply glad that Chloe had a reason to stay.

What if she hadn't found anything? If the hotel hadn't relinquished any leads? Would Chloe had given up, and returned to Arcadia Bay? Max knew she couldn't stay in Seattle forever.

Chloe mentioned during their conversations that she was staying out of a dingy motel off interstate 5. It was cheap, but so was Chloe, and Max knew she wouldn't be able to rent a room there forever. Eighty dollars a night adds up quick. Once the mystery was solved, one way or another, Chloe _was_ going to have to leave town. This, more than anything, left a sharp pain in Max's stomach. She gripped her gut, and sat down on the bed, staring at the floor.

_I don't think I can go back to the way things were. Especially now that I've got this power. I need to work up the courage to talk about it with Chloe. I might be completely crazy, but I really feel like, if I just ask, she'll let me come back with her. I... I could enroll in high school in Arcadia Bay! I doubt Joyce would mind having me move in with them. It would be so good to see her again..._

Max flopped onto her back, dismissing the fantasy. This was the real world. Until she was eighteen, there would be no freedom. But Max couldn't help holding out hope. Chloe had already made several off hand remarks about them, in the future tense. That what was happening between them was more than just some temporary alliance. How did Chloe see this ending? Would they all take off together, once they found Rachel? What if they never did? Would Chloe dump Max, angry that she wasn't able to help, even with her power?

Max groaned, unable to settle her thoughts, and began flopping back and forth on the bed. Thinking over the events of the day, she remembered her flashback experience, when Chloe grabbed her arm.

_First time _that's_ happened. What the hell _was_ that? Was it connected to my powers? Was I actually re-living that?_

Max felt a shudder run through her at the idea her powers might send her directly _back_ to a moment of hell. Even worse, that they might _keep_ her there. Stuck in some sort of perverse infinite loop.

_I can't think like that-I have to believe in what's happening. That I got these powers for a reason, and that Chloe and I are connected. _

Lost in thought, Max curled her legs up into her chest, forming a small ball on her bed. She let out an uneasy sigh, and wished for the remaining hours of the day to fly by. Tomorrow she would be officially ungrounded-free to move about on her own will. Though she would need to do something about the phone. Miraculously Vanessa had not noticed its absence, but the device would need to be where Vanessa originally hid it before her sentence was up.

_And then there's school tomorrow. God, what hell do they have planned? And should I even use my rewind? It would be _so satisfying_ to be one step ahead of those assholes at every turn. Wipe that aloof expression right off Victoria's stupid face. I guess a little wouldn't hurt. As long as I have enough energy to help Chloe at the BBQ._

Max let her imagination continue to wonder, but she eventually grew dreary-eyed, the day's excitement getting the better of her. As she drifted off, the vision of Chloe's face, and the sound her voice, permeated Max's thoughts.


	5. Ruffled Feathers

A small cascade of crumbs tumbled from Max's face as she took another bite of her cold turkey sandwich, a satisfying yet efficient meal she was able to assemble before leaving the house this morning. Fortunately, Calvin had to get up early for work, so there was no harassment from him. But Vanessa watched Max like a hawk, a leery eye monitoring her entire morning routine.

With luck, and fortune, neither Calvin nor Vanessa learned of her antics on Sunday, and her status as "grounded" was officially lifted. She was a free woman once more. Not that her mother or Calvin could hold her in place. Not any more. Nevertheless, she was still having a hard time getting her head around just exactly what her power _meant_.

_I could seriously take over the world. I'm sure Chloe would approve. But I don't want to hurt anyone, or do anything illegal. I'm not _that_ messed up. Not yet. So... I need to figure out how to bring some _good_ into this world. Though honestly, right now, I think I'd settle for a little bit of justice._

Her writing hand moved in small strokes while she thought, recording the events of the previous day and this morning. It was something she should've done this during her time alone yesterday afternoon, but there was too much excitement, too much adrenaline. She needed time to organize her thoughts. And all that rewinding was truly exhausting.

_I'm going to have to be more careful with my powers from here on out. Seriously-I thought I was going to faint! No more rewinding for frivolous pursuits!_

Max had used her power a few times this morning, mostly just to provide an opportunity to respond with a witty quip to her mother. Something to make Vanessa shut her mouth suddenly, and cross her arms while looking slightly embarrassed. It had taken numerous tries, but Max eventually emerged victorious. The cost, of course, was the nausea. And the headaches.

_Totally worth it, but from here on out, I've got to ration this power. For Chloe._

Max did her best to silence the ambient chatter surrounding her. Today she was forced to eat in the school's cafeteria (a first). Her usual haunt was an area now under construction, and Ms. Banks had to attend a faculty meeting at lunch time today. Her quiet, comfortable biology room wasn't an option. Normally, any sort of hidden-away corner would've sufficed, but Max wanted to be able to write easily, and that required a flat surface. So after some doubt-filled deliberation, Max decided to brave the cafeteria. Fortunately, she was early, and was able to snag a table all for herself.

As the room filled with students Max noticed peripherally how none asked to sit at the table, even though it would comfortably seat at least seven more bodies. No one so much as attempted eye contact. Fifteen minutes in, every table in the room was full to the brim. Except Max's. Her table was an island. Which, all things considered, was absolutely fine.

_Like this stigmatization means anything to me, anymore. They think they're being so clever and cool, but really they're just giving me what I want. I've got mad powers in good company. What more could I ask for?_

But she wasn't absolutely sure about that last bit of the thought. Chloe hadn't texted her yesterday, or at all this morning. The silence was deafening, and Max was becoming nervous.

_Did I do something wrong? Does she think I'm just being crazy, with this whole Landhauser thing? Or that I made it all up, just to keep her here in Seattle? God, it's possible... _

As far as Max knew they were still "on" for their planned rummaging of the Landhauser household this evening. At least, Chloe hadn't said anything otherwise. But Max couldn't help but feel a little nervous. The uneasy doubts filled her mind easily, generating a sense of dark foreboding.

_Should I text her? I don't want to seem too needy. Or would that just be normal? God, I don't even know anymore..._

Max bit her lip, trying not to descend into another bout of self pity. But it was difficult: she was never the most social person to begin with. And with what Calvin had done... there was no perspective left. No grounding on which to base what was "normal" communication between friends. Max had completely clammed up, shutting out the outside world. Though exciting and awesome, Chloe's presence in her life was also just as confusing and nerve wracking. More than all else, Max didn't want to screw it up, and come off as too needy. Chloe was so cool, so effortless in her general demeanor. Like she could do no wrong.

Max sighed, and twirled the pencil in her hand before starting her next paragraph in the journal. Which disappeared with a swift "swoosh," as Victoria snagged it while pretending to stroll past Max's table. Victoria, dressed in an begrudgingly fashionable dress-suit outfit, continued walking with her confident poise, while thumbing through pages of the stolen journal. Max remained stunned, staring at the empty space on the table where the journal had been seconds ago, her pen hand held frozen in place. But, in anger, she gripped too tightly with the other hand, and her lunch fell apart, the sandwich spewing itself apart in all different directions.

Victoria loudly, and pointedly, cleared her throat. As if on cue, most conversation throughout the cafeteria died down to a dull murmur. She took a moment to hold Max's journal high above her head, and then lowered it back down to eye level.

"So today, my fellow students, I give you a most _special_ introspection into the secret life of our _best friend_ Maxine Caulfield. A round of applause for the young lady, please."

Shockingly, people clapped. Max cursed as she felt the rush of blood creep into her face.

_I could just rewind... hide my journal before she grabs it. But... I _just_ promised myself I'd stop with that. Only for important stuff. If I'm too tired to use my powers at the BBQ, what will Chloe do? It's only hours away! I can't waste them now. And besides, who cares what these assholes think?_

Victoria flipped through some pages at random, and then cleared her throat again. "Let's see here, ah. Here we go. _Yesterday he came into my room again_-Wow, I always knew it Caulfield. You go girl!" The cafeteria broke into hushed snickers. Victoria waved them down before continuing her dictation. "_He was so pissed, and drunk. Something at work? It was just like last time. Hands everywhere. And when I tried to get away, it was even worse. These bruises will probably last a few days. I can't... this is too much..."_ Victoria came to a stop, her words becoming more confused as she read.

After a short silence, she snickered. "Uh, _wow_ Max. I didn't know you were into that sort of shit. Kinda makes sense though. It's always the petite ones that like it rough. Nice fantasy journal you got here though."

The lunchroom _erupted_ into laughter. Max felt the blood pounding in her ears, too angry and embarrassed to think.

Victoria flipped through a few more pages before starting on a new entry. "Oh, here we go. _It's so weird with Chloe back in my life. Granted, everything is hinged on this Rachel thing, but being with her again is so nostalgic. But she's given me purpose. I want to fight for her."_

"Yeesh, Max," Victoria said flippantly, as she chucked the journal back onto Max's lunch table. It landed in front of her with a harsh _thud_, and for the first time in her life, Max cursed its existence.

"A sub _and_ a carpet muncher. This has been most enlightening." After another round of laughter, she continued, "It's_ okay_ Max," Victoria turned around to say. "I _totally_ get it. You know, I could hook you up with..."

Max didn't let Victoria finish her sentence. As if on instinct, she held out her hand, and rewound the previous few horrible seconds, intending to erase them from reality forever. But moments in she hit a brick wall. Gasping, she stuttered out of the rewind.

"-_like last time. Hands everywhere. And when I tried-"_

Refusing to give up, Max tried again. And again. But each time it was the same: there was no going back past that point. Her rewind was failing. Crestfallen, and heartbroken, Max let the scene play out. Victoria making teasing remarks. Throwing the journal back onto the table. Giving Max her fake condolences. Hurt, confused, and embarrassed beyond belief, Max scrambled her belongings together and bee-lined for the exit. She couldn't take a second more of this. She felt the burn of the entire room laughing on her back as she sped down the hallway, suppressing sobs.

* * *

Moments later, Max hid under a stairwell, heart beating like a jackhammer.

_That... that _bitch_. How... she..._

Max held back a tear as she hugged her journal to her breast, while seated on the floor with her legs up, head pressed down onto them. It was all just _too much_, too unfair. And no one seemed to give a shit. Sure, the administration threw out a token effort here and there. But no attempt to stop the problem at its root. Because the name of that root was _Landhauser_, and that was a powerful name. The school knew where it stood.

_Great. Now the class body thinks I'm into kink. That's so fucked! I hate... _hate_... what he does to me. And... oh god. What if _he_ hears about this? What will he do? And why did my power fail? It's never_ done_ that. It was-I felt so helpless..._

Max jumped as the bell rang. She had a scant five minutes to make her way to her next class. Wiping her eyes again, she rose to her feet and trudged her way down the halls. Fortunately, she got only a few stares and snickers on her way to her destination. Math class. Pre-calculous, to be precise. Not exactly Max's favorite subject.

Seating herself, Max took a deep breath and stared at the surface of her desk while the remainder of the students filed their way into the room. Fortunately, this was one class she did _not _share with Victoria or her minions. With any luck, no one would bring up what just happened in the cafeteria. When the bell rang again, her instructor began his lecture, leaving Max to meander into her thoughts. Until her phone buzzed.

**Chloe:**  
you, me. after school. let's chill, girl

It took a strength of effort to keep from gasping in relief, in a wave of euphoric happiness. Chloe was still there. Covertly, she thumbed a response underneath her desk.

**Max:  
**Yes! Meet me outside the gym.

Seconds later, Chloe replied:

**Chloe:**  
didn't know you liked to pump iron **Max:**  
Don't be ridiculous. It's just a good spot to wait. **Chloe:  
**thank god. stay scrawny, Caulfield. **Max:  
**Dork

Max put away her phone, bemused and befuddled by the conversation.

_Why the hell does she care about how I look?_

As class dragged on, quiet snickers and stares filled the room, pressing into Max. Though she was used to this, the events from lunch time exacerbated the normally minute effects of the hushed remarks whispered throughout the classroom. She couldn't help but notice various students taking a quick peek at their phone screen, then at her, and then back at the screen. And then chuckling.

_What now? Has Victoria finally leveled up, and upgraded to cyber-bullying?_

As if to answer her question, a concerned look from the girl sitting next to her, _Kate_, Max remembered, stole her attention.

"Max, have you seen this picture that's been going around?"

Kate leaned her phone towards Max desk so she could see the image clearly. It was of Max's face, only overlaid with ball-gag, and the text "A normal Tuesday night for Maxine Caulfield." Max recoiled, an expression of disgust forming over her face. Kate gave a caring nod, and closed the image.

"Max, don't let those bullies get to you. I think it's ridiculous what they're getting away with."

The concern was palpable in her voice. Max couldn't believe her ears.

_Some one actually cares? How... what? Is this real? Who is this girl, anyway?_

Max knew little about her classmate. This was actually the first time, she could recollect, that they had actually talked. She seemed soft spoken, and went about her business with a quiet, unassuming demeanor. Which made the intensity of her words surprising-Max could feel the raw emotion.

"Th-thanks, Kate," Max answered.

Nodding, Kate continued, "You have to stay strong. They're just afraid of the truth."

Max shot Kate a worried glance.

_How much does she know?_

Max quieted the thought immediately. There's _no way_ Kate could know about her home life. It was actually a small relief that Victoria had misunderstood her journal entry. Sure, now everybody thinks she's some sort of weirdo, but they thought that before. However humiliating it might have been, little difference was ultimately made by the incident. Though if Calvin learns of it... was Drew or Jacob in the room? Max couldn't remember. If they talked to their dad, and he talked to Calvin... Max's stomach churned with worry. Calvin had made it _very _clear that Max was supposed to keep her silence.

_Wait, what the hell. That doesn't even matter anymore. With my powers, who gives a shit what Calvin knows or doesn't know? What can he to me anymore?_

But her powers didn't prove too useful today. Which was incredibly troubling. Granted, she had overused them this morning. But what if they had failed her during the hotel heist? Or what if they disappear during this evening's planned incursion of the Landhauser household? Max slinked into her seat, weary and unsure of herself. She began to chew on a nail, an odd habit she'd picked up of late.

Kate's worried expression lingered for a moment longer before returning her attention to the lecture. Fortunately for both of them, the math teacher was a rather oblivious older gentleman who was approaching his retirement. He seemed inclined to let most side conversations slide. That, or he just didn't notice. Either was fine with Max. She glanced at the time.

_Another forty minutes of this. And then freedom. And Chloe._

* * *

Some forty-odd minutes later, Max sat outside, situated on a concrete riser. To her left a short set of steps carved their way into the wall, creating a terraced slope up to the gymnasium. The campus was mercifully empty. Most students had already found their respective modes of transportation, and the air was quiet, with only a few kids passing by every few moments or so. Despite the otherwise horrible events at lunch, Max felt giddy sense of anticipation for this afternoon. The plan so far was to hang out a bit, and then have Chloe run Max back home a little before the BBQ was supposed to start.

Chloe couldn't arrive soon enough. Max hated being around the school after class had let out. The only kids that straggled behind tended to be the ones with whom you didn't want to cross paths. Just as her luck would have it, two bodies seated themselves next to her, causing a border-line panicked reaction. On her right was Drew, the left, Victoria. Both presented Max a satisfied smirk. Pleasantly, Victoria placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Don't worry about today Maxine. Coming out is hard for all of us, but once that baid-aid is ripped, you're free! No more hiding!"

"You're the one that's got bandages, Victoria."

_Ooooh, good one, Max._

Drew scoffed in response. "Ye-ow. Love that fire you got there, little girl." His expression took a sudden, hard turn, giving Max a menacing frown. "But you aren't fooling anyone, twerp. I'm not gonna let you harass me and my own."

_The hell is he talking about? _You're_ the one harrassing _me!

"My dad says you'll be at our shin-dig tonight. You're going to put on a smile, and be a good guest. Right? Trust me, you don't what to know what happens if you don't."

Max felt a simmer of anger at his words, and before she could stop herself, fired back "And _you_ don't know what happens if you don't give me some space._"_

"No one believes your bullshit," Victoria cut in. "You're just a sad little brat with some sort of EL James fetish. It's pathetic."

The urge to rewind rose to a boil. But Max held her hand, and seethed in silence while Drew and Victoria snickered. Max was never the best at thinking on her feet. Quirky retorts always came to mind hours, or even days, after the fact.

_I just can't right now. Let them have their stupid fun. We'll see what's really going on tonight._

"So you gonna introduce me or what?"

The sound of Chloe's voice snapped Max back to attention. Drew and Victoria remained loomed over Max's small frame, and Chloe stood before them, neck craning forward with her arms at her hips. Within moments, though, her smile faded, replaced with a small frown formed. Taking the opportunity of the distraction, Max leapt up and gave Chloe a chaste hug, while muttering, "not friends, Chloe. Let's just get out of here, okay?"

"Uh, sure, Max. You got it."

Victoria, however, wasn't willing to let the situation go at that. "Ah, so this must be the girlfriend. Gotta say, Caulfield. She suits you." In response, Chloe furrowed her eyes at Victoria, giving her a stern glare.

"And who the hell are you?" she quipped back.

"None of your concern," Drew stated as he rose to his feet. He had a foot, easily, on all of them in height.

"Then don't make it my concern, asshole," Chloe barked, giving him a challenging look.

"Whooa, hold up there princess," Victoria chided. "Don't you know who this is? This guy's a _Landhauser_. Show some goddamn respect."

Chloe's eyes widened, and she gave Drew another serious look, before glancing at Max for confirmation. Max sullenly nodded, while making feeble attempts to push Chloe away from the situation. Chloe, on the other hand, seemed eager to stand her ground.

"Landhauser? You must be one of Eric's little bastards?" Drew opened his mouth to respond, but Chloe didn't let him. Her voice rose to a shout. "What do you know about Rachel? Tell me what you know, you son-of-a-bitch!" Chloe started flailing a bit towards Drew, seemingly unconcerned of the height and strength difference between them. Max stood like a bulwark between the two, unwilling to let her friend get within arms reach of her chosen opponent.

Drew, for his part, looked honestly confused. "Who the fuck is Rachel," was his only response, looking to Victoria for help. Victoria shrugged, looking just as clueless.

"_Chloe_," Max emphasized. By this point she was practically driving her whole body into Chloe's, trying to coerce them both away from the situation. Chloe was forced to take a few steps back, but keep her eyes locked between Drew and Victoria.

_Should I just rewind? I can avoid this whole confrontation entirely. Of course she had to go and mention Rachel's name... but I doubt Drew would know anything, and I can't really see the harm in it. And I absolutely _have_ to save my powers for tonight. I guess I'll let this one be._

Max grabbed Chloe's hand, tugging them in the direction she suspected Chloe had come from, leaving the pair of bewildered antagonists behind them.

* * *

"You didn't tell me kids at school were giving you shit, Max."

"I know Chloe... I'm sorry. I was going to bring it up, I swear. I just... we've been so focused on other things. And it's just not that big of a deal."

Chloe didn't seem convinced, shooting Max a worried look as they approached her truck. Which was of course illegally parked across no fewer than three spaces in the school's parking lot. With an exasperated sigh, Max pulled herself into the cabin, opting to stare at the floor rather than explain anything more to Chloe. Chloe slid into her seat on the driver's side, shutting her door and turning to face Max directly.

"Bullshit. Max, you can't let pricks like that walk all over you. Especially not now! You've got _powers,_ girl!"

Max cringed inwardly. Should she tell Chloe about how their failure at lunchtime today? She didn't want to jinx their plans for tonight. Deciding that it must've been a one-time event-from overall exhaustion-Max kept quiet. No need to worry Chloe needlessly. Their proposed hangout time had already been soured enough by her classmates.

"Let's just go, Chloe? Right now I want to be anywhere but here."

Chloe paused with another worried look, but otherwise started the engine and shifted into gear. Slamming the gas, they roared onto the arterial, and down the street.

"Don't think you're off the hook here, Caulfield. What the hell was all that about? Why's Landhauser's urchin and his wanna-be girlfriend harassing you?"

Max sank further into her seat, staring out the window. "It's a long story Chloe..."

"And we've got a few hours. So spit it out."

"Look, a while back Jacob Landhauser, the younger brother-my year-asked me out." Chloe's eyebrows shot up. "Not really looking for that right now, so I turned him down. Then things started to get weird."

_Did Chloe actually look a little relieved when I said I turned him down? Probably just my runaway imagination..._

"The guy has a small army of worshipers, and they decided to make my life a living hell for the perceived slight. Every day, it's been something or another. But really, Chloe, it doesn't matter. They're just assholes."

"Assholes that you can lay low with your mad powers, Max. Never forget that."

Max furrowed, staring at her lap. She still couldn't bring herself to talk about what happened at lunch. Discussing the details would would bring up... other things... definitely stuff she wasn't ready to talk about. Maybe after they found Rachel. Sighing, Max replied "I can't do everything Chloe. And I want to save my powers to help find Rachel."

Reminded of the topic at hand, Chloe gave Max a silent nod as they drove off, leaving the school and its cruel worries behind.


	6. Clipped Wings

If Max was being honest with herself, then it was very fair to say that she never truly enjoyed attending these sorts of social functions. She got the distinct impression neither her mother nor Calvin particularly wanted her there either, but for whatever reason, they felt invested in making sure she attended. Something about keeping up appearances. On the car ride to Mercer Island, located in the middle of lake Washington and home to the city's rich and elite, Calvin gave Max several stern looks, no doubt an attempt to intimidate her. Months ago, it would've worked. But Max could feel the change within her. As Chloe had said while they hung out this afternoon, "you're like a force of nature." Max glowed at the memory. With Chloe, anything felt possible.

But Chloe wasn't here now. Max wanted some one on one time with a few of the guests, notably Eric himself, and the chance to dig for some details. Anything that would give them a direction that would point to Rachel Amber. She knew Chloe was out there, somewhere, probably pouting in her truck, waiting for Max to give the all clear. Keeping her waiting was unsettling, but she knew it might be worth it. Once the party attendees were scrubbed of information, it'd be time to call in her blue-haired cavalry and get their detective on.

The BBQ, thus far, was a congenial affair. The attendees seemed to be mostly from the Seattle Police Department, as well as several staffers and colleagues from Eric's office. It was a little disconcerting how chummy they all were with each other.

_I don't know much about law, but should the city prosecutor have such familial relationships with the police department? Potential for conflict of interest much?_

Max and her family arrived respectably late, half an hour past the advertised start time. There were at least thirty people here already, all milling about and shaking hands, slapping each other's backs. A few kids darted to and fro beneath the legs of the adults, periodically letting out a shriek as someone won the latest round of "tag." Calvin made their first order of business to introduce his relations to the host. After taking a few minutes to even find him, they finally got the opportunity for conversation.

"Calvin, my boy, welcome, welcome."

Max was a little taken aback by Eric Landhauser, in the flesh. He was one of those forty to fifty year old career men that was aged, but exactly how much was difficult to tell. A slightly balding head with a few grey hairs, sporting a pronounced chin and piercing eyes, she had to hold back a small scoff at his "kiss the cook" apron. It was odd-Max felt an immediate gravity towards the man, a predisposition to like him. He had an eloquent manner of speech, addressing Calvin with a warm smile, and a deep but not gruff voice. Then Max remembered that this man was best friends with Calvin, and her attitude towards him soured.

"... and this must be your sister," Eric surmised, giving Vanessa an appreciative look, and extending a hand for a shake. She eagerly took it, giving a small blush, and worded some forgetful nicety.

_Gee, mom. Try not to trip over yourself._

"And _this_," he emphasized, "must be your niece." A small silence hung in the air after his statement. No hand was offered. Max simply nodded, disquieted by Eric's sudden change in tone.

_How much has Calvin said to this man? He's mentioned that they're from the same neighborhood. That despite their age difference, they hung out a lot. Some sort of "best friends for life" kinda thing_.

"Charmed," he said after Max didn't respond. He immediately regained his early non-nonchalance, all charisma and friendliness restored. "Maxine, right? Or, I believe you preferred to be called Max."

"Max, yes. Please," Max found herself replying, as if on autopilot. She was beginning to understand how this man had reached his position in life. It wasn't just high education, it was his general _swagger_. Being in his presence begat a desire to earn his appeal.

_This is man somehow connected to Rachel's disappearance. Stay focused, Max. _

Eric finally extended a hand, which Max took hesitantly. He gave a strong grip, and pulled her in slightly, whispering into her ear.

"_We need to have a talk, Max Caulfield. But not now."_

As if nothing had transpired, he released Max's hand and turned to face a new set of guests walking in from around the back side of the house, or to better call it, small mansion. Eric Landhauser's home was at least three stories tall, and presumably sported a full basement as well. It would be a lot to rummage through. However, Max remained confident that their incursion would go unnoticed. Eric's family was in the backyard mingling, and the home owner himself was too busy with guests to pay attention to what was going on inside his house. But his lingering whisper Max made uneasy.

_That was... weird. Why would he say that? What has Calvin told him about me? I guess this is a good thing though. Won't need to fight for an audience._

Now that their small party had given their respects to the host, it was time to spread out and mingle with the other guests. This was the part Max always dreaded. That feeling of being slightly out of place, like a fish out of water. Everybody around her seemed to have no trouble at all finding a conversation to segue themselves into. Without even realizing it she raised a hand to her arm, and then to her face-a nervous tick she'd sworn to shake off.

Calvin and Vanessa wasted no time in ditching Max. Calvin immediately located a group of buddies from the department, one of whom handed him an opened beer, giving him a respectful clap on the back as he joined his peers. Vanessa approached a group of what appeared to be house wives, introducing herself, and finding immediate inclusion into their group. Which left Max standing alone, in the midst of laughter, clinks of glasses, and general amusement.

_Keep it together, girl! This is nothing. Remember that you have more power than _anyone_ here._ _There's no reason _not_ to be bold!_

A small child slammed himself into Max's legs, causing her to very nearly topple over. The kid braced himself on her legs, looking up at who he had bumped into. He was a freckled boy, with wavy golden hair. Upon making eye contact, he gave Max delightful smile. Something about his look gave Max hope, like there really was still good in the world. Still something worth fighting for.

"You okay there, little man?" Max asked, giving him a slightly bemused expression. He still had arms braced around her ankles, trying to steady himself.

"I-Hi! My name's Sam? What's your name?"

Max knelt down, releasing herself from his childish clutches. She presented him a hand to shake, which he took without hesitation. "My name's Max. It's nice to meet you, Sam."

Sam wrinkled his nose, giving it a solid rub with his free hand. In the meantime he made exaggerated shaking motions with the other. "Heeeeey," he ventured, "do you go to school with my brothers?"

_Holy shit. There's a _third_ Landhauser? I guess... yeah, the resemblance is striking._

"If your last name is Landhauser, and this is your house, then yes, Drew and Jacob go to the same school as me."

Sam withdrew his hand to cover a sneeze, then wiped his nose again. "Drew says you're a bad person."

Max was taken aback by the sudden, brazen accusation upon her character. Then again, it was a pleasant surprise, to receive such forthright honesty.

_Leave it to a child to speak their mind..._

"Well, Sam," Max answered, "I don't know why he would say that. I really do just try to mind my own business."

"He says you lie about stuff."

Sam's response threw Max for a loop.

_I lie about stuff? What... okay. Obviously this kid overheard his brother talking shit about me. But what does this mean? Why does Drew think that I "lie" about "stuff?"_

Nevertheless, Max knew she needed to give some sort of reply. "Maybe we just don't understand each other. Being a teenager is really complicated."

This answer seemed to satisfy Sam, who nodded eagerly. He took a step back, and gave Max a full look over. "You don't seem so bad to me. I'm gonna tell Drew he's full of poop!" And with that, he ran off, as the other kids had finally identified his position. They chased after him, screaming and hollering in his wake.

Max rose back to her feet, her spirits lifted. Their interaction, though short, gave her a sudden surge of confidence. One she knew that she needed to ride. But where to? It was time to be that person Chloe _thought_ she should be. Someone who could take charge, worm their way into a conversation. Get the answers they wanted.

As if by divine providence, she saw Eric Landhauser, standing alone over the grill. He wore a comfortable smile as he flipped a set of burgers, sizzling away, their excess fat dripping to the collector below. Max arched her back, and marched straight towards the man, looking directly at his face as she did so. Within seconds, he lifted his gaze to meet hers-a small victory.

"Max. I see you met my son. He's a good boy, so smart and intelligent. We expect great things of him."

"I have no doubt," Max replied. "He seems like someone who's capable of making up his own mind about things."

Eric's face creased, as if slightly off put by Max's statement. "Max. I think it's time we had a talk."

_This ought to be good._

Max approached the man, closing the distance between them to scant inches. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face. Unsurprisingly, it smelled of alcohol. With a lowered volume, Eric's voice grew suddenly serious. "Calvin's told me of the accusations you've made. This isn't a _game_ you're playing, child. Rather, this is _quite serious_. Now. I _know_ Calvin. Spent the better part of my life with him. I trust him more than I trust my own staffers. I need you to tell me, right here. Right now. That you understand any further provocations on this matter will be met with an... _extreme_ response. The sort of accusations Calvin says you made are career-killing. Calvin has spent his _whole life_ in the service. I won't have some little _runt_ of a girl do away with that! What manner of odd fetishes you have do not concern me, unless they interfere with _me and my own_. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

Eric's accusation threw Max, and for a solid five seconds she was unable to utter a response. So much revealed, under so short a time. Her mother had _told_ Calvin? That simple betrayal hurt more than anything. Vanessa had promised she wouldn't. But, that's what you get for trusting a drunk. Always eager to spout some _insider _knowledge for a leg up. And it was to her own sibling, after all. If anything, it was Max's fault for being so short sighted.

Max recollected the previous few days, and tried to draw them into context. Normally, Eric's pressing question, a demand of silence, would have been the end of it. Max would've acknowledged, and been upset, but otherwise complied. But she heard Chloe's voice ringing in her mind's ear. _I am a force of nature_. So she decided to _act_ like one.

Instead of answering his question, she decided to ask one for herself. And Chloe. "Where is Rachel Amber?"

The question _stunned_ Eric Landhauser. He took a step back, nearly tripping over the grill he stood in front of. His face paled, as if Max was a ghost standing before him. He opened his jaw, then closed it, then opened it again. Moments later a terrifying expression formed on his face, one of absolute determination. Of someone not willing to acquiesce, under any circumstance. Within an instant Eric regained his former confidence, stepping forward to fill the void between them. When he spoke, his voice contained none of the calm or sway it presented before. Intensity and malice rode in its wake.

"How the _hell_ do you know that name, you little punk?"

Eric's reaction, though slightly terrifying, filled Max with hope.

_He _does_ know something. I knew it! The Landhausers and Rachel are connected, somehow. Chloe's going to go ape when she hears about this!_

Max decided to take the confident approach, and stay on offense.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Rachel Amber, right here, right now. Otherwise I take my shirt off, and show everyone here what Calvin's done to me."

Eric paled again, taking a step back, suddenly unsure of himself. To be fair, Max was in a similar spot. She had no intentions of taking her shirt off in front of all these people. She just wanted to see what the threat might do. And its result was satisfying.

"Listen, little lady. This is fire you're playing with. And I can see to it that you, personally, get burned. Do you know what happens to women that make false accusations, like yours? This isn't a game. This is someone's _whole life_ you're playing with. And I won't let some insolent little brat destroy it!"

The venom in Eric's words forced Max to take an involuntary step backward. Apparently she'd hit a nerve. But Eric definitely knew _something_ about Rachel Amber. Was it worth it to press onward? Max already knew she would need to rewind this conversation. There's no way she would feel safe at this point, given Eric's implicit threat. But his words gave her hope that there would be a clue in the house. There had _got_ to be something hidden, somewhere, that would nudge them a step closer to the truth. Max decided to active her rewind, and erase her conversation with Eric Landhauser. Upon exiting, no one seemed to notice her change in position. Everyone carried on as normal.

_The advantages of being a wallfower..._

* * *

Max tried hitting up a few other guests for information. A few police officers, one of Eric's colleagues from the office. No one gave any sort of telling reaction. Whatever Eric knew, he had kept it confidential. She even considered approaching Drew and Jacob, both of whom were hanging out at the back of the party, leaning against the wooden fence that separated their yard from the neighbor's. But only briefly. It was unlikely they knew anything. Which meant it was time to move to phase B of the plan.

_Or "phase C", as I like to call it_.

Max slipped inside the house, rewinding afterwards to ensure her ingress went undetected. After she was certain the house was empty, and that no one came calling after her, she texted her accomplice. Chloe appeared at the front door in less than a minute.

"Geez, girl," Max remarked. "Were you hiding in the bushes or something?"

Chloe shut the door behind her, and gave Max a devilish grin, and eager grip on either shoulder, pushing them both onwards into the house.

"Didn't exactly have any other plans this evening, Caulfield. So. Learn anything from your enhanced interrogation techniques," she asked, air quoting the last bit. Max snickered.

"Not really, expect that Eric definitely knows something. He looked like he saw a ghost when I mentioned Rachel's name."

Chloe bobbed her head as they explored the Landhauser home. They quickly made their way to the third floor, figuring that might be where the office or study was located. After a few false hits-what appeared to be the master bedroom, and then Drew and Jacob's rooms, they found a locked door.

"This has got to be it, Chloe. But... how do we get it open?"

"Any way? I mean, does it matter? Could go find an axe. I'm sure this fucker's got one in the garage."

Max returned a puzzled expression. "I don't exactly want to advertise what we're doing, Chloe."

"So just get in there and rewind, you goose."

The simplicity of it was stunning. How the hell hadn't she already thought of that? A large smile crept onto Max's face, and without thinking, gave Chloe a tight hug from behind.

"You're a genius, Chloe Price."

"Yeah, yeah, easy there girl," Chloe joked, turning around in place, and gave Max's head a scuffle. "Let's make some noise, alright?" They gave each other a stupid grin before Max ended the hug.

Finding a suitable implement of destruction took longer than expected. Surprisingly there was no axe to be found, nor any other sharp implement capable of damaging a door. Max was beginning to lose hope when Chloe tapped her shoulder. She was carrying a large sledgehammer, far too heavy for her to be able to carry easily. It would be a difficult three flights of stairs to climb with that thing in tow. But, it looked more than capable of putting a hole in the door, if they could get a solid swing in. Chloe seemed confident enough to try. Each girl holding one end, they slowly ascended their way back up to the house's top floor.

"Easy, easy! Chloe, you don't want to throw your back out!"

"Dude, chill. Even if I do, you can just rewind it, right?"

Chloe _was_ right, but the carefree attitude about her own well being was disconcerting. Yes, Max could presumably undo any damage done, but she would still have to see it. And remember it. She shuddered, and did her best to repress the memory of Chloe getting shot.

Chloe wasn't waiting for an answer. She backed up from the door, and with a solid heave of effort, she swung the hammer through the air with all her strength. Miraculously, the hit made a direct connection to the doorknob, sending the hardware through the door, clean onto the other side. It was accompanied by a large _cracking_ sound. Within moments, she heard the downstairs patio door slide open.

"Hello?" Eric called out from the first floor.

Max and Chloe gave each other a look, and Chloe wasted no time in pushing the rest of the door open. Max slipped through, into the study, and took a final glance at Chloe before activating her rewind. Chloe stood beside her, a satisfied yet pained smirk on her face, while clutching one shoulder with her a hand. Max watched as her friend became a blur, and marched events backwards. When she exited, she immediately heard a small gasp from the other side of the door.

"M-Max? Did it work?"

Max unlocked the door, and opened it with her best mock-showman presentation she could give, giving Chloe a small curtsy.

"Ha! That's _so fucking cool!_" she whispered excitedly, quickly entering the room and closing the door. She rewarded Max with a small squeeze on each shoulder, bumping their heads together.

"Okay Chloe. How about your check out the computer, and I'll poke around the filing cabinets."

"Let's hope Eric doesn't lock his computer like he locks his rooms."

Max hadn't considered that. Makes sense that a man like Eric, who dealt with confidential information on a daily basis, would practice basic computer security. But to both their relief, his computer was on and unlocked. Chloe immediately began pouring through his documents folder, looking at things by name, date or any other factor that could lead to information about Rachel's disappearance.

Meanwhile Max began to meander the room. Most walls had bookshelves built into them, and they were full of what appeared to be law books, dictionaries, thesauruses, and other educational readings. Behind the computer desk, which was situated in the middle of the room, a row of filing cabinets caught Max's eye. After rifling through two, which contained personal and family finances, she hit something work related. The drawer was full of filing folders organized by date. Many of them contained small plastic baggies, holding what looked like evidence. She quickly flipped to the date on which Rachel was supposedly at the Maddross hotel.

As luck had it, there was a file in that date range. Heart thumping, Max pulled it from the cabinet and swiveled around, finding Chloe still completely engrossed in Eric's computer. A myriad of different documents and windows were open while she hammered away at the keyboard, muttering incomprehensibly under her breath.

Max gave Chloe a slight attention-grabbing tap on the shoulder, then diligently presented the folder on the desk surface in front of them. Chloe tore her focus from the screen to see what Max had found. The folder contained printed sheets of of what appeared to be a conversation log. Each line of dialog was timestamped. Not every entry was complete, and often had "garbled" written in the middle of a sentence.

"What _is_ this, Max?"

"If I had to guess, it looks like a surveillance log. Look at how each quote is time stamped, and how there's parts missing. But here, look!" Max pointed at a line halfway down the page.

JEFFERSON: Yes, I've got Ms. Amber sedated. She's fine, and ready for garbled. Consider this payment-I don't want to have to be involved in this part of the garbled again. Too hot.

Chloe's face contorted in anger, grabbing the paper and reading it start to finish. Max glanced over at the computer screen. Chloe had found several scanned receipts, all dated the same day as the transcript. The list included cleaning bills, dry wall repair, and other odds and ends. Max returned to the filing cabinet to hunt for more clues. After a little more rummaging, she found a small briefcase at the bottom of the drawer. On its side there was some masking tape, which had the words "JEFFERSON" written with a black sharpie pen. Max grabbed the box, which was surprisingly heavy, and set it down on the desk. Giving Chloe a look, she saw the label and gave Max's new find her attention. Max opened the box, and Chloe gasped. It was filled to the brink with neatly arrayed stacks of twenty dollar bills. Chloe reached out with a tentative hand, brushing one of the stacks with her finger tips.

"Holy shit, Max. This... there's got to be at least fifty thousand dollars in here!"

Max nodded dumbly, too stunned at their find to say anything in reply. Her mind raced with the possibilities. Why so much money? And why did this briefcase have Jefferson's name on it?

Chloe shut the case closed, leaving her hands on it as she looked up at Max. Her hand slid to the handle.

"Chloe..." Max found herself saying.

"Don't be a baby, Max. There's no way this money's legit. Fucker's probably trying to get it laundered, or something."

She did have a point. If this was legally obtained, it would be in a bank account. And if it was the result of a police investigation, it should be in an evidence room. There was no justifiable reason for this kind of cash, stapled with Jefferson's name, to exist in this room.

Max sighed, and decided to let Chloe have her way. Besides, now she could stay in Seattle for longer, right? She had mentioned this afternoon she was just about out of traveling money. So she gave Chloe a nod, and agreed. Chloe instantly reversed her attitude, pumping a fist in the air and exclaiming "Hella yes!" Chloe's childlike reaction reminded Max of a time, which felt like forever ago, where they played pirates on the beach.

_I guess we get to be real pirates now. _Magic_ pirates._

Satisfied that Chloe was happy, Max returned her attention to the folder she had found, flipping through more of its pages. The remainder of the documents were mostly all conversation logs. Apparently someone was listening in on Jefferson while he was doing the photo shoot. Max put a piece of the puzzle together.

"Chloe, I think I understand what was going on. Or at least, kind of. Remember that Eric Landhauser rented the room _next_ to Jeffersons'?"

Chloe swiveled in the desk chair to face Max, giving an appreciative nod.

"Well, I think whoever was in that room, was spying on Jefferson and Rachel. At least, it would explain these transcripts. But why all the secrecy? If Eric suspected Jefferson, why not go through proper channels?"

Chloe leaned back in the chair, mulling over Max's question. "Maybe they didn't have enough on him? Maybe this whole thing was completely off the books?"

Max nodded, and kept filing through the paperwork. Until she got to the back of the folder. The final few pages were photos, the first of which made Max gasp in surprise. It was taken of a man, somewhere in his thirties, lying on the floor with a gunshot wound. A small pile of blood had formed around him. Eyes wide, Max moved to the next photo. She drew her hand to her mouth.

"Oh god, Chloe..."

"What, Max? I just found something over here-" Chloe stopped mid sentence as she saw the photo. Max recognized the young woman it pictured from a photo Chloe had shown her earlier. It was Rachel Amber, and just like the man from the previous picture, she was sprawled on the floor, surrounded by blood.

For a moment it seemed like nothing happened. Max and Chloe remained silent, stuck, unable to process what they were seeing. Then, things resumed, and Chloe began to stutter, tears forming in her eyes.

"M-max, no, this can't be right. This... what the _fuck_ Max... Sh-she... she was-"

As Chloe's words broke down into sobs and cries, Max instinctively wrapped her arms around her, trying to provide whatever comfort she could.

* * *

Events became a bit of a blur after their shared revelation of Rachel Amber's fate. Chloe's cries grew louder and louder, and Max felt torn about what to do. Eventually someone might hear. What if they got found out? Would she have to rewind, and force Chloe to go through this again? Max felt her stomach turn in response to the idea.

_I've got to get us out of here, quickly. We... we can figure things out once we're safe. _

Max grabbed the money, and the folder. Chloe had fallen to the floor, curled up into a ball. Her heartbreaking wails continued. Content that their presence in the study had been mostly covered up, Max turned her attention back to Chloe.

"C-Chloe, come on. We... we need to leave. Please, Chloe. Just please, let's go?"

Chloe lifted her head, and they shared a long look before moving again. Wiping her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she stumbled to her feet. A look of rage, anger, and malice formed on her face.

"I'll fucking kill him. I'll fucking _kill_ him, Max," Chloe seethed.

"Kill _who,_ Chloe? We don't even know what actually happened!"

"Eric, who the fuck else? And we know enough Max. He has photos of Rachel _d-dead, _in his fucking _office_. If he didn't do it, why the cover up? Eric needs to go _down,_ Max."

"But not right now, Chloe! We are literally _surrounded_ by cops! I totally hear you-some serious justice needs serving. But we need to have a plan!"

Chloe began to pace in small circles, removing her beanie, and running a hand through her hair. Her voice took a more pleading tone when she spoke next.

"Max, he's right... he's right downstairs. You can, I dunno, use your powers!"

"And do _what_, Chloe? Rewinding isn't going to help us here!"

Tears returned to Chloe's eyes, and Max gave her another hug, though Chloe's body stiffened at the contact. "I can't just do nothing, Max," she whispered.

"Chloe, I'm not asking you to do nothing. Let's go back to your motel room. Put our heads together, come up with a plan. Alright?"

"D-don't you need to be back at home, or something?"

Technically, she did. She could hand wave an excuse for bailing on the BBQ, but there would be repercussions later. But at this moment, nothing was more important than making sure Chloe was okay. Screw the consequences.

"Chloe. There's no way I'm leaving you alone right now. Got that?"

Chloe nodded, and let Max pull her towards the exit by hand.

* * *

Max silenced the fourth call from Mom while sitting on the dingy bed in Chloe's motel room. Musty stains littered the carpet, and dust mites clung to the upholstery. Several beer bottles and cigarette butts littered the available horizontal surface space. She wrinkled her nose, cringing at the how poorly kept the room was. About ten minutes ago Chloe had retreated to the bathroom and hadn't come out since. Max could hear a shower running. The only other sounds were the rhythm of semi trucks streaming down the nearby interstate 5.

Their getaway from the BBQ had gone as smoothly as could be expected, given the circumstances. Max winced as she remembered how they left the sledgehammer in the hallway on the third floor, just out side the office.

_That'll be a weird one for Eric to find. _

But she did remember to lock the office on their way out, so Eric should technically have nothing to suspect. At least, for a little while. And only if they didn't forget anything. Between Chloe crumbling to pieces and Max trying to keep it together, it was reasonable to think they slipped up somewhere. Max grumbled to herself, falling onto her back, and putting a hand over her face. It had been a long, hard day, and it wasn't over yet. Chloe's mental state was a source of omnipresent concern. Her friend was teetering between breaking down in tears, and entering in to a fury of unbridled rage.

_What happens next? Mom is going to be livid that I just disappeared from the party, and Calvin furious, but who cares? Their bullshit doesn't really affect me anymore. I guess this is... it, though? Chloe doesn't have any reason to be in Seattle anymore. Once she pulls herself together, she's going to leave. And I'll be alone again..._

The thought pulled Max into a stupor, a cloud of uncertainty and doubt forming in her mind. Max knew it was silly. It had only been a few days, but having Chloe back felt so natural, so completing, that she couldn't imagine life any other way.

_I don't think I can go back to the way things were, even if I have my powers to protect me. And maybe these powers were never about finding Rachel? What if the only reason I got them... was to save Chloe? That means I need to stay by her side, right?_

Dripping wet, and wrapped in a towel, a sullen Chloe exited the bathroom, giving Max a dejected, tired look. Without any words, she fell onto the bed, just beside Max, breathing softly. Unsure of what to say, or how to act, Max rose to her feet.

"A... Yeah. A shower sounds good. I'll be out in a minute."

Chloe mumbled something in response, her face buried in the bed's comforter.

_She just needs time to process this. That's all..._

* * *

A minute later Max stood in front of the bathroom mirror, naked save for her underwear. She crossed her arms to hug herself, wondering what kind of person she was becoming. She barely even noticed the bruising any more, despite the fact that the welts and discolorations ran throughout most of her torso, arms, and and legs. There was a reason she had stuck to wearing long sleeved shirts, despite the current system of hot weather that had moved in.

_How am I going to tell Chloe about this now? I... I was going to do it once we found Rachel. But now? What right do I have to pile more drama onto her doorstep? Hasn't she suffered enough?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chloe's voice. "Max, look, I-"

Chloe had opened the bathroom door, after rapping on it once. In the span of a moment, Chloe's expression of sorrow and guilt was replaced with one of absolute horror. She took a step back, raising a hand to her mouth, and steadied herself with another on the wall.

And that, Max later realized, was the final straw. The pent up guilt, denial, rage, and pain-emotions that she had long held repressed-all boiled to the surface, crashing through her facade with the force of a tsunami. Max felt her face contort, her eyes forming tears, which streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. With a gasp, Max sank to the tiled bathroom floor, clutching at herself, her small frame convulsing with unrelenting sobs.


	7. Shifting Currents

For a long, stretched, almost eternal moment, Chloe stood motionless, too shocked at the sight Max's physical trauma to move a single muscle. Wordlessly, she gaped, wanting more than anything to do _something_, but appeared completely unsure about what that thing would be. Max remained curled into a small ball on the floor, wailing cries reverberating against the tiles and walls of the small bathroom. Her lips and chin stuttered as she drew gasping breaths, beginning to hyperventilate.

_This isn't the way sh-she was supposed to find out! N-now what will she think? It'll-it'll be Victoria all over again! That I'm some sort of freak. She'll hate me for keeping things from h-heeer... I h-have to fix this. I need to t-tell her, but on my own volition, in my o-own way. _

Max stretched her right arm out, preparing to activate her power.

"Don't you _dare_, Caulfield," Chloe interrupted. The words hit with such intensity, and earnestness, that Max acquiesced, and for the moment, let the timeline continue. It was, after all, only fair to let Chloe speak her mind. But no words came. In space of a second, Chloe closed the distance between them. She knelt beside her shivering friend and placed a light, tentative hand on her shoulder. Looking around, she grabbed a bath towel off the rack wrapped and wrapped it around Max, giving her some privacy. Sniffling, Max lipped the words "thank you," but still found herself unable to actually speak. Chloe gave her a measured look, as if carefully deciding something.

With a small gasp, Max stiffened with instinctual fear as Chloe ran an arm beneath her back, clutching her shoulder. Another arm found its way under her legs. With a small grunt, Chloe lifted her up, out of the bathroom, and began stumbling towards the bed. Max's heart and mind was racing at a million miles a minute, as Chloe slammed herself down into a seated position, towards the head of the mattress. But she didn't let go, instead coordinating Max into a cradled position on her lap, gripping her securely, but not tightly, with both arms.

_She's... she's not mad? _

The intensity of the revelation-that Chloe had chosen to stay, to be with her, brought another round of tears, which increased with furor and intensity as the minutes ticked by. For the first time since Calvin's atrocities had begun, Max truly let go, allowing unrelenting waves of sobs and tears flow freely, without embarrassment, fear, or remorse. Her father's death, the abuse, the bullying, it all suddenly became _too much_; the emotional weight of it refusing to stay silent any longer. Through it all Chloe maintained her grip, burying Max's head under her chin.

An indiscernible amount of time passed passed before Chloe first spoke. But the glow of sunlight from the closed curtains had faded; it must be getting late. Vanessa would be throwing a tantrum at this point. Max couldn't bring herself to care.

"Max..." Chloe began. She paused for a moment, clearly uncertain of how to proceed. "Look, you don't have to say anything, if you don't want to. I'm here, alright? Not going anywhere. But... please... Who's... who's been doing this to you? Why haven't you told anyone? Why didn't you tell-" Chloe paused to gulp a waver in her voice "-me?"

Max reluctantly pulled her head out from under Chloe's chin, nestling into a more comfortable position, where she could make eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. It's-it's my fault. I should've-"

"Let me stop you right there, Max," Chloe countered. "_None_ of this is your fault, okay? You can't ever let yourself think that."

Max nodded, finding some small bit of comfort in Chloe's assertion. "I know I should've said something. I was going to... we were just so focused on Rachel. And... I was scared. Of how you might react."

"How I might... Max, what the hell did you think I would do?"

Max squirmed, uncomfortable at being pressed so directly about her hidden fears.

"Not believe me? Think that I'm... doing this to myself?"

Chloe gave Max a stunned expression. "Why the _fuck_ would I think _that_, Max?"

Max broke eye contact, settling her gaze on Chloe's sleeve tattoo. "Mom did," she whispered.

"You're fucking with me. You told Vanessa, and she didn't _believe_ you?"

"She blamed _me_, Chloe. She just... she wouldn't believe the truth."

"That's such _bullshit_." Another minute passed while neither girl spoke. Finally, Chloe continued, "Not to press the issue or anything, Max, but I swear I'll believe you."

Max remained silent a minute longer, summoning up the courage to speak the words aloud. "It started several months ago. Calvin got... weird. Well. He was weird before. Always giving me, I dunno, looks. But then his drinking got out of control, and... those looks became something more."

Chloe gasped, slightly tightening her grip around Max. "He didn't..."

"No... It. It never went past him getting a... a _feel_. But the worst was when I tried to stop him. God... Chloe..." Max couldn't help it. Repressed memories slowly wormed their way to the surface, forcing another few rounds of sobbing before she could continue. Chloe rubbed her back, murmuring words into her ear. Finally, Max mustered the energy to continue.

"When I stood up for myself, he would get _so angry. _He'd take a belt, and then... just..."

"It's okay, Max. I... I get the picture. You don't need to keep going."

Numbly, Max nodded, placing her head back under the shadow of Chloe's chin. It was nice, she realized, this intimacy. A sensation she thought had been forever taken from her. Max additionally became aware that she _should_ be squealing with embarrassment right now. After all, she was still in her underwear, albeit wrapped tightly under a towel. But no such feeling arose. Being this close, to someone she trusted so much, felt natural.

_Is that strange? I mean, we've only been reunited for three days. We do have our history together, our whole childhoods, really, but does that... make this okay? I don't know. But I do feel this... this _certainty._ That Chloe is someone I can trust. And my power, it's connected to her. We're... we're connected._

"So... I hate to press, but... I assume you've told more than just your mom? Why isn't Calvin serving some hard-ass time right now?"

Max scoffed, while worming a hand free to rub out an itch that was forming in her eye. "He's a respected officer of the law, Chloe. And he has friends in high places. It'd be my word against his. And my own _mother_ doesn't even believe me."

Chloe tilted Max's head so she could make direct eye contact, then slowly spoke the words. "I believe you, Max."

In a way, Max had expected Chloe's reply, but upon hearing it, its gravity, sincerity, and meaning, punched through another emotional dam in Max's mind. She couldn't stop her lips from quivering, and she pressed tighter against her friend, letting another round of sobs consume her.

* * *

Max couldn't sleep. Chloe insisted they turn in for the night, not even thinking twice about the small size of the bed. Max had taken a moment to put a shirt on, but otherwise climbed under the covers without hesitation, eager to restore the warmth of her friend's presence. With a bold gesture, Chloe rearranged Max into a cuddling position, with Max's back pressed against Chloe's chest, and their legs curled into the others'.

It was warm, comfortable, and reassuring. But the events of the day still weighed heavy. There was so much to consider, to wonder about. What did the events of this evening mean for... whatever was happening, between them? Chloe hadn't said a word about leaving, or staying. More than anything, that fact kept Max's mind racing.

_I can't go back to the way things were. Living with family that hates me. Going to school with classmates that have some sort of weird vendetta against me. Actually, I forgot all about that. What was it their little brother said, at the BBQ? That "I lie?" Think, Caulfield. Maybe that's the real reason they're bullying me? It seemed too far fetched that Jacob would seriously want to date_ me._ He probably expected me to say "yes," eyes all a glimmer with wonder at being asked out by the most popular kid in school. Then follow it up with a "haha, just kidding, like I would ever consider someone like _you_..." _

Max sighed, rubbing her head into the pillow and trying to squelch the line of thought.

_Still. When Eric threatened me earlier today, it was as if knew about my accusation against Calvin that I told Mom. Is Calvin... just trying to stay one step ahead? For when I snap, and contact the police? _

"Go to _sleep,_ Caulfield," Max heard Chloe mutter behind her. "You're agonizing over something, I can tell."

_Shit, she's still awake. _

"It's just... so much happened today, Chloe. My mind won't stop turning."

"I know. Believe me, Max, I know..."

_God, that's right. You're not the only one suffering here, Max. It's only been hours since Chloe learned about Rachel's fate. And then you dump your problems all over her._

"Chloe?" Max started, hesitantly. "Can you... can you talk about her? Even after all this investigation, you really haven't spoken much about Rachel."

Max's stomach began to grow knots when Chloe didn't answer her question.

Finally, she began, "She was everything to me, Max. After dad died, and you disappeared, and mom remarried, I didn't have anyone, or anything. I was just... drifting."

"Then you met Rachel."

"She changed my whole life. We did everything together. Even after I dropped out of school, she always made time for me. We were going to..." Chloe began to choke up, holding back sobs of her own.

Max realized it was her turn to offer comfort to a grieving friend. She squirmed around, turning to face Chloe, and embraced her in a tight hug. Chloe took a long, unsteady breath before continuing.

"I think... I think I had already accepted that she was gone, though. Even before coming up to Seattle. I just, I needed closure, Max. I needed to know."

"And we still don't know the full story. Why did Rachel die? Why was Eric spying on the their room?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed, her face growing hard. "Someone is going to _burn_ for this, Max," she said, her words soft, but laced with determination. "Eric. Calvin. Those little dipshits from your school. Hell, even your mom. We can't let them get away with this."

Max understood Chloe's need for vindication, to bring balance to the currently unsteady scales of justice. Too many wrongs had occurred in both their lives, and someone needed to settle the score. But she didn't _feel_ it. At this moment, Max realized, what she _wanted_ was to hop into Chloe's truck, and just drive. To leave all this, everything, behind her. Start a new life. With Chloe. She knew it was idle fantasy. Even if she was able to convince Chloe to abandon her crusade, they wouldn't get far. Calvin knew what Chloe's truck looked like. It was, after all, fairly distinctive. He could put out a state-wide APB, have them taken in. Maybe even had Chloe arrested for kidnapping. She was eighteen, after all. Max was still a minor.

"I know, Chloe," Max found herself replying. "I... we need to get justice for Rachel. But other than that? Honestly, Chloe, I just want to be free of it."

Chloe gave Max a long, questioning look. Like she was pondering a question over and over, but was incapable of bringing it to voice.

_Did I say something wrong?_

Finally, Chloe settled on a response. "So, I know it's a complete shit-hole of a town. And you'd have to put up with step-prick, but... I can talk to Joyce. Maybe... maybe you could move in with us? We could buy you a new wardrobe, and everything. I mean, we _are_ flush with cash. And you could transfer to Arcadia High. Joyce would love to have you around-"

"_Yes!_" Max cried, with a bit more enthusiasm than she intended. Did Chloe really just invite her to come live with her? Max intensified her hug around Chloe, praying that this wasn't just some sort of lucid, wonderful dream.

"I... we'd need to figure it out," Max realized. "I don't think my Mom or Calvin are going to just let me skip town."

"What's there to figure out? Seriously, neither of them know that it's _me_ that you've been spending these past few days with, right?"

"Well, no..."

"So we ditch Sea-hell. Cruise back down to the Bay. David-my step-ass-is just a security guard, but he knows people in the force. Fucker normally hates my friends. He'll, hell throw a tantrum at the idea of having someone move in. But he'll get how serious this is. And you can request a restraining order on your Mom and Calvin. Maybe we could even have Joyce become your legal guardian! Fuck, I dunno, Max. But we gotta at least try, right?"

All Max could do was nod, not certain that she would be able to form words at just this moment. Chloe was talking about her dream-her escape. The start of a new life. She choked back another sob, burying her face into Chloe's chest. Chloe drew a faint smile, increasing her grip around her friend.

"I'd... love that, Chloe," Max was finally able to say. "But, where do we start? And we haven't even figured out a plan for bringing down Eric."

"Don't worry about that, Max. I've got an idea, just need to work out the details. Okay? You've done so much already, far more than anyone else. Ever since Rachel disappeared, I haven't had anyone to lean on. Having you back is..."

"Magic," Max finished. She could've sworn she saw a sparkle in Chloe's eyes at the word.

"... Yeah. Anyway, stop _worrying_ about everything, and get some sleep."

Chloe had a point. Max had carried a lot on her shoulders, especially these past few days. It would be great to just _not_ worry about things for a change. Let Chloe plan the next move. Max rolled back around, assuming her earlier position, with Chloe nestling herself around the contours of her body. Finally, the long day's hours took their toll, and Max drifted into a troubled, but hopeful slumber.

* * *

A morning ray of sunshine hit Max, causing her to quickly close the eye that had half opened. Shifting around in their small bed, she found Chloe sprawled onto her back, one arm lazed off the side.

_Truly, a picture of poise and beauty_.

Chuckling at her thought, Max went about her morning routine, such that she was able. Stealing Chloe's tooth brush for a thorough oral cleansing was the first order of business. As she stared at her still half-woken reflection in the mirror, a small thud sounded from the room outside, followed by a curse. Max poked her head out of the bathroom to find Chloe on the floor, wrapping the blankets further around her while yawning. Max went back into the bathroom to spit out the paste.

"So, as ordered, this girl's been scheming no plans," Max announced, as Chloe rose from the floor with bleary eyes.

"Mmph, good, good," she mumbled, while walking past Max to the bathroom, pausing to give her a rub on the head.

Once Chloe had gotten ready, they sat down at the small table in the corner of the room to discuss their plans.

"I've got an idea, but it's still kinda half baked. Need more time. So, I was thinking, let's keep up appearances, for now. I can drop you off at school, and spend the rest of the day figuring my shit out. I'll pick you up afterwards, and we go from there. Sound good?"

Max was a _little_ taken aback by Chloe's plan. Go back to school? Why? But she didn't want to argue it, and Chloe seemed fairly set on her proposal. Besides, if she was leaving Seattle soon, it might be nice to say good bye to at least a few people. Like that Kate girl. So Max nodded, and their day was set.

With only a half hour left before first period started, they hopped into Chloe's truck. Max took in its now-familiar surroundings, the beaten and stained fabrics, the weird decorations. They all brought a sense of tranquility. Of... home. Chloe, however, did not immediately start the engine. Instead, she turned to ask, "Hey, so you're still into photography, right?"

"One of my few remaining passions, yeah. Though it kinda died last weekend when Jacob chucked my camera into the street."

Chloe turned to rummage around in some compartments behind the seat while she replied. "Asshole. But hey. Here, take this." Chloe turned back around, and held a Polaroid camera in her hands, much like the one Jacob had destroyed. Max's eyes widened.

"Chloe, isn't this... isn't this William's old camera?"

"Sure is. And... I want you to have it."

"Chloe... I..." Max was truly at a loss for words.

"Just _take_ it, nerd. Here, let's do a selfie, commemorate the occasion."

"To Max and Chloe," Max exclaimed, taking the camera and holding it in front of her. Chloe swung an arm around her shoulder, and hugged her head in close.

"Together forever!" Chloe added as the photo printed. Max felt a small blush creep to her cheeks. "What, too corny?" Chloe asked.

"Just drive, dork."

* * *

The day at school had been an excruciatingly long one. Every half hour Max had stolen a glance at her phone for communications from Chloe, and every time it was the same: no messages. No texts. Chloe wasn't responding, either.

_Keep it cool, girl. Everything's still fine. You heard her. She'll be here. Probably just stuck in traffic, and can't get to her phone._

But ten minutes had already gone by, and Chloe was no where to be found. The other annoyance is that the two people she _didn't_ want to speak with were blowing up her phone. Ten missed calls from Mom. Five from Calvin. Max rolled her eyes.

_Like they care. Just a couple of control freaks, really..._

The day of classes was over, and Max was waiting at the same spot as last time. Since sitting down, she entered into a steady routine of checking her phone, locking it, putting it back in the back, only to take it out again, and repeat.

"There you are." Max's stomach turned at the sound of the voice. Calvin was towering over her. How had he gotten so close? Had she spaced that hard?

Her uncle was dressed in uniform, his squad car parked just down the street. Max cursed herself again for not noticing his approach. Then again, she could always fix that. But before using her powers, Max decided to wait and hear what he had to say.

Calvin, wearing a warm smile, and positing a cool and relaxed body posture, lowered himself down to eye level with Max, resting his hands on his knees.

"Found your little girlfriend."

Max's heart sank.

_No... no way. This can't be happening._

"Well, she found _us_, to be exact. Put up quite the fight, too! Like a blue haired tiger, or something. Was pretty funny to watch." Calvin brought a hand to his chin, and gave Max a hard, cold stare.

"Was pretty stupid of you two to go digging around in Mr. Landhauser's house. Stealing that money? And that evidence? What the hell were you _thinking_, Maxine?" When Max didn't reply, he sighed, shaking his head. "Rachel... what a shit show that was. I was _this close_, too."

"Close to what?" Max asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's a long story. Very boring. This Jefferson character, god. Had him dead-to-rights for human trafficking so many times. But he just... kept slipping through my fingers. But man, I thought we finally had him. My boss in the department said my lead was flimsy. Eric disagreed. So we did a little... _off the books_ policing. Which, regrettably, ended with a double homicide. Guess my trigger finger got a little jumpy. It happens."

"Y-you k-killed Rachel?"

"And Jefferson, snaky motherfucker. The one good thing to come from all this, I guess. He'll never make a fool of me again. Fortunately, both deaths were easy to cover up. Jefferson had no connections, and Rachel no family in the area or official records of being here."

"W-why do you even _care_, you bastard?" Max shouted, oblivious to all else. "You obviously don't give _two shits_ about helping people!" Her raised voice made Calvin give their surroundings a quick look. No one seemed to have overheard.

"This would be a conversation best concluded in private, I think."

"Think again, asshole." Max raised her hand, and reached for her power.

At the same moment, Calvin shoved a taser into her side and pressed the button, shouting "she's got a weapon!"

* * *

Events past that became a slurried, stop motion series of snapshots. A blurry memory spent in the back of a police car. Of kicking, fitfully, while being carried forcefully into her home. Her room's door slamming behind her, the lock sliding into place. Max didn't know how many hours slid by, but by the time she regained her faculties, it was dark. She was on her bed, still groaning from the lingering pain of the taser gun.

_God... how... Chloe!_

Max forced herself up, and took stock of her situation. A prisoner once more. This time, her captor had taken extra precautions: the window was boarded shut with nailed two-by-fours, cutting off her primary means of escape. Gulping, Max searched for her phone. Which was, of course, missing. It took a few more moments for her new reality to sink in. She was helpless in this situation-no amount of rewinding was going to reward her with freedom.

_I'm... I'm just going to have to wait? Screw that. But, what else can I do?_

She began to pace, slowly, trying to work some new solution. The highest priority was finding Chloe. Calvin alluded to something bad, before he captured her. What had he meant?

_She put up "quite the fight?" He... that can't mean... No. I refuse to believe it. That just, can't be true. She_ has_ to be okay._

But the welt of doubt was placed, and Max could feel a surging wave of panic taking hold. She remembered words having a sense of finality to them.

Muffled voices from the living room interrupted her thoughts before she could plunge further into madness.

"... I know, I get it. Something needs to be done. We've already handled that blue haired punk. She won't be telling anyone."

Max felt her heart stop. Her legs became unable to hold her weight, and she fell to the floor, catching herself with both hands. More tears began to form under her eyes as she gripped the carpet.

"She was the real problem, anyway," Calvin's voice continued. "Trust me, I can control Maxine. She's not a threat. Hell, I could have her committed, on grounds of self harm. Nobody would believe some crazy tale of the city prosecutor bankrolling an illegal police operation."

"Not good enough, Calvin." Max wasn't sure, but the other voice sounded like Eric Landhauser himself. "Those two girls learned far more than anyone ever should about what happened that day. My-our-entire _careers_ are at stake here. I simply cannot, _will not_, take this risk!"

"You seemed fine taking risks earlier."

"This is different. I trust you. I do not trust your little brat of a niece."

There was a pause, for almost a minute, while neither man spoke. In the silence, Max did her best to suppress sobs, the weight of their words fully sinking in.

_I'm so sorry, Chloe... I'm so sorry. I should've been there. I should've never left your side. This... this is such _bullshit_. Why did I even get this stupid power, if she was just going to die anyway? I... we... we didn't _fix_ anything! _

"Fine. But let me do it, alright? I'll make it look like a suicide. She's being bullied at school. Everyone will believe it."

"I'm well aware. Both my boys have taken to tormenting her, I've learned. I guess Drew overhead you complaining to me about how she blames you for her... unsavory habits."

Max's heart quickened its pace as she heard the steps fall one by one toward her door.

_I... should I just give up? I don't know if I can keep doing this... Chloe..._

The urge to see her friend's face, at least one more time, became paramount. Remembering the photo she took with Chloe's gifted camera, she tore through her satchel with crazed abandon. Calvin had removed her phone, but fortunately had let her keep the bag. Within moments she held the photo in front of her, eyes still bleary with tears. She slumped on to the floor, staring at it.

Max took in their happy faces, letting a tear fall onto the photo. Then, strangely, the picture seemed to shimmer. She could even hear Chloe's voice, faintly. Upon hearing her bedroom door unlock, a powerful reverberation permeated throughout the entire room. It was so powerful, so omnipresent, that it took her breath away. The door opened, and Calvin stepped through, a rope in hand. As he approached, the reverberation happened again, this time with even more intensity. Chloe's voice grew in clarity, as if she was standing in the room. Calvin's feet appeared appeared in the periphery of her vision. Slowly, everything faded to white.


	8. Narrow Focus

Chapter Text

"Together forever!" Chloe chirped, sliding back to the driver's position with a sly smile.

_What, the, hell. How am I back here? Is this... my power?_

A strange pressure filled the cabin of the truck, building an almost suffocating hum, like a phantom bass player was drawing out a single, low note. Max carefully took in the scene: the seats, window shield, doors, dash, and of course Chloe all existed. It felt real. But outside? There was nothing but a blur, a hazy morass of colors, shifting slowly in random directions.

"Max. Earth to Max. Hello?" Chloe began waving a hand around Max's face, whose expression remained stoic and faint.

_She's... she's _alive!_ Right here! In front of me! I have to do something. I have to... change things! I _can't_ let today happen!_

The tidal wave of emotion of this happy moment, combined with Chloe's destined fate later in the day, hit Max with unrelenting force. Without thinking, she threw herself at Chloe, clutching her friend in a tight embrace.

"Whoooa there girl, easy!" Her expression turned to concern when she saw the tears welling in Max's eyes. "Hey, come on. School day is like, what, six hours? We'll be up and out of here before you know it."

"No, Chloe," Max sobbed back. "We _won't_. Chloe, I don't know how, or why, but I can tell you for _sure_ that things won't go down that way. I know what you're planning. You're going to confront Eric and Calvin yourself, right? On your own?"

Chloe went stiff, unsettled at Max's precognitive knowledge. "How-I mean, well... yes. Max, those two assholes have it coming. And, I didn't want to involve you. You've done enough. Hey, are you cheating? Using your powers?"

The tears kept coming as Max shook her head. "Chloe, they're going to _kill_ you. It _happened_. I'm... this, I don't know how I'm here Chloe, but I am. And you can't do whatever you're planning. I... I can't _lose_ you again. I won't!"

Max's tearful confession gave Chloe pause, and for a short moment she had no reply. She stared at Max, contemplating the meaning of her words.

"Max, I... I thought you could only go back a few minutes? That means, whatever happens, is going to-"

"No," Max interrupted, "This power-it's something new. It's much later for me. I've already _lived_ this day, Chloe. Somehow I focused on this picture," Max paused to wave the Polaroid around in the air, "and I'm _back_. Chloe, I swear, this is the first time I've done this."

"Okay, Max. Okay. I believe you," Chloe assured. "So, apparently, Chloe's get-vengeance-and-drive-off-into-the-sunset plan was a bust, so... hit me with what you've got."

Max half laughed, half gasped at Chloe's non-nonchalant acceptance. "I need a second. Seriously, things were so fucked Chloe. Calvin kidnapped me after school. He fucking tased me! Then I was locked in my room, and Calvin was coming to m-m-murder me." Max couldn't hide the tremble in her voice as she finished her explanation.

Chloe's face went from a hesitant smile to a furrow of concern. She put a hand on Max's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

Regaining her composure, Max continued, "But, I don't think they know yet. About you, that is. Not until you confront them. S-so, right now, I'm pretty sure, they don't know _we_ know about Rachel. So please, let's, let's just leave? Hit the road? W-we might get stopped. Calvin or Eric might call in favors. He knows what your truck looks like. But we have to at least _try_."

Chloe returned her look for a few, long moments. Max could imagine the battle in her head-the thirst for vengeance for Rachel, for Max, balanced against the ominous ravings of her friend.

Quietly, Chloe asked, "So they just... get away with it? I don't know if I can live with that, Max."

The soft, instrumental background hum began to grow in volume. Something was changing. Max could feel it in every fiber of her being.

"Chloe, I-I think my power is running out. Listen, I don't know what's going to happen... just _please_, let's stay together?" Another tear formed in her eye as she clasped Chloe's hand in both of hers. "Don't leave me, okay? You have to promise me."

Strange hiccups and jitters were beginning to form in the fabric of reality, and Max knew for sure that her grip on this moment of time was slipping. Whatever she had come here to do was done, and it was time to face the consequences. As the world faded to white, Max heard Chloe's earnest words.

"I promise, Max. I'll be here."

* * *

A soft melody, one Max wasn't familiar with, hummed as reality regained focus. It came in bits and pieces: sound, vision, then feeling. As quickly as it started, Max found herself completely grounded. As if nothing strange had happened at all. Except, she wasn't in her room. She recognized her surroundings instantly: she was standing in the middle of Chloe's motel room.

_Oookay. What-what happened? W-When am I?_

A quick glance at her phone informed her it was almost six o'clock. Around about the time she had stared into the photograph, while awaiting a grim fate on the floor of her bedroom.

_Holy shit. Did I... what did I do? Did I actually change things? And where's Chloe?_

A quick survey of the room revealed, beyond any reasonable doubt, that Chloe was still around. A beanie hung on a chair post. Her cell phone and various other personal affects laid strewn about the room. But her friend's personage was no where to be found. Max bit back a small wave of panic, trying to keep calm until she could figure out exactly what happened.

_Alright. I looked into that photo, and then I was back to when I took it! I talked to Chloe, and hopefully convinced her not to confront Eric and Calvin. And then... I'm here. This is so insane. But, look at all this stuff lying around. She can't be far. And she's got to be okay. So, I guess, we just hung out all day? But why? _

Unsure of what to do next, Max took a seat at the foot of the bed, clasping her hands together and thumbing nervously. Although Chloe's absence made her anxious, it was nevertheless good to have a minute, a moment of quiet, after the insanity of the past few days. Chloe had probably just stepped out for a moment. Smoke a cigarette, or something. Feeling suddenly worried, Max rose and walked over to the windows, which were completely blocked by heavy drapes. She moved one aside with an index finger, peeking into the dark parking lot. Chloe's truck was still there.

_Thank god. So, we stayed here all day. What did we do? What did we talk about? I can't remember anything. And why didn't we just hit the road?_

Max decided to busy herself while she waited for answers. She took a quick inventory of the room. The stolen money was still there, as were the files on Rachel and Jefferson. Chloe's suitcase remained sprawled in a corner, clothes haphazardly draping out from its sides. Chloe's cell phone, which Max realized was the source of the music, transitioned to a different song.

On the small accent table, placed by the television, Max noticed a notepad, with a pen seated on top of it. She picked it up, and began to read.

Mad-Max's Photopower Theories 1. Came back from a timeline to create this one, and then ceased to exist? 2. Will return to her own timeline, and be murdered? While we get to have another chance? Multiverse? 3. Future Max merges with Max? Max gains the memories of day that didn't happen? 4. Future Max takes over tonight? What happens to this Max?

The last theory was circled, in a way Max knew she would draw. Apparently her other-self did "exist," and had spent the day brain storming with Chloe. And apparently, her other-self predicted what might happen. The notes also implied her other-self had no memory of going to school, of being captured. Is that why they kept a low profile? Just wait it out, hoping that the Max who knows what's going on might come back? Max shook her head, unsettled by the implications of her newfound power.

_This is really fucked up. What if I had jumped back years? What... what would that mean?_

Max found herself suddenly frustrated. She had _begged_ Chloe to abandon her mission, to just get on the freeway and drive south. Why were they still here? Realistically, they were still in danger. Calvin and Eric might not know that their dark secret had been revealed, but Calvin still has his obsessive, controlling behavior. And it had been over a day since Max had ceased all communications. According to her phone records, her mother and Calvin had only given up calling and texting at around noon today. Thankfully, her other-self had screened all their calls. But if she knew Calvin, he would be livid right now. Even with only a lose description of Chloe's truck, he could track them down. The cops had eyes everywhere. And a motel would be a logical place to look.

Max gritted her teeth, determined that, if Calvin did by some chance locate them, she would _not_ let that bastard get the drop on her again. No more clever quips before using her power. She unconsciously moved a hand to where he had tased her-there was no mark, no nothing. Like it never happened.

_Which, I guess, is true. Only in my memories... So much has happened, and it's crazy how much of it is connected! Drew and Jacob were bullying me because they overheard Calvin complaining to Eric. That, and they just like having someone to pick on, I think. I guess getting Victoria to help out made their lives easier. Not as if they had to do much work. Just sick Victoria and her hounds on me, lean back, and watch the fireworks. Then Chloe stormed back into my life, dying right in front of me, ultimately because of Calvin's obsession with bringing down Jefferson. And my power. Powers, I guess. I wish Chloe would get back... I'm going crazy just stewing here by myself!_

Apparently by divine will, the door swung open in tandem with Max's thought. In the entrance stood Chloe, a bag looped around one arm, with a hand holding a coffee tray containing two drinks. She quickly slipped inside the room, shutting the door behind her, giving Max a quick nod.

"Fuel obtained! I know we've been scooby-doing this mystery all day, but there's got to be something we haven't thought of," she remarked while placing the coffee on an end table, and settling the grocery bag on the bed. It was filled with chips, beer, smokes, and other unhealthy snacks.

The shock wore off, and reality set in. Chloe was here, alive. Max let out a suppressed gasp, mixed with a sob, and collided with Chloe, nearly knocking her friend off balance.

"Haa, yeah Max, it's good to see you too. You... you okay? You look pale. Well. More pale than usual."

Max rubbed her face in Chloe's shirt, refusing to let go. "You're alive, you're alive," she mumbled.

"Max? What's up?" Chloe's voice grew a hint of concern in it. "You're being weird..."

Max pulled herself away, wiping a tear that had formed in her eye. She drew in a shaky breath, and began "It's, it's _me_, Chloe. From the truck. I guess, earlier in the day, for you? When I took that picture, remember?"

Chloe appeared dumbstruck for a moment, before silently mouthing the words "holy shit."

"Wait-you're serious? Then, what happened to the Max I've been hanging with all day?"

Max looked at the floor, suddenly sheepish, and ashamed. It was as she suspected. "I... I don't know, Chloe. As I said, it was the first time I've used that power. I'm still trying to figure out how it works!"

Chloe nodded slowly, while taking a step back, and considering Max thoughtfully. "So, you don't remember any of today, past the back-to-the-future moment in my truck?"

"I remember _a_ day. Just... not this one. I'm... I'm sorry, Chloe..."

Chloe took a step forward, placing a hand on Max's head. "Hey, it's alright. Look, given what you said, it sounds like things were completely fucked in that other timeline, right?"

Max stayed silent, and simply nodded in reply.

"So you did what you had to do. I won't lie, it's... kinda messed up. But, better than being dead, I guess?"

"Chloe, from my perspective, I _just_ had that conversation with you in the truck. When I left, did I say anything?"

Chloe bit her lip, taking a pause before responding. "No... you just sorta spaced, and then came to. You were hella confused when I started pressing for more details. I know, during your time antics, you wanted to leave right away. But, Max, I just wasn't ready for that. Not even sure if I am now. Not when there's still a chance we could take care of Eric."

Chloe paused for a breath, taking a turn around the room. "When, well, _you_, left, the, uh, other Max thought that I was still taking you to school. So I filled you-her?" Chloe slanted an eyebrow in confusion, and quickly continued "-in on what happened. That your future self talked to me. You were crazy confused, but went along. We-well, I, figured I could keep my promise, and abandon my plan by just holing up for the day in the motel room, and try to work out what the fuck just happened. I got you to agree that it was too crazy to take off without knowing what's really going on. So we spent the day just chilling here. It... it was good. Caught up on some things. Though, I guess we'll need to do that again?"

"It's a long drive down to Oregon," Max mused, hopefully.

A smile formed on Chloe's face at Max's words. "Hell yeah it is. But... I still don't feel good about this, Max. They're going to get away with _murder_." The smile vanished, replaced with a somber, more fierce expression, and Chloe began to pace the room. "Like, I want to, but I can't just go back and live life, knowing that Rachel's never going to get her fair shake."

"Running away doesn't mean giving up, Chloe," Max answered. "I know it feels wrong, but it's the right move. And don't forget we have this evidence," she said while pointing to the folders they collected from Eric Landhauser's house. "I'll bet if we show these to the right people, we could get some serious traction. I know you want quick justice for Rachel. But it's not the only way. We can bring them down, together, on our own time."

Chloe paused her frantic movements, and slowed to a stop in the middle of the room. "I miss her, Max," she whispered. Her voice rose as she continued, a crescendo building into a shout. "I, I just... it _hurts_. I want her _back_, dammit! And those fuckers took her from me!"

Max gritted her teeth. She had been worried, even this morning, about staying in Seattle, while screening her mom and Calvin. But given what she experienced in the first day, she realized just how serious the situation could get.

"Chloe, there's no world where they don't get what's coming to them. But we are _not_ safe here. Today I saw exactly what these assholes are capable of. We need to get somewhere safe. Far away from Seattle. Then we can figure this out!"

"That's _bullshit_, Max. You have more power than a 20-megaton bomb!"

"My powers aren't limitless, Chloe," Max countered, eyeing her shoes. "Just the other day, while at school. They, ran out. I tried to rewind, and just couldn't. Like I was hitting a wall or something." Chloe opened her mouth to voice a retort, but closed it quickly, apparently thinking the better of it. Max continued. "Listen, Chloe, yes, maybe we could take them on. Maybe we'd win. And maybe not. My powers give us an edge, but _not_ a guarantee."

"You're underestimating yourself, again, Caulfield. God, you really haven't changed a bit, have you?" Chloe gave a resigned sigh, flopping her arms to her sides, and hunching over slightly. "... Fine. So, I assume you have a plan?"

"More an immediate course of action. Let's just _leave_, Chloe. Get the hell out of here. Once we're somewhere safe, we can regroup, figure out our next step. But the longer we stay here? The more time Calvin has to find me. And he _will_, Chloe. We've already pushed our luck enough, staying here all day. I've been gone for over twenty-four hours. He could put out a missing persons notice. Or file the paperwork to track my cell phone."

The idea of being wirelessly tracked seemed to get Chloe's attention. "Dude, we can just buy you another phone. Should just ditch that one."

She had a point. Given the little Max knew about these things, it was unlikely Calvin had that ability to track her via her phone just yet. There are rules to follow, procedures. Paperwork and signatures. Things that take time.

"Good idea. I guess I can buy a pay-by-minute phone until we figure that out."

Chloe nodded in response. Her head cocked, as if an idea just sprung to mind. For a quick minute she feverishly used her phone, browsing around for something. "Oh shit, Max. Fuck me." She turned the phone's screen so that Max could view. Staring back was her own picture. The URL was of the MUPU, or the Missing & Unidentified Persons Unit.

Max covered her mouth, spellbound by the image on her happy self on the screen. "They actually did it," she finally said. "Fuckers. Chloe, this is _bad_."

"And it gets worse. There's an amber alert out for a 1982 Ford F-150 with Oregon plates. Max, that's _my truck_."

Max furrowed her eyes, rubbing both hands on either temple. Why hadn't they just run, like she asked this morning, during her time in the photograph? They could've been halfway through Oregon by now! The thought of using the photograph again came to mind. If she could jump back again, and try even harder? Would it work? Chloe from "then" still seemed dead set on using any excuse to stick around. Would it do any good? Or would she just burn more time? Then there was the whole "overwriting" herself bit.

_Until I figure that out more, I shouldn't use it again. But I'll keep that photo. And take more. For emergencies._

Collecting herself, Max grabbed Chloe by both arms, and gave her a serious look. "They want to play hardball? Fine. Let's play."

* * *

"Ow! Careful Chloe, jeez."

"Don't be a baby Max. Almost done."

With Max's image displayed to every officer of the law in the state, it seemed prudent to make a few changes to her physical appearance. Chloe jumped at the idea to dye Max's hair. She had strange notions of hot pink and other loud colors. Max talked her down to jet black.

Max "mpphed" in reply. She had never really seriously considered doing this.

"You should just be glad we don't have to bleach."

Max let out a breath to calm herself, with both hands steeled against the bathroom's tub. Despite the uncomfortable position, and Chloe's sometimes rough handling, it was oddly calming, intimate experience.

"How long will this last, anyway?"

"It's semi permanent, so a while. But it won't last forever. I'm still holding out for that pink."

Max rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, girlfriend." Did Chloe's hands just tense?

Chloe let out a shaky chuckle. "This is just the first step. You'll see. We'll tear down this hipster facade and let lose the inner Max punk within! And, I think we're done! Behold!"

Max stood, and took a hard look at her reflection in the mirror. A changed person stared back-she almost didn't recognize herself. Which, all things considered, was exactly the point. Chloe shuffled around in her bag of "make-over goodies," and handed Max a large pair of sunshades. She put them on without hesitation.

"Looking _sick_, mad-Max. Ready to roll some fools?"

"Ready to shoot up with some junk, more like. I seriously look like Uma Thermon from Pulp Fiction."

"Well, take it easy on the smack there, champ. I forgot my epinephrine injector back home."

Max gave Chloe a light punch in the arm before wandering back out into the motel's bedroom. Most of their affects were packed and ready to go at a moment's notice. The stash of stolen money was already proving useful. As luck would have it, a used car dealership was positioned just across the street from the motel. So while she was out shopping, Chloe bought a cheap, mid '90s Camry. Not exactly her cup of tea, but Max made it clear she should get something that wouldn't draw attention.

"We'll get your truck back Chloe, I promise," Max assured when she saw her friend staring out the window with a wistful expression.

"It's... whatever. Really, Max. I'm cool."

Max wasn't convinced, but let it slide. The truck would probably be impounded at some unreasonable fine. Which, given their newfound wealth, shouldn't be a problem. But that would be a battle to tackle after Eric and Calvin.

Chloe cleared her throat, shifting her feet a little while looking at the wall. "So, I hate to even suggest it, but there is someone I know that we could bring those files to, who'd probably be able to handle things. We're not on the best terms or anything, but Rachel's father is a district attorney. If we give him this file, he should be able to take it from there. I just, _really_ don't want to talk to that ass-hat again."

"Rachel's dad is a_ district attorney?_ Chloe, the hell?" Chloe spread her arms wide, shrugging her shoulders in response. "Alright, alright," Max acquiesced. "Yes. That sounds like a _very reasonable_ plan." Max frowned, realizing that proposing this idea probably took a strength of effort from her friend. "Thank you, Chloe. I know you don't like this, getting justice using the system. But trust me, it's the only way we come out on top."

"I know, Max. I know." She paused to stare at the ceiling, and then gave the entire room a long look. Most everything was already packed into their new vehicle, their presence now evidenced only by empty wrappers and empty beer bottles. Max had insisted they leave a healthy tip for the cleaners. With a slightly somber expression, she continued, "Let's just get this over with, yeah?"

Max crossed the room, taking Chloe's hand in hers. She gave her friend a warm smile, nodding, and gave the grip on each other's hands slight squeeze. This was it-it was time to put their plan in motion. To escape from Seattle, and start an uncertain and tumultuous journey. Their chance of success was far from certain. But the adventure, with its perils and joys, would be spent together.

"Let's go home, Chloe."


	9. Intermission

Joyce sighed. Overcoming her hesitation, she began flipping through her now-deprecated Rolodex in search of the Caulfield's home phone number. Intellectually, she knew not much time had passed, but it still felt like ages since she'd talked to either Ryan or Vanessa. Those happy days seemed a whole lifetime ago. That being said, Max's parents were never really anything more than acquaintances. It was always their girls that tied the two families together. After William passed, and the Caulfields moved to Seattle, Joyce felt that a life chapter had closed, and that it was time to move on. That was Joyce's decision, at least. Her daughter had other ideas about how to cope with loss.

She finally found the card with a handwritten number on it, under the label "Caulfield, Ryan and Vanessa." One by one she punched the numbers into her cordless phone, and took a deep breath when the phone began to ring. This was a long shot. And perhaps an unwelcome one. How would Ryan or Vanessa react, hearing from a ghost from the past? She closed her eyes, fingers twitching nervously at her side. Someone picked up after the first ring.

"_Hello?"_ A woman's voice on the other end of the line asked. Joyce immediately recognized it as belonging to Vanessa.

"Hi, Vanessa. This is Joyce Price. From Arcadia Bay?"

"_Joyce... oh! Hi, yes, hello Joyce. It's been too long. I apologize, it's a little late, and I'm a bit out of sorts."_

Joyce gave her best good-natured chuckle, and answered "I think that makes two of us, then. Listen, I know this is a bit of a long shot, but our daughter, Chloe, has just up and disappeared. She told us she was headed to Seattle, but we haven't heard from her since. Darn girl won't answer her phone, or even respond to text messages. I was wondering if, by chance, she's gotten in touch with Max?"

Dead silence stretched for a number of seconds on the other end of the line. Joyce could make out some sort of muffled conversation. As if someone were holding a hand over their phone's mouthpiece. "_Hi, Joyce? I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry to hear about Chloe, I know exactly how you feel. I'm also missing a daughter, since yesterday._"

Joyce raised an eyebrow at Vanessa's usage of a singular pronoun to refer to her daughter.

"Seems to be contagious, then," Joyce joked, trying to bring a bit of levity to the conversation. She could swear that something sounded off about Vanessa. Like she had been drinking. But why would she be drinking when her daughter's gone missing?

"_Joyce, I have to tell you. I'm really worried about Max. She's been in poor mental health for a while now, ever since Ryan died. But it's really gotten quite worse over the past couple of months. I'm afraid that she's a danger to herself, and possibly those around her. Poor girl blames herself for Ryan's death."_

"My word, Vanessa. I am so sorry to hear that. About both Ryan and Max. I know first hand just how hard it is."

Another short silence ensued. Joyce concluded that Vanessa was definitely having a conversation with someone else. In the meantime, she considered what she had just learned. Ryan's dead? It seemed strange Vanessa didn't at least reach out. "_Thank you. Yes, I suppose we both have something in common now. Listen, Joyce, over the past few days, Maxine has been spending time with someone new. We don't know who it is. But they drive an eighties Ford F150. I don't suppose-"_

Joyce cut Vanessa off. "That would be my daughter, beyond a shadow of a doubt." Joyce couldn't help but relax a little. Despite the assertion Vanessa just made about Max, she was happy that Chloe had reconnected with her old friend. The two were always so inseparable. And Max would surely be a better influence than that Rachel girl, mental health problems or no.

Another brief conversation ensued in the background. "_Joyce, thank you so much for calling. This has really been a huge help. It's so good to know that at least it's Chloe she's with. I don't suppose you know why Chloe was in Seattle, in the first place?"_

Joyce huffed, replying, "She's on some wild goose chase. One of her friends, a rambunctious young woman named Rachel, just packed up and left town. Was headed to Seattle, for some photo shoot or something. At least that's what my daughter claims. That was a while ago, and no one's heard from her since."

The muffled, background conversation rose discernibly in volume. It could just be her imagination, but it sounded like someone-a man-had shouted.

Vanessa continued. "_Joyce, I need you to listen to me carefully. We think Maxine and Chloe might be headed down to Arcadia Bay. If they do, it's _imperative_ that you call the police, and turn Maxine over to them. We've already put out a missing persons notice for her, so the police might find them along the way. But if they don't, please, call the police, and let them handle it? I know this is a lot to ask, but Maxine is truly unstable right now, and we're worried sick about what she might do."_

It was Joyce's turn to respond with a spell of silence. Joyce had thought she got to know Max pretty well over the years, and what Vanessa was saying didn't match up to her memory of the young, bright, happy girl at all. Then again, the teenage years are always the most trying. And Chloe had changed so much after William's death. Why wouldn't Max?

"Alright, Vanessa. I promise I'll do that. We'll get her home, safe and sound."

"_Thank you so much, Joyce. And thank you for calling. You've doing a good thing. For everyone."_

"Okay then. You have a good night now."

Joyce pressed a button on the handheld to end the call, setting it back down on the end table. From the living room, she heard David call out, "So did you learn anything? Have you friends heard from her?"

Joyce pursed her lips while considering a reply to her husband. "Yes. Yes, David, I think I learned quite a lot."


	10. Hope

The morning began with a loud _crash, _and Max's otherwise peaceful and much needed slumber came to an abrupt, sudden end. For a moment she was disoriented, unsure of where she was or what was happening. Then memories of the previous night came flooding back: the long, dark drive from Seattle to Arcadia Bay. Both girls were so freaked by Calvin and Vanessa, they hardly made any stops along the way. The long, bleary-eyed drive from northern Washington to mid-Oregon left both girls weary and drained. It was past 3:30 AM when they finally pulled up at Chloe's house. Max hazily conjured a recollection of them sneaking up the stairs, through a dimly lit but nostalgically familiar house. Things got permanently blurry after that, she barely remembered crashing on Chloe's bed without a moment's further thought. Despite an unhealthy amount of consumed caffeine, both girls were at the end of their respective candles by the time they completed their journey, and bed beckoned to them like a siren.

And so, with Chloe's step-father's brash opening, their collective hopes of a "soft introduction" of Max to David were dashed in an instant. Chloe awoke moments later, while the stockily built man in his mid thirties stood in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob. His expression of shock quickly gave way to a gravely serious frown. He released his grip on the door to fold his arms, and straighten his back.

"Maxine Caulfield, I presume," he began.

_Wait, what? This has _got_ to be "step-douche" Chloe warned me about. But how does he know my name? This guy's just lucky both of us crashed as we were. Doesn't he know not to barge into a girl's room?_

Still groggy, Max rubbed her eyes and threw both legs off the side of the bed, bracing herself with both arms. Taking in David's presence, she couldn't help feel a brief shiver run down her spine. He bore a somewhat striking resemblance to Calvin. Same build, similar haircut. Most frighteningly, same attitude. Without thinking she pushed herself back onto the bed, and up against the back wall, hugging her arms to her chest, keeping a hawkish gaze on David. Before she had a chance to say anything, Chloe responded to David's presence.

"Dude, what the hell? Get out of my room!" She grabbed a nearby shoe and chucked it in David's general direction. It hit the wall next to him, bouncing once on the floor before coming to rest. Chloe pouted at her poor aim. David didn't move a muscle.

"Chloe, you need to come over here _this instant._ We've already spoken to Maxine's mother and she's worried sick. There's a missing persons file for her, Chloe! And she told us all about Maxine's..." David's sentence lingered, as if he was unsure of how to say what he wanted to say.

"Max's _what_," Chloe spat. Angrily, she rose to her feet and stormed across the room. Stopping just short of his person, Chloe pointed a finger in David's face and continued, "You need to back the hell off, _soldier_."

David recoiled, but stood his ground, leering over his step daughter. "I'm not going to let some unstable _stranger_ come into _my house_ and put a wedge in this family. I'm sure you know the police are looking for her, Chloe. I'm calling the cops, right now, and that _will_ be the end of it. Maxine is going home, where she belongs, and where she can get the help she needs. This family has enough issues to deal with."

Without further words, David left the room and stomped down the stairs. Chloe swiveled in place mouthing "oh shit" to Max. Max, for her part, was only just recovering from the shock.

"Max, he's serious," Chloe shout-whispered. "He's gonna fucking call the cops, like _right now_. Dude, you have to rewind this. I know I can't keep you hidden up here forever or anything, but if we can talk to Joyce first, I'm sure it'll work out!"

Nodding, and eager to undo whatever it was that just happened, Max raised her hand and rewound time. The rewind exited with an harsh _thud_, dumping Max out of her power. David had just thrown the door open. "Maxine Caulfield, I presume."

_Wait, what? Why can't I go back any further? I can't rewind past when I was sleeping? Shit!_

Thinking on her feet, Max hopped from the bed, and took stock of the room. There weren't many good places to hide. Except... the closet. Without delay Max pushed some debris aside, and slid herself inside. David, meanwhile, watched in bewilderment. "Maxine, I know you're in th-"

He never finished the sentence. Max rewound once more, this time leveraging the spacial aspect of her power to escape the situation. As before, the rewind stopped cold at the time she had originally woke up.

From inside her hiding place, she watched the ensuing conversation between David and Chloe. "Maxi-Oh." David paused, as if he had witnessed something odd. He took a strong look around the room before speaking further. "Chloe. You're back. About damn time! Do you have any idea how worried your mother has been? And what the hell happened to your truck? Whose sedan is that out there?"

Blurry eyed, Chloe flopped around in the bed, not bothering to address David directly. With a groan, she answered, "I don't know, it's gone, and it's mine. There. Are we done here?" She completed her statement with a fierce yawn and buried her face deeper into the pillow. "Wait a sec," she said. A look of worry and confusion seeped into her face as she padded around on the bed. "What the..."

"Missing something?" David questioned.

"N-no..." Chloe trailed off.

David huffed, and shifted his weight in place, while giving the room another thorough look over, as if he was searching for something. "Right. Well. Your mother is going to want to have a serious talk with you. I'm going to be running late for my job soon, but don't think for a second that won't continue this conversation tonight, young lady."

"Perish the thought," Chloe intoned sarcastically.

With a gruff nod, David left the room, shutting the door behind him. A silence filled the space. Max remained where she was, lost in thought about what she had just seen. Chloe hadn't pulled any punches when describing David, and so far he had definitely lived up to the image Max had created in her head.

_God. Out of the fryer, into the pan..._

Was she safe here? In Max's fantasies of this situation, she and Chloe and Joyce would be happily living together, going to school, eating meals, living life. They never had the element of some strange military veteran. Still lost in thought, Max jump when Chloe slid the closet door open. Chloe gave Max a bemused expression while resting both hands on her hips.

"Maxine Caulfield, hiding in the closet. My my."

Unable to stifle a blush, Max brushed past Chloe, giving her a jab in her side. "Dork," was all she could manage.

For the first time, Max gave herself a moment to fully take in the changes that had occurred to Chloe's room, juxtaposed against her last memory of it. Max realized she was taking in a visual history of her friend's change in mental state of the years, from the somewhat frightening writings on the wall, the depressingly artistic collage of cutouts and posters, to the obvious evolution in musical tastes. She felt a pang of guilt-this was far from the room she remembered, when she and Chloe were besties, years ago. And she had made no effort to stay in touch.

Taking note of Max's silent observation, Chloe paced about, explaining, "Yeah, I guess I've done a bit of redecorating since you last saw my room. I like it though, it's got a nice... feng shui to it."

"And here I was going to go with cell in an insane asylum," Max jibed.

Chloe mock sighed, throwing her hands up into the air. "All the great artists are never understood..."

"Seriously, though, Chloe," Max redirected. "That was a close call. David was going to call the cops."

Chloe groaned. "Shit, you're serious?" Max nodded in reply.

"God, I knew he had a stick up his ass, but I can't have one friend over without him going nuclear?"

"I don't think that was it," Max corrected. "He _knew my name_, Chloe. He knew my parents were looking for me."

That revelation gave Chloe pause. She gave Max a thoughtful look.

"Your parents," she pointed at Max, "or my parents," returning the finger to her own chest. "They must've talked to each other last night. Swapped stories."

Max nodded in agreement. Modifying her voice to give her best old person impression, she remarked, "And we would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for those meddling procreators!"

Chloe scoffed at Max's poor imitation before flopping back down onto the bed.

"This _is_ bad though, Max. Our plan was to convince them. Well, Joyce at least. Of our side first. Sounds like Vanessa De Vil beat us to the punch."

Rolling onto her side, Chloe grabbed a small pack from under the bed and began setting up what looked like a cannabis cigarette. Max wrinkled her nose.

"Don't be a baby, Max. It's not even seven and this day is already giving me a headache. Gotta medicate."

Max took a seat on Chloe's small desk chair, using the time to consider their options. David had been explosive, but according to Chloe, and what Max had just witnessed first hand, he was always like that. Joyce would be more reasonable, right? She had to be. Joyce would at least let Max tell her side of the story before doing anything rash, like calling the cops. Max began anxiously rubbing her arm at the thought. Talking about it aloud was still... difficult. Even after opening up to Chloe. It was not a conversation she was looking forward to, but there didn't seem to be any other way.

The one shining light was that the doubt, and fear, of not being believed had been swept away. Thinking back, Max realized how foolish it all was. Sure, her mother didn't believe her, but she had _reason not to_. Calvin was her free meal ticket. More and more Max understood that Vanessa never really got over Ryan's death. Not to say that Max didn't take her father's death as hard. Max still teared up whenever she thought about it. But she had picked up the pieces, and done her best to move on, like her father would've wanted her to. Vanessa, on the other hand, decided to start a second childhood. A childhood bankrolled and funded by her brother.

The pungent smell of marijuana filled the room as Chloe took a deep draw off her joint. Max had little experience with the drug-mostly just walking past kids at school smoking it between classes. She had decided it had a strange odor. And probably wasn't for her. She was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that Chloe was a pot head, though. Chloe had mentioned her habit during their time together over the past few days, but Max almost didn't believe her. It was difficult, and strange, reconciling the woman in front of her now, versus the girl she had abandoned years ago. At the same time, Max found that she actually _liked_ a lot of the changes. The new Chloe was _cool_. Max knew it was silly, and perhaps a bit unhealthy, but she found herself unable resist the strong attraction to wanting to remain in Chloe's good graces. To want to make Chloe think that _she_ was cool _too_.

And then there was the time they spent together Monday night, curled up together on that small, uncomfortable motel bed. The passage of time had done nothing but increase memory's potency. Chloe's close presence that night was the polar opposite to what she was used to, when it came to physical contact. Chloe felt safe, like a warm security blanket. But Monday night was a one-off, Max reminded herself. Chloe was giving comfort to a friend in need, nothing more. Best not to dwell on it.

Interrupting Max's reverie, Chloe spurted, and then erupted into a cacophony of coughs.

"Shit," she swore under her breath between wheezing hacks. "I've gotta get better weed next time."

"And you do this because..." Max trailed off.

Chloe waved Max off with a hand. "Don't knock it till you try it. You especially could really benefit from some some dope, Max. Give you a sense of peace."

"Asthma, more like," Max countered. "I like my lungs healthy."

"Speaking of health," Chloe segued, "we both are in serious need of grub. I can't remember the last time I ate a real meal."

As if in answer to Chloe's wish, a faint, but present, odor of cooking bacon reached both their nostrils. Max's stomach rumbled. Moments later both girls heard some conversation downstairs, and the front door open and close. They listened to the sound of a car starting, and driving off down the street.

Talking to the ceiling, Chloe explained "And St. Pepper has departed, off to annoy and harass the fortunate students of Blackwell Academy."

"Please tell me that means we can eat bacon now," Max mock-pleaded, giving Chloe her best doe eyes.

* * *

Chloe was the first to head downstairs. They figured it might be best if she prepped her mother a bit for the surprise. Plus, Joyce and Chloe undoubtedly had a few things to talk through. Max remained at the top of the stairs, eavesdropping on the conversation below. She gripped the railing, and felt a wave of nostalgia roll over her. How many times had she been in a spot like this, where Chloe ran downstairs, asking if Max could spend the night? Except now the stakes were quite different. Max's very life depended on how this conversation went down. Max silenced her thoughts when she heard Joyce's voice from the kitchen below.

"Chloe Price. Finally decided to show your face again?"

Max could make out a faint grunt in response. "Come on, mom. I was busy. Had a lot going on."

"Too much to spend thirty seconds replying to a text, I assume." Max's could hear the southern sass dripping from Joyce's words. But despite the accusatory back and forth, Max could make out a levity in their banter.

"I... I found a lead," she heard Chloe admit. "About Rachel. Sorry, it just sort of consumed everything."

"And does this lead have a name?"

Max could practically imagine Chloe rolling her eyes in the ensuing silence. "Mom, there's something we need to talk about, now that St. Hartman is off to his daily battles."

"I'm all ears, Chloe. You know I wish you'd just _talk_ to me more, right? And I know I sound like a broken record but you have _got_ to ease up on David. He works hard for this family."

"Ugh, don't make it weird, mom. Listen. Um. Remember Max?"

There was another spell of silence. Max's heart began to thump wildly in her chest. Here it comes. Given how David knew hew full name this morning, Joyce was surely aware that Max could be in the household. How would she respond? Would it be another repetition of their encounter with David?

"Of course, Chloe. It hasn't been that long. What about her?"

"Well... we met up. In Seattle. And... she's back here. Right now."

Max took that as her cue to descend the stairs. Her heart rate hadn't gone down any. This was it-make or break. Of course, if things went completely south, she could just rewind it all away. But... Joyce would understand. She had to believe that. Rounding the corner at the base of the stairs, Max slinked into the kitchen, like a house cat that had been out all night. Within moments, she found herself caught up in a bear hug from Joyce.

Slowly, Joyce pressed Max away from her, and gave Max a solid look-over. "Max Caulfield, if my eyes don't deceive me. Look at you! All grown up."

"Hi Joyce," Max replied, a bit bashfully. "It's great to see you to. It's... been too long."

"Since we've _eaten,_" Chloe interrupted, making motions in the air towards the living room table.

"Manners, Chloe," Joyce chided. Turning her attention back to Max, she continued, "Max. I spoke with your mother last night. I am so sorry to hear about Ryan."

Max had to stifle a broken sob at Joyce's heartfelt statement. It was a second before she could trust herself to respond. "Thank you, Joyce. It... it's been really hard, without dad. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I really-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Max. You don't owe me, or anyone, anything. And, by the way, I love the hair color. Did Chloe do that to you?"

Max took a step back, raising a hand to the back of her head while laughing nervously. "Yeah-she wanted to do hot pink, so we settled for this."

"Of course she did," Joyce replied, shaking her head.

Chloe, who had taken a seat at the table, cleared her throat loudly, leaning back the chair on its rear legs. "Mom, seriously though, we haven't eaten in ages. I know Max is just as starving as I am."

"_That_, is a problem I can do something about," Joyce replied. Max gave Joyce another warm smile and took a seat adjacent to Chloe at the table. The next few minutes were spent in relative silence as Joyce finished up her trademark bacon and eggs breakfast. By the time the food appeared in front of them, both girls were practically frothing at the mouth. They devoured her breakfasts without delay, while Joyce simply stood back and watched, with a small smile.

When the plates were clean, Joyce grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. She grew a more serious expression on her face, and began, "Max. Your mother had some disturbing things to say on the phone last night. She asked me to call the police if you showed up here with Chloe. I said I would."

Max gulped. She felt the joyful, brief levity of the situation evaporate. She knew this was coming, but it still hurt.

"Joyce-", Max started.

"Mom," Chloe interrupted. "Vanessa is one hundred percent full of shit. I swear to you, on Dad's grave." Max was slightly taken aback by the earnestness in Chloe's voice. Chloe looked at Max, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I got this, Max," she assured. Returning her attention to Joyce, she continued, "Vanessa is hella unstable. Her brother, Calvin, is paying all her expenses, and living with them. And he's _hurting Max_, Mom. We can... show you. If you insist. But I swear, Mom. Calvin is hurting Max. And he's a cop, and he's put out a missing persons notice, and he's-"

"Chloe, slow down!" Joyce exclaimed. She turned her attention to Max. "Max. Is this true?"

Sullenly, Max gave Joyce a purposeful nod. It was actually a huge relief to not have to relate these facts herself. Chloe was taking this burden on for her. It was embarrassing, but also amazing, all at the same time.

_Chloe... you really do care, don't you?_

Nevertheless, Max felt like she had to say something, if only to back up Chloe's forthright endorsement. "Joyce, my uncle, Calvin... he assaults me." The words felt bitter in her mouth, like saying them aloud made everything _real_. She almost had to choke them out. "I... I told my mom, but she didn't believe me. When I showed her what he did to me, she thought I was hurting myself. She wouldn't-" Max had to stop, breaking short a sob that had been brewing. Immediately she felt Chloe's hand on her back, moving in soft rubbing motions.

Joyce, for her part, leaned back in her seat, never taking her eyes off Max. She appeared deep in thought. Finally, she leaned forward, and began to speak.

"Max, I've always considered myself a good judge of character. And I believe that you're telling me the truth. When I spoke to Vanessa last night, she never mentioned any uncle, but I could hear her speaking with someone in the background. She also sounded drunk. And some of way she put things was... unsettling."

Both Max and Chloe let lose a breath neither of them realized they were holding. Joyce believed them-that was the first milestone. It was still a rocky road ahead, but they knew, in this moment, that someone was on their side.

"That being said," Joyce continued, "You do have a missing persons notice for you, Max. I can't just hide you here indefinitely. It would put my whole family at risk. I think the right thing to do is to contact a law officer we trust, like Officer Berry. You can tell him your side of the story, and he'll know what to do."

Chloe groaned. "Mooom," she elongated. "You know we can't trust the cops, right?"

"Chloe," Joyce rebuked. "Not every cop is corrupt. I've known Berry since middle school. He's a good man. He'll hear Max out, and do the right thing."

"There's no reality where Max gets send back to that abusive asshole, mom," Chloe threatened. Max couldn't help but feel a warmth in her chest at the statement.

"I agree completely, Chloe. We need to do what's best for Max, that should be our priority. But we're doing her no favors by hiding her. If what you say is true, then we need to get a restraining order against this uncle of hers."

Max felt it was time to speak up again. "That might be more difficult than you think, Joyce. Calvin is a police officer himself. A respected and highly decorated one, at that. I... I don't know what that means, in terms of getting a restraining order."

Joyce huffed. "Max, honey. Don't you worry. Please, let me call officer Berry. We'll tell him everything, and he'll get the paperwork in order. You just need to relax, okay? You are safe, and always welcome in this household. I'll have a talk with my husband before he comes home. He can be a little aggressive towards strangers."

Max had to suppress a roll of the eyes at Joyce's explanation of her husband's behavior. David was a large, unknown, scary factor. There were too many frightening similarities between him and Calvin. Would he behave the same? Would living in this household be a repetition of the horror she had experienced in Seattle? Just like Vanessa, Joyce seemed eagerly ready to give David the benefit of the doubt. But, considering her options, Max didn't feel comfortable contradicting Joyce.

"Okay Joyce," Max consented. "Let's talk to officer Berry."


	11. False Pretenses

Chapter Text

Joyce didn't waste time after getting Max's consent to contact the authorities. After their meal, she took the plates and silverware, humming as she did the dishes. Immediately afterwards she brisked into the hallway, lifting the home phone to call the local police station.

Even though Max had agreed to this, she couldn't help but start to get cold shivers while remaining glued to the dining table with Chloe. The whole situation felt a little unreal-they were actually doing this. She was going to have to talk to a cop, presumably to child protective services as well. Incessant thoughts screamed in her head. Would they believe her? Would they commit her to a medical ward, thinking she's hurting herself?

_This whole situation is completely unfair. I'm the victim, here! I haven't done anything wrong. Why do I have to go through all this?_

The two girls listened in earnest as Joyce insisted that she talk to Office Berry. There seemed to be some back and forth on the matter, but eventually Joyce appeared satisfied, giving both girls the thumbs up and a smile.

Max felt a jab in her forearm. Chloe had leaned in close, and was sniffing her clothes.

"Dude, you smell like ass," Chloe remarked under her breath.

"_You_ try running away from home without a pair of clothes to your name, see how you do," Max hushed back in retort.

It was true-_Chloe_ had gotten the opportunity to change her outfit this morning. A situation during which Max found herself strangely shy. It was odd. They had changed clothing in front of each other plenty during their multitude of sleepovers growing up. Why did it feel so different now? Earlier, when Chloe non-nonchalantly changed her outfit, Max was so fluxed that she forgot to even ask about changing own clothing. Not that Chloe would've been able to help her much there. She was a completely different size now. Max laughed internally at the image of her wearing some of Chloe's outfits.

"Come on," Chloe pressed. "Mom will be on the phone for a while. Let's head back upstairs and," Chloe playfully waved the air between them with her hand, "get you changed. You need a shower too."

"Any other comments, Ms. Umbridge?"

Chloe lightly tugged on Max's sleeve in response, urging Max to rise from her seat and follow up the stairs. Joyce gave both girls a questioning look as they passed. Chloe pinched her nose while pointing at Max in explanation. Max just rolled her eyes as they ascended the stairs. Joyce gave a nodding smile before returning her attention to the call.

Once safely sequestered in the already re-familiarized security of Chloe's room, Max watched as Chloe threw open her closet and began rummaging through clothes on hangers while she talked.

"Rachel... she would stay over a lot. Enough to leave some of her shit here, and she's your size. Um, yeah, here we go. Perfect."

Chloe drew a tight fitting small t-shirt, along with a checkered flannel over-shirt, combined with a pair of jeans that exhibited the "cool" worn-in look which seemed so in fashion these days. Max raised an eyebrow-this definitely wasn't her style. She had trended towards less... tight fitting apparel. For some time now, she had dressed herself in a manner to _not_ attract attention. These clothes were certainly a change in direction.

"Are you sure this is okay, Chloe?" Max questioned. "Me, wearing Rachel's clothes? I mean, it hasn't been that much time since you even learned the truth..."

The words lingered heavily in the air. Enough time passed that Max silently cursed herself for bringing it up. Chloe held Rachel's clothes in her hand, looking at them with a sad expression.

"It's... it's fine, Max. Really." Chloe sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "She would've loved you, you know? We would've been the best of friends..."

It was strange to see her old companion in such a vulnerable light, especially considering Chloe's new "hardened" image. But underneath it all, Max quickly realized that the girl standing before her was still very much the wounded teenager she left years ago. Surprising herself, Max closed the distance between them, giving Chloe a hug, pressing the clothes between them.

"I hella would be going apeshit right now, you know," Chloe continued, relaxing a bit in the embrace. "if it weren't for you, Max. I really would be all alone..."

"Don't be crazy, Chloe. You still have Joyce."

Chloe gave a single laugh in reply. "Joyce just wants to move on. Like Dad never existed. I can't do that. I'll never do that, Max."

"There's no way Joyce has forgotten William, Chloe. They loved each other so much, we both know that. Everyone deals with death in their own way. At least Joyce came to peace with it. My mom, on the other hand..."

The hug ended gradually, with Chloe pushing the clothes into Max's chest.

"Yeah. I know, I know. Joyce might've married an absolute douche-nozzle, but at least she still cares about me, much as I hate to admit it. Even step-ass himself, in his own fucked up way. What Vanessa's allowed to go down under her own roof." Chloe stopped, shaking her head. "Max... I couldn't imagine. If David starting doing that to me, and I told Joyce, there's no world where she wouldn't kick his ass to the curb, veteran or no."

Max looked at the floor, hugging her new outfit closer. Chloe's attention wandered about the room, settling on her smoking set up. Max took that as her cue to leave. She hadn't completely wrapped her mind around the fact that Chloe was a pothead.

Max knew Rachel's clothes were way outside her comfort zone, but there was something about _being_ with Chloe that permitted a sense of confidence. A courage she hadn't felt in years. Things in the years between their absence had been bad. Horrible beyond imagining. But everything was different now.

_Is it sad that I have to keep reminding myself that it's over-that I'm safe? Once we get the paperwork filed, there's no way Calvin or Eric can touch us. This is my life now... with Chloe. And Joyce. And Mr. "step-ass," come what may with that. It's kinda funny how we haven't discussed the logistics of this. Am I just going to bunk with her, in her room? _

The thought brought an immediate, uncontrollable blush to her face. Chloe had meanwhile strewn herself face up on her bed, and released a pillar of smoke, which rose and fanned out on the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts? You look like you're 'bout to burst a gasket. Like, Hanna-Barbera style. Like seriously. You got steam coming out your ears."

Suddenly self conscious, Max turned to face the door, moving swiftly for a prompt exit. "I hear a shower calling my name. You _were_ complaining about my odor?"

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. "Make it so!"

* * *

Max took another whiff of herself before stepping into the running water.

_It's funny. Unless mine olfactory doth deceive me, I don't actually smell that bad. I mean, I've never been one to sweat much. So what was Chloe complaining about, really?_

The thought continued to consume her attention as the much-anticipated hot water rushed over her. Odor or no, it had been a few days since she'd received a good shower. And showers had always been a pet favorite activity. A time to rinse clean, and meditate without fear of interruption.

So much had transpired in so little time. The revelation of Rachel's fate, to Chloe discovering her secret, to their flight from Seattle. Max realized she hadn't had a chance to just stop and _think_. With a small grin, she concluded that things were on course. And her new future granted a full spectrum of opportunities for self reflection. Because Calvin and his buddy Eric were as good as done. She and Chloe had irrefutable proof of their guilt: all that was left to do was give it to the one man who would undoubtedly run with it.

_What sort of man _is_ Mr. Amber, anyway? Chloe seemed reluctant to even approach him. She only suggested it when going to him seemed a measure of last resort. Is he trustworthy? What if he's just another Eric Landhauser? But... this _is_ his daughter. I have to believe he'll care, and do the right thing._

Her shower-ritual complete, Max turned the faucet to its "off" position and stepped out of the tub, onto the mat. She inadvertently took a melancholy look at herself in the mirror. It was an action she tried best to avoid. Her bruises and scars were still visible, and sent a shiver down her spine, invoking an involuntary self-hug.

A strange pressure grew within her skull, culminating in a roaring noise. It felt like burning white light, given voice, and made manifest. It screamed and roared, and would not be ignored.

_"Quit struggling, you ungrateful brat! I've given you and your wanton bitch of a mother everything! God, that woman is such a whore. Fucking embarrassment, really, to be related to her."_ _Max took Calvin's brief bemusement as an opportunity to twist free, hoping he distracted his own drunken-self enough to afford her a route for escape. A naive expectation. When his grip tightened, Max reflexively bit his arm. "Bitch! Ya know what you fuckin' need? A god-damn lesson."_ _The next few moments were a blur of movement, ending with him standing, belt in hand, a large grin growing on his face, and-_

Max gasped, falling to the floor of the Price household's bathroom, trying to slow her heart rate.

_What the fuck was that? Am I this broken? Seriously, that was, like, _so real_. Like I was back... there. This is so fucked up. Even when I've escaped, will I still be caged? Can I even tell Chloe about this? Or will she just see it as a cry for attention? She's putting up a tough front, but I can tell she's in so much pain... you're not the only one with issues, Max Caulfield!_

Gathering herself, Max eyed Rachel's garments.

_I guess I have to do this. I wouldn't be surprised if Chloe's already burnt my previous armor to cinders. And... Chloe's right. I can wear these. What do I have to lose? I might've been helpless before, but not now. It's the assholes who need to fear _me_, not the other way around._

Max honestly couldn't tell if she was fooling herself. Yes, her power gave her an unruly edge. But her experience with Victoria in the lunchroom soured her expectations. Ultimately, there was no real harm done. But what if the stakes had been for real?

To her surprise, Rachel's clothes did fit like a glove, as promised. Max took in her new visage from the reflection in the mirror. She appeared as a different person: these new clothes, combined with the change in hair color, offered a completely new image. A new Max. She gave the mirror a smile, and liked who looked back.

* * *

"Joyce! So good to see you."

Officer Anderson Berry offered a quick hug to Joyce, which was readily accepted. Their comfortable bearing set Max at ease as she watched from down the entryway hall. Chloe stood over Max's side, giving the image of a motherly hawk protecting her young.

Giving Joyce a squeeze on the shoulders, Officer Berry looked past her down the hall, and made eye contact with both Max and Chloe.

"Chloe. I have to say, it's been good not to see you."

"Sup, Andy," Chloe replied. Anderson winced at Chloe's familiar use of his name. It was one of his pet peeves-he liked the respect his uniform afforded him. Something Chloe learned a while ago would drive him crazy.

"And you must be Max," Anderson surmised while walking into living room, where both Max and Chloe stood. Officer Berry struck Max as... alright. He didn't have that threatening demeanor so omnipresent among the cops she had known through Calvin. So far he had made no effort to "throw his weight" around. Almost reluctantly, she found herself leaning towards liking him, Chloe's sarcasm not withstanding.

"Hello, officer," Max said as she stepped forward, offering a hand to shake. Berry took it without hesitation, and Max was surprised when he didn't squeeze uncomfortably, but rather maintained a firm grip for a moment, and then let go. More and more, Max was beginning to understand why Joyce trusted this man.

"So. Joyce here says you've run away from home, Max. Is this true?"

"It is, Mr. Berry," Max confirmed with her best "confident" voice.

"Okay then. Well, this _is_ a bit of a problem, Max. By harboring you, both Joyce and David are making themselves liable to being sued by your legal guardians."

"Andy," Joyce cut in. "There's something I didn't explain over the phone."

The conversation stopped, and Berry took in the three women standing in front of him. "I feel like there's a lot more going on here than what's been said," he surmised.

Chloe coughed, while crossing her arms and looking towards the TV. "That would be putting it lightly," she remarked offhandedly.

"Max has something she needs to say," Joyce explained. She turned her attention directly at Max. "Honey, I know this isn't easy, but I need you to tell Berry here what you told me."

This was it. Max bit her lip, suddenly getting cold feet. This situation could be Vanessa all over again. Especially once this man learns the person she's accusing is a cop himself. Wasn't there some "code of blue" between all officers of the law? Would he even hear her out?

Chloe rested a hand on Max's shoulder, giving her an encouraging look. "Max, you know I think all cops are twats, but Berry, well... he's okay. Mom wasn't wrong to bring him into this."

Berry rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Chloe, for the glowing endorsement. You do know we try our best."

Max decided to plunge in, consequences be damned. "Officer, I ran away because I'm being abused at home. Physically, and..." The words almost wouldn't come out. She tried, but it was like a cat caught her tongue.

Berry slowly nodded. "It's okay, Max. You don't need to go into details here. But am I correct in understanding that by staying at home, you are in physical danger?"

"Yes," Max replied, with as much earnestness as she could muster.

"And can you identify your abuser?"

"Yes," Max repeated. "He's my uncle. He lives with us. His name is Calvin Young."

Berry took out his note pad and scribbled down a few words. He then nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, Max. It's really brave of you to do this. A lot of minors in your position are simply too terrified of their abusers to stand up and call them out."

"There's another thing," Max continued. Berry raised an eyebrow, but let Max finish. "My uncle, he's... well, he's also a cop. He works for the Seattle Police Department."

This gave Berry pause. He raised a hand to his chin, rubbing it slowly.

_Shit. This is it. This is where he calls me a liar. This is where he calls up the SPD, tells them he's found a local runaway. This is where hell begins. Again. _

"Thank you for your candor, Ms. Caulfield," Berry replied. Max stood in shock. No denials, or refutations of her accusation? "It _is_ a serious thing, to accuse an officer of something like this. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be taken seriously. If true, this is very grave indeed." Berry gave his notepad a few more notes before continuing. "Max. Here's what we need to do. You need to sign a sworn affidavit that states your case. Then, we need to get child protective services to take you into custody, where you will be safe. At the same time, we can get a domestic violence protective order against Mr. Young. This will be scary, and complicated, but don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Bull-_shit,_ you're taking Max into protective custody," Chloe swore. "Mom, you're not going to let them take her, right?"

Joyce gave Berry a hard look. "Andy, Max is a family friend. She's an Arcadia Bay native, for goodness' sake. Before her family moved, she practically lived in this household. There's a reason she chose us as a safe place to run to. Please, isn't there any way that CPS could let her stay with us?"

Berry considered Joyce's words. "Yes, actually. If you can get a CPS officer to sign the appropriate waivers, Max can stay with you. This won't be hard, realistically, if I explain the situation in person."

Joyce put a hand on Berry's shoulder. "You're a good man, officer. I knew we could trust you."

Berry put a hand behind his head, laughing slightly uncomfortably. "Come on now, Joyce. You know we all at the department look after you. After all, without the Two Whales, we'd all starve!"

* * *

The car ride to the Arcadia Bay police station was spent mostly in silence. Max could tell Officer Berry was uncomfortable with the content of the situation. Hell, she understood. She was uncomfortable with it as well. But she agreed to go with the man when he asked, despite Chloe's protests. Chloe has persisted, several times, to go with Max, but Berry said it simply wasn't necessary, and Joyce pressed that she wanted some time alone with her daughter. Apparently they had a few thing things to discuss.

Her close-to-psychedelic experience after being tased aside, this was Max's first experience in a police cruiser. She had to admit, riding shotgun was pretty comfy. And all the gear and equipment seemed pretty cool, as well.

"I can tell you're nervous, Max," Berry began. "and it's completely okay. You seem like a good, honest person. And it's nice to hear you're from the area. How long ago did you move away?"

"Not the long ago," Max replied. "Just shortly after William's death."

Berry nodded, slowly. "I remember Mr. Price. He was a good man. Such a tragedy."

A silence lingered between them. Max wasn't sure how to continue the conversation, and Berry didn't seem eager to offer up new topics. A few minutes later, his cell phone began to ring. He sighed, bringing it to his ear.

_Excuse me? I thought "distracted driving" was a big no-no?_

"Yes? Oh, of course. Yes I'll wait." A few seconds later, Berry continued, "Hello, Mr. Prescott. Yes. Yes. Oh. Are you sure about that? There's got to be some sort of mistake... Oh. I understand. Are you sure? Okay. Okay. Of course, Mr. Prescott. Good bye."

Berry hung up the phone, giving Max an odd look, as if she was some sort of strange alien sitting in his passenger seat. Noticing Max's confused look in response, he quickly interjected "Favors for a friend of the community. Nothing that concerns you, Max."

_Mr. Prescott. Where have I heard that name? I swear it sounds familiar. From my days back here in the Bay._ _Anyway. Doesn't sound like anything important. Probably just some community donor trying to pull his weight._

The remainder of the trip passed uneventfully. Max used the experience as a time to soak in the changes that have occurred to her hometown in her absence. They were small, but noticeable. Businesses that used to exist, but now had "For Sale" sales on their windows. Numerous houses that had foreclosure signs posted. It seemed that a dark cloud had fallen on Arcadia Bay. Max reminded herself that this was probably the normal state of affairs, outside the "big city bubble." The news constantly talked about how small town America was hurting in the post great-recession crisis. But this was the first she'd actually seen of it.

When they reached the station, Berry gave Max another odd look. Max found it unsettling. He had been so upfront, and nice earlier. What had changed?

Nevertheless, it wasn't as if she could back out now. When Berry parked his cruiser at the police station, she pushed her worried thoughts aside, and followed him into the building. Unsurprisingly, everyone was quite friendly. They gave Max the full small town welcome, and were particularly nice when they learned she was a native.

After pleasantries were exchanged, the expected events occurred. Max wrote, then signed, an affidavit explaining her situation. Berry filed paperwork for CPS. Max was surprised that she never even needed to interview with a case worker. Berry said he had it taken care of. The onslaught of documents and signatures continued, until finally it ended, and Max breathed a sigh of relief. The only remaining task was the one forced to the next day: to give Mr. Amber the files about his daughter. Undoubtedly, that would be an uncomfortable experience, but it was one that must be had.

Then there was the money. It was something she had yet to discuss with Chloe. Should they give it over to Mr. Amber? From an objective standpoint, it was the right thing to do. Surely it would help the case, even if they had taken a little from the stash to pay for their safe journey from Seattle. But Chloe seemed so hopeful at the promise the small fortune gave. A fulfilled dream of freedom. A covenant of escape. Max didn't feel comfortable prying that from her.

_Yet another uncomfortable conversation. Seems like there's been too many of those recently. It's funny... I already know, ahead of time, that I'll just do whatever Chloe wants. Is that crazy? Or unhealthy? _

Max pondered the question while waiting for a ride back to the Price residence. It was almost midday now. These things always took longer than one would think.

"Max, good news," Berry exclaimed, walking up to her seat in the station's lobby. "Everything is ship-shape, and you're cleared to stay with the Prices. You ready to go home?"

"You have no idea, Mr. Berry," Max replied. It was time to go home. A real home, where she could feel safe, and be welcomed. Where she could feel loved.


	12. Taking Flight

"I hope Joyce didn't give you too hard of a time while I was gone," Max questioned while Chloe drove.

"Don't worry Max," Chloe assured. "No soul is impervious to my lies."

"Even me?" Max scoffed, half joking, half serious.

"She just wanted to know exactly what I'd been up to. God, she's always so nosy. One of the many reasons we don't get along much anymore... But she drilled particularly hard on the car."

Max had wondered about that. Chloe's new ride was cheap, but tangible step up in quality from the truck. Joyce and David would surely wonder where it came from, and how she afforded it. Max giggled as she imagined David fuming all day at work, wondering about the mystery of Chloe's new wheels.

"So what tale did you weave?" Max inquired.

"Told her I sold the truck, and did some gig work. I mean, it's a half truth, right? Our pirate's bounty from Land-fucker's house was payment for a job well done, as far as I'm concerned."

Max nodded, adding her friend's remark to her mental file about Chloe's feelings toward the money.

_As I suspected. She's going to want to keep it. I mean, can I blame her? _I_ want to keep it. In addition to my power, it does add a sense of security. If we need to run again, we have some spending cash for the trip. Though, with this power, couldn't I get money other ways? Of course, it'd have to be a victimless crime. I don't want to steal from some old granny..._

Max realized she never gave Chloe a response. "Arrrr. And what a bounty it 'twas," she answered, putting on her best pirate impression.

Chloe's frown turned into a smile, and she took her eyes off the road for moment to give Max a sideways glance. "God, it wasn't that long ago, huh, that we used to terrorize and plunder this whole town?"

Max looked out at the ocean, which was just to their right, as Chloe continued to drive them towards their destination. The road was an empty arterial, snaking gracefully along Arcadia Bay's beach. Despite there being no traffic, Chloe was actually going the speed limit. She _had_ mentioned something about wanting to kill time, and get out of the house.

When Officer Berry dropped Max back off at the Price household, Max had let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding. Chloe jumped at the sight of her at the door, rushing to give her a full hug, followed by a tug on the shoulders. Apparently, Chloe wanted nothing more than to leave. She gave Max a brilliant smile, but frowned when Joyce interrupted their reunion, shooting small daggers in her mother's direction. Joyce rolled her eyes, and gave Max a small smile and a wave, asking if everything went okay. Max replied it had. Joyce explained she would be gone when they got back-her shift at the Two Whales was starting in under an hour. By this point Chloe was practically shifting on her tip-toes, holding the front door open, pulling at Max's arm. The attention was a little overbearing, but it felt... good.

Max's enthusiasm died a little when she learned the goal of their current errand. Returning to the moment, she answered Chloe's rhetorical question with one of her own.

"I get that you like pot and everything, and that's cool, but should I really meet your dealer? He'll probably think that I'll narc on him or something."

"Dude, just be chill. Act how you look, girl!"

Max tried to internalize Chloe's point. She _was_ a changed person. Physically, at least. Rachel's outfit and her hairstyle made her look more "hip" than she ever had memory being. But one needed to hold themselves correctly to actually _sell_ an outfit. Max found the idea of having to be essentially "as suave as Chloe" around her dealer was more than intimidating.

"I know, you're right. I... I need to get out of my comfort zone more."

Chloe grabbed Max's shoulder, rocking her back and forth a little. "Hella yes you do. Listen, it'll be fine. You just stand there and look awesome. I'll do most of the talking. And it won't take long, we'll be in and out. Oh, and there's something I forgot to mention. My dealer, Frank, I... kinda owe him some cash. Expenses for operation _Finding Rachel._"

Max narrowed her eyes. "You're in debt to a drug dealer?" she questioned, not sure if Chloe was joking.

"_Owed_ money, Max. _Owed_. At least, after this."

Chloe brought the car to a stop, haphazardly parked across several spots, in the middle of a vacant parking lot. Except for a lonely RV, down at its far end.

_Drug dealers? Shady RVs? What's happening here?_

Stepping out of the sedan, Max remarked, "if you told me three years ago that we'd be paying off a drug dealer so you could replenish your weed stash, I would've checked your temperature."

Chloe brisked ahead, waving a hand in the air dismissively. Without turning around, she answered, "You know I'm always cool, Max. Now come on, let's get this over with."

Rushing to catch up, Max wondered aloud, "so what sort of guy _is_ this Frank person?"

Chloe slowed her steps, looking up at the sky as she exhaled a breath. "We got some history-Not like that, doofus," she quickly interjected after seeing Max twist her face. "God, no. Nah, Frank is a bit brash, but he's alright. Gruff exterior, heart of gold, etc etc."

"Don't go too light on the details," Max quipped back sarcastically.

Chloe gave Max a playful shove with her elbow, and rapped loudly on the door to Frank's RV. For a moment there was silence. Chloe tapped her foot impatiently, raising her hand again. Before she had a chance, the door opened, and Frank peered out into the sunlight. Given how he was squinting, Max figured there wasn't much natural illumination inside.

"Aah, Price, you're finally back in town. Was starting to get worried there, for a moment. You know, skipping town. Not paying me back. But here you are. And you'd better not be soft on cash."

"Be cool, Frank. Yes, I've got your damned money." Chloe reached into her jacket's inner pocket, withdrawing a thick envelope. Frank snatched it away without hesitation, opening it quickly and rifled through the contents.

"Weeeell well, well, looks like Christmas came early this year, because this right here is a god-damned miracle," he half-praised, half-sneered, waving the envelope back and forth in the air. "I'm not gonna ask how you got this, Chloe. _Don't_ wanna know. Now. We done here?"

As if noticing Max for the first time, Frank's eyes left Chloe and gave the other girl a full look-over. Max had to suppress a shiver.

"So... what hell is _this?_ Rachel ran away, and you found some Seattle bimbo to dress up like her? I ain't gonna give you shit for your preferences or whatever, but this is just _weird_."

"Watch yourself, _Frank_." Chloe spat back. "This is Max Caulfield, she's from here. Known her for the better part of my life."

Frank scoffed. "Right. Well, it's easy to see what void you're trying to fill, Price. Just don't drag me into it."

_What is he talking about? This guy knew Rachel?_

Max didn't get a chance to continue her thought before Chloe replied. "Dude, just be chill. Max needed a change of clothes, and she's Rachel's size."

Frank squinted his eyes at Max, giving her another hard look. "If you say so. She kinda creeps me out."

"You're not so easy on the eyes either, pall," Max found herself saying.

Frank simply laughed in response, clapping his hands together. "She talks! Well, Chloe, I'm happy for you. Really. Now. If there's nothing else...?"

"Frank, you know I want to re-up. Come on, I have the money. And I don't want that shit you sold me last time."

"You'll _buy_ what I _have_, girlie," Frank threatened. "And, yeah. Of course."

Without further words they exchanged more bills, and Frank disappeared back into his home, closing the door behind him.

"Well that was different," Max observed. "And slightly creepy."

"Yeah, as I said, he's not a charmer. But he's alright."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Max consented, allowing some sarcasm to seep into her voice.

Max took a small turn around, taking in her surroundings. A few seagulls flocked about in the air, crying their distinctive squawks over the beach. It was good to just stand there, and breathe in the sea. Seattle was a port city, but it didn't have many _beaches_. A minor difference, but in that moment, Max realized just how much she had missed it. Listlessly, Max strolled to the waves to get a better view. The sun still hung high in the sky; it was only mid-afternoon. They still had a whole day to kill. Tomorrow would no doubt be a taxing endeavor. She didn't relish having to tell Mr. Amber about his daughter's death. For both her and Chloe, the death of a family member was an all-to-real reality she'd never wish on anyone.

"Ready to bounce, mad-Max?"

Max soaked in one more wistful look at the bay. It was truly peaceful here. So different from the noise and bustle of the big city. Far in the distance, the lighthouse caught her attention. The building had always stood vigil over the quaint little town, and had been a place Max and Chloe had always begged their parents to take them. It was somehow reassuring to see it still there, looking exactly the same. Like no time had passed at all. Max turned around, bumping her head into Chloe's chest in response. They stood there for a moment, Chloe hesitantly leaning in, lightly wrapping her arms around Max's waist.

"Seriously though, Max. This girl's gotta get baked," she whispered.

"Okay, okay. I guess I've gotten my fill of nostalgia for one day."

* * *

A wonderful evening of binge watching Netflix was rudely interrupted when David arrived home from work. Max found herself woefully unprepared for the encounter, being nearly high herself from all the second hand smoke. With both parents gone, Chloe had practically hot boxed her room.

But Chloe's illegal contraband didn't seem to worry David much. Instead, the bulk of his arrogant attitude was focused towards the stranger who had taken up residence in his house. Without any consultation on his part. Furthermore, a stranger that hadn't been there this morning. David, Max surmised, did not like being tricked.

"David, you seriously need to calm the hell down. You already talked to Joyce, right? She calls the shots here, okay?"

David paced again, back and forth throughout the living room. Chloe stood with a confrontational poise, while Max hung back behind the dining table, finding the fire place an object of sudden interest.

"Her parents are _looking_ for her, Chloe," David countered, throwing a hand up into the air. "We can just take her in, like some stray cat!"

"The fuck? David. This is Max. You've seen her fucking face in pictures around the house! She's not some flea ridden feral we picked up off the street. Jesus, for once in your miserable life, can you just _not_ be a dick about something?"

Surprisingly, Chloe's plea gave David pause.

"This isn't so simple, Chloe," he explained, finally lowering voice. Unless Max's ears fooled her, David's tone even contained a hint of exasperation. "I don't want this family to get wrapped up in a custody dispute!"

"Tough," Chloe said while crossing her arms. "Because Max is _staying_. She's a member of this family now, like it or not. And there's no fucking way in hell she's going back home. David, they're _hurting _her. Do you even get that?"

David stopped his pacing, and exhaled slowly, rubbing a hand on his face. "I understand Max had made an accusation. And, yes, it's good she's met with the police. But Chloe, this isn't our job! This is a job for child protective services."

"I agree! But they interviewed with Max, and said it was okay to let her stay here."

Chloe's assertion nagged in the back of Max's head.

_It's weird. Everything at the station went so smooth, but... what Chloe just claimed never actually happened. Not that I'm going to correct h er right now, or anything. But I never met with anyone from CPS. Is that weird? Officer Berry made it sound like that was something that needed to happen. But by the time we were doing the paperwork, it was no big deal. I don't want to jinx it by saying anything, but I guess it left me with a bad feeling._

"I just wish Joyce would've included me on this decision," David complained, more to the empty air, than his step-daughter.

"Well, maybe there's a reason she didn't," Chloe barked back. David gave a pained expression at her retort-it was obvious Chloe had hit a nerve.

"Come on, Max. You don't need any more of this bullshit." Without waiting for any permission from David, Chloe grabbed Max's hand, and pulled her away, ascending the stairs to her-their-room.

It was something Chloe brought up casually on their way home. Apparently she and Joyce had discussed living arrangements, and for the time being Max was just going to bunk with Chloe. Secretly, Max was overjoyed at this, though she tried not to make her reaction _too_ obvious. Chloe herself looked as if it was an offhand thing, but Max swore she heard a hint of nervousness in her friend's voice as she proposed the idea.

The whole situation felt a little unreal. Like she was going to wake up any second now, finding herself back in her room. With Calvin leaning down with that noose in hand, with that solemn look. Tying that noose around her neck. That the previous few days had been a flight of imagination. A self-indulged, time compressed fantasy her brain, or power, afforded her before confronting death.

As Max found herself pulled into Chloe's room once again, she stopped slowly, giving herself a hug, suddenly feeling uncertain about her own sense of reality. Chloe didn't seem to notice her friend's apprehension, instead focused on toking up again. The past few minutes had been quite stressful, after all.

"Chloe?" Max asked. "What happens after we give the files to Mr. Amber?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? We sit back, watch the fireworks. Right?"

"I guess? I just... I haven't thought through it all yet. We've been so focused on just surviving each day..."

"Hey, come on," Chloe ordered, dragging Max towards the bed, pushing her lightly onto the mattress. She quickly flopped down beside her, and the pair found themselves staring up at the ceiling. "Listen, Max, I get it. Everything has changed, in a few days. Just," Chloe actually took a moment to gulp, in an uncharacteristic moment of what _sounded_ like emotional vulnerability. "Promise you'll stick around, yeah?"

Max shifted to her side, looking at Chloe's face, which was pointed stringently at the ceiling. "I'm not going anywhere, Chloe," she said. With perhaps a little too much earnestness in her voice.

Chloe smiled, eyes still fixed upward. "You know, we haven't talked much about, well, _it_. Since that night."

Max returned to her original position, though this time a touch closer to Chloe. "I know. It's... hard, Chloe. I avoid thinking about it."

"They say that sort of shit drives you crazy, over time."

"I know," Max replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

_She has a point. Those... hallucinations? Flashbacks? Whatever they are. They're real. Are they here to stay? Will Calvin haunt me, for the rest of my life?_

"Max." This time Chloe was the one to turn on her side, and give her friend an intense stare.

"I see him, sometimes," Max admitted. "I get these... I don't know. Episodes?" Max grew suddenly unsure of herself, intensely uncomfortable at admitting her condition aloud. "I just... zone out. And I'm back there, Chloe. With... _him_. And, and..."

Chloe didn't let Max finish. Without words she pulled Max in, wrapping her arms around in a secure, but not tight, embrace. A momentary panic flooded through, and she involuntarily tensed, but it was quickly replaced by an euphoric sense of calm. Max took a slow, deep breath, and found herself scooching inward, closing the gap between them.

"Chloe... I... I'm so fucked up."

Chloe didn't reply. She just tightened her grip, nuzzling her head over Max's.

_What is this? I know beyond any doubt that Chloe and I are connected, but does she really see me... that way? Do I _want_ her to see me that way? I don't even know if I can even answer that question. Then there's what Frank said this afternoon. What did he mean by that? "Filling a void?" _

Her mind still pressed with doubts, Max allowed Chloe to nestle themselves together, taking comfort in the warmth from her friend. Whatever this was, and whatever it meant, was a problem for another day. Right now, the desire to just sink into the moment overpowered all other thoughts and worries. It was on these airs Max finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As Max expected, the Amber household was an impressive construction, tastefully furnished, complete with clean hardwood floors, expensive rugs, and comfy looking recliners. A soft melody drafted through the air as Chloe tried to make small talk with Mrs. Amber. James was apparently in his study, but would be available to them any minute.

"It's... good to see you, Mrs. Amber."

Mrs. Amber narrowed her expression, folding her arms.

_Wow. Standoffish, much?_

"This had better be important, Chloe," she said carefully. "My husband is a busy man."

"Does your step-daughter count as being important?" Chloe accused. "Or have you already forgotten about her?"

For a brief moment Max could swear she saw a hurt expression glance Mrs. Amber's face. She quickly regained her composure. "Rachel has made it _abundantly_ clear she wants nothing to do with us, or, for that matter, _you_."

Max could tell Chloe was about to explode-her body language telegraphed the inevitability loud and clear. Swiftly, she grabbed Chloe's arm, putting another hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe, we're here for a reason, right?" Max interrupted.

This seemed to cool Chloe down a bit, and she gave Max a quick nod, before staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but we haven't been introduced. Your name is...?"

"Max. Max Caulfield." Max extended her hand for a shake, which Mrs. Amber took in response, holding for a slight minute.

"I take it you're a friend of Chloe's? Did you also know Rachel?"

"Yes, and no. I grew up around here. Practically lived at Chloe's house when I was a kid. But my family moved away to Seattle a while back. Chloe and I recently reconnected." Max suddenly realized she was starting to ramble. The situation felt so weird, so awkward. Mrs. Amber was making no efforts to hide her hostility towards Chloe. Chloe had mentioned she wasn't on the best of terms with the Ambers, but hadn't elaborated. Had things really gotten so bad between them? What exactly happened?

Max breathed a sigh of relief as she heard footsteps coming down the nearby stairs. Mrs. Amber stepped aside, allowing her husband to fill the gap. He gave both Max and Chloe a hard look. His eyes finally settled on the folder in Chloe's hands.

"Hello, Ms. Price."

"H-hi, Mr. Amber," Chloe responded. For a moment Max saw some cracks in Chloe's confidence. As if, all of a sudden, that punk veneer was stripped away, leaving nothing but an emotionally scarred teenager. The moment passed as soon as it started. Chloe hardened her expression, and looked Mr. Amber right in the eyes before continuing.

"We found Rachel."

The Ambers exchanged a glance, clearly unsure of Chloe's honesty or intentions.

"And why, Chloe," Mr. Amber asked, "would we believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me," Chloe explained as she shoved the file towards Mr. Amber. "Believe Eric Landhauser."

In a surprisingly swift move, Mr. Amber snatched the file from Chloe's hands, opening the cover to look at the first page. The girls decided it would be best to keep the original order. Mr. Amber opened and closed his mouth several times, no doubt wondering why he was being shown this, to seeing his daughter's name, along with the mysterious Mr. Jefferson's, whose name he no doubt at least knew of. He began to pace the room, flipping to the next page, before settling into a recliner opposite to the sofa in the living area. Both Max and Chloe took this as their cue to take seats themselves. It was an odd, morbid experience, watching the hardened man's expression move from incredulity, shock, and finally, as he reached the back of the folder, to pain. For a long minute, he closed his eyes, slowly closing the folder.

Max and Chloe exchanged glances, wondering if they should say something. Offer condolences? Obviously Mr. Amber and Chloe had their differences, but surely they could find common ground in their love for Rachel, and the hurt in her loss? They both snapped to attention when James began to talk.

"Where did you find this, Chloe?"

Max decided it was _her_ turn to speak up. After all, if things didn't go well, she could always rewind. She put a hand on Chloe's leg, and said "We found it in Eric Landhauser's house. We were exploring around during a BBQ he hosted. As invited guests."

"That name, it _is_ vaguely familiar..."

"He's a prosecutor for the city of Seattle," Max explained. "A very powerful one."

Mr. Amber simply closed his eyes again, clutching the folder. "And I have your word, your _oaths_, that this is not fabricated?"

"You can find the proof you need by subpoenaing the Maddross Hotel in Seattle. That's where Rachel was... was murdered. Their computer records for that day are scrubbed, but their physical files weren't."

"And you know this how?"

"Please, Mr. Amber. I know this is... a lot to take in. But the man who actually killed your daughter? Calvin Young? He's my uncle. And his crimes don't stop with your daughter. Officer Berry's already helped me issued a DVPO against him. Please. We... we need your help. If we don't stop him, he'll continue to hurt others."

Another silence filled the room. Max could feel her heart thump, again and again, as she tightened her grip around Chloe's leg. This was it... make or break. Maybe the future would be okay for _Max_ if Mr. Amber didn't buy their story. But how would Chloe respond? What would she do, how would she react, if James blew them off? Would she high tail it back up to Seattle, determined to exact swift justice of her own making?

"Thank you, both of you. For bringing this to me. I... I need some time. Alone. But please. Stay in town. I'll be in touch soon. We might need further testimony."

Max had to bite her tongue from whooping an incredibly inappropriate "_YES!"_ Instead she gave a purposeful nod, motioning for Chloe to do the same.

"So you'll get this fucker, right?" Chloe asked-almost _threatened_. Realizing the harsh tone of her question, she corrected, "Please, Mr. Amber... he... he can't get away with this."

"I will do everything in my power to see justice done, Chloe. But not for you. For my daughter."

"Of course," Chloe replied, somewhat sullenly. Max took that as their cue to leave. She stood, tapping on Chloe's shoulder to rise with her. Mrs. Amber, who had remained in the room but stayed silent the whole time, walked them to the entry way to show them out.

As they exited the household, and entered the warm midday breeze, Max gazed upwards, feeling suddenly _free_. Like a massive, incredible weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. Chloe still looked distraught, but gave her a weak smile as they moved towards the car.

_We actually did it. We faced our crucible, and came out the other side. Chloe and I... we can finally move on, and be free of this. All of this. No more Eric, no more Calvin. No more Mom. They're the past now. I don't think we'll be hearing from any of them, ever again._


	13. Old Favors

"What?" Chloe asked, although her tone communicated more statement than question. Max cursed under her breath-she had been stealing glances at Chloe's face for the past a few minutes during their drive back from the Ambers. Chloe hadn't said a word since leaving. While Max found herself secretly relieved, even a little happy, that their part in finding Rachel justice was concluded, she also sensed a tension that her friend wasn't of the same mindset. They were about half way home, now, too, and Chloe had done nothing but focus on the road ahead.

"N-nothing," Max replied, looking off, out of her window.

"Max, chill. I'm fine. Just... I don't like thinking about it."

Max just nodded in response, deciding to give her friend some time to mull over her emotions. Rummaging around in her backpack, she drew our her journal, and started a new entry. It was long overdue.

"So you really still do write that shit, huh?"

"Jeez, Chloe. Tell me what you really think," Max replied as she rolled her eyes.

"It's very you, though. Retro vibe thing going on, back there in Seattle."

Max smiled and shook her head, but quickly got back to task.

The remainder of the trip seemed fly back, after that. Memories of the past few days swirled in Max's head as she gave them body on her page.

_I'd better hope nobody finds this journal, and reads it. Then I really _could_ get committed..._

Her last entry hadn't actually been since Victoria had snatched it away, back at school. Max shuddered involuntarily, trying to get past the memory. The room's laughter, and moreover, the focused _attention, _still gave Max shivers.

_None of that matters now. All those assholes are hours away. I'll never have to see them again._

Then the party at Eric's house happened, followed quickly by both their respective meltdowns in Chloe's motel room. Max stopped writing for a moment, confronted with how exactly to relate her thoughts on that experience. It had the good-bad tug to it, but upon further reflection Max decided more _good_ than _bad_. It had been excruciatingly painful to come clean about everything, but Chloe seemed to accept her for who she was, wounds and all. And she didn't mind the sleeping precedent it had seemed to set. Max's thoughts drifted to last night, where Chloe had curled around her, as if it was perfectly normal.

_I mean, that's not really the sort of thing "friends" do, right? At least, not as this age. We're not little kids anymore. Maybe Chloe just doesn't want to grow up? Or maybe... there's something more here? At least, I feel like there is. What Chloe and I have... it's more than friendship. But does she feel the same way?_

Max wasn't even halfway done recording the recent events by the time Chloe interrupted.

"Shit," she muttered, bringing the car down to a slow roll. The Price residence was just down the street, and a cop car was parked in the driveway.

Max put a hand on Chloe's arm, trying to get her attention. "Chloe, it'll be fine. Let's just go see what they want. It might be nothing."

"I'm not sure sure, Max. You good to bust out superpowers?"

"Moment's notice, capt'n," Max smiled.

Chloe shut the car down, slowing removing the keys from the ignition. "Fuck," she groaned as they walked up to the porch. "Cops at the house. Again. Not on my list of favorite memories."

"You and me both, Chloe," Max assured as they walked both reached the front door. Chloe sighed, closed her eyes, and sauntered her way inside. Max followed quickly. Immediately, she make out the sound of voices from the living room. She could recognize both Joyce and Officer Berry's voice.

"Chloe?" Joyce called out. "You and Max are back?"

"Yeah, Mom," Chloe grumbled, walking down the hallway and turning to face her mother and their guest.

"Chloe. Good to see you, as always," Officer Berry stated with a small nod. His hands were wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee.

Max walked into the room, around Chloe, and took a seat at the table, between Berry and Joyce.

"Hello, Officer Berry," Max greeted. Chloe grunted a little at Max's easy-going manner.

_Come on, Chloe. I know you don't like this, but Berry has done nothing so far but to help._

"Everything going okay with the paperwork?" Max asked.

"Hah," Berry laughed once, "Actually, Max, that's sort of why I'm here. Yes-and, I truly _am_ sorry about this-but we really need a few more signatures."

"Can't she just do that now?" Chloe stepped closer, leaning in between Berry and Max and placed both hands on the table.

Berry released the coffee, twisted slightly in the chair, bringing an arm over the back, to face Chloe directly. Despite Chloe's attitude, Berry remained calm and relaxed.

"Some, Chloe, need to be signed at the station," he explained. "with a notary present. Listen, it'll be quick, I promise. You girls can get back to... well, whatever it is the younger generation does these days. Before you know it, I promise."

Chloe pouted for a moment, then quickly announced "I'm coming with this time."

Berry, who had gone for another sip, nearly spat out some of his coffee at Chloe's statement. Recovering, he smiled, and said "Of course. Not interested in another long argument, this day's been hard enough already."

Chloe nodded brisquly, and then stomped back towards the front door, holding it open. "Well? Let's get this over with?"

"Chloe," Joyce called from the kitchen, "where are your manners? Berry hasn't even finished his coffee."

"It's quite alright, Joyce," Berry said as he rose from the table. "This coffee _is_ excellent, but the sooner we get this done the better."

Max took that as her cue to stand as well, and wandered over to where Chloe stood, motioning them both to get a move on.

_Poor Chloe. She's just so eager to get this all over with. I totally get it. We are gonna have to work on curbing that brashness though..._

* * *

Max quickly concluded that the back of a squad car was nearly as comfortable as its front. Berry had recommended they both take the back, and which was just fine with both Max and Chloe.

"Honestly, I thought a little more time would pass before being hauled around in one these things again," Chloe mused.

"So you and Rachel really did loot and plunder Arcadia Bay?"

Chloe scoffed, leaning forward with both elbows on her knees, her fingers interlocked with each other.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Max kept her attention focused on Chloe, worried for her friend. It was obvious she had been repressing her own grief, in order to deal with Max's situation. The thought brought with it both a guilty and gratifying reaction.

"I dunno, Max. Like, part of it just doesn't feel real. Or something. Like she'll just call me up any minute, or another postcard will arrive in the mail."

"Chloe..." Max trailed off, but put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Up front, Berry seemed intently focused on driving. He actually had the window rolled up, giving them some privacy.

_As good as Officer Berry has been, I won't be sad if this is our last trip to the station._

They sat in silence for some time, Chloe clearly trying to keep it together, and Max just trying to come to grips with her new life. There was so much to do, but, at the very least, plenty of time in which to do it. Max began making a mental list of errands. Clothing, bathroom essentials, maybe even looking into how to enroll at the local high school. But there was no rush of urgency.

_Speaking of time, I feel like this trip has lasted way too long. It's only like fifteen minutes to the station. But we're... wait, what? We're on a highway._

Max nudged Chloe with her elbow. Her companion had been staring at the cruiser's floor in a hunched position, lost in thought. She looked at Max expectantly. Max simply motioned towards the windows.

"Wait, what is... Max, this isn't the way to the police station."

"Road closure, maybe?"

"No way Max. We're on one of the highways out of town." Chloe glanced at the back of Officer Berry's head. "Hey, dickhead!" she shouted.

Berry didn't respond at all. He just kept driving, totally ignoring the increasing intensity of Chloe's insults.

"Chloe, calm down," Max interrupted, trying to ease her friend's temper. Berry obviously was not listening. "Something's not right, Chloe."

"I knew it was weird when he let me ride along," Chloe said between gritted teeth.

"Huh?"

"Max, I'm getting very, very bad vibes. Can't you use your power? Get of out of here?"

"Not so simple, Chloe. If I used it right now I'd stand a decent chance of becoming roadkill. It's not as if we really tested how it works with forward momentum. What about your phone?" At Chloe's insistence, Max had disposed of her old phone yesterday. She thought Chloe was being a bit silly-that there's no way Calvin could get permission to do that _now_. But Max had given into Chloe's paranoia, and they had _planned_ to replace it today, before their afternoon took this sudden detour.

Chloe placed hands over her body, showing the phone was nowhere on her person. "Shit, it's in my jacket. Which... I took off right after getting home. Was so pissed about this whole paper work thing, I fucking forgot about it. Fuck. Fuck. God, so, what? We're screwed?"

"Not even. Let's just see where this takes us. Once we're stopped, and out of the car, I'll be able to use my rewind safely. Plus, I want to see where this goes. If there's a threat out there, I'd rather know what we're up against."

"And you got a picture ready?" Chloe had insisted on Max taking photos at regular intervals, and always storing them on her person. Max did so, albeit a tad begrudgingly. The more she thought about that power the less she liked it. She hadn't completely explained her thoughts on the issue to Chloe, but she _had_ secretly sworn to only use it again if things got truly fucked up. Like they had been, that first time.

Berry engaged his signal blinker, and slowed the car, turning the vehicle onto a narrow road, sliced between the thick woods that surrounded the highway on all sides.

_Would it be safe enough to use it, now? Would it do any good? Would Berry just turn around and leave? What would happen to Chloe? I... I want to see where this leads. Then we can decide what to do._

And so they sat, nervously, taking in their surroundings as the car slowly made its way down the curvy, and bumpy, road. After a few more minutes, they entered a clearing. A tattered "No Trespassing" sign did nothing to dissuade Max's increasing sense of foreboding.

A large, old barn, with both gates wide open, stood in the center of the open meadow. The building was severely dilapidated; it had clearly seen better days. Weather had apparently taken its toll over many years, and given the lack of repairs, she had to conclude the place was abandoned. A cold pit of worry started to form in Max's stomach. This felt wrong. Like something out of one of those slasher flicks Chloe would make her watch.

Another vehicle caught Max's eye. It was parked just outside the barn, but its driver was nowhere in sight.

Berry kept the car rolling and steered them into the building. The interior was smaller than Max had envisioned. Along with all the other rusted out equipment, Berry's squad car barely fit. Their captor brought his vehicle to a complete stop, pulling up the emergency break. Then, Berry did nothing. He just gripped the steering wheel, looking off into space. For a moment Max thought he was going to turn around, with a smile, and explain everything. Like, maybe this was some joke, or welcoming prank.

Nothing of the sort happened. Instead, Berry opened his door, arcing his back a bit after standing up from the drive. Without giving Max or Chloe so much as a single look, he nodded at a figure standing underneath some platforms, a few steps away from the car. The mystery man's face was hidden in shadow. Without saying any words, Berry threw his keys at the man who snatched them out of the air. Berry then turned, and walked towards the entrance. He completely ignored Max and Chloe as he passed their window. Max could feel her heart racing now-something was definitely wrong. Who was this creepy man? Was that his car outside? Would her power even be helpful, if she chose to use it? Or would she just be teleporting herself into a trap? Would she be able to escape by rewinding and running? If so, what then? She'd be all alone, in the woods, without a phone.

Max and Chloe stared out the back window as they watched Berry enter the sunlight outside.

"Dude, Max, the creep factor here has gone well over nine thousand. Who the hell is that fucker?" She asked, motioning at the tall figure, silhouetted in darkness.

"I know, I know. Just, let's let this play out a while longer. With any luck, whoever it is, will let us out of the car. Then we can bust out our mad skills."

"I don't think that fucker's a notary, Max..."

"Yeah," Max gulped. "I think we're past that. Chloe? On my ride with Berry yesterday, he spoke to someone on the phone named Mr. Prescott." Chloe choked a little at hearing the name. "You know him?"

"Of him, I guess," Chloe answered. "The way people talk, the man's a succubus on the whole town, leeching it dry, or something. I dunno. His son is an asshole, so I'd believe it."

Before either of them could say another word, the swinging doors started to shut. Max gulped as the two doors closed, sealing them in the barn. Shortly afterwards they heard an engine start from outside, and a car pull away. Officer Berry had left them. Trying to remain calm, Max took a hard look at the man standing in the shadows, who himself was staring back at the car.

_Just, please, don't be him. Not Calvin. _

Max's heart stopped when the figure stepped forward, allowing light from between the rotted out roofing to show his face. A small whimper escaped Max's lips, as she slid down the seat, hiding herself from view. Chloe gave her a confused, but worried look.

"Max? Is that... shit, you're serious? That's _Calvin_?"

Max had sunk to the foot area of the seat, hugging her legs close to her body. She couldn't stop her mind from racing.

_Shit, shit, shit. Oh god, it's gonna happen again. I have to do something! But what? If I rewind now, then I'll be in here, alone, with _him_. I guess I could run for it? The door will still be open. I could, just, keep using my rewind until I'm safe? But what about Chloe? I'll have ditched her! Berry would notice quickly. He might've kept his eyes facing forward, but I know he was checking up on us through his rear view mirror. God, why would Calvin even care about Chloe? She _has_ to be here on Calvin's orders. But he doesn't know we both figured out his secret! Does he?_

It was possible, Max had to admit. Eric could've gone through his study, and noticed something amiss. And surely the sledgehammer they left outside the door would've raised an eyebrow. If Calvin and Eric drew the correct conclusions, what would that mean? Last time, Calvin gloated about how he "took care" of Chloe. It seemed reasonable to assume they would take a similar course of action...

_Okay, stay calm. I can rewind now, but I'll wind up right in front of him. _

Max steeled herself, and took a hard look around the barn. Calvin hadn't moved much yet, apparently amused by the sight of them trapped in the car. Suddenly, the kernel of an idea began to grow in Max's head. It was crazy... but it might give them a clean break.

_Alright. But I need Chloe's help to do this. Come on, Calvin. Let us out..._

Chloe played with her door, apparently hoping beyond hope Berry hadn't locked it. No such luck was to be found. Both girls jumped when Calvin rapped his flashlight against Max's window. He stood, hunched over, leering at them. Seeing that he had their attention, Calvin smiled, and used a pair of keys to unlock the door, opening it wide.

"Maxine. And, Chloe, I take it?"

"Fuck off, pig," Chloe spat back.

"Oh, ho ho," Calvin laughed, stepping back so the girls could climb out of the vehicle. "Your friend here has quite the mouth on her, Max. Might have to do something about that."

"You can't touch us, Calvin," Max said, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady. "We've already filed a restraining order against you. And pretty soon Joyce will be my legal guardian."

Calvin simply smiled, shaking his head softly. "You know, it's funny, how connections seem to make the world spin? How a friendship forged years ago, can have such an impact on someone's life now, who didn't even exist then?" Calvin sighed when both Max and Chloe replied with confused looks. Calvin continued to shake his head.

"I'll make it simple then. Maxine, Berry did no such thing. Officer Berry, I am sure, is a good man. But we all have our betters to answer to. His is Mr. Prescott. Who happens to be one of Mr. Landhauser's fraternity brothers. Never been big on the whole _good 'ol boy_ thing myself, but I'll be damned if it doesn't prove useful sometimes."

Eager to see what, exactly, Calvin knew, she decided to press the offensive. "Why, exactly, are we here, Calvin?"

Calvin frowned, giving Max a hard, long look.

"Don't be coy, Maxine. I'm well aware of your antics at Mr. Landhauser's house this week. And I know your friend here was in Seattle looking for Rachel Amber. I'm afraid this puts us in a bit of a bind."

"Fuck you! We've already handed over proof that you did it, and not to some hack tool!" Chloe spat, taking a step forward.

Calvin gave Chloe a dark expression, but remained where he was. Without further words he reached for his cell phone, and tapped a button on its screen.

"Hi, yeah? Yes. Yeah I've got them here. Yeah. Everything. Mmhmm. I... really?" Calvin brought his free hand to his forehead, rubbing it intensely. Max and Chloe shared a look, wondering if this could be their chance...

"The punk, sure. Whatever. But Eric, I swear, I can handle Max. Nothing will go wr-Of course. Yes. I understand."

Calvin gave the screen a solemn look before hanging up the call.

_Shit... that did not sound good. _

"And you're the one who's been hurting Max?" Chloe accused. Calvin didn't raise his head-he just continued looking at the screen. Emboldened, Chloe took another step forward, closing the distance between them.

"Chloe..." Max found herself saying.

"Max over here might just want to move on, but my ass isn't so forgiving. You're going to _pay_ for what you did you son-of-a-"

Somehow, the shot seemed _louder_ in the open barn than it did in her room. Max's stomach turned as she watched Chloe lurch backward, a small hole in her head. Calvin stood impassively, gun in hand, like nothing had just happened. Chloe's body hit the floor with a dull _thump_, and Max felt a wave a pure nausea flow over her.

"Maxine," Calvin said. "Finally, some alone time. Listen, come here-"

Max squeezed her eyes shut, letting uncontrollable tears roll down her cheeks as the roar and whirl of her power filled her senses. She knew she needed to time this right. They wouldn't have many chances at this, before her power ran out. She managed to drop the rewind just as Chloe and Max were stepping out of the car.

"Maxine. And, Chloe, I take it?" Calvin said once again.

Max wasted no time. She turned to Chloe, giving her a _look_. Max shook her head, and nodded towards the first of the platforms. Chloe nodded in return. Calvin laughed, taking a few steps towards them as both girls bolted towards the terraced scaffolding. In a smooth, swift motion, Chloe hoisted Max up.

"Sure hope you got a plan, Mad-Max," she stated as she stepped back. Max scrambled back to her feet, now steady on the first platform.

Calvin laughed again, looking up at his niece. "You do know there's no way out, that way? Come on, don't make this harder than it needs to be. If I have to come get you, Maxine, you _will_ regret it."

When Max didn't budge, and instead started looking for a way up to the next platform, Calvin raised his sidearm. "Okay then, the hard way. You have three seconds to come down, or your little girlfriend here gets a bullet in the stomach. I hear that's an especially bad way to go."

_Fucker! Like I'm going to let that happen._

Max rewound again, just to the point when Chloe had left the vehicle. This time, Calvin immediately noticed the effects of Max's power.

Chloe, on the other hand, had gotten somewhat used to her friend vanishing at a moment's notice. Calmly, she threw both hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling, a calm grin forming on her face. Her eyes briefly caught Max's, who brought her fingers up to her lips in a _"sssh"_ motion.

"Dude," Chloe laughed. "You're so fucked."

"I... okay," Calvin said, obviously ill at ease by the strange situation. "you have three seconds to explain what's going on here. What happened to Maxine?"

_Just stall, Chloe. I need a little more time..._

Max's eyes settled on her target. She had noticed it when first entering the barn, after seeing the shadowed figure that turned out to be Calvin. Just above him, on the second tier of platforms, was a crusty, but heavy, engine.

_Am I really going to do this? I've never... I never wanted to, not anything like this... but if I don't he's going to _kill_ Chloe. Over, and over again. I can't let that happen. I have to end this hell, once and for all. We tried doing things the "right" way, and now we're in a fucking horror movie. Screw that. I guess there's the photo... but Calvin's_ in town! _What if I don't change things correctly? What if he finds, and kills, my other self? Does she even_ have_ rewind powers? _

Max grabbed a strap, and rolled the engine towards her, causing it to career off the side and land onto the first platform with a loud _thud_. This immediately caught Calvin's attention.

"What the... Maxine, how the hell did you..."

Max acted quickly. Within seconds she scrambled to the second tier, carefully taking a few steps to provide room for the engine's original position. She rewound again, restoring the piece of equipment's original state.

_Almost there. Just a little more..._

A drop of blood splattered on to the old wood by her feet. Max rubbed her nose, and found more smeared across her finger.

_Shit. Not good. But I'm so close! Just, please... don't give out on me now!_

Max started to push the engine, which was thankfully on wheels, into position.

"Maxine, what the hell? Come down from there, this instant!" Calvin ordered.

Max could hear Chloe laughing below as she slowly moved the engine, inch by inch.

"Dude," Chloe remarked. "I think I see where this is going, and, uh, yeah. Sucks to be you, fuck-head."

The engine, at last, was in place. Max closed her eyes, and reached one more time for her power. The pain was excruciating at this point, and she felt more blood begin to drip from her nose. But she kept going, forcing time back to just after Officer Berry drove off. She stifled a small gasp when she let go, stumbling slightly from the pounding headache. The scene was restored to before Berry had even arrived, though he was undoubtedly only moments away. Max could only hope he didn't notice her absence from the back seat. Quietly, Max took stock of her surroundings.

_Yes! He's right there! I did it! But, god, this headache, I don't think I can rewind anymore. I only get one shot at this... This is it. If I do this, I'll be... a killer. I know I don't have a choice-Calvin's cornered us. He's left us no other options. And if this works like I think it will, it'll look like an accident. But still... I never wanted..._

Max sighed, and for a moment, everything became calm. The birds outside seemed to stop chirping, and the breeze that had been filtering its way between the barn's cracked boarding gave way to an eerie stillness. Max pushed the engine.

* * *

Max couldn't bring herself to look. Even though less than a minute had passed, the seconds ticked away at a glacial pace as she awaited Berry and Chloe's arrival. Despite the shock of what she had done, Max quickly jumped down, and hid herself near the barn's entrance. The next few moments were going to be crucial to both her and Chloe's future.

Calvin's body remained in the periphery of her vision. She had glanced only just enough to understand that the plan worked. Calvin was a threat no longer.

_I... I just _killed_ someone. He... he deserved it... but... I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to see him behind bars, not under a fucking piece of farm equipment! I'd better play my hand right when Officer Berry and Chloe get here._

Finally, Max heard a car approach, and held her breath as it slowly drifted through the barn's entrance. As it passed, Max made eye contact with Chloe, who was frantically looking around. Chloe's expression morphed from panic to relief in a flash, and she sat back in her seat, seeming much more at ease. Berry himself appeared unconcerned. He must not have noticed her absence yet.

As before, Berry stopped the car, and remained in his seat for a moment, before stepping out of the vehicle. That was when he noticed what was still visible of Calvin's body.

"Jesus _christ_," he muttered, stepping forward, and putting a hand on his holster.

Max bit her lip, and approached Berry from behind. "It's over, Officer Berry," she said, in as calm a tone as she could muster. Berry spun around, startled and shocked that Max had somehow gotten out of his car.

"Max! How did... nevermind. Listen, something's gone very wrong here-"

"Agree to disagree, Andy," Max interrupted, using Berry's personal name. "That man over there? That's my uncle. You know, the one you helped me file a restraining order against? Funny that you were taking me right to him."

Berry blanched, taking a step back, and almost tripped over an errant rake. "Max, I, this, this isn't like that. Look, you're right, I was taking you to your uncle. But you have to understand, Max. I had no choice. And everything would've been okay! Your family explained the situation, about your... condition."

"Then why would he invite Chloe, too?"

Berry threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know, Max. I don't ask questions, not when the orders came from... well, where they came. But I swear to you, this was all on the level."

Max suppressed a laugh. "Officer Berry. You were driving two innocent girls to an abandoned farm, far out in the middle of nowhere, to a suspected murderer. Doesn't feel very _level_ to me."

Berry opened and closed his mouth, apparently thinking the better of arguing against her assertion.

"Now, Max," he finally started. "Let's not get carried away here. This is a possible crime scene, and you're a potential witness. But first, you need to tell me how the heck you got out of my car!"

"You _let_ me out, remember?" _This_ was where Max began to form some sweat on her brow. Her whole plan hinged on getting Berry to go along with this.

"Now, that's just not true, Max," Berry began to pace, rubbing his forehead. Despite his disbelief, Max could hear uncertainty in his voice. "I don't know how you did it, but you were definitely already here by the time I parked."

"Right. A teenage girl teleported out of your vehicle, while you were driving, and suddenly appeared at your destination. Very believable, Officer. "

Max gritted her teeth a little, praying Berry would see her point. She was banking on him understanding, right now, how ridiculous the actual events would sound, if he ever had to relate them. Like, for instance, in a police report. She was also relying on her on intuition about Berry's character. That he wasn't as horrible as Eric or Calvin.

"Look, Officer Berry," she continued. "This was obviously an accident. That old engine must've been teetering up there for years, and Calvin was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Berry's expression began to change, as if a weight was being lifted from his conscious. "Ye-yes, Yes, that does make sense," he muttered, putting a hand to his chin. "And I _did_ just let you out, right? I guess the shock of seeing... this... screwed with my memory."

"Berry, there's something important you need to know. This man, Calvin, and his associate, Eric Landhauser, have committed multiple murders. He _killed Rachel Amber, _Berry." Berry's eyes grew wide at Max's accusation, but Max kept talking. "We've already handed over the proof to James Amber this morning."

Mr. Amber's name caught Berry's attention, and looked like he was about to say something, but Max didn't give him time. "Anyone associated with them is going _down_. Like, hard prison time. Berry, I don't know what Mr. Prescott told you, but I don't think either Chloe or I were supposed to leave this barn. And I'm pretty sure you were going to take the fall for it. After all, Joyce saw us leave with you."

Another few long, arduous seconds passed, as Berry stood there, contemplating his options. At hearing Max drop Mr. Prescott's name, he began to grow beads of sweat himself. He looked at Calvin's body, then at Max, and Chloe, who remained patiently in the car. Out of sight from Berry, Max gave a quick "thumbs up" motion to Chloe. Chloe performed a small fist pump in the air.

"God," Berry whispered. "I'm done. Prescott will have my head for this..."

"Andy, Prescott is the least of your problems, now."

Officer Anderson Berry took a long, hard look at Max. "You know," he began. "I think we've all had enough excitement for the day. I'm thinking it would be best if we kept our time here to ourselves?"

"Not so fast, Berry," Max warned. "My mouth is shut-so long as you actually follow through with the CPS paperwork. Joyce is _going_ to be my legal guardian."

Berry considered Max's words. "Of... of course, Max. Though, I might not be able to help you with that personally. Prescott will see me fired for this..." Berry let his sentence linger. With a sigh, he opened the door for Max. "Let's get you two home."

* * *

"That. Was. _Awesome!"_ Chloe exclaimed the moment they both returned to the privacy of her-_their_, Max reminded herself-room. The ride back from the barn was a strange, and awkward experience. Chloe was chomping at the bit to learn exactly what happened, but Berry had lowered the window between them, so he would've been able to hear every word. When they got home Max hated having to lie to Joyce about where they had been, but she bit the bullet and told Chloe's mother that everything had gone well, though there might be more trips to the police station in the near future.

"Dude, I was so freaked when you just up and beamed out of Berry's car. Some serious sci-fi shit, girl."

Max understood that Chloe was super-stoked about the way things turned out, but she was having trouble mustering the same enthusiasm. The past few hours had been unbelievably taxing. However much he may have deserved it, she killed a man. Even worse, she had to see Chloe die. Again. Turning to see Chloe, happy, alive, and full of energy, Max let a loose a sob, and threw herself at Chloe, clutching as tightly as she could.

"Whoa, Max, what's up? Isn't it time to celebrate? Ding dong, witch is dead?"

"C-Chloe," Max half stammered, half cried. "I'm so sorry..."

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, Max! We won! Honestly, I'm not sure how things could've turned out better. Your ass-hat of an uncle is dead, and it looks like a total accident! Well. Accident enough. You'll have to forgive me if I'm not saddened by the loss of Rachel's murderer."

"I know, I know," Max mumbled, her face still pressed into Chloe's shirt. Max felt Chloe's arms wrap around her in return, making smooth circular motions. "It, it was horrible, Chloe. He s-shot you. _Again_. I _hate_ seeing that Chloe..."

For once, Chloe had nothing to say, so they just stood there for a minute, while Max collected herself.

Finally, Chloe broke the silence. "So, the whole Calvin becoming a human pancake thing, I'm assuming that was you?"

Numbly, Max nodded. "You helped me up there. And then I just... pushed. God, the _sound_ it made, Chloe. When it hit him. I know he deserved it, and I'm not sad that he's gone... but..."

"Hey," Chloe said, gently grabbing Max's face to look at hers. "Look, I'm sorry you had to... go through all that. Honestly, it does sound pretty shitty." She glanced up towards the bed, and made motioning moves in the direction. Max let herself be practically carried as they flopped down. In what had become almost a natural maneuver by now, Max squirmed around, letting Chloe hold her.

"Chloe?" Max whispered after some time had passed.

"Mmm," she responded, running a hand through Max's hair.

"This... what we are." Max squirmed around to face Chloe directly. "This is something more than, like, friends, right?" Max suddenly realized how fast her heart was thumping. And how dorky her question was. She hadn't meant to bring up this thought so soon, but, after today's events, it just sort of slipped out. There was still the gut-wrenching _doubt_ that maybe Chloe didn't feel the same way. Or the fact that Max could be just some sort of "Rachel stand in" until she could be replaced. Chloe _did_ dress her up like Rachel, after all...

"Uh, duh? Max, we're totally bonded, for life, right? Best friends forever?"

"Yeah..." Max replied, unable to hide the worry from her voice. Softly, almost at a whisper, she continued, "I was wondering, if... we were something... a little more?"

Chloe gave Max a somewhat shocked expression, which gradually shifted to a sly grin. "Jesus, Max. You really have changed. But, let's see how much. I _dare_ you to kiss me. Do it. Kiss me now."

Max felt her heart practically leap through her throat.

_W-what!? What is this? Is she just joking? I... I can't even tell! Or, maybe_ she's_ the one too chickenshit to make a move..._

On that thought, Max came to a decision. With a warm, an earnest look into Chloe's eyes, she closed the distance between their lips, holding the back of Chloe's head as she pressed them together. Both their bodies tensed at the contact, but quickly relaxed. As this was her first, real kiss, Max was unsure how long to hold, and slowly pulled her face away.

"W-wow."

_Oh god. Is she gonna freak out? I don't like rewinding on her, but if I just made things awkward between us for all time, I don't think-_

Her thoughts were mercifully silenced when Chloe drew her into another kiss, this one more passionate, more intense than the last. Slowly, Chloe rolled on top, her arms secured around Max's back, peppering her cheek, neck, and chest with more kisses.

"Th-this is okay?" She knew it was a stupid question as it left her mouth.

"Dude, Max. This isn't _okay_. This is, _hella _okay." She braced herself with both arms, forming a small gap between the pair, Max blushing hard beneath her.

Chloe smiled, drawing a deep breath, and spoke the last words exchanged between them for some time. "Max Caulfield. You know I fucking love you, right?"

* * *

"I GOT INTO BLACKWELL ACADEMY!"

Max penned the first words into her latest journal entry. She couldn't contain her excitement. With constant support from Chloe and Joyce, she had returned her hobby of photography, and built a "completely fucking amazing," as Chloe put it, portfolio together for her application. In return, Blackwell gave her a full scholarship. They would even pay for room and board! Which, of course, she turned down. It was a short trip from Blackwell to her house, and she had an amazing chauffeur.

Max noted how she had finally started thinking of Chloe's house as _her_ house, and smiled.

"Hey, when you're done with that, give me a hand, will ya?"

Chloe was trying to hang some new decorations in her room. Something she picked up at last Sunday's flea market.

"You did _wash_ that, right?" Max asked incredulously.

For a moment Chloe gained a sheepish expression, but it quickly vanished. "Y-Yeah, like, totally. Now come on, you're _literally_ leaving me hanging here."

"Okay, drama queen," Max relented with a smile, rising from her seat to grab the other side of the multi-colored flag Chloe had purchased.

The past year had been a proverbial dream of happiness. To be sure, there had been fallout. Vanessa was distraught at the death of her brother, whose decaying corpse was found weeks later by some teenagers exploring the woods. Apparently, only Eric knew of Calvin's trip to Oregon, and he had kept his mouth shut when Calvin failed to report in. Vanessa, however, demanded an investigation, but the local police seemed happy to file it away as an unfortunate, odd accident. But things got murky when Mr. Amber brought charges against Eric Landhauser, and as the case evolved in discovery, against Mr. Prescott as well. After that, it didn't take long for Max's mother to drop all threats of the custody battle she had been proposing. Especially when Mr. Amber offered his services for Max's defense, pro bono. Vanessa knew she wouldn't be able to afford the legal fees.

Officer Berry proved good on his word, although he was indeed let go from the force shortly thereafter. Max had mixed feelings on it. He did eventually help, but, on the other hand, he was ultimately too similar to her uncle. A dirty cop.

Things weren't completely resolved with Rachel. Mr. Amber explained these things could last years, but seemed confident in Mr. Landhauser's eventual conviction. Other than that, Max and Chloe had little interaction with James, which suited them both just fine. Too many painful memories, on all sides.

These events, however, had become background noise to the girls, who were much too busy with each other to pay much attention to anything else. David was a little freaked at learning Max and Chloe were "a thing," but, surprisingly, not because it was a same-sex relationship. Rather, he began to insist that they sleep in separate rooms. He lost that fight quickly, receiving no backup from Joyce whatsoever. Over the months he seemed to grow used to the idea, and now it no longer appeared to bother him. Max had even found herself starting to understand what Joyce saw in the man. She kept her thoughts to herself though. Chloe was still as icy as ever when it came to her "step-prick."

The idea of attending a new school brought back memories of Seattle. Of her tormentors there-Eric's boys, and Victoria. Max chuckled about how _old_ self would be terrified at learning Victoria and some of her minions would also be moving to Arcadia Bay and attending Blackwell. No so anymore.

_In a weird way, it'll actually be kind of good to see Victoria again. So knows as well as I how much of what she said was complete bullshit. If she paid attention to the news, like, at all. Which I'm sure she did._

The case had made some waves in Seattle, particularly with the family and friends involved. It was tough, but Max testified against Calvin's character, on the record.

_I wonder if she'll just continue to be a bitch? Or will she just ignore me? Somehow, I just can't see her being humble, and admitting she did something wrong. Not that it really matters, what she does._

Max looked over at her girlfriend, who was intensely focused on getting her end of the flag secured onto the wall. Although Chloe had kept her look the same, Max had allowed her partner's influence to rub off on her a little. Her clothing was a bit more daring, and she'd experimented with different hair colors. She was even beginning to enjoy Chloe's music preferences more. She was still squeamish about a tattoo, though. Baby steps, she told herself.

There had, however, been some rough moments. A few months ago, an anonymous harassment campaign targeted her Facebook account, forcing her to all but stop using the site. But in the grand scheme of things, Max found she didn't really care.

_That had to be the Landhauser boys. Who else would even give a shit? _

And then there were the flash backs. Chloe straight up called them PTSD. Max wasn't so sure, but when she spoke to David about them, he immediately recommended her to a psychiatrist. Max was reluctant at first, but found that the sessions really _did_ help. She still had nightmares, from time to time, but the straight-up visions had ceased completely.

"Tah dah!" Chloe sang, jumping back, pronouncing her artistic impression to Max. Max nodded, slightly rolling her eyes. "Come on, Max. Gotta represent."

A ray of sunlight glanced off Max's eye through the window.

_Shitballs, is it getting that late already? I wanted to get some shots before the sun went down._

"Grab your keys, girl wonder. We need to get down to the water, stat."

"Ooh, I like bossy Max," Chloe wiggled her eyebrows as she foraged through a pile of clothes for her keys and wallet.

* * *

The two walked, hand in hand, along the peaceful waterfront. There was actually some foot traffic; a couple of other young couples apparently had the same idea of a romantic sunset walk along the beach. Max reminded herself that this was a good thing. Another side-effect of Mr. Prescott's influence taking a hit. The legal battle had cost him time and money. In the meantime, Arcadia Bay seemed to actually be recovering. New businesses had opened, and even new homes were being built. The town's general atmosphere of gloom that had hung like a dark cloud had changed completely.

Max knew it was hopelessly cheesy, but she wanted a picture of Chloe doing the "walking away holding her hand" thing that had become so popular recently. Chloe had scoffed, but otherwise agreed. Max flipped through the Polaroids, her heart warmed at the image of Chloe looking off into the distance, pulling her along to their next adventure.

"What?" Chloe asked, following up with a small laugh. "You're looking at me funny."

"Mmm," Max replied, shaking her head. "I'm so excited about the future. Blackwell, then getting out there, into the real world. Our first apartment, first house..."

"I suppose I'm gonna have to be the breadwinner," Chloe joked, "if you're going down the artsy road."

"Like I have so many other skills," Max jibed back.

Chloe didn't state the obvious aloud. Max's rewind was still there-their secret trump card, an ace up their sleeve. But, Chloe's unspoken retort remained in her head. They had had plenty of time to think about how to make money using her power, and they had a large amount of spending capital to get started.

Max was personally amazed there was no ill ramifications for taking the money. So far it had never come up. Perhaps Eric thought it might weaken his position? Regardless, with the amount of time that had passed, their secret stash had become like a security blanket. Something to fall back on, in case things ever got truly messed up again.

They both took a seat on a nearby bench to watch the sun descend slowly towards the water. Max shifted closer to Chloe, who put an arm around her shoulder, leaning Max's head onto her.

"I wish we could just be here, like this, forever," Chloe remarked.

"I thought you hated this hick down?" Max asked, as she wormed closer.

"I... you know I just say shit like that, Max. I never hated Arcadia Bay. I just... I hated not having you, Max."

Max turned her head, looking at Chloe's luminescent blue eyes. As their lips met with a soft kiss, the sun gave a small flare of intense light as it disappeared beneath the horizon. Max closed her eyes, and said the words she'd said a hundred times by now. "I love you, Chloe Price."


	14. Confidence in Power

_This is it, Max Caulfield. Final steps... a new beginning. I promised Chloe I would bring my "new self" to the table today, and not be a wallflower. Let's make some waves._

A sparse few feet separated Maxine Caulfield from Blackwell Academy's twin front doors, which, despite it only being the first day of school, were already plastered head to foot with fliers for clubs, parties, and eye-rollingly goodie two-shoe awareness raising.

_Well, I guess the one about bullying hits a little close to home. And that one about domestic violence. Yeah, okay, you've convinced me, posters on the glass. I shouldn't be so sarcastic to your plight._

She shifted her feet, suddenly feeling the nervousness of her old, trepidatious self creep its way back into her conscious thought-like a monster in the corner of her eye, rolling its fingers around a corner and slowly bringing its head into view. With a forceful shake of her head, Max pushed the horrible memories aside, taking a steady breath to center herself and regain her bearings. This was it. The first day of her new life at Blackwell Academy. She couldn't afford to let the past continue to haunt her. Not when she had so much in the present, about ninety-nine percent of which revolved around a certain blue-haired individual.

In the year since Calvin Young's accident, or "when Calvin got Max-ed to the past," as Chloe referred to it, much had transpired. Chloe transformed her talk of applying at Bay College into action. Not surprisingly, with a little studying she blasted her way through the entrance exams, and had been enrolled for several months now. What started as a somewhat-meager interest in a "Introduction to computer programming" course quickly grew into an obsession. She was on track for their informatics degree.

Eager to encourage and foster a sense of responsibility in her daughter, Joyce (though both Chloe and Max suspected it was at David's behest) began charging a monthly rent for her room. At first, Chloe was completely distraught. Max snickered at the memory.

"_What?", _Chloe had half-asked, half shouted. "You know I don't have a job! And it isn't as if hundred bucks a month isn't going to make a dent in finances. And I'm busy with school!"

"Well, Chloe," Joyce replied. "Changes to our financial prosperity aside, both David and I think it would be a good idea for you to get a part time job. Get something on your resume."

"It builds character," David interjected, standing in the living room with arms folded.

"Dude, I've already _got_ character," Chloe shot back.

"She has a point there," Joyce muttered in response.

"_Real _character," David corrected.

"No true Scotsman!" Chloe chastened with a shout, pointing fervently at her step-father. David furrowed his brow, rubbing a hand on his forehead.

After more deliberation, the parents eventually emerged victorious, and a few days later Chloe landed a job as a bagging attendant at the local grocery store. The same store, Max later learned, to which William had take his final car trip. When Max raised it as a concern, Chloe did her best to brush it off.

"They have an opening," Chloe explained. "And the hours are good. It's no big, Max. It's... it's cool."

"Chloe..." Max trailed off, in her by now trademarked tone of lingering worry.

"Hey," Chloe said as she pulled Max in for a hug, "It's fine. I... I don't want to say I'm over it, but I want to move past this shit, Max. With you."

Max didn't have anything to say to that. Not that Chloe had let her.

_Head out of the gutter, Max! Focus! Enough thinking about the past. This is my first day at Blackwell. Gotta keep these thoughts PG. Well, maybe PG-13._

Chloe eventually came around to the idea of having a steady income, if nothing more than to have an excuse to dip into the fifty grand they "requisitioned" from Eric Landhauser over a year ago. After the car, and other expenses, about forty three thousand remained. Some of which could now be easily spent, under the guise of "having saved up for it." Max still had mixed feelings about the money. It wasn't as if they _needed_ it. And it could bring trouble. There was no way Eric Landhauser had forgotten about it. And they didn't really even know what, exactly, _he_ knew. Eric was suspicious enough to send Calvin, a course of action that did not pan out well for him. But to Chloe, the money was her proverbial Scrooge McDuck money vault. Max didn't want to take it away from her.

A passing crow, _kaw-_ing overhead, pulled Max from her reverie. She knew she needed to just _do_ this-open the doors, walk to her new locker. Attend that first class. But every time she told her feet to take a step forward, towards Blackwell's entrance, she hesitated, as if entering the building would bring some sort of _end_ to something she wasn't quite willing to let go just yet. It didn't make much sense.

Over the past year, she had ample time to come to terms with the tragedy in her own life. The flashbacks, in particular, had disappeared completely. Her psychiatrist prescribed some medications, which she occasionally took, but she rarely ever used the full dosage. When it was all said and done, Max remained on the fence over whether the medications and consultation had been the thing that helped, or if the visions had just disappeared naturally. Either way they were gone, and that fact couldn't beget more happiness.

Even after her uncle's fateful end in that Prescott barn house, Max harbored a secret terror that a day would come where she would enter a flashback that just wouldn't end. That she would be forever trapped in a memory with Calvin... never able to return. She spoke to Chloe about it, once, late at night, after one of her last and final visions, almost seven months ago. Max woke screaming, thrashing about in bed. Chloe diligently curled around Max, who was still shivering, cold sweat dripping from her face.

"C-C-Chloe, what if this doesn't stop... what if-" Max cried softly.

"Don't even think that way, Caulfield," Chloe reassured, tightening her grip, and leaning her head onto Max's shoulders. The bare contact of their skin brought a wave of calm over Max, ending her hyperventilated breathing. "You're _going_ to get over this. I can already tell. You've been doing so much better lately-"

"I know, Chloe," Max cut in. "I just... they're _so real_. He's... _there_. And it's the worst moments, Chloe. I don't-I don't think it's simple PTSD. It feels more... like when I was in that photograph."

"Don't be crazy, Max," Chloe whispered into her ear, tugging them closer together. "You don't even have a photo of any of... those... incidents, right?"

Max shook her head. "It's still similar, though," she murmured. "I... when it's happening, I'm _aware_. And-" she stopped to gulp, trying not to lose composure, "-I just wonder. What happens if I don't come back? If I just stay there?"

Chloe dismissed it outright as a possibility. "No way, Max. No, I'm not gonna let you think like that," Chloe re-positioned Max so their eyes could meet directly. "And if it does... well." She brought a hand to Max's face, brushing back some of her bangs. "I'll be there. I promise. Until you come back, I will _never_ leave your side." Max squeezed her eyes shut, allowing Chloe to completely fold herself around her. It was moments like these that Max felt truly _safe_. Impervious to the supernatural forces that seemed intent on bringing chaos into her life.

Her rewind power, on the other hand, was another ballgame completely. Whereas the visions brought anxiety, fear, and doubt, the rewind gave birth to a whole host of emotions on the opposite end of the spectrum. The nosebleeds had stopped. The headaches had evaporated. Max found herself in absolute command of an awesome power, the use of which, by all appearances, seemed to cost a grant total of _nothing._ Chloe was enraptured by the development, and encouraged Max to use the power as much as possible.

It was Chloe who first came up the idea. The pranks started innocuously enough. Chloe thought they would be good exercises to bring out a more confident, self realized Max. The first test subject was, of course, David. The plan was simple: as he walked in through the garage after parking his car, Max would ask to show him a magic trick. She would steal the keys from his pocket. David, whose standoffish attitude towards Max had disappeared completely when he learned about her PTSD-like symptoms, was bemused by the idea.

"Okay Max, but I warn you," he jested. "I used to be quite the showman myself, back in my day."

"Alright, David," Max said calmly. "I'm going to need to see your car keys first."

Behind them both, Chloe snickered, as if she was in some joke David wasn't aware of. Which, of course, she was.

"Not much of a _trick_ so far, Max," David remarked as he dangled his key chain in front of Max.

Max snatched them from the air, put them in her pockets, and before David had a chance to protest, she rewound. On the second go, David's expression was priceless. Chloe almost bowled over in laughter. That was months ago, and to this day David would still pester Max about how she did it.

Their success with David paved the way for many future hijinks. Chloe made it a weekly goal of hers to find some new creative way to prank one of the local townsfolk, be it the "main street drunk" and ex-cop Anderson Berry, or old acquaintances like Trevor and Justin. As long as the joke wasn't mean spirited, Max always found herself game to play. The look of childlike wonder on Chloe's face was always worth it. Max never tired of her brilliant smile and overjoyed laugh.

It wasn't long before Max found herself taking initiative on her own in such matters. Just a few weeks ago, she had meant to surprise Chloe at the grocery store. Her shift was supposed to end in a few minutes. While she hung back, waiting to pop out of hiding and startle her girlfriend, she observed a rather large, middle aged woman begin to raise her voice at the employee working the register. Who was, of course, none other than Chloe. Max listened with increasing interest-the woman was angry that Chloe forgot to run her coupon. Chloe was quite new to the register, only just recently having been given the shift after her tenure bagging groceries. Flustered, Chloe hit a few buttons and was punished with a negative beep from the computer. The customer grew more and more irate at Chloe's failure to complete the transaction.

"Honestly," the woman complained, projecting her voice so others could hear. "I don't know why I even bother coming here. It's overpriced, the selection is _dismal,_ and the employees are all a bunch of hairbrained morons! Honestly, the only thing these millennials are good at is posting pictures of their god-damn _meals_ to their social medias!" The customers standing behind her looked uncomfortable, shifting to and fro on their feet, but otherwise said nothing. Chloe muttered an apology as she, with increasing desperation, tried to figure out how to apply the coupon. Max could tell Chloe was restraining herself. No way Chloe "in the wild" would put up with this shit. And it was clear the irate customer was doing her best to put Chloe off balance.

"I haven't got all day, you know," the woman continued. "I've got three mouths to feed back home, and dinner ain't cooking itself!"

Max couldn't help but look at the contents spilling out of a few of the the lady's bags. Kraft Mac & Cheese. Frozen TV dinner meals. Max rolled her eyes, and an idea came to mind. Just the other day Chloe had been pressing her to be more bold with her power. To do something with it that Chloe didn't plan, or wasn't prepped to play backup for. This turned out to be one such moment. With a simple grace of confidence, Max stepped forward, walking directly up to the woman, first gaining, and then never breaking, eye contact. Chloe noticed Max's approach and waved with a pained expression, one that said "I'm happy to see you but this is horrible timing," but then noticed where Max's attention was focused. Within a moment, Chloe started grinning, leaning back onto the register, stopping all work entirely. She flipped out a pack of smokes, and lit a cigarette. Several people starting murmuring. One or two let lose an annoyed cough.

"Who the hell are _you_ supposed to be?" The lady had asked. She hadn't even noticed Chloe's impromptu break.

Max didn't offer a response. Instead, she swiped the the customer's coupon book off the counter. The large woman's eyes widened, her face began to red, and she started huffing. Chloe couldn't keep it in anymore. As she broke down laughing, she reminded Max, "Dude, I will _kill_ you if you don't tell me about this, okay?" Max just shot Chloe a smile back before returning to her original position to reset the scene. The outcome of the missing coupon book changed events completely. The woman spent almost a minute foraging around before finally giving up, looking put out and embarrassed. She paid the bill without complaint, looking cross and annoyed as she pushed her cart out the exit. Chloe, for her part, just looked bored throughout the interaction, occasionally glancing at the time.

Max always found Chloe's behavior in the moments _after_ she realized Max was going to execute both endearingly cute, and a little sad, all at the same time. For months Max stewed on whether or not Chloe was truly okay with losing these memories. When Max finally found the courage to bring it up, Chloe once again shocked her.

"Max, look, I hear you. But it's _totally_ okay. It's kind of cool, in a way. Because every time _you_ do it, it'll be _my_ first time." Chloe stopped to snicker. "Get it?"

"Dork," Max said with rolled eyes, giving Chloe a punch in the arm.

"Just, here, if you feel bad about it," Chloe persisted, while walking around Max, and throwing her arms around her body, pulling Max close. "We can make a pact where you always tell me what happened, and what I did."

"Actually," Max replied, lowering her head and leaning back into Chloe. "That _would_ make me feel better."

And so it was. Max took her responsibility seriously: she couldn't remember a single time since making that vow where she hadn't related to Chloe about how a rewind went down. And it _was_ exciting, witnessing that moment of realization on Chloe's face that she was in a dead timeline. Every time her reaction was authentic-original.

_It's funny. I would've thought she'd be terrified. Scared that her current "self" is about to be "erased." But she just takes it in stride, without a care in the world. How does she do that? Ugh, come on, Max. Back to reality._

Kicking herself at stalling for as long as she had, Max sucked in a breath and lifted one foot forward. It was time to enter Blackwell Academy.

* * *

She didn't make it far. Before her hand even reached the door, a sneering male voice, emanating from behind, barked "out of the way, nerd." Max didn't even have time to turn around, or even move aside. The young man, who was flanked on his side by another individual, cleared the way by giving Max a harsh shove, sending her stumbling to the cement. Max just barely caught herself by whipping a foot back to a previous step, and throwing both palms out to catch her midsection before it hit the ground.

"Oww, fuck," she cursed. The cost of stopping her descent was a mean scrape on her right palm. "Great. Perfect way to start the year," she fumed.

Old Max would've made the comment, and continued on. Entered the building, gone to class. Kept her head down. But she _promised_ Chloe that she would start standing up for herself. That the days of being walked over were officially over.

_Okay, Chloe. This one is for you._

Max positioned herself where she stood before, but this time facing where the boys would be. Steadying herself, she rewound time, and watched carefully as the blurry shapes jaunted backwards from the building and down the steps. When they were at the base of the stairs, she stopped.

She couldn't suppress the sudden gasp that left her mouth. The pair came to hesitant halt, both looking up at the girl staring down at them from above. Looking _directly_ back up at her was Jacob Landhauser. At his side was another boy-the one who had pushed her. He had a face that look permanently twisted into a scowl. From his manicured brown hair to his expensive clothing, Max took an instant dislike to him. He seemed exactly like the sort of friend Jacob would make.

_What the hell is Jacob doing here, anyway? There's no way he actually enrolled at Blackwell...?_

Jacob creased his expression, and took a glance at his friend. "I suppose introductions are in order," Jacob began. "Maxine, meet Nathan Prescott. Nathan, Maxine here is that slimy bitch that I was telling you about earlier."

Somehow Nathan managed to scowl _even more_ as he looked Max over head to toe. "Doesn't look like much to me," he ascertained. Nathan immediately set about walking up the steps, obviously expecting Max to slink out of the way like a frightened cat. When she didn't, he came to a halt on the step below hers, their eyes now level with each other. Nathan gave a long, careful look, and raised his arm to shove Max backwards.

"Everything okay here?" A bright, chipper boy, with one of those voices that was both endearing and annoying at the same time, paused Nathan mid-motion. The newcomer looked at Max, Nathan, Jacob, and then back at Max again. It was clear that he, too, was on his way to class, and sensed a tense situation as he passed.

"None of your goddamn business, punk," Nathan growled while turning to face the boy, pressing a finger into his chest. The boy looked scared for a moment, then, in a sudden flash of courage, pushed back at Nathan. Nathan didn't need any more provocation. He took a swing, and just like that, a scuffle had begun. Jacob just hung back, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. Max was a bit bemused, and a little perplexed. She wasn't really sure what outcome she had expected out of this situation, but a nerdy young man jumping to defend her honor hadn't made the list.

As Nathan and her "hero" traded shoves and occasional jabs, Max started to feel a little weirded out. So she fell back on an old standby. She took a few steps back, raised her Polaroid, framed the shot, and snapped a picture, just as the newcomer found himself being slammed into the ground by Nathan. Max took a step back while flipping the photo in the air.

"Are we done yet?" Jacob asked from the base of the stairs. Nathan's opponent remained on the ground, nursing a bruise he took to his leg.

"Let's just get this day over with," Nathan complained as he brushed past Max, and entered Blackwell. Jacob followed in suite, refusing to look at or even address Max as he passed. Like she was a non-person, unworthy of his attention.

"Assholes," Max opined when they were both gone.

"You're telling me," the boy complained as he rose back to his feed and extended a hand to shake, which Max took.

"Warren. Warren Graham," he introduced with a pained smile.

"Max. Max Caulfield," Max replied. "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

_Wowsers, I thought he'd never go away! Oof. Too mean, Max. Too mean._

Max shook her head, smiling, as she organized her new locker. The first, and most important, order of business was hanging a picture of Chloe on the door, placed prominent and center.

_I mean, Warren seems nice and all. That was really cool how he stood up to Nathan and Jacob. All for a complete stranger, no less. But _jeez_ does that boy like to talk! Still, he seems kinda smart. I imagine he'll be a good person to know when exam time comes around. Plus, I'm under direct orders from my No. 1 Minion to make new friends. I guess I can check that one off the list._

In the minutes following the altercation at Blackwell's entrance, Max had already traded numbers with Warren (at his behest), and had she not the excuse of needing to organize her locker, Max was pretty sure he'd still be hovering, chatting up a storm. When Warren learned that Max was into movies, he practically gushed for a minute straight about his favorite "cult classics," and how Max simply _had_ to see some of them. He did give an odd look when Max replied that she and her girlfriend would definitely be up for some sort of movie night, but quickly regained his earlier enthusiasm at the prospect of watching movies together.

Snapping back to the present, Max sensed that she was being watched as she slid a book into place in the locker. From the periphery of her left eye, Max observed a young woman lean her shoulder against the locker beside hers. Max could feel the intruder's intense gaze press into her person. Even though Max couldn't see her face fully, she had a sinking suspicion of who this was.

_Of course. First Jacob. Now... _

"Maxine Caulfield. You've some nerve enrolling at Blackwell. You are aware that this school is for _talented_ individuals, right?" Victoria's voice, tone, and condensation took Max back to her time at Arthur High, in Seattle. She couldn't recall a single positive interaction with Victoria-either the girl had ignored her, or teased and bullied her. Of course she would show up to torment her on the first day.

"Yes, _Victoria,_" Max answered, turning her face to meet her eyes directly. "I'm here on an academic achievement scholarship. Full room and board."

Victoria blanched at the prospect of living in the same dormitory as Max.

Max rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, your worship. I've already got a place to live. Off campus."

Victoria _hmphed_ at Max's snide remark. "You're a one trick pony, Maxine. Everyone knows you're a self abusive little liar. I mean, honestly. Before it was just pathetic. But then _lying_ about it? On the record? In a courtroom? Everyone knows Calvin Young was a good man. His legacy isn't going to be tarnished but some wanna-be hipster yuppie."

_The hell does she even care? She was just friends with the Landhauser boys, for Christ's sake. Have they sunk their claws that deep into her? Or is this the product of unrequited love?_

With a sigh, Max turned her person to face Victoria, and placed a confident hand on her shoulder. A gesture the _old_ Max would've never been so bold to make. Victoria was too surprised by Max's behavior to utter a response.

"Victoria," Max began, with an earnest sincerity in her voice. Of a parent explaining a simple fact to a petulant child. "All I did was tell the truth about what my uncle did to me. And I know that this might shock, or even amaze you, but I simply do not _give a shit_ whether or not you believe it."

With that, Max released Victoria, closed her locker, spun the combination wheel, and turned again to face Victoria directly.

_Okay, Max. This is it. She's blocking my way, and she's going to move. I just... I need to listen to Chloe's voice. I've got more power than a freakin' God, for goodness sake!_

Max took a step toward Victoria, who swiftly-almost instinctively-stepped aside. Max could swear she saw an expression of horror on Victoria's face. The feeling... was almost intoxicating.

_Holy shit. Is this what kids like her feel, all the time? Gotta admit, it's kind of nice. But... I need to stay true to myself. I'm not that same pushover you bulled practically to death in Seattle, Victoria. But I'm not going to become you. Blackwell Academy is going to see a new Max Caulfield. I'm ready for this. Chloe's ready. Are they?_


	15. Slippery Seconds

_Okay Max. Day's half over. I already feel like I have enough homework to last me a whole week. Do they seriously expect us to keep up with all these assignments? This isn't college, yet!_

Second period, European History, had just ended. With a calm sigh, Max slowly rotated the knob on the bathroom's faucet to its "off" position. The stream of water squeezed down to a steady drip, and Max took in the visage of herself staring back in the mirror before her.

After rotating through a rainbow of different haircolors, Max had finally settled back on her natural brunette. It just felt the most like "her." Chloe had seemed a touch disappointed, but got over it quickly. Eventually she came round to the notion, deciding it a good thing that she was the "loud, outrageous one," where Max was the more reserved, silent type. She had even reverted to clothes similar to her original apparel. A simple t-shirt with zip up hoodie with jeans was where she felt most comfortable. Though Chloe insisted on her wearing jeans that "actually fit."

A sidelong glance through the room informed her she was alone. The perfect opportunity for a save point. Chloe had come up with the concept, on a hot Summer day, many weeks ago. Her plan brought with it a piece of equipment: a simple wrist-worn stopwatch, which she had gingerly slid onto Max's arm, opposite the wrist that wore colored bands.

"So, we've already timed your maximum rewind length down to the second," Chloe explained. "And I've programmed this here stop watch to that! All you gotta do is find somewhere safe..."

Chloe leaned in close from behind, one arm slid comfortably around Max waist, another alongside Max's arm that beheld new her gadget.

"And hit the button," she concluded. The stop watch immediately showed the digits "0:00" and began counting up, second by second. It was a standard stopwatch. Max looked up at her girlfriend with a perplexed expression. Chloe had that stupid grin plastered on her face, apparently unaware that Max did not see the value in what was being given here.

"Gee, thanks Chloe," Max remarked, sarcastically.

Chloe bopped Max on the head. "I wasn't finished, doofus. Listen: when the timer hits 5:39, it'll start beeping and reset. That means you've hit your maximum rewind duration, and you shouldn't even try for it."

Early on Chloe and Max had thoroughly tested the limits of her rewind and learned it capped out at five minutes thirty nine seconds, exactly. An odd number, but, all things considered, no stranger than any other.

Max's eyes widened with understanding. They had talked a bit about this. How Max's rewind, and its teleporting side effect, could potentially be a _bit_ of an attention grabber. In cases where she'd moved over the course of the past few minutes, it would be safest if she rewound to a point in time where she was alone. With no one to witness her vanishing into thin air. Which, all things considered, might raise some eyebrows. Especially if performed in a crowded scholastic environment.

"Chloe, this is awesome!" Max exclaimed, turning to give her partner a tight hug. "So, all I need to do make sure no one can see me, and then hit the button. Until I see 5:39 show up on the watch, I can rewind without worries! Well, unless there's someone that might see me pop into existence."

"Exact-o-mundo, Max0rs. So when you're ready to rewind, just hit this here other button," The watch was now at two minutes, six seconds. When Chloe pressed the next button, the time began counting down from that mark.

"Oooh," Max whistled. "So, just before I execute my rewind, I hit the other button."

"And when it reads zero zero, you know you're good."

The additional feature was an affordance for the fact that electronic objects on her person kept time from _Max's_ perspective, even through the rewind (something they tested thoroughly). A fact that continually bamboozled her phone. Poor thing had to sync with remote time servers non stop, practically.

Max realized that right now, in this moment, was one such time. She had the bathroom to herself. If she needed to rewind the next few minutes, this provided an excellent opportunity. Of course, she had to rewind down to 0:00 on the stopwatch. Otherwise some hapless, observant individual might be in for one hell of a shock.

_Seriously. It's only been half a day, but I'm doing pretty good so far. I don't want to be labeled a magical witch by the class body just yet. Gotta save _something_ for that Halloween party._

Her summation of the day thus far was an understatement. Already, multiple numbers were added to her phone, and she had a dizzying number of names to remember. It had been only a few hours but word seemed to be getting around. That some girl stood up to Nathan Prescott. And she had received her _first ever_ party invitation, to boot. The offer came from a picturesquely beautiful young woman named Dana. The stereotypical embodiment of a cheerleader simply wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't even seemed perturbed when Max asked if she could bring a plus one, a non-student, and that the addition would be a girl.

But the notion that standing her ground against this Nathan kid had any meaning at all was perplexing.

_What's the big deal, anyway? Why do the kids here give a shit about the name "Prescott?" One more mystery for Detective Caulfield... Though, sure. The name means something to_ me_. But why so much everyone else?_

Max couldn't help but be brought back to that fateful day, over a year ago, when then-Arcadia Bay Police Officer Anderson Berry drove her to the police station to file papers. It was the first time in recent memory she heard the name Prescott, as the man delivered extra-judicial orders over the phone regarding Max and Chloe's fate to Officer Berry. In the time since, Max learned that Mr. Prescott and Eric Landhauser were best buddies from college. Some sort of fraternal bond, or whatever. The fact that his son, Nathan, was also a self-entitled asshole, came as absolutely no surprise at all.

Putting such thoughts aside, Max hit the button on the stopwatch, and made her exit from the bathroom.

_Okay. I've got a little over five minutes of buffer. I'm feeling good, and the day is going well. Let's play. I just have to be careful. As long as I rewind down to zero on the stop watch, no one will see me disappear, but someone might see me "poof" into existence._

It took only one of said minutes to find her way to her next class, Physics, taught by a Mrs. Grant. The gentle looking African American woman appeared engrossed in some papers on her desk as Max made her entrance to the classroom, a few minutes left before the class was to officially begin. But Max came to a complete halt before even finding a seat. That feeling of having eyes being bored into her skull sent a chill down her spine. She glanced to the back corner of the classroom, and took in some begrudgingly familiar faces.

"Oh. Wonderful," Nathan grumbled from the back of the room, eyes focused directly on Max. "Here I was terrified I wouldn't have to see your ugly-ass face again today." Sitting beside him was Victoria, and, of course, Jacob. Victoria wouldn't even meet her gaze. She had apparently decided her phone held too much appeal to address Nathan's target. Jacob, on the other hand, shot her a confident glance. One that exuded that same _boredom_ Max had come to recognize over their tenure together in Seattle.

"Don't bother, Nathan," Victoria sighed without lifting her eyes from the screen in front of her. "She's just a pest. The more attention you give it, the worse it gets."

Jacob scoffed, and lazily returned his focus to the textbook on his desk. Nathan kept his eyes steeled on Max. And she _felt_ it, like a wall, pushing back. Edging her to sit somewhere far away, on the opposite side of the room. Her old self would've complied without hesitation. Without even _realizing_ what was happening. But that Max was dead. This Max had _done_ things, to survive. Horrible things. Things that gave perspective on "intense" situations like the one she faced right now.

Max shuffled her messenger bag, and strode directly towards the trio, edging her way nimbly between the narrow column of desks. She didn't stop until only inches separated her and Nathan's face, never breaking eye contact with the boy.

"Listen, you little slut-" He started. He never finished the sentence. Max hit the "reverse" button on her stop watch.

The rip and roar of time being forced backwards filled the atmosphere, and Max pushed it all backwards, eventually forcing her opponents from their seats. She kept going, keeping an eye on the count down, until the area was empty short of Mrs. Grant herself. Who, by all appearances, remained diligently focused on her reading. Max released the rewind, and found herself in an empty room, save for the teacher. Without a second thought, she took Nathan's seat.

_Mission accomplished, and no one should be the wiser. Let's see how this goes down. _

It was funny how time moving _forward_ seemed to cost so much more than going back. As the painfully boring seconds ticked away, Max idly thumbed her hands together, becoming a little nervous, all alone in the back off the room. It was always the moments leading to the storm that would make her ill at ease. When the cadre of wanna-be tormentors finally entered the room, she eyed them all one by one, daring any of them to approach her chosen spot.

Nathan almost had to do a double take. As if, for a moment, he couldn't conceptualize the fact that the uppity girl from the steps this morning had taken _his spot_. With a sneer, he directed Victoria and Jacob to the other end of the back row, taking the opposite corner of the classroom as their own.

_See, and fear me, all ye beasts of the wildlands. Hear me roar!_

Chuckling to herself, Max paid no heed to the repeated glances Victoria gave her way. It was clear the behavior of "new Max" had an effect on her would-be bully. But they left her alone, keeping a quiet conversation going amongst themselves. But, about a minute after "real time" caught up with itself, Max nearly leapt from her seat. A new student had entered the room, looking a tad lost, and a bit out of sorts. Like she was having a particularly hard day.

"Kate!" Max yelled from the back.

Instantly, Kate lifted her head and saw Max for the for time. A smile quickly grew on her face. Max pointed to the seat beside her, pantomiming a seating motion. Kate took the hint, and carefully worked her way back. Kate looked almost exactly as Max remembered her. Raised hair, a trim and fitted dress suit, and that dangling cross around her neck were still all present.

_I hope I'm not being too forward. It's not as if we knew each other that well, back in Seattle. But, she did help me when no one else would. Guess she's one of those Christians that actually walks the walk? _

"Oh, great. If it isn't little good-miss-two-shoes," Victoria groaned. "Just when I thought this place couldn't get any more square."

"Ignore her," Max apologized as Kate took the seat beside hers. "She's got a terrible case of the jellies."

Victoria half coughed, half scoffed at Max's explanation. "As _if_," she crowed from the safety of her seat. "I-nevermind." With a brisk wave of a hand, Victoria returned her attention to her cell phone.

"Max, it's so good to see you," Kate said after settling into her seat beside Max. "We were all so worried when you disappeared."

"Thanks, Kate. Yeah, there were some rough... moments. But I'm past it now." Raising her voice to be sure the whole room could hear, she continued, "That asshole uncle of mine can't hurt me anymore."

Victoria shifted in her seat, looking slightly uncomfortable at the remark, but didn't say anything in reply.

"So it's true?" Kate questioned. "What he did to you? I mean, I heard some reports about it, but never really followed up..."

"It's okay, Kate. And... yeah. I don't like to think about it."

Kate put a hand on Max's shoulder, and gave a slight nod.

"Well, I'm here Max, if you ever need to talk about it. And it's actually really nice to see a friendly face. The day has been so hectic so far!"

"So, Kate," Max asked, "are you living in the dorms?"

"Room 222," Kate replied. "And you? We did a meet and greet the other day, but I didn't see you anywhere."

"I'm living off campus," Max explained. "Though I think I'm beginning to regret not taking them up on the offer. A dorm room could've been like having a walk-in locker."

Kate brought her free hand to her mouth and giggled-a bright and beautiful sound-and released Max's shoulder, turning to correct herself in her seat, straightening her posture, her forlorn expression replaced with a comfortable smile.

_It's so awesome Kate is here! Small world, much? I wonder why she decided to transfer to Blackwell? Anyway. I can already tell we're going to be fast friends._

A new voice brought Max's attention to the front of the room once more.

"Max!" Warren exclaimed. He seemed so surprised that he almost dropped a few of his books, and had to do a mad shuffle in place to keep them from spilling onto the floor.

"Hi, Warren," Max waved back, motioning to the seat in front of her. Warren didn't need to be asked twice. He briskly bumped his way down the isle, slamming down into the seat Max had pointed to. She now had Kate to her right, and Warren to her front.

_And so, the mighty Max assembles her very own Arcadian Goonsquad. I'm sure Chloe would approve. I'll make her lieutenant!_

"How's the leg, loser?" Nathan questioned with a sneer while staring down Warren.

Warren froze for a moment, looking a little uncomfortable. Understandable, really-he did technically lose the little scuffle between him and Nathan this morning. He had done his best to brush it under the rug, but he did take a nasty fall. Max was sure there was blood staining inside of his jeans. Much like her own hand, which still stung a bit. Chloe was going to go apeshit over that tonight, no doubt.

_Seriously. Are all Prescotts just born evil, or something? It seems like being around them, or affected by them, is just bad karma._

"Ignore him, Warren," Max replied before Warren could muster a retort.

It was only a minute till class start and the room had begun to fill. Only a scattered few desks remained vacant. Max wasn't sure where it came from, but she felt a pressing desire to push her luck an inch further. To do something a bit out of character. Perhaps it was Chloe's influence. Or the high of so many consecutive social victories. So she raised her voice, and continued speaking to Warren-but really, to the whole room.

"Posers like Prescotts and Landhausers _dream_ they could be as cool as us." Max couldn't help but notice Jacob perk up at the sound of his last name being spoken. "But they're too busy lying out their asses, defending serial abusers and dirty cops. It's sad, really. Did I tell you Nathan's douche-bag dad got an Arcadia Bay police officer _fired_ because he helped me, against his wishes?"

Max wasn't sure when, or even how, to stop. Part of it was simply pent up _rage_ at the injustice of it all. She hadn't _asked_ for _any_ of what happened, to happen. She didn't ask for her father to get killed in an accident. She didn't ask for her drunk of an uncle to move in and start assaulting her. She didn't ask for her mother to cut off any and all emotional support, and brand her a liar. Most of all, she didn't _ask_ to become a killer. Even if that little fact was something known only by her and Chloe. It still stung, and even if Calvin deserved every square inch of weight that engine pressed on down onto him, her part in his death would never be something about which she was proud.

A tense quiet fell over the room when Max finished her statement. Apparently the names "Prescott" and "Nathan" had caught the attention of a few students, who then hushed their classmates around them. A few whispers lingered in the air, asking "is that the girl?" The now familiar sensation of having "all eyes in the room" focused on her, Max slowly turned her head from looking at Warren, to gaze directly at Jacob Landhauser. He was already intently focused on her, a grim expression on his face. Amazingly, he spoke.

"Careful, Maxine. It would be a true pity to see you suffer a similar fate as Officer Berry."

A steady wave of murmurs permeated through the classroom. Hushed whispers flamed into loud chatter. In the commotion, Max felt her attention narrow, focusing in on her opponents situated across the room. The noise of her classmates became a white buzz, completely unintelligible. What she _did_ notice was small, almost trivial. It was the sly curl that grew on Nathan's lips. Despite all her newfound confidence, it gave Max an involuntary shiver. But the bell rang, and Mrs. Grant, who had remained holistically engrossed in her papers, reared in the student's attention, and started class. Quantum Physics wasn't going to teach itself.

* * *

Max flopped herself down on the first bus seat that called to her, and slipped on a pair of ear buds. It was time to zone out. To watch life's evening parade. It was crazy how much had happened in just one day at school. She'd made at least two friends, a dozen acquaintances, and even gotten invited to a _party_. In all Max's life, she had never been invited to a party. And by one of the obviously "popular" kids, no less. It was, truly, an amazing thing to behold.

Max shuffled into her seat further, trying to get comfy for the trip home. She eventually settled on a slouched position, both knees pressed against the seat in front of her. Chloe, regrettably, had to work these hours today. She had been pretty put out about it last week, when she got her schedule.

"This is such bullshit," Chloe complained. "I'm not even gonna be able to pick up my girl on her first day at school!"

"Chloe," Max giggled, wrapping her girlfriend into a hug. "It's fine, really. I'll be okay. The school bus shuttle runs pretty often, and it takes me close to home."

She felt Chloe stir in her arms at the phrase. Chloe, Max had come to realize after a short while, _really _liked it when Max referred to the Price household as "home." For all her brash talk of how horrible domestic life had been, she seemed plenty fine with it now. Max took no small amount of pride in confessing to herself that it was _her presence_ that made the qualitative difference.

_It's almost sick, in a way, how bonded we are to each other. Like, I seriously don't think I could go more than a few days without feeling her arms around me... Or her lips... on mine. Or, gazing into those blue eyes..._

A buzz from Max's phone pried her out of the daydream.

**Chloe: **how was day one of pansy-prep? this girl needs deets, stat!

**Max:** This time warrior both divided and conquered. Opponents tremble her in wake.

**Chloe: **THAT'S MY GIRL

**Max:** Seriously though, I have a mountain of homework. It's ridiculous what they expect us to be able to do in a week.

**Chloe:** too bad they didn't take into account your mad powers

It was true. Max did have a somewhat unfair leg up from her classmates when it came to available hours in the day to study.

**Chloe:** gotta get back to work. i expect a full report ready by the time I get home

**Max: **3

**Chloe: **NO EMOJ... fuck it, i give up

A brisk few minutes later, the bus reached its stop and Max disembarked, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, and letting the cool tranquility of Chloe's neighborhood wash over her. It was a marked change from life in Seattle. Even in the more "boonie" parts of the city, there were few places that had the same laid-back charm as a quiet Arcadian Bay neighborhood.

_And to think I spent so many years just trying to forget all this. What would've happened, if I never ran into Chloe again? _

"Hello?" Max called out as she entered her home, popping out the ear buds and lying her bag down on the entry way floor.

"Max!" Joyce called from the living room. "How was your first day?"

_Oh my god. That smell. She didn't. She did? She baked cookies. If only I could rewind food out of my stomach... I think I'd eat the whole batch!_

"Great!" Max answered as she strode down the hall, locating Joyce on the couch. She was sipping on a cup of coffee, flipping through an old photo album placed on her lap.

"To state the obvious, it smells _amazing_ in here, Joyce."

Joyce leaned her head around to reply to Max. With a full smile, she answered "They still need another ten minutes or so to set. Be sure to eat as many as you can before Chloe gets home."

"Duly noted," Max giggled, eyeing the spread of baking sheets on the dining table, each full to the brim with chocolate chip cookies browned to perfection. Their pull was tantalizing, but Max held her hand, and instead took a seat on the couch beside Joyce. The album was full of pictures from years ago, when Max and Chloe were just kids. The current page held a photo of them dressed up as pirates; a candid shot of them on the play set, while either William or Joyce snapped an image as they played.

"Jeez, I can't believe you still have all these."

"I know, I'm old. Still haven't gotten with these computerized times."

"Hey, preaching to the choir, Joyce."

Over the course of the past year, Max had entrenched more fully in her retro-style aesthetics and equipment. Chloe had splurged with some of the Landhauser cash and got her an authentic analogue record player setup. This lead to a minor, though potent, obsession with building a large vinyl collection. Throwing on a record and hanging out in their room, typically while Chloe toked up a little, quickly became a favorite past time. Max had even found the smell of marijuana, even though she never smoked herself, to become somewhat nostalgic. It felt like Chloe.

_It's kind of odd how happy we are to actually _not_ do anything. Just... hang out, chill on the bed for hours at a time. _

"God," Joyce began, "these sure do bring back memories." She ran her hand over a photo that showed Chloe and William together, the father with her arm around his daughter.

Max placed a hand on Joyce's shoulder. "I miss him too, Joyce. But, I think he'd be happy, to see where we're at now. We've all found love again, and managed to move on."

"Max, I do swear. Sometimes you are wise beyond your years."

* * *

A small plate of cookies to one side, and her journal placed directly in front of her, Max found herself recording the events of the day while sitting at the desk in their room. Starting from the altercation on the steps, there was almost too much content to recount. With a sigh, she slouched back in the chair idly looked over their shared room. Chloe had kept the room's punk rock, hazily depressing style, but Max had managed to make an impression as well. A small photo wall had sprung up over by the door, littered with selfies of her and Chloe looking far happier than any couple had any right to. Chloe had initially blanched at the idea of strung up lights, but seemed to come round to the idea once Max insisted.

Her gaze lingered throughout the room, and as had happened so often in the past, settled on the spot in the closet that held the case containing the money. The _stolen_ money. Although hidden from view, Max couldn't not think about it, and the uneasy doubts it attached to their lives. Would Eric Landhauser ever come looking for it? How much did he know, about her and Chloe?

_Last I checked, he was still embroiled in a lawsuit brought by Mr. Amber. Surely that's been consuming his attention. And he never said a word about Calvin, and the disastrous mission he sent him on. But... I remember they were both suspicious. Would he really just let us go? Or would he try to keep tabs on us? Oh... Oh _shit_._

Jacob Landhauser. Why was he really here, in Arcadia Bay? To be sure, Blackwell was a good school. Had one of the better photography programs in the country. But would it be _Jacob's_ choice? Or did his father, Eric, send him?

_Like I could just ask him. Though... I suppose I could! With my rewind. See how he responds. "Hi Jacob! Did your mean 'ol dad send you here to see if we stole fifty grand from him a year ago?" Hmm. Yeah, let's see what Chloe thinks. Speaking of which, I should run another test._

Chloe had insisted on taking a pseudo-scientific approach to understanding Max's power. An important metric they both highlighted early on was performing repeated trials of her maximum rewind length. But it had been at 5:39 for so long now, that Max had practically stopped bothering to check. With a sigh, realizing that this exercise would add as many minutes and seconds to the time till Chloe got home, she packed her journal onto her person (so as not to lose her progress) and began the experiment.

As the world warped and whirled around her, Max considered the "hard stop" limitation they had discovered. The initial use of her power set a limit-a milestone in the past beyond which she could _not_ rewind. Even if she immediately tried to rewind after exhausting herself at five minutes thirty nine seconds, she would not be able to rewind past that original 5:39 mark. It was a strange limitation, though in Max's mind, it made a certain amount of consistent sense. That her initial rewind created a sort "window" of time in the past in which she could play, but only within that buffer. Once time "caught up" with itself, the buffer would reset, and the next rewind would create a new milestone in the past.

Max felt her head seize with pain, indicating that the maximum threshold had been reached. With a disjointed huff, she glanced at the duration, which would of course read the ever so boring five minutes thirty nine seconds. Except, this time, it _didn't_. It read five minutes twenty five seconds.

_Wait... what? No way. Am I just feeling off? Stress from the day at school?_

The pit of worry growing inside her, Max studiously watched the clock until enough time had passed that her power would "reset." She ran the test again. Five minutes, twenty five seconds.

_I... this isn't right. This has to be fluke. Nothing... nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow. Today has been totally cray. No need to worry Chloe about it. _

Even as she tried to convince herself of the thought, Max knew, deep down, that something was wrong. There had been plenty of instances over the past year when she tested her power after an exhausting day. And the measurement had always read five minutes thirty-nine seconds. Until now, it had been an unbroken metric. An immutable, final constant. Chloe had even built her amazing stop watch around it.

Max flopped down on the bed, hugging her legs to her chest, trying hard to keep her mind from racing. She bit her lip, painfully unsure of what this meant, if it meant anything at all. Today had gone so well. More than all else she wanted to relate to Chloe how confident she had been. The absolution she had carried while successfully trouncing her opponents. How she gracefully made a host of new friends and acquaintances. Bringing this... disturbance... up would sour all that. She knew, deep down, Chloe would be instantly worried.

_It's just a fluke. Chloe's going to be so excited to hear about my conquests today... I don't want to take that from her. Especially when I'm sure this will amount to nothing._

But that deep seeded feeling remained. That something was slipping away, bit by bit. That her rewind-as inexplicably as it had come-was fading. Was leaving her adrift, a hapless individual in a sea of madness.


	16. Pressing the Envelope

"Max!"

The words felt ethereal. Like they had been carried a great distance, transported to her ears on a gust of wind. Must be a flight of imagination. Max knew Chloe couldn't help her here; not in this space. All around her, the vision emanated its steady hum. A deep, unnerving tone permeating reality, giving a soft, but powerful, voice to its presence.

Just as in every other vision she had experienced, Max was a passenger. A full bodied witness to a private horror of her past, completely bereft of any controlling agency. She was literally a prisoner in her own body, reliving events as they had once unfolded, not so long ago. This memory was one of the worst, though it hadn't started in earnest yet. But she knew what events the next few minutes would bring. It was at night, on what was supposed to be a joyous day-December 25th. But what had instead become the worst Christmas in memory. Calvin was outside, getting roaring drunk. Vanessa was gone, off partying with friends. While Max, still grappling with the fact that this was the first Christmas without dad, lay on her bed, praying that Calvin would just pass out on the couch.

"_Max!_"

The words were louder this time, though still impossibly distant. Max could almost discern the identity of the speaker. But she knew, beyond doubt, that such a notion was wishful thinking. Chloe couldn't reach her here. They had tried-experimented, really-during previous visions. When Max was in this state, she was cut off. The outside world was a million miles away.

_Right now I'm probably convulsing, somewhere. What was the last thing I did before being plucked to this hell? Am I in bed? Am I at school? God, I wish these weren't so lucid..._

When trapped in this state, Max always had a little trouble remembering what, exactly, she was doing before. Like she _knew_, but that the knowledge was just out of reach-an intangible piece of knowledge dangled tantalizingly close. The harder she reached for it, the further it slipped away.

_This is so unfair! It's been ages since I've had one of these. Why now? Why are they back? I thought I was getting better. Haven't I suffered enough? If only I could control my body, maybe I could do something. Hide somewhere, wait it out. But if this really is related to my powers, would that change things? Am I really "back" in this moment, right now? Or is this just a memory, enhanced by my powers?_

Every time they happened, Max would try to gain some control over events. But like all past visions, it was as futile now as every other time. All she could do was wait, watch, feel, experience, and pray for it to end quickly.

Max felt her body's heart rate increase as she heard Calvin stumbled his way down the hall, rapping once on her door. Her past self knew what was coming.

_I... I can't keep going through this. This isn't living! I can't go through life terrified that, at any moment, I'll be whisked away to relive my worst moments! _

"Max," Calvin slurred, slumping his body against the doorway. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

"MAX!"

Crying? Chloe was crying. Reality slid back into focus, like a lens being adjusted by a sloppy amateur. Her room back in Seattle, along with its pain and horrors, had vanished. Max found herself in bed-her _real_ bed. Her chest was thumping as if she had just completed a marathon. Her body felt wet: Max quickly realized she was covered head to toe in cold sweat. The lack of any light informed her it must be the middle of the night. In the darkness, she could make out Chloe's face filling her vision, leaning over her, one hand on a shoulder, the other cupping her cheek. Streaks from recent tears stained her complexion.

"M-Max, please, _please_, come back..." she half sobbed, half pleaded.

"C-Chloe?" Max managed. Her mouth was dry-like it was full of cotton balls.

"Oh God, Jesus, fuck, thank you," Chloe collapsed down, forcing the air from Max's lungs. She couldn't bring herself to mind. The vision had released its grasp on her, at last. Max let the safety of home, the soft sheets and covers, and of Chloe, wash over her. The girls each wrapped the other in a tight embrace, speaking no words for several minutes, instead just taking comfort in the physical presence the other brought.

_Oh, Chloe... I'm not the only one this is hell for. I can't imagine what it must be like, to watch, and know what's happening. What I'm going through. And still, not be able to do anything..._

Chloe nuzzled her head into Max's shoulder, her hands caressing Max's back, reducing her remaining shivers and convulsions, which always followed the visions like aftershocks from an earthquake. Max closed her eyes, kissing the top of Chloe's head, while tightening her grip around Chloe's back.

"Is everything okay?" A voice, Joyce's, came from behind the door. "We heard screaming."

For once, Chloe didn't jump at the opportunity for innuendo. "It's okay, Mom," she answered. "We're cool. J-just a nightmare."

"Okay..." Joyce replied, though she didn't sound convinced. From the bed, they both listened as Joyce's footsteps returned to her room. Max drew in a deep breath, squirming a bit, and nudged Chloe to let her rest on top. She complied without hesitation. Resting into their new positions, Chloe was the first to speak.

"Max... it's been months. Almost half a year! I thought these were over..."

"Me too, Chloe. I-" Max paused to gulp, and steady her words. The adrenaline from the vision still coursed through her veins, making even a simple task such as speech difficult. "I don't know. We-we never figured this out. If... if it keeps up, I can start those meds again. I never completed my past prescription."

Chloe didn't say anything. Max knew that, like her, Chloe suspected that this was more than simple PTSD. But the supernatural aspect wasn't something they could explain to a psychiatrist. But at the same time, they had to make some public effort towards getting Max help. Joyce and David had insisted once they witnessed Max in her seizure-state.

"Chloe?" Max ventured, after another long silence.

"I'm here, Max."

"Something _was_ different, this time. I thought it was just wishful thinking, but I swear I could hear you, within the vision, calling my name..."

Chloe's eyes widened, her face forming a shocked expression, tinged with hope. "You're sure? You heard me?"

Max lowered her eyes, feeling suddenly sheepish. It could've just been a flight of fancy. Was it wise to tell Chloe, and potentially give her false hope?

_Even if it was just my imagination, I need to give her something. I know how much she hates feeling powerless. At least, if it happens again, she'll have something to latch onto. Something to give her hope._

"I'm sure, Chloe." Max replied.

"It's horrible, watching you like that," Chloe whispered after a few minutes of silence. "I fucking hate it. Do you think... maybe it was because of your fight today?"

Max had related her scuffle with Nathan and Jacob to Chloe after she had gotten home from work. Chloe was livid after seeing her scraped hand, threatening to go down to Blackwell right now and "beat the shit out of" Nathan and Jacob. She finally settled down after repeated assurances from Max that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"I dunno... maybe? Not as if I get into many fights."

"I swear, if I see either of those two dick heads, they're fucking dead," Chloe grumbled.

"I'll just be more careful, in the future. Besides, it won't be so easy for Nathan to push me around next time. I've got an honor guard, now."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Max's joke extracted a small laugh from Chloe. "You're hella gonna have to introduce me to your new peeps. Especially this _Warren_ character."

It was Max's turn to chuckle. "He's harmless, really, Chloe. He just saw someone being bullied, and tried to help out."

"Or to try and rescue a damsel in distress, more like," Chloe countered.

"Trust me," Max said dismissively. "I'll get this movie night thing planned out. You'll meet him, and you two will nerd out. Just wait." Max yawned, feeling suddenly tired now that the jitters from the vision had faded. She let out a breath, and relaxed further into Chloe's arms. "Everything... everything is going to be okay," she muttered, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Max rubbed her eyes, trying to remain focused. First period had only just finished, the day was already dragging. Last night didn't offer the best of sleep, with the visions, the talk with Chloe, and the ensuing cuddle-time. Max shut her locker, and leaned her forehead against the door, clutching a few books to her chest.

"There you are," a voice from behind exclaimed. "Get over here, Max! We need your help with something."

Max turned around and saw Dana Ward, the cheerleader girl she met yesterday, leaning out the door of the drama room, making "come here" motions with her hands. There was something really quite nice about being sequestered away by one of the obviously popular kids. Nice, and strange. Max was used to having their attention, but not like this.

_Okay, guess I better go see what she wants. Seriously though, I just want this day to be over. Need more sleep._

Max trudged her way through the crowded hall, and when she got close, Dana took her free hand and lightly pulled her into the room. Props, outfits, posters, and other drama-related paraphernalia littered every available inch of its interior. A small practice stage was situated in the middle of the room, and students milled about, looking for props, or rehearsing lines to one another. But Max hardly had a moment to take it all in. Dana closed the door behind her and placed a hand on Max's shoulder, leaning in close to explain.

"This year we're going to be putting on a production of the Pied Piper. Listen, Max, you should definitely try out for this role. You'd be _perfect_. And it'd totally impress that love puppy Warren."

Dana's statement was too much to unpack. Performing in a play? Her? Laughable. And what was Dana on about, with Warren? Max already spoke about bringing a girl as a date to the Halloween party. Something lost in translation?

_Of all the crazy things "new Max" might do, getting up on stage is still pretty far down on the list. All those lights, and attention, focused on me? No thank you! There's a reason I'm most comfortable as a_ photographer.

"Dana, I-"

"My word," the only in adult in the room proclaimed with an over exaggerated gasp. "She's perfect, Dana. But can she-" the man paused to make a sweeping motion with his arm, raising it up into the air, "-_act?_"

_Ah, this must be the drama teacher._

Dana shoved a script into Max's hands. "Max, just read these lines," she pointed to a character's name on the page, "Don't worry, I'll be your partner."

Dana took a step back, cleared her throat, and began. At first, Max could barely speak the dialog without stumbling over her own words. The teacher frowned, saying "okay, thank you for your time Max, but we really have to-"

Max rewound a bit, and took another crack at it.

_I mean, it's not like I actually want to do this. But it'd be nice to know if I _could._ I wonder what Chloe would think of me acting in a play, anyway?_

The second attempt yielded better results, and Dana whispered a hint of encouragement in her ear. But the drama teacher still didn't seem overly impressed. However, by the third try, Max had the lines memorized. With more earnest emotion, she let the dialog sheet fall to her side, and spoke directly to Dana, even acting out the dialog with body language. The teacher's eyes widened, and took Max completely by surprise.

"Astonishing. Max, you simply _must_ take this part. The play would be at a dire loss sans your magnificent presence!"

_Hoo, okay there. This guy is a little weird. Quirky weird, though. Not _weird_ weird. He seriously did just offer me the part though. How insane is that!? I can't be in a play!_

"Um, thanks and all," Max said while taking a step back and bringing an arm to her shoulder, "but I'm not actually taking drama. I'm not even in the club!"

Dana flicked a finger lightly on Max's forehead. "Not a requirement, Max. You pass the audition? You get the part." Clasping her hands together, and smiling fiercely, Dana actually _swooned_ a little. "I knew you could do this! You're going to be so great, Max. We're going to have so much fun together!"

_Wait a second. Hold your horses, I haven't said "yes" yet!_ _Should I just rewind it all, and bomb it, like I did the first time?_

Max looked at Dana, who looked positively on airs as she chatted with the drama teacher, both of them taking glances at Max. Apparently they were already discussing the costume.

_I... well, how bad could it be? I mean, if I fib on stage, I can just fix it. No need for this actress to "break a leg." Plus, now that I really think about it, Chloe might be super into this. She could sit in the front row, and cheer me on. And I could show her off to everyone in the after party... There'll be an after party, right? Plus, it'd be a great way to merge school and home life a bit. I guess I'll give a tentative yes, and see what Chloe has to say._

But the dragon in the back of her mind reared its head at the thought of relying on her rewind. Max tested her maximum rewind time again this morning, and it remained at the new normal: five minutes, twenty five seconds. It could just be her power normalizing, finding its true limitations, like a house settling over time onto its foundations. In which case, there was nothing to be worried about. But the pestering doubts wouldn't lie still.

_Well, it's not as if I'd need much rewind time, to correct a mistake during a performance. A few seconds would do the trick._

"Dana," Max interrupted, trying to get her attention. "Um, so, I need to check and make sure I have enough time. This is all pretty sudden."

"Of course, of course," Dana winked. She turned back to the drama teacher and answered "that's a yes" in a mock-whisper tone, loud enough that Max could hear. The teacher gave a thumbs up, and then turned his attention to another student.

Max opened her mouth to protest, but then thought the better of it. She could talk to the drama teacher later, alone, if she needed to back out. But now that the germ of the thought had been planted in her head, Max found herself liking the idea more and more. It would be a good way to further broaden her horizons. Meet new people, make an impression, and all that. But what held the most appeal was Chloe being proud of her, and getting to show her off to everyone.

_Also, what was Dana saying about Warren, again? I think someone's got the wrong idea here._

"I seriously do need to get to my next class now, Dana," Max said, motioning towards the exit.

"I'll walk you there," Dana replied, grabbing her bag off the table.

As they made their way down the hall, Max couldn't help but notice the frequently repeated "Vortex Club" posters. They advertised some sort of party, happening a week from today's date.

Eager to learn more, Max decided to scrub her new friend for knowledge. "Hey, Dana. Do you know what's up with this Vortex club thing?"

"Oh, don't mind that, Max. I mean, It's cool, I guess. I'm actually a member, myself. But it's almost as much an obligation as a privilege. The parties are funded by Prescott money, so they're actually really awesome. But, you do have to put up with Nathan, and others like him. Kinda worth it though. Again, the parties they put on are best-in-class, and club members automatically get into the VIP section."

_Interesting. So the school lets the Prescotts throw wild parties?_

"Blackwell and the Prescotts seem to go hand in hand," Max remarked, hoping to hedge more information out of Dana.

Dana rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. I mean, I'm living in the _Prescott Dormitories_."

_Yeesh. Maybe I dodged a bullet by living at home. And I might have to watch my step around here. Just how much influence does Mr. Prescott have over my school?_

"Oh, and Max," Dana stopped, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do yourself a solid, and keep the fact that _I_ encouraged you to do the audition our little secret? People will think it's much cooler if you got it because _you_ wanted it."

_Oookay... not as if I can really refuse her, but still. Kind of an odd request._

"Sure thing, Dana," Max reassured.

"Awesome, Max. Alright, here we are," she motioned as they came to a stop at Max's next class. "I gotta run too, but I'll see you soon, Max. No backing out now, you gotta promise!"

Max gave her a smile, and waved as she made her leave.

* * *

"Awesome room, Kate," Max complimented, a small hint of jealousy in her voice. She did love living with Chloe-their room together was like their personal cocoon, a place of refuge against the insanity of reality. But still, having a place on campus, with the rest of the students, did have its own appeal. And surely Chloe could've sneaked in for overnight slumber parties. Though Chloe's smoking habits would probably be a bit of a problem.

"Thanks Max. I'm still working on decorations, but I am trying to make it feel like home." Max took in the numerous religious decorations, quotes, and pictures.

_Wow, I kinda got that she was into the whole God thing, but it really does seem to define her._

"So your family takes religion pretty seriously then," Max ventured.

Kate laughed as she poured a cup of tea for each of them as they sat on the floor. "That would be an understatement. Church on Sunday, Bible study on Wednesdays, food kitchen on Thursdays, youth group on Mondays. Plus whatever else might come up. It was a busy life."

Max couldn't imagine having so much of her free time regulated to such a degree. "Wowsers. How did you have any time for homework?"

"I barely did. But you find hours in the day," she answered, handing Max a steaming cup, which she took gratefully.

_I'm more of a coffee person, but I'd be lying if I didn't say this smells amazing. And the cheese and crackers is a nice touch as well._

After the third class of the day, both Kate and Max learned they had a break at the same time, so Kate ventured the idea of having a tea session. Max practically jumped out of her shoes at the invitation.

_I hope I didn't come off as too needy. It's just... no one's ever up and invited me over to their place before, just to chat, and eat. It feels nice. And oh-my-god is that a bunny?_

Max's hands instinctively went for her Polaroid as she crept up on the rabbit's cage. "May I?" she asked Kate, who nodded back with a smile. The flash went off, and Max returned to her seat, sliding the capture into her messenger bag.

"It's great how much you like taking pictures, Max," Kate remarked. "I wish I could work up the same enthusiasm."

"It looks like you've got plenty in your life to be enthused about, Kate."

Kate looked sheepish for a second before replying. "Yes, I suppose I do. So, Max. Pretty amazing that not only you and I transferred to Blackwell, but that Victoria and Jacob are also here."

"Tell me about it. I mean, I guess we're all wanna-be photographers, and Blackwell's got a top program. Still, what are the odds, right?"

"I don't think it was random chance, Max," Kate said while taking a sip. "What happened to you back in Seattle was beyond unfair. I did some reading up on it, last night. But now that both Victoria and Jacob are here, it's everybody's chance to make things right. I know, if we all just talk through our problems, we'll see that we're not so different. Victoria's attitude towards you-how she treated you-it has to be some sort of horrible misunderstanding."

Max shook her head softly. "I wish I could give them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Victoria could come around. I've already re-established the tone of our relationship. But Jacob... there's bad history between me and his whole family. And I don't think he's the forgive and forget type."

"I was in the cafeteria, that day, when Victoria read your journal aloud. What she did was unbelievably cruel, Max. And I'm so sorry I didn't stand up, and say something. Especially now that I know the truth about what happened to you."

"Whoa, hey," Max said, putting a hand on Kate's shoulder. "I mean, thanks, Kate, but it's good you stayed silent. There wasn't anything you could've done."

"If you say so, Max." Both girls looked at the ground, the walls, anywhere but each other, for a moment. Kate coughed, and continued, "So, Warren seems pretty interested in hanging out with you."

_What is with everyone and talking to me about Warren? Do I have a sign on my back or something?_

"Yeah," Max began hesitantly, "he seems pretty cool. I'm sure just being in his presence will raise my GPA by a few decimal points."

Kate returned an odd look at Max, and took another sip of tea. "I spoke with him a bit yesterday afternoon, after you had left campus. He seemed very interested in knowing more about you."

_Great. I guess I didn't make things clear? Way to go, Max. All the retries in the world and you _still_ can't communicate clearly. Speaking of which... how does Kate feel about same sex relationships? She's clearly religious, but at the same time, I just can't see her getting all judgey. Then again, you never really know a person. I guess I can test the waters, and rewind if it doesn't go down well. Though, should I? Do I want to be friends with someone who doesn't accept my lifestyle?_

Max bit her lip, and took a step towards the metaphorical ledge. "You don't think he's-like interested in me like _that, _do you?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, and put her cup back down on the floor. "Honestly Max, I don't have much practical experience with that sort of thing, so I'm probably not the right person to ask. I gather from your tone, though, that _you're_ not?"

"I'm already in a relationship, is all," Max deflected.

_Booo! Come on, Max. Way to cop out. _

"That's wonderful!" Kate exclaimed, oblivious to Max's internal conflict. "What's his name?"

Max bit her lip again, this time feeling a bit of sweat on her brow.

_Come on, Max. Stop being such a coward. Rip this band-aid off._

"_Her_ name, is Chloe," she finally answered.

Kate didn't respond for a moment, clearly taking a second to process Max's response. "Oh! I, I see."

"That's... okay? I know the church isn't really big on, well, you know..."

"You're not wrong. But Max..." she trailed off, apparently trying to find words. "Friendship, and treating others with love and respect, is more important to me than dogma. And thank you for being honest. I get the feeling that a lot of people... hide things, or don't tell me things. Like I'm too innocent, or something, to handle it."

Max _harrumphed, _and said "Well, you don't need to worry about me, Kate. I'll always be direct with you."

Kate smiled, looking a little blushed. "So. Tell me about this _Chloe_..."


	17. Slight of Mind

The end of Max's second day of school at Blackwell Academy concluded, an event that brought with it no small sense of relief. The lack of sleep, combined with the excitement of Dana's enthusiasm, and Kate's friendly but intense conversation, left Max feeling a touch weary and drained. An overpowering desire to simply flop down on the bed, in the safety of her room, and spend the remainder of the day shunning the outside world consumed her thoughts. Fortunately, Chloe had today off, so there was no need suffer a lengthy bus ride. Max paced idly to and fro in Blackwell's front courtyard, eagerly awaiting her chauffeur's arrival.

After "saving up" from her job, Chloe was finally able to bust her truck out of impound up in Seattle. The conversation with Joyce and David on this had been tense-Chloe sold them on the new car on the lie that she had pawned off the truck and did some gig work up in Seattle to pay for the remainder. When she and Max disappeared for a road trip and came back in the truck, David was instantly suspicious. He didn't like being lead on about things. But the girls had the whole car trip to plan out their excuse. That they had contacted the buyer, and had worked out a deal to purchase back the truck. They explained that Chloe sold the Honda on their trip in Seattle (this much was true) and paid whatever remained with her savings (also _technically_ true).

David eventually had to chalk it up to his step-daughter being frivolous, though he never really seemed to whole heatedly believe the explanation. But when Chloe and Max stuck to their story after intense and repeated questioning, he was forced to resign the topic. Joyce had to step in, telling David to let it go. The price was worth it though. Chloe was happy beyond imagining to get her old clunker back. "I'd rather push this thing than drive that Honda another day," she had said, when they first sat back down in the cabin.

To pass the time, Max took in her surroundings. It was slightly overcast, with faint gusts of wind sweeping fallen leaves to and fro. The trees had started to turn color, gaining a tint of orange and red, heralding the approach of October and the fall season. Max had always fancied this the most beautiful time of year.

_Should get Chloe to take me out to the light house. Get some animal portraits against these seasonal colors._

With a yawn, Max shuffled around in her messenger bag, looking for her phone. Over the course of the day she'd added a number of new faces to her address book.

_Let's see. Right, that's Brooke. She's Ms. Super Nerd. I'll bet her and Warren would go together like peas in a pod. Hmm, and right, that's Juliet. She said something about being good friends with Dana. Courtney was a surprising one. I thought she hated me. Guess I'm "cool enough" now? I mean, she practically followed Victoria here from Seattle like a lost puppy._

It was only day two, but Max could already feel the difference in social status her new attitude appropriated. For the first time in her life, students she didn't even know were saying "hi" in the halls. Old enemies, like Courtney, appeared interested in mending burnt bridges. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it all. Fortunately, she had her rewind as a quick fix for any social _faux pas_. Which, given her overall ineptitude in this sphere of experience, she had fallen back on many times throughout the course of the day. Relying on the rewind brought with it an odd feeling-like she was being somewhat dishonest. She wasn't _really_ this clever, or quick on her feet, as she was making herself seem.

_But what real difference does it make? This power is a part of me, and like Chloe says, I should express myself. Be who I am. Even if that has to remain a secret between me and Chloe._

Max continued to scroll through her phone's address book application, becoming oblivious to the world around her. Which was why she didn't even notice when the phone vanished from her hands, plucked with idle, noncaring grace by none other than Nathan Prescott. Before another second had passed, he chucked the phone to Jacob, who was standing nearby.

"Hey! Asshole!" Max started, and then stopped, considering that she could just "fix" this with her power. But, then again, why the hell would they steal her phone? Intrigued as to where this might be going, Max remained in place, and let the scene play itself out a little.

"Watch your tone, bitch," Nathan growled back at her, both hands dug into his pant's pockets. "We're just being pals-adding our numbers to your phone. Seems to be the popular thing to do these days."

Max narrowed her eyes, choosing instead to focus on Jacob. Unsurprisingly, it did not look like he was adding any records to her phone. Instead, he was scrolling. A lot. Like he was reading a long web page. Or scrolling through a history of messages.

_Oh shit. Is he reading my conversations with Chloe? _

As if to answer her own question, Jacob's eyes widened, but remained locked onto the screen. His mouth opened slightly, like he was going to say something, but then considered the better of it. He sighed, shook his head, and chucked the phone back at Max, who fumbled it in mid air. When she picked it up off the ground, it was on the home screen. He had taken an effort to hide whatever he was snooping at.

"We're done here," he told Nathan, and immediately turned his back to them both, walking towards the dormitories.

_Yes. Yes, you are._

Max executed a rewind, pulling time back to before she had brought the phone out of her bag.

_That was so weird. What did he see on my phone? If... if I was right, and he's here because of his father, then maybe he was-oh shit. That's right. Chloe and I have talked about the money over text! That, that confirms it! The bastard is here to spy on me!_

* * *

"And then he just up and swiped the phone from my hands!" Max explained to Chloe. They both sat in her truck, Chloe with an elbow rested lazily on the driver's side door, hand propping her head up, with the other hand on the wheel. Max couldn't help but take in the moment a little, with the lowering sun silhouetting Chloe's face as she began to respond.

"Seriously. Max. I will kick his ass."

"It's cool, Chloe. It didn't technically happen. But it was, in a way, valuable. I think the whole interaction pretty much proves Jacob is here to dig up dirt on us. I knew it was weird he enrolled at Blackwell!"

Chloe let out a small "pfft" noise, taking her eyes of Max to focus on the road again. "Kid's playing a dangerous game, going up against us. Our opponents have a tendency to gain some serious surface area."

"We're not squishing Jacob, Chloe," Max playfully chastened.

"I mean, I could run him over with the truck," Chloe gestured excitedly. "Just once! You can take it back."

"Chloe!"

"Fine, fine. No super fun happy murder-times," Chloe mock-sighed, waving a hand flippantly in the air. "The world really lucked out, you know, with you getting these powers. Imagine what would happen if a psychopath got them. Or... someone like me!"

"Very funny, Chloe."

"Speaking of which, we hella need to prank David again soon."

Max smiled inwardly at Chloe's use of the name "David." It had been a long, slow battle, but Chloe _finally_ seemed to be warming up to the man. Max understood why they "ground each other's gears" so much-they were polar opposites in almost every respect. He was orderly, she was a born rebel. He craved respect, she lived to irritate. They were truly oil and water. But, that didn't intrinsically mean they couldn't get along. And Max had found herself a glue, a buffer, between the two. A fact Joyce practically reveled in. Repeatedly over the past year, Joyce had pulled Max aside, to thank her for tempering Chloe's behavior towards David. Initially Max was always bewildered-she hadn't thought she'd done anything specific. But slowly, Max came to understand. Her very presence made Chloe more at ease, and less likely to bark at David for any and every little infraction he might press. Max kept this her and Joyce's little secret. She didn't want to jinx it by stating it aloud to Chloe.

Max settled back into her seat in the truck, watching the small town life of Arcadia Bay pass by from her window. It felt so _good_, being in a household with a family that had "normal" problems. Sure, money was tight. There were repairs that needed to be done, that neither Joyce nor David could afford to pay for. The paint job remained permanently in its half done state-something Max had been meaning to bring up for a while. Paint wasn't _that_ expensive, and it wasn't a super skilled job either. If David could handle that sports car of his, surely he could manage to work a paint brush.

"You know I'm always game," Max replied. "You got a new trick in mind?"

"Funny you should ask, Caulfield," Chloe snickered. "I've been watching these magic tricks on youtube. It's crazy what people can do with slight of hand, and probabilities."

"Card tricks? Really?" Max gave her girlfriend a narrowed, incredulous glance.

"Think about it, Max," Chloe persisted. "Most of these dorks spend a life time mastering even the simplest of tricks. You could lay them low with like, I dunno, fifteen minutes of prep."

"I assume you have something in mind, then?"

"Mind reader," she stated, confidence filling her voice.

"Come again?" Max asked.

"Dude, it's so simple. You fan out a deck of cards, face down, on the table. He picks one, looks at it, and you tell him what it is."

_Hmm. Right. I could just cheat the first time around. Take a look at it, then rewind, and he'll go for the same one again. Poor Miss Grant. She'd be so disappointed to learn that the universe doesn't seem to be as random as quantum theory predicts..._

The day's lecture had been on how particle physics predicted a truly random universe. How, if events were to repeat themselves, a fundamentally unpredictable outcome would be the result. Max knew, from intimate experience, this wasn't quite true. When she rewound, people tended to behave just the same, unless she intervened. So Chloe was right. This power _could_ be used to perform seemingly "impossible" mentalist magic tricks. People would always pick, or even think, of the same card. Unlike those in the trade, Max could actually _know_ what people were going to pick.

"So, should I pick out a costume first, or what?"

Max had meant it as a flippant joke, but Chloe let out a small gasp, as if she hadn't considered the idea before. "Dude! I can see it now. Max Bunnyfield. Your leotard would have sparkles, and those floppy ears-"

"Okay, I'm stopping you right there. Maybe in the bedroom. No way on camera!"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Seriously, though? Thank god we have all that Landhauser money..."

Max fake-groaned at the implication. Inwardly, her heart quickened at the thought. She had always found herself immediately partial to anything that got Chloe excited-in _that_ way. Chloe sighed as she parked the truck outside their house, giving Max a yearning glance.

_Right. We haven't even talked about today's real insanity._

"So," Max began, stepping out of the vehicle. "Speaking of _stages_, that girl I told you about, Dana, whisked me away today. Had me audition for a part in the school play."

Chloe's eyes widened as they walked up to the front door. "You auditioned for a _play?_"

"I bombed it, first couple times," she admitted. "But eventually the director offered me the part!"

Chloe practically _squealed_, wrapping Max up in a bear hug just outside the front door, lifting her slightly off her feet, and drawing her into a full, deep kiss. When their lips parted, she stated "I _told_ you that you could own the world, Max."

"I didn't formally, accept, yet," Max cautioned, still flustered by Chloe's exuberance. "Said I'd need to make sure I would have time, and all."

Chloe set Max down, bringing a hammered fist down lightly on top of her head. "You little liar. _If you have time?_ Don't make me laugh."

"Har, har, Chloe. Seriously though, I'm mad starving. Let's continue this after noms?"

"Way ahead of you, Caulfield," Chloe said, while opening the door. The savory smell of beef stroganoff emanating through the open entryway filled the air, lighting both their taste buds on fire. It pulled them both through like moths to a flame.

* * *

"I don't know Max, I'm still baffled by your last trick," David maintained, after dinner had finished, and the table was cleared. All parties present had consumed at least two portions of Joyce's delicious cooking. David even had to unbuckle his belt to make enough room.

"Dude, be cool," Chloe insisted. "Max totally worked hard on this one."

_Right. If "spending a few minutes mulling out the the details over dinner" counts as working hard, then I suppose that's true._

When David gave a grunting assent, Chloe launched from the table, and grabbed a deck of cards that had taken up an almost permanent residence on the nearby bookshelf. With a small bow, she held out the package to Max, placed on palm of her hand. Feeling suddenly self conscious, Max grabbed the pack, and awkwardly poured out the cards onto the table. They scattered about the surface, one or two finding their way to the floor. Chloe laughed, shaking her head, and returned them to the table.

_I guess my act could use a bit of finesse._

"Alright, David," Max recovered, using her best showmanship voice. "I'm going to need you to shuffle this deck."

David raised an eyebrow while he collected the cards. With a confident motion, he shuffled the cards effortlessly, so fast that Max had to blink. It was clear that the man had some experience with a deck of cards.

_Wowsers, he's pretty good at that. They teach you how to play cards in boot camp, or something?_

After the fourth shuffle, David settled the deck in a neat stack between the two of them on the table. "Okay Max. But be warned, I've got my eye on you this time. No funny tricks."

Max made a "cross the heart motion" with her hand, and gave David his instructions.

"David, I'm going to predict every card you raise from the top of that deck."

David raised another eyebrow, eyeing the stack of cards carefully. "That would actually be most impressive, Max. But even the best magicians maintain control of the deck. Which you haven't."

"Two of hearts," Max said confidently. David raised the first card on deck. It was a nine of clubs.

"Nice try Ma-"

Rewind.

"Nine of clubs," she stated, confidently, with a finger raised to her temple.

When David lifted the card, his eyes widened. "How on earth... Very impressive. But let's see if you can handle _this_."

David cut the deck, settling the randomized bottom half as the new top, thinking he had most definitely bested his opponent. And so things went, for the next couple of draws. Max even started to put a bit of showmanship into it, asking David to pause for a moment, for her to envision the next card in the deck with her psychic "third eye." After the fifth draw, David seemed convinced of her otherworldly abilities.

"Okay, Max," David relented. "Color me impressed. I honestly have no idea how you're doing this."

"Doing what?" Joyce asked, returning to the room, wiping her hands dry with a kitchen towel.

"Young Max here has apparently become quite the magician," David acknowledged.

They continued a few more rounds to convince Joyce.

"I do swear, Max," Joyce proclaimed. "I don't know where you find the time to learn these things. This is simply baffling."

_Okay. Might be time to reel this in. Don't want to get paranormal investigators in on this, or anything._

David scratched his head, looking slightly frustrated. "I just don't get it. I even re-shuffled the deck, multiple times. There's no way you should be able to do what you're doing."

Max rose from the table, and gave her audience a small bow. Chloe had spent the time leaned against the bookshelf, snickering at David and Joyce's bewildered expressions.

"Chloe, you must know what's up, right?" Joyce asked. "Are you in on this? Somehow giving Max a tell?"

"Come on, Max," Chloe said dismissively, "I think you've blown their minds enough for one evening."

"So you _do_ know something," David huffed.

* * *

Alone in their room once more, Max took up position at the desk to start on some homework, while Chloe lay on the bed, eyes focused on her phone. Max closed her eyes for a moment, silently considering just _how much_ she loved moments like these. Where it was just her and Chloe, hanging out, without a care in the world. It made her feel like a kid again, where she would be focused on some photography book, while Chloe read manga on the bed.

_Whatever happened to the manga obsession, anyway? Guess she grew out of it?_

"You _have_ to agree to do the play, Max," Chloe started suddenly, pulling Max's attention away from her reminiscing thoughts.

"I've never acted in anything," she complained. "It's ridiculous."

"Ridiculously _awesome,_" Chloe corrected. "Listen, you'll be fine. And I'll be there, every step of the way."

Max sighed. As expected, Chloe was pretty gung-ho about her taking part in the play. Although the positives still held their appeal, there would be costs. It would be extra hours spent away from home. And she would actually have to memorize all those lines! Granted, she could correct a mistake on the spot, but there was no getting around the fact that she was going to have to practice.

_I don't think I've ever committed anything as long as a play to memory. Can I even do it? Come to think of it, I don't even know what this play is about! But, Chloe seems to have her heart set on it..._

"Fine, fine," Max relented. "I'll officially accept tomorrow."

Chloe rose from the bed, and scuffled Max's hair. "You're going to be great, Max. And everyone is going to see how incredibly fucking awesome you are." She leaned down, giving Max a kiss right on the top of her head. "So," she continued, "when are we going to do this movie-night gig with your Blackwell crew?"

Still feeling a slightly blush from Chloe's comments, Max flustered for a moment before responding, "I'll text Warren about it, see what's up. We should also try to get Brooke in on this too-it's cool to play match maker, right?"

"That would be context dependent, Max. But hell yeah, the more the merrier."

Max grabbed her phone from the desk and bit her lip as she found Warren's name in the address book.

**Max:** Warren! So when are we going to do this movie night thing?

_Moments_ later, her phone buzzed.

"Damn, someone's quick on the draw," Chloe observed.

**Warren:** Anytime! What're you up to tonight?

"He's asking if we want to do it tonight," Max said, an edge of concern creeping into her voice.

Chloe laughed. "Of course he does. Well, fuck it, I got no plans. You?"

"Well, technically none of this is due tomorrow," Max admitted, looking over her papers and books spread across the desk. "But I'm pretty drained, Chloe. Not everyone got to spend half the day napping." Chloe replied with a sheepish look. "I'd probably just pass out half way through the first flick. And I'd rather do it on a Friday. Besides, that way we can get more people in on it."

Chloe waved a hand in the air. "Sure, sure. Whatevs, it's all good. Friday it is then!"

Max nodded, and returned to her phone.

**Max: **Didn't sleep well last night. Was planning on crashing early today. Friday work?"

A scant second passed before Warren sent a reply.

**Warren: **Friday it is! That's cool, it'll give me some time put together a educational roster of movies

**Max:** it cool if I invite a few more peeps?

A few seconds passed by before a response, this time.

**Warren: **Of course! We'll be watching on my computer monitor though, and seating's a bit limited.

**Max: **No worries. We'll bring cushions ^^.

**Warren: **Awesome-possum. Look forward to it!

"Alright then," Max said, "Friday night it is. This'll be great, Chloe. I can introduce you to everyone. I already know they're going to love you."

"Even this Kate girl?" Chloe asked. "You are aware that I can come off as a bit abrasive, right?"

"Kate's cool. Yeah, she has her beliefs, but she seems content not to impose them on anyone, and not get offended by other people's choices. She actually asked a lot about you during our tea time session today."

"So that's why I kept sneezing at around noon..." Chloe pondered, jokingly.


	18. Horror Night

"_Maxine Caulfield!_"

Max cursed under her breath. She felt that all too familiar desire to slink into the woodwork-to fade from view-come to a boil in the back of her mind. Taking a moment to collect herself, and remember that she has _no reason_ to feel that way, she re-shouldered her messenger bag, turning slowly to face the furious woman marching towards her. She already knew who it was from the voice alone. Victoria was storming down the school's hallway, face twisted with rage. Max slammed her locker shut, and braced herself. Victoria looked positively beside herself with fury.

_Wowsers, what now? I don't think I've _ever_ seen Victoria _this_ angry._

With laser focus, Victoria drove towards Max with an imposing, almost stalking gait. Her face had taken on a reddish tint, and her eye was twitching. It looked moments away from bursting a blood vessel.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, _Maxine_," Victoria growled, pressing a finger into Max's chest, and forcing her to take a step backward. "And... I'll admit. Maybe there's more going on with your situation than I was originally aware. But this is over the line. How _dare_ you! And don't even _try_ to tell me you didn't know!"

_Know what? Seriously, what the hell did I do? And, was that an olive branch? It's kinda good to hear her say that. Maybe there's hope for us after all? I mean, she's been incredibly shitty to me in the past. But she's also just been a pawn. A tool for the Landhauser boys..._

Gathering her composure, Max took a step forward, letting Victoria's finger press a bit further. It was Victoria's turn to take a step back. When she did, a look of worry flickered over her face.

"Victoria," Max said evenly, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. What, exactly, did I do?"

Victoria withdrew her hand, folding both arms across her chest, and entered into a slight slouch. She _hmphed_, as if Max was being coy-just leading her on.

"As I am _sure_ you're aware," Victoria intoned, "I was just told by Mr. Keaton that I would no longer be performing as Mara in the play. That he had given the part to an inexperienced _upstart_ named Max."

A sinking feeling of guilt hit Max in the stomach. Mara had been the name of the character she had recited lines for yesterday, when Dana sequestered her for the impromptu audition. And she had gone and accepted the role, first thing this morning. Did she actually steal a part from Victoria? Dana's somewhat odd request after the audition suddenly sprung to mind: Dana had asked to keep her part in this a secret.

_What was Dana's real goal, anyway? I did promise, so I can't just up and tell Victoria that Dana forced me to audition. Though. I guess I could bend the rules a _little_._

"Victoria, I swear, I didn't know. Dana just pulled me into the room and forced me to try out," Max felt a bit dirty as the words left her mouth. She was technically breaking a promise. Though, not permanently. "And things just snowballed from there."

Victoria's eyes widened, and her posture slackened. After raising a hand to her temple, she closed her eyes and exclaimed, "That... _bitch!_ I fucking _knew_ it! Why the hell did Nathan let that fancy slut into the Vortex club..."

Max opened her mouth to say more, but Victoria had already turned, muttering to herself, brisking away with purpose.

_Oookay. Better take that one back. Intriguing, though. Dana's playing spy games against Victoria? Something mysterious is up with the students of Blackwell Academy..._

Max rewound, just to the point before she had admitted the truth about what really happened. This time, she took a different path. One that kept her promise to Dana. Max wasn't sure what was going on, completely, but she liked Dana more than she did Victoria, and felt honor bound to keep her promise. Plus, it felt pretty good being in Dana's graces. The girl had an _air_ about her.

"Victoria, I swear I didn't know," Max asserted, honesty filling her voice. It was true, she really didn't. "I just saw that the school was auditioning for a play, and when he saw me, Mr. Keaton had me try for this role. He didn't say anything about the part already being given."

Victoria's eyes narrowed, and she shifted her stance, apparently unsure of Max's sincerity. "This is _war_, Caulfield. I'm still back-up, you know. If anything happens, or you can't hack it, the part is mine."

Max rolled her eyes, pushing forward, and forcing Victoria to make a quick side-step out of the way.

"Well thank god for that, Victoria," Max answered. "We'll all sleep much better at night, knowing you're there to pick up the slack."

Victoria let out a small "gasp," informing Max she had swung and hit. It was impossible not to smile a little. After so many years of taking shit from people, it felt _so good_ to be able to deliver just a little bit back.

* * *

Max threw her bag onto the reinforced granite counter of the chemistry room. Apparently the surface was graded for concentrated hydrochloric acid spills, or something. With a small _thud_, she landed into her seat, letting out a breath, and hoped the remaining few moments before class start would transpire in peace. In the ensuing minutes after her confrontation with Victoria, Max had managed to get her heart rate back down, but it still frustrated her. That, even with all this power, she was still so easily pushed off balance by an angry accusation from one of her classmates.

"Feeling okay there, Maxwell?"

It was a nickname Warren had taken to calling her. She didn't mind, it was kind of cute.

"Hi, Warren. And yeah. Just had another Encounter of a Victoria-Kind."

"Aaah," Warren nodded, appreciating the reference. "Is she still bothering you? I'd be happy to talk with her, let her know this isn't cool-"

Max giggled. "It's fine, Warren," she interrupted. "Really. I got it under control. Thanks, though. I appreciate it."

Warren _beamed, _looking even happier than he did after their introduction on Blackwell's steps only two days ago.

_Maybe Chloe and Kate are onto something here. I don't think I've given him the wrong idea or anything, but you never know. But, how could I have made it more clear, initially? It just feels weird repeating it now..._

"So I've been assembling a master list of must see cinema for Friday. It's gonna be great, Max. If you could take a look, though? Let me know what you've already seen."

Max nodded, eager for something to take her mind off Victoria and her drama. Her eyes widened-there were at least thirty movies on Warren's phone screen that he held out in front of her.

"Wow, okay, hmm," Max considered. "Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty sure Chloe and I haven't seen the top five, so that should keep us busy, right?"

"You're-you haven't seen _Re-Animator?_ Oh, ho ho ho, man, this is going to be kick ass."

Max inwardly considered what Kate might think of these movie choices. From their names alone, she could tell many of them were B-grade horror schlock.

_Which is fine by me. And I know Chloe eats that stuff up. But will Kate be okay with it? Something tells me she's the type that would think _Poltergeist_ is a "scary movie."_

"So you got room for five? It'll be me, Chloe, Kate, and hopefully Brooke."

Warren looked a little bewildered for a moment. There were a lot of female names in that sentence. "Uh, yeah! No pro-blemo, Max. I got this." He smiled, giving her a confident thumbs up.

_I know it's not my place, or anything, but he and Brooke would make a mad cute couple. Like, they could graduate, get hitched, and become super scientists that take over the world, or something._

"So, Max," Warren started, looking a little uncomfortable. "This whole thing with Victoria, and her buddies. Why do they have it out for you so much, anyway?"

Max had wondered when this question would come. It had been in the air before, unspoken, Warren clearly wanting to play it cool. But apparently his curiosity had gotten the better of him. How to even answer though? It wasn't as if she could just dive in, and explain all the bullying and abuse that tarnished her life in Seattle. How could she reconcile the two Maxes? She'd already presented herself to Warren-and the student body at large-as someone cool, calm, and in control. Victoria and Jacob might know her "secret," but it didn't seem to do them much good. As far as Max could tell, she was actually _winning_ the popularity contest, such that there was any.

"Victoria and I went to the same school, up in Seattle. We have... history, I guess."

Warren nodded, hanging on her every word. "Max, the other day. What did that Jacob kid mean, that you might wind up like Anderson Berry? Who the hell is that, anyway?"

_Crap, that's right. I'm surprised Jacob even mentioned that. Guess it's not his dad that did the deed, so he's a little more comfortable flinging mud about it._

"An ex-arcadia bay police officer," Max explained. "He got let go, about a year ago, for helping me. Against Prescott wishes. And Jacob was just being a dumbass, trying to scare me."

Warren's eyes widened, and he nodded, eager for her to continue.

"Look, Warren," Max started, suddenly a bit unsure of how to continue. "There's some stuff in my past that isn't... so great. That's related to Jacob, Nathan, Victoria, and all. I was hoping to move past it, by living here, and attending Blackwell."

"Max, honestly," Warren replied, looking suddenly serious. "It's cool if you don't want to go into details. But whatever it was? It Doesn't matter now. You're _popular_ here. I even overheard some kids talking about you on the way to class. So you should live it up! Just, enjoy yourself, you know?"

Warren had a point. Just this morning Max had to turn down a random request to go out on a _date_. She almost had to rewind the conversation, in order to cover her shock at the sudden request. It was from a boy she didn't even know-kid just walked up and started talking. He seemed to already know her name, even.

_Maybe there _is_ such a thing as being too popular. I know Chloe said I should make a presence here, but I'm feeling like I might've done too good a job!_

* * *

Next class offered an opportunity for more investigation about the Landhauser situation. The class included Jacob, but not Victoria or Nathan, and so provided a solid chance to do some one on one interrogation. His antics with her phone yesterday had to be a part of something larger, she was sure. And she was going to figure out what was up.

_Why else would he steal my phone like that? There's something rotten going on here, and Jacob is going to give me the inside scoop. Whether he wants to or not._

They still had a few minutes until the bell rang, and Jacob sat alone, attention absorbed in a text book. He hadn't even noticed Max walk into the classroom.

"Jacob," Max started, putting a palm on the face of his desk. "Let's talk."

Jacob's body posture tightened for a moment, but his focus remained pointed downward. After a few seconds had passed, and Max didn't move, he raised his head, and gave Max an impassioned stare.

"You're in my light," was all he said.

_Finally. Now, might as well start out swinging..._

Max took in a breath, and with her most confident voice, began her assault. "I know your dad sent you here to spy on me, Jacob."

Nothing. Jacob leaned back in his chair a little, crossing his arms. "Wish I knew what the hell you were talking about," he answered, looking bored. "Sounds more interesting than this physics chapter."

_Of course. Try harder, Max! There's gotta be something I can say that'll throw him._

"If I just give you the fifty grand, will you get out of here? Leave me and Chloe alone?"

Jacob's eye twitched at hearing the words "fifty grand."

_Gotcha. Now, to reel 'im in..._

"I mean, we've spent some of it," Max continued, "but I'm sure Eric would be forgiving, considering what he put us through."

Jacob's face grew dark, a frown forming as his eyebrows creased together. But instead of answering, he took out his phone, and rapidly typed a text message. It was sent before Max could blink, and he shuffled the phone away as quickly as it had come appeared.

"Max," he replied, "I know you're great at spinning tales, but you need to learn to leave my family the fuck _alone-"_

Max rewound, edging time back to just before he pocketed his phone.

_I've got to see what was on that screen! Who was he texting? And why? He didn't skip a beat after hearing I had the money._

Releasing her power, Max swiped at the phone in Jacob's hand with a dexterity she didn't know she possessed. She wasted no time looking at the screen: it was a text, being sent to his father, Eric.

**Jacob:** you were right

A chill crept down her spine, so much so that she very nearly didn't have the presence of mind to handle an incredibly irate Jacob, lurching from his seat. In a flash, he snapped the phone out from her stunned hands. It was shocking to see the boy display so much emotion, in such a short span of time.

"_Bitch!,_" he cursed. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Screwing with my dad wasn't enough? You may have everyone else here fooled, but I _know_ you Maxine Caulfield. You're-"

Max calmly pondered what she had learned while rewinding the past few seconds.

_So, I was right. Eric's tied up with legal battles in Seattle, so he sent his son to keep tabs on us. And figure out if we actually do have the money. Ugh. I knew that cash was going to be more trouble than it was worth. I wonder if there's any chance we could just give it back? I want this bullshit drama to be over with. But, we have spent a sizable chunk of it. No doubt he'd want reimbursement. With interest, probably. And Eric doesn't really seem like the forgive and forget type. No, it's best he never learns of it. And that means keeping Jacob here at bay._

"You're in my light," Jacob repeated, as Max let go of her power.

Satisfied with what she had learned, Max smiled, stepping to the side. "Just wanted to check in on how you're adjusting, Jacob. Moving new places is always difficult."

Jacob grunted, but kept his attention glued to his reading. Max raised her hand off the desk, and took a step away, content with what she had accomplished. Her work here was done.

_What now, though? He's already tried once for my phone, even if he doesn't remember it. What will he do, if weeks go by, and he keeps reporting empty handed to his dad? I can rewind any damage he does, but what if he does something completely unexpected? _

* * *

Max gulped, a feeling a little hesitant at the situation in front of her. Friday night had finally rolled around, and that meant movie night had come at last. It also meant introducing Chloe to her new friends at Blackwell. To her amazement, everyone she invited agreed to come. Brooke, in particular, jumped at the invite. That brought their party to a total of five: her, Chloe, Warren, Brooke, and Kate. The last name still worried Max a little. Kate seemed eager to prove she wasn't a delicate flower or anything, but still. Max could tell this wasn't exactly her crowd. At least she was able to talk Chloe down from being any alcohol. They sat in Chloe's truck, which she had just parked in the school's lot.

"Hey, chin up," Chloe encouraged. "I promise I won't embarrass you _too_ much. Even if I have to spend the night sober."

Max rolled her eyes, giving her driver a playful shove. "Careful what you promise, Chloe."

"Well, come on then," Chloe blustered, pushing back. "Let's meet your Blackwell crew!"

Max wore a wary smile as they stepped out of the truck. First stop was to collect the attendees, who would meet them in the girl's dorm. As they passed the gate, Chloe stopped to look at the dedication plaque.

"Prescott Dormitories? Fucking gross. I'm glad you passed that one up, Max."

"You and me both. Creeper probably has hidden cameras or something."

It being a Friday night, most of the dorm's population seemed to be off partying elsewhere. Max and Chloe walked down the lonesome, quiet hall, coming to a stop when they reached Kate's door. Her whiteboard pictured a cute picture of a bunny rabbit playing a violin.

"So, were you actually serious on keeping the dee-eell on the gay?" Chloe questioned before Max had a chance to knock. This would be one of the first times Max had introduced her partner to a friend of _hers_, and Max found it to be a slightly perplexing situation. The whole night was going to be a bit weird, she figured.

_I mean, I know I've mentioned my "girlfriend" multiple times to kids over the week. But then that one dude just up and asked me out. Then again, I don't really say much about her. Just that I spent most of my time not at school with Chloe. Well, hopefully we can put any confusion to rest tonight._

"I honestly don't really know how she'll react," Max answered. "She says she's cool with it. So let's give her the benefit of the doubt."

"It's your evening," Chloe shrugged with a smile, while settling into a lean against the wall.

Max rapped lightly on the door. Almost immediately, they heard a faint "coming!" from within. When Kate answered the door, Chloe raised a slight eyebrow. She was dressed in her standard apparel. Which was about the polar opposite of Chloe's.

"Hi Max! I'm just finishing up. And, thank you again for the invite. I've never done a movie night with classmates before." Kate stopped, noticing Chloe eyeing her for the first time. "Oh, h-hi! Hi, I'm Kate. You... must be Chloe?"

"The one and only," Chloe remarked, giving the wall a slight shove with her shoulder to bounce back onto her two feet. She extended a hand, which Kate took.

"It's really great, finally meeting in person," Kate said. "Max talks so much about you!"

Chloe's lips curled into a small smile, and answered, "Oh yeah? Does she talk about what we do in the shower-ow!"

Max attempted damage control as Chloe rubbed her side, giving Max a pouting look for the elbow-jab. Kate just looked a little flustered.

"Don't mind her," Max laughed nervously, "she practically revels in making people uncomfortable."

Kate straightened her back a bit, eyeing both Max and Chloe. "Well, shall we? Apparently we have several movies to watch. And I haven't heard of any of them!"

Chloe's mouth fell open just slightly as they walked towards Brooke's door. "Get out. You seriously haven't heard of _Dawn of the Dead_?"

* * *

Their party collected, pillows, cushions and snacks in hand, the girls made their way towards the boy's dorms. Apparently the male population had the same "Friday night out" idea-the whole floor seemed practically dead. A small blessing, Max considered.

_Yeah, maybe we should've done this in Kate's or Brooke's room? Didn't really think of the optics here. And I seriously don't want to run into Nathan or Jacob._

The group made its way towards the only door with light shining out from underneath it, and gave it a knock. Warren answered almost instantly, and tried hard to mask his quick look of shock at the faces assembled at his door.

"Max! You made it! And, uh, hi, everyone!" Warren backed up, allowing his guests room to enter. His dorm was about as Max envisioned it: posters for niche movies lined the walls, his laptop computer running what looked like an MMORPG, and little else in the way of decoration. The lack of clothes and clutter clearly showed he had bothered to clean up.

_Good boy. Biscuit!_

"So, uh, you're the dude who's been macing on my girl, huh?" Chloe blurted, in what Max instantly understood to be a rather awkward attempt at breaking the ice.

Nevertheless Max's eyes shot wide open, and gave Chloe a "_the hell was that?_" glance. Chloe returned a sheepish grin, nervously raising a hand behind her head. Warren grew a little flush, clearly a bit embarrassed.

"Warren's been a good _friend_ over the past couple of days, Chloe," Max mediated, pulling her girlfriend towards the bed by her arm. She laid a large pillow on the floor at the base of the frame, and forced Chloe, who was still giggling, to sit down. She promptly wormed her way into Chloe's lap, earning a raised eyebrow from Brooke, who seemed to be studying the whole exchange with intense interest. Kate and Brooke took Max's action as their cue to find spots. Max had already spoken privately to Kate about this: leave two seats on the bed for Warren and Brooke. Max was curious to see where that might lead.

Max took in more of the room around her as she and Chloe waited for everyone to get comfy. Kate confidently took Warren's computer chair, leaving only the bed as a reasonable remaining seating choice. Brooke grinned a little, accepting Warren's gentlemanly offer of a seat on the mattress. He took a seat next to her, leaving a bit of space between them. As this happened, Max noticed Warren had a 30 inch flat screen TV set up, complete with long HDMI cable stretching to his laptop.

_Of course. Who _buys_ movies these days anymore?_

Without further ado, Warren started the first film, _Re-Animator._ Throughout the showing, Max couldn't help but steal side glances at Kate, whose face seemed stuck in a mode between shock, horror, and bewilderment.

"That was, well. It sure wasn't VeggieTales," Kate remarked as the credits began to roll.

"Veggie-what?" Chloe asked.

"They're these weird Christian cartoons," Brooke explained. "They made us watch them too."

"You're religious?" Max asked, surprised. Max didn't know Brooke too well yet, but she didn't strike her as a believer.

"Not so much," Brooke laughed, shaking her head. "My parents though, yeah. Though I think they're in it mostly for the community."

"It's an important draw," Kate mused. "For a lot of people, Church is their primary way of feeling like they're part of something bigger."

"Mmm," Chloe yawned, drawing Max further into her clutches, and resting her head in the crook of Max's neck. "Sounds like work. Poor saps should just find themselves a Max."

Max squirmed a little in Chloe's embrace. "I'm not a commodity, Chloe."

"You two are embarrassingly cute," Brooke observed. Both she and Warren had sat cross legged on the bed, leaning their backs against the wall. But they had kept a friendly distance. Max could see it though. Not that she had anything remotely close to experience as a match maker, but she could swear there might be something between those two.

_At least, I'm pretty sure I've caught Brooke stealing a couple of glances at Warren. Hope it's not, like, one sided, or anything._

* * *

_Five minutes, eighteen seconds. Shit. Why-why is this happening?_

After a drowsy ride home, Max was determined not to end the day without testing her power again. The missing seconds from her rewind had honestly slipped her mind-there were so many other things to steal her concern. The movie night, homework, the Jacob situation, her vision from a few nights ago, and, perhaps most of all, performing in a play! Max's stomach turned a bit at the thought. Rehearsals were set to begin next week.

Max lowered her hand, and stole a glance at Chloe, who had passed out face down on the bed.

_God, I know I need to say something to Chloe about this. But, what, exactly? And... only a few a few seconds have disappeared. It's not as if I'm losing minutes a day, or anything. And I super don't want to spoil today. It was so great that Chloe got along with everyone. Everything is... finally okay. _

"That's right, Maxine. Everything is going to be okay."

Max nearly _screamed, _her body jerking involuntarily, so hard that she pushed the chair out from under her, and landed butt first on the floor. It was _his_ voice. Calvin. Like he was standing _right next_ to her, whispering the words into her ear.

"Max?" Chloe was awake, face full of of worry, already scrambling off the bed to approach Max's position on the floor.

"I-I... I heard... something."

Chloe looked around the room, returning her attention to Max with a hesitant shrug. "Just us, Max. You... you sure you didn't fall asleep? Have a nightmare?"

"Positive, Chloe." Max swallowed, trying to get her heart rate under control. It felt like her chest was going to burst. She pressed both her temples with the palms of her hands, curling her legs up to her chest.

"Hey, whoa, Max, come on," Chloe edged in, wrapping an arm around her, trying to lift them both onto the bed.

"It was him," she whispered, the words barely audible.

"Say what?" Chloe asked as she set them both down onto the mattress. She slid them into their natural sleeping position, holding Max tightly.

"The voice I heard. It was Calvin."


	19. Ominous Numbers

A long, foreboding silence stretched in the wake of Max's words. Chloe's arms, while still taught, became stiff, and Max could feel the rhythmic movements of her partner's chest come to a still. The moment passed. Chloe tightened her grip, sealing the distance between them, curling Max into a tight fetal position. Without words, Chloe threw the blankets over them, covering their heads, creating a shield of fabric between them and the outside world.

"That's not... possible. Right?" Chloe's began.

"Chloe..." Max ventured, "rewinding time isn't possible." Max took a moment to squiggle a little, letting Chloe's arm rest more comfortably against her side. Chloe responded with pressing her head against her cheek, and wrapping her fingers around her waist.

"The fucker's _dead_ though," Chloe asserted. "Max, we both saw it. How could you hear him, now?"

"Up to this point, it's just been memories," Max mused. "But Chloe... it was like he was reading my thoughts. What he said, it made sense, given the context. God, like, what if he's _in_ me? In my head? What if-"

"Max, god, stop," Chloe interrupted. "That's crazy, and you know it. Okay. So you heard his voice. Were you using your powers?"

"No. Though, I was about to. I was going to do a max time test."

"Really?" Chloe said with a bit of surprise. "I thought you stopped doing those months ago."

And that was it. Max closed her eyes, feeling uncomfortable at how she'd kept the fact from Chloe. Time to face the music.

"Chloe, a few days ago, I tested it. And... I lost a few seconds. My maximum rewind time is shorter now..."

Another silence lingered, for a long few moments. Max could tell Chloe was trying hard to come up with a counter, something positive, or even dismissive, of the revelation.

"Dude, it's cool. I made your stop watch configurable, so I just need to tweak a few settings. It'll be fine."

Surprising herself, Max let out a small laugh. _That_ was what she went with?

_She's just trying to make me feel better. And, sheesh. I guess it worked. It is pretty cool that she can just update the stop watch, too._

"Chloe, what if it keeps going? What if I keep losing seconds? I haven't retested since then-"

Chloe cut Max off with a "sssh," sound, increasing her grip, and rocking Max slightly to and fro. "Max, and I'm being hella cereal here: it doesn't matter. Sure, we've had a blast with your rewind. It'd be great if it lasts forever. But, if it does go away? Fuck it. Who cares? Look, your mad powers are what brought us together again. And _that's_ what matters," Chloe nibbled a bit at Max's neck, causing her partner to stir restlessly in her arms.

"Max," Chloe continued, "you'll _always_ be magic to me."

That was it-the final straw. Max forced her body around, and smashed her lips against Chloe's, squeezing them together with every ounce of strength she had. Chloe, surprised for a second, fell into the embrace, letting the emotions of the moment wash them both away.

* * *

The bone chilling, steady drone of the vision held Max in place, keeping her locked within the silent prison of her own mind, bearing witness to her past. Only, not. This time it was different. It was definitely a vision, but this wasn't any memory Max could recollect.

_W-what _is_ this? I'm just sitting on my bed, looking at my desk? I mean, not that I've never done that before. But that weird clock is new. It most _definitely_ wasn't there when I lived in Seattle._

The clock was a digital readout, giving day, hours, minutes, and seconds. The current numbers were 23 days, eight hours, two minutes, nineteen seconds. She felt herself blink, and the second counter had decremented. It was a countdown, Max instantly realized. But to what?

_Every vision I've ever had was a memory of my past. How is this possible? I shouldn't be able to see something that was never there!_

Everything else in her room was as she remembered. The night stand, with its marble base lamp. The photo wall of Polaroids, complete with Christmas light decorations. It all brought back a strange sense of nostalgia. From a time when her dad was still alive. From when Calvin was just a strange relative that she saw on occasion. A picture of her and her father next to the mysterious clock caught her eye. It was one Max had stored away, unable to handle looking at it every day. She couldn't ever imagine being that happy, or innocent, ever again.

Seeing herself, with Ryan's arm over her shoulder, looking so blissful, made Max's stomach turn with that same, familiar hopelessness in the days after his passing. That nothing could _possibly_ ever be okay again. Her life had its last cornerstone violently removed, leaving her adrift without a course.

_Fuck, this is confusing. Is this a memory that I've just forgotten about? And my subconscious injecting new things into it? I hate feeling like this. It took forever not to feel like shit every day after dad died. But then Calvin showed up... and other concerns took priority. Have I really ever gotten over Dad's death? Or did I just table my grief, when Calvin appeared?_

The picture took a dive, driven off the table by an unseen force. It smashed into the ground, the glass splintering into shards across the carpet. When Max involuntarily raised her head again, she could see from the corner of her eye that the door was ajar, just slightly. And from the crack, she could see an eye, staring back at her. Five fingers began curling around the door frame. And there was no mistaking the faint outline of a large grin.

* * *

When morning came, it was with a shock. But not the startling kind. More, the revolutionary kind. Max _knew_ she had a vision while she slept. That horrible grin was still imprinted into the forefront of her mind. But every single other time she had a vision, she had woken violently from it. She also thrashed about as it progressed, which always woke Chloe. It was the first time she could remember where a vision had ended, _without_ Chloe there, looking worried as hell. Which means she had kept quiet during her vision, and entered back into a state of normal sleep when it concluded.

_Super weird. Maybe it _was_ just a dream? It was radically different from the normal. Not that that's a bad thing, I guess..._

Max stretched, leaning up, and glanced at the clock on the nearby nightstand. Seven thirty. Looking to her side, she took in a sprawled Chloe, looking both radiantly beautiful and like a train wreck, all at the same time. Listlessly, Max flopped back down on the bed, nuzzling in close. In her typical way of waking-up-but-not-really, Chloe wrapped Max into a spoon, and let lose a long sigh.

_Yet another weird "magic max" thing to bring up. I hate this. Why can't we just have a normal life..._

"Chloe?" Max asked, hesitantly.

"Mmmpph, sleep, Max." Chloe mumbled in reply.

"I had another vision," Max began. Chloe's eyes instantly snapped open, and she brought herself upright, leaning on one elbow.

"It was different though," Max continued. "It wasn't any memory I can recollect. It had this strange clock, counting down." Max flopped back down on the bed, letting Chloe wrap an arm around her. "It was so weird, Chloe. I had no control, like normal. But I saw him, creeping on me, from my bedroom door. And that _clock_. It felt like each tick was a thud in my head."

Chloe bit her lip, clearly unsure of what to say. This was part of the reason Max never wanted to mention anything like this. What was the point? It would only worry her, and there was nothing she could do. Telling Chloe was borderline cruelty.

"We'll figure this out, Max," Chloe replied. "I promise."

* * *

Saturday rolled by without further disturbance; a blissful day spent chilling in Chloe's room, taking a walk on the beach, and doing a little shopping. Joyce had begun to rely on Chloe and Max a little to handle some of the day to day responsibilities of running the household. Neither girl minded-it was nice to have something to accomplish on an otherwise lackadaisical day.

On Sunday, however, Chloe had to work. Max took the opportunity to wrap up on some of her homework. Which always took less time, thanks to her rewind power.

_I'm such a cheat. No way I'd be able to study this much without rewinding. And if it really is disappearing... then I guess I'd better use it while it lasts!_

Max glanced at the clock, and realized that Chloe would be getting off work soon. She'd planned to surprise Chloe again by showing up at the store. Chloe always seemed to love it when Max's face was the first thing she saw after throwing off her smock at the end of a shift. Max had learned to love that grin of absolute wonderment, and the ensuing bear hug. It totally made the bus trip worth it.

Max packed her few things, including her camera, as always, and began the walk to the bus stop. The peaceful breeze, and Arcadia Bay's general tranquility, filled the air around her, giving a sense of general relaxation she knew no other town could provide. Amazingly, the bus showed up on time, and the trip passed uneventfully, as Max viewed the harmonious bustle of the goings from her vantage of the coach seat's window.

Arcadian General, the name of the grocery store at which Chloe was employed, stood in front of her.

_Time to play. It's always fun to bounce in, see what's up. Then rewind. Like an awkward, teenaged hipster ninja._

Max confidently trudged through the automatic sliding doors, and took in the now-familiar store. It's intimate isles, one through twelve, stood arrayed in front of her. However, her blue-haired victim stood nowhere in sight. These days Chloe was almost always working one of the registers. Strange she wasn't there.

Max pondered through a few of the isles, pretending to be a real customer. Not that _she_ would purchase anything from the store. Not when Chloe had her employee discount. But an odd sense of concern brewed when Chloe was nowhere in sight, even after isle nine.

_Weird. Where is she? Bathroom break? No way. They schedule those. She should be somewhere, working..._

Lightening her heart, Max finally heard the tones of Chloe's voice. It must be from a few isles down. Like a bloodhound, Max worked her way towards the sound, hoping to surprise the individual at its end. But something felt wrong-the tone in Chloe's speech connoted concern. Max stopped when she was in listening distance, but still out of view.

"Lonny, come on! You know it's pure bullshit," Max overheard. Chloe was grumbling about something.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," a second voice answered. "Honestly, you're a great employee. But acting that way in front of a customer..."

"He hella deserved it! Lonny, I get the whole _the customer is always right_ shtick, but that doesn't mean we should let them walk all over us!"

Max peeked around the corner, getting a look at the confrontation. Lonny, a heavy seat middle aged man in his forties, and also the proud owner of this store, rubbed a hand across his forehead. "It's _Mr. Sanderman_, Chloe, as I have repeatedly reminded you. And it wasn't just any customer! You do know _I_ have to deal with the fallout from your outbursts, right?"

"Cry me a fucking river," Chloe dismissed, hunching back, and crossing her arms over her chest. Although she was faced the other way, Max had no doubt Chloe was rolling her eyes right now. "So you have to put up with a few shitty phone calls. Big whoop."

"It's not that _simple_ Chloe. And I've had enough of this attitude."

"_What_ attitude?! I thought you were better than this, Lonny. Good to know that you're really just some Prescott tool."

The manager's expression darkened, as if Chloe had said the exact wrong thing. "That's it. I'm done," he sighed, waving a hand. "Chloe, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go."

"You're _firing_ me?"

"You brought this on yourself, Chloe-"

Max reached out into the air, and reversed the past few seconds.

_Like hell I'm letting Chloe get fired. Not that she's in love with this job or anything. But that was totally unfair! Time to work some Max-magic, and grease this situation a little..._

"-but that doesn't mean we should let them walk all over us!"

Max heard Chloe say the line again, and this time came out of hiding. She approached the two, Chloe standing at the end of the isle, facing away from her. The manager, Lonny, noticed Max immediately, but returned his attention to Chloe after only a moment.

"It's _Mr. Sanderman_, Chloe..." Lonny continued his original line, and Max took the opportunity to sneak up to Chloe's side, bumping her head on Chloe's arm. Chloe jumped a little at the contact.

"Hey, watch it pal-Oh! Max!" Chloe's irritated expression evaporated, and she threw an arm over Max's neck, drilling a knuckle into the top of her skull.

"Hi Mr. Sanderman," Max greeted shyly. Max knew Lonny had a soft spot for her, and she planned on using that fact to its fullest. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Max, I, yes. Well, yes and no." Lonny rubbed his forehead, looking a little deflated. "Your wild girlfriend here just loves making my life hell, you know that?"

"We tried obedience training, but she kept trying to bite the instructor," Max joked.

Chloe's smile flattened into a deadpan expression. "I'm not a puppy, Max."

"You're right about that," Lonny replied. "Dogs can be trained." He gave the two girls a look, then shook his head, and disappeared into one of the store's back rooms. Chloe turned to face Max, a grin plastered wide on her face.

"Super Max, to the rescue. We seriously need to get you a cape, or something."

"You don't know the half of it," Max said, giving her partner a shoulder bump as they turned to leave. "He fired you, Chloe!"

"No shit?" Chloe questioned, an eyebrow raised in mock disbelief. "Wha'd I say?"

"You called him a Prescott tool. I don't think he liked that, Chloe."

Chloe removed her name badge and smock as they walked towards the store's exit. "Yeah, I guess I did have my suspicions on that account. The guy always stiffens a bit at the P-word. Figures I'd use it to try and annoy 'im."

"What was that all about, anyway?"

_I guess I already know it was Chloe being rude to a Prescott. But I need them details!_

"Nathan stopped by, picking up some beer with an _obviously_ fake ID. I gave him shit for it, he did his entitled asshole routine. Things escalated."

"He didn't attack you-"

"Nah, nothing like that," Chloe corrected, shaking her head. "Fucker was just _trying_ to get smacked up though. Smug little shit. But I was good; I held back my Logans."

They stepped into the parking lot, veering towards Chloe's truck, which was situated towards the back. "Probably for the best, Chloe. You just _know_ Nathan would've gotten his dad to sue the store if you assaulted him."

Chloe considered the thought while they stepped into the vehicle. "Yeah, I mean, Lonny's a dick, but I don't want him to lose his business or anything. It's practically all the poor sap has."

She twisted the keys in the ignition, and the truck roared to life. Max nodded in reply.

_That was wild. Chloe almost lost her job! Over something so trivial. _

Max paused her thoughts, giving Chloe a worried look.

_What would've happened if I wasn't there? I guess, it's not so bad. Not as if Joyce is going to kick us out or anything. But... they would've been disappointed. The whole point of this was to get Chloe to become more responsible. But, do _I_ actually want that? I like my wild, insane Chloe. It's a good thing her classes at college are going well. _

Chloe had actually aced every one of her last classes, and had taken on an additional set of credits this quarter. It didn't surprise Max in the slightest.

_I mean, she was always the smarter of the two of us, all those years ago. I just wanted to hang out, screw around with photos or, art, or whatever. Just so long as I was with her, I didn't care. But I remember she actually spent a lot of time studying. And would actually give _me_ shit for getting B's and C's. I guess not much there has changed. Pretty sure that, despite my rewind cheating, I'm not going to ace all my classes at Blackwell._

* * *

"So, be honest, how did I do?" Max asked, hesitant, not exactly sure what Dana would think of her first real attempt at acting.

Dana gave Max a long smile. "Didn't figure you a worry-wort, Max. You did great! And don't mind miss grump over there," she hinted, using her eyes to point at Victoria, who was pouting in the back of the room. As backup, Victoria's presence was still required at all rehearsals. Max's rival had spent most of the hour on her phone, glancing up occasionally when it was Max's turn to say a line.

_Always hoping to see me fail. The look on her face when I tripped over my lines... just, wowsers. I don't think I've ever seen her look so smug. Well, sorry Vic. I hope you enjoyed the moments, while they existed. _

Although she _did_ spend some time studying her lines the previous night, being on stage, with all the other actors, was a rather nerve-wracking experience. Multiple times she had to reference the script, just to remember a line she _knew_ she had memorized. Fortunately, the rewind covered for all these errors.

_I wonder what else I'd kick ass at, if I applied my rewind? _

From everyone else's perspective, Max's first on-stage practice was cool, confident, and collected. She spoke her lines with emotion and confidence, drawing the attention of many observers in the room. When they had finished, Dana looked ecstatic.

_Still need to quiz Dana about what's going on with her and Victoria. Some sort of internal-club rivalry? _

"You and Victoria don't seem like best buds," Max hinted.

Dana huffed, rolling her eyes. "Girl just transferred here, and thinks she can take over the Vortex club. I don't get why Nathan's so enamored with her."

"Did his buddy Jacob also enter the Vortex?"

"Jacob? Oh, that silent kid who's always shadowing Nathan? No. Don't know what's going on there, really. Nathan seems to think he's cool though. Actually, I heard through the grapevine that you, Jacob, and Victoria all have history back in Seattle, right?"

"That's putting it mildly," Max replied, doing her best to refrain from looking directly at Victoria.

"I smell gossip. Max, you _have_ to fess up. But not right now. Date later?"

Max grew a little flush. It was still so strange to have all this positive attention directed at her. "Ah-of course. Sure thing, Dana. Actually, Chloe should be here any minute. You two haven't met, I don't think."

"Ah, right! The illustrious girlfriend!"

Max raised an eyebrow, glad that people seemed to finally be getting the hint. Max had noticed a slight change in her interactions with students today.

_Even though it was just Kate, Warren and Brooke, I guess showing Chloe off at movie night did the trick. I guess gossip really does spread like wildfire here._

"A round of applause for our two most beautiful young stars," Mr. Keaton embellished, loud enough for the whole room to hear. A number of people cheered as Dana and Max took a hasty bow. Victoria just smirked. "Max, I am absolutely flabbergasted that you've never acted before! You're an absolute natural!"

"Th-thanks," Max replied, becoming somewhat self-conscious at the boisterous compliment. Mr. Keaton didn't seem to know the meaning of the word "subtle."

With practice formally over, students began collecting their things and making their exit. Max planned to meet Chloe in class, so she continued her conversation with Dana, while trying her best to ignore the fact that Victoria was also hanging around, making eyes at them every so often.

"Max!" Chloe yelled from the open door, a few minutes later. She strolled in, effortlessly adopting her trademark "I own this place" swagger.

_Jeez, she doesn't even go to this school. But you wouldn't guess that by looking._

Max fell into the offered hug, resting her head on Chloe's chest before closing her eyes. It had a been a long day, and it felt good to relax a little in her arms. From behind them, Max could make out hushed gagging sounds emanating from Victoria's direction. Chloe's eyes narrowed, offering Victoria a confrontational stare.

Dana took a step back, offering them a little privacy. Remembering her manners, Max pulled away, and made formal introductions.

"Dana, this is Chloe. Chloe, Dana."

Chloe shot Dana a smile, offering her hand. "'Sup? Guess you're the one that-" Max cut Chloe off mid-sentence with a elbow jab to her side. "-Oh, right. So, you're friends with Max, then?"

"You two are too cute together," Dana observed, "And yeah, Max is a treasure. Just ask anyone here. Well. Except miss grouch over there." Dana nodded towards Victoria, who remained in the rear of the room, back leaned up against the wall. Victoria seemed to take the three sets of eyes as her cue to respond. She approached the trio with a bored expression, casually regarding each.

"Listen, Max," Victoria started when she saw that she had all their attention. "I'll be honest. I don't know exactly what went down between you two and the Landhausers. And I can't explain your insane one eighty in personality." She paused to look at Dana. "You know this girl barely talked, back in Seattle? She just let anyone and everyone walk right over her." Dana raised an eyebrow, but let Victoria continue as she returned her attention to Max. "But I _do_ know that the Landhausers have been very good friends to me and my family. And that you two are somehow involved with these outrageous murder allegations."

"The only thing _outrageous_ is the fact that Eric and his fucked-up protege cop murdered my best friend," Chloe accused, moving aggressively towards Victoria, who instinctively took a step back.

Max ground her teeth a little, debating over whether to let this continue.

_Damnit, Chloe. So much for keeping a low profile. But the court case, and what it's about, is public knowledge. And Chloe's made no secret of her connection to Rachel Amber. I guess it doesn't really matter if Chloe blows off a little steam._

As far as Max was aware, their direct connection to Eric's currently legal woes was still a secret. Only James Amber, and his wife, knew they were the ones that originally provided the evidence. Mr. Amber didn't even ask Max to testify against Mr. Landhauser-just against Calvin's character. Of course, as she learned yesterday, Eric fully suspected them. Enough to send his own son to keep a close watch. But, nothing in Chloe's statement revealed anything damning.

Victoria huffed, crossing her arms, giving Chloe a confident stare in response. "I do believe it's innocent until proven guilty, and the jury's still out on that. Everyone knows they'll do the right thing."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean," Chloe threatened.

"Chloe," Max interrupted, deciding to stop this before it got any more heated. "We have to get going, remember?"

"... Yeah. Alright, Max." Chloe gave Victoria one final, hard look, and the pair turned to leave. Dana remained in place, looking thoughtful.

_God. I didn't think they would go for each other's throats so quickly. I do hope Victoria's just putting on airs though. The case isn't really in trouble, is it?_


	20. Depressing Slopes

_Fuck._

_Like seriously, this is _not good. _These two trends... no way that's a coincidence. _

Max sighed, shaking her head with frustration. She tried to let the soft vocals playing from Chloe's stereo soothe her uneasiness, but their melodies failed to provide their usual comfort. Not even her favorite bands could relieve the stress of this situation. She began to pace, weaving in and out of the evening shafts of light that pierced the bedroom's windows. A few feet away, Chloe took a hesitant step back, rubbing her chin, taking in her work. She shot Max an expectant look.

Max paused her patrol and raised a hand into the air. "Don't look at me for answers, Chloe. I'm just as in the dark as you."

A poster board, recently reclaimed from a peaceful grave in the Price household's backyard, stood propped up against the far wall of their room. Although it had clearly seen better days, and was far past its prime, the large piece of particleboard worked as a serviceable vehicle for their notes, graphs, and drawings. Taped to its center was a grid of graph paper, showing trendlines against times and dates. Post-it notes, scrawled with hastily written questions, littered the poster board's perimeter.

"And there's nothing else from your dreams that could help?"

Chloe's question was earnest, but they both knew the answer.

"Chloe, we've at this _all day_. We've covered the dreams half a dozen times already. There's no other clues-it's no bueno."

"I know, I know," Chloe resigned, grinding her teeth in frustration. "I don't like this, Max. See, this line is graphed on the slope of the rate that you're losing seconds during your rewind. And this other line projects the time we think your mystical dream clock reaches zero. They collide at _exact same date and time_, Max. They _have_ to be connected."

"The date of the play, of all things," Max pointed out.

"Shitballs. Really?"

Max nodded. Chloe jotted something onto another post-it note, taking a few seconds to find a home for it on the board.

"Fuck me. Max... what happens when the lines converge? Max. When you lose your power? Pretty obvious at this point your dream clock is telling you when your power runs out. I've triple checked my algebra-foo and... yeah. Much as I hate it, I'm pretty sure I didn't make any mistakes."

Less than a week had gone by since Max's first rehearsal for the play, and the girls had spent their Saturday playing detective at home. Throughout the week, every evening Max had measured her rewind length, and every night the ominous count-down dream disturbed her rest. The values on the dream-clock maintained an eerie consistency. Of course, being asleep at the time, she didn't know exactly _when_ she saw the countdown. But after waking up the next morning, the time on the clock felt burned into the back of her skull. So she noted it in her journal. The clock seemed to be "real-time," in that each subsequent night, a day on the count down had decremented, along with the hours, minutes, and seconds.

Chloe jumped at the chance to work some predictions when Max related her record keeping. But they both agreed that a decent sample size would be required. After five days of measurements, Chloe took the numbers and ran the maths. What she found was startling: the projected day for the clock to read zero zero was the same day that they predicted Max's rewind to run dry.

_If this is true, then that means I have to act in the play without my power? With these numbers, Chloe's predicted my "return to mere mortal" moment down to the second. And it's just after the play is scheduled to start! That's... crazy! What the hell is going on?_

Max slowly brought her arms in for a self-hug, her gut turning at the prospect of her new reality. The _only_ reason she accepted the part was because she had her "magic trick" as backup. Sure, it was fun to pretend that she wouldn't need it. To imagine she would have her lines so well memorized that rewinding wouldn't be necessary. But until now, there was always the cushion, the safety net, of her power to catch her if should she fall. Now, Max realized, if she stumbled during her performance, it would be for real. There would be no do-overs. The stomach twisting sensation grew to a boil, and Max felt panic rear its ugly head.

"C-Chloe," she stammered, "should I just back out? Of the play? I'm sure Victoria would love to take my place."

"Huh?" Chloe's expression became startled as she read Max's body language. Instinctively, she put an arm on Max's shoulder, leaning in close. "The play? Dude, why? I've told you before, you totally got this. Hell, we've been practicing your parts together all week. There's no world where you don't crush this, rewind or no. Plus, do you really want to give Victoria that satisfaction?"

Max bit her lip, letting Chloe's retort soothe her worries.

_She makes a good point. And it would suck to have Victoria lording my failure over me. And what would it do to my rep at school? Not that I really care. I've got everything I want here, with me right now, in this room..._

"Victoria could use a morale boost," Max nervously half-joked.

Chloe tightened her grip on Max's shoulder, and narrowed her eyes. "Bullshit. Max, look at me." She paused, waiting for Max to raise her eyes, which she begrudgingly did after a few seconds. "I'll be right there, in the front row. You get nervous? Just find me. I'll be there, and you'll do great. I promise. You're gonna kick hella ass. No problem."

Max let Chloe's forceful reproach wash over her, allowing Chloe's confidence to boost her own. _Chloe's right... millions of people act in plays, all the time, no problem. Why couldn't I? And she's right. I do have my lines more or less memorized at this point._

"Y-yeah, okay. Sorry. I'm just being stupid..." Max trailed off. Chloe shook her head, and drew Max in for a hug.

"Don't even start with that shit, Max. No one, in the history of, well, fuck-all-forever, has had to deal with what you're going through. You don't have _shit_ to apologize for."

Max let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "You're right, again. Since when did you become the responsible one," Max jibed, feeling better.

"Pssh, you wish, girl. Just wait till we hit up Vegas and I blow our pirate's booty on blackjack."

_Fuck, that's right. The money. _

The sore thumb in her relationship with Chloe, their stolen stash cash, compliments of Eric Landhauser, remained hidden in its usual home-inside Chloe's closet. Time had done little to ease Max's concerns over the trouble it might bring, especially since she knew now that Jacob was in town to weasel out that exact truth. Chloe had stood her ground on the matter; that the cash was theirs, and that they were keeping it. But she had also learned to tip-toe around the subject with Max, and to not bring it up often. Apparently she had momentarily forgotten herself.

_I doubt Jacob would stoop to breaking and entering. But could he hire someone? What if he does, and I don't have my rewind? Or my ability to focus on a photo, to reset reality when things go pear-shaped? Surely Jacob knows where we live, the Price address is listed. I have to consider this as a possibility... But what _would _happen if Eric learned we're the ones behind his current predicament? Just how vengeful a person is he? And what kind of power does he really wield?_

"Chloe..." Max paused, suddenly frightened of bringing up the topic. Nevertheless, she pressed on. "What if the Landhausers learn we stole the money, and I don't have my rewind to fix things? They'd... they'd know that we're behind everything. Do we really want to take that risk?"

Chloe released the hug, taking a small step back, and assuming a more confrontational stance. She folded her arms across her chest, leaning a little to one side. "What are you saying, Max?"

_Fuck. I don't want to get into an argument, especially right now. But... I should speak my piece. Isn't that what Chloe's always telling me to do?_

"The money isn't important, Chloe," Max pleaded, a bit more forcefully than she intended. "We don't need it. We're fine without it. Keeping it here is a _risk_, and only just that. Fuck, honestly, we'd be better off just chucking it from the cliff at the light house."

A long few seconds filled the air after Max's hasty proposal. Chloe remained in position, her posture unchanging. _Shit. Did I go too far? I mean, it _is_ what I'd prefer to do. I hate this feeling of lingering doom hanging over us._

Finally, Chloe broke the silence. "The fuck? Max, can you even hear yourself? We're not chucking forty grand into the ocean. That's crazy."

"Chloe, my power is vanishing. Soon, I won't be able to fix things!"

Chloe stamped her foot, clearly growing agitated at Max's refusal to back down. "Fuck that. We can handle our shit just fine, powers or no, Max."

"We both know that's not true, Chloe. After everything we've been through?"

Chloe fumed, pacing in small circles in front of Max. A few iterations in, she stopped, exclaiming, "Fuck this, I need a smoke." Without further notice, she made her exit, slamming the door behind her. For a long moment, Max stood alone in the empty room, bewildered by the past few seconds.

_Holy, what... did we just... have a fight?_

There was a first time for everything, and Max found herself without experience to grapple with what just went down. Chloe had _never_ stormed off. Not once. Over the past year, they've had their fair share of arguments. But nothing like this.

_I'm... I'm missing something. Why does she care so much about that money?_

The ignition of Chloe's truck outside startled Max back into the present. Fueled by a combination of curiosity, fear, and panic, she ran for the door, listening to the screech of the truck's tires as Chloe pulled out of the driveway.

"Max?" She heard Joyce call out as she powered down the stairs. Max couldn't find the words to respond, and instead flung herself out the front door, which Chloe hadn't bothered to shut. Within seconds she was in the driveway, and without giving it a second thought, she rewound time.

Coherent thoughts were difficult to form as she patiently waited for Chloe's truck to re-appear to its parked position.

_S-should I even be doing this? Is this fair? I mean, couples have fights? Right? Should I give her space? But we've never fought before! Like, ever! I... I have to know what's going on in her head... Even if I have to play dirty._

Max lowered her hand when the truck pulled back in, allowing the flow of time to begin anew its natural course. Chloe responded to Max's presence with a startled jump in the driver's seat, and then rested her arms on the wheel, staring through the windshield directly at Max, who stood inches from the front bumper. Chloe shook her head, and leaned over to pop open the passenger side door, waving her arm to beckon Max inside. Max scrambled onto the seat without a second thought. The moment she shut her door, Chloe slammed the accelerator, lurching them into the street, and into the evening haze.

* * *

Several minutes passed before either girl spoke. Chloe was driving them aimlessly through town, thankfully staying under the speed limit. The last thing Max wanted right now was to have Chloe deal with a speeding ticket. Max did note, however, that Chloe had yet to actually light the cigarette that dangled loosely between her lips.

Max found herself to first to speak. "Chloe... if money's that important, we can get more. With my power, I mean. I'm sure we could figure something out."

Chloe sighed, slowing to take a seemingly random left turn. Max noted that they were headed towards the beach. "It's... it's not about that, Max."

"Then _tell_ me, Chloe," Max tried to remove the exasperation from her voice, but the tone wormed its way in all the same. "All this time, I feel like I'm... stepping in a fucking minefield when it comes to that money."

Chloe spat the cigarette from her mouth, flinging it unceremoniously to the cabin floor. "Taking that money, and the evidence. It was... it felt like _justice_, Max. For Rachel. That family _took her from me_. But it's been over a year and the law has shit to show for it. Eric's not behind bars. I know it's dumb, but... throwing away the money feels like... fuck, Max. I dunno. Like, admitting defeat? Letting the Landhausers score yet another victory over us?"

"Chloe, we... we _murdered_ the person who killed Rachel. He's _dead_."

"But the man who made it possible isn't, Max. He gave Calvin the green light to spy on Jefferson. He covered for Calvin when he fucked up. Hell, if it wasn't for you and your mad powers, I would've never learned the truth. Rachel Amber would've forever been a god-damn missing persons statistic. No one would've known what happened to her."

Max focused her gaze ahead, suddenly uncomfortable. The topic of Rachel was never something with which she had felt entirely at ease. Clearly, Rachel had been Chloe's first love, even if Chloe had never explicitly stated it in so many words. In their otherwise blissful time together over the past year, Chloe had rarely brought up the topic. With a sudden shock, Max realized she was feeling shame. That _she_ was jealous over Chloe's longing for her lost friend. Despite the passage of time, Max was forced to concluded that Chloe hadn't put her rage to rest.

_I don't doubt that Chloe loves me... no way. I _have_ to believe that. But Chloe's complicated, and I've been willfully ignoring her feelings about what happened. It was just so much easier to pretend like the matter was put to rest in her mind._

Another spell of silence filled the cabin as Max struggled for something to say in response. Her epiphany about Chloe's mental state, and the shame at having ignored it for all this time, prevented any coherent reply from formulating in a timely fashion. To Max's surprise, Chloe spoke again.

"Max, don't... don't get the wrong idea. I know, even now, I tend to blow a fuse. Even at you. That doesn't... change anything. Right?"

Chloe pulled the truck into a parking space. Max realized where Chloe was taking them-this was the beachfront park that had a trailhead to the lighthouse. Putting the truck out of gear, and leaning on the steering wheel, Chloe turned her head to face Max directly. "Even when I act like a dumb-ass, that's just me being an idiot, okay? Fuck. I mean, it's just you and me, alright?"

Max stretched her hand across the cabin to give Chloe a squeeze on her arm. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Chloe. We're together forever, remember?"

Chloe let out a exasperated sob, removing the keys from the ignition, and giving Max a playful punch in the arm.

* * *

The final rays of sunlight glistened over the bay while the pair took in the view from the bench situated before the cliffside. Max drew in a slow breath, trying to come to terms with their shared roller coaster of an evening.

_First I learn that my powers are destined to disappear at _exactly_ the wrong time and place. And that my dreams really are prophetic. Then I get into a fight with Chloe? What the hell is wrong with this day? Chloe and I _never_ fight. Ever. Even when we were kids, sure, we had our scuffles. But they were just that. _

_I guess we're not kids anymore. That's the difference? Having lived through serious shit... having lost loved ones. That changes you. That _scars_ you. And Chloe's lost more than most. More than me. I've let my own strange problems take front and center in our relationship. I forget that Chloe might not be completely over Rachel. All this time, Chloe's been supporting me, but have I been supporting her? I've... I've been a bad friend..._

Max's memories returned to her own father, who himself had only passed a few years ago. She felt a sudden shame at having _not_ spent time with those memories. It really was easier to live in the moment, with Chloe. And her father's death was so closely intertwined with Calvin's introduction to her life. It was a stew of horrible, terrible events she'd rather never face head on.

Dispersing the uncomfortable thoughts with a shake of the head, Max stood up, and walked a few steps towards the cliff before swiveling to face Chloe directly. "Chloe, I've... we've never really talked about Rachel. I know she meant so much to you... and, I sort of... buried her with my own problems."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but no words came for several moments. "I miss her, Max. I really do. I miss Rachel, I miss my dad... fuck. I won't lie, it still hurts like hell. But going through this, without you here? I couldn't even fucking imagine that."

"I'm not going anywhere, Chloe."

Chloe hopped to her feed, chucking a spent cigarette butt to the ground and squashing it under her boot. Listlessly, she wandered past Max, standing at the edge of the cliff, viewing Arcadia Bay in all its quiet glory.

"I know. You've proven yourself more times than I can count. I don't even deserve someone as good as you."

Max pressed her head into Chloe's shoulder, and they watched the final shower of light disappear beneath the horizon in silence. "Chloe? Let's... fuck the Landhausers."

Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"They're finished with winning, Chloe. It's our money... Our victory."

Chloe swept Max up into a bear hug that seemed to last until darkness had spread throughout the bay. "I know it's dumb, and stupid, Max. But thank you."

Max replied with her lips, pressed warmly against Chloe's.


	21. Dinner in Good Company

Evening darkness stretched over the Bay, leaving Chloe little light to navigate the crowded parking lot of the Two Whales diner. They found themselves exhausted from a mentally _and_ emotionally taxing day. The revelation of Max's "day zero" and their short, but poignant argument left them both desiring nothing more than food and bed.

_Time to cross that first item off the list, _Max thought. They almost didn't find a space: only one remained open, far in the back of the lot.

"You okay, mad Max?" Chloe still had a bit of apprehension to her voice. Chloe was quick to explode, Max noted, but became quite reflective of her actions in the time afterward. No doubt she was cursing herself for pushing Max away, just over an hour ago.

"I will be once I'm staring at a plate of waffles."

Chloe wrinkled her nose as they made steps towards the restaurant. She threw an arm over Max's shoulder, pulling her in. "I still think it's weird you get breakfast for diner."

"I'm not bound by your mere mortal rules of time, remember?" She jibed back. "Well, for now. At least."

Chloe chuckled, lightening the mood between them. "Ah, pray forgiveness. Your humble minion forgets herself."

"Don't think I won't remember this insubordination during your next annual review," Max mocked, struggling out from Chloe's grip. She skipped a few steps in front, twirling around to face direct Chloe directly, walking backwards to keep pace.

"Hate to point out the obvious here Max, but we'll be metaphorical coworkers by then."

"True," Max frowned. "Though, who knows? Maybe on zero day, I'll gain more power than you could ever hope to imagine."

"Okay, Obi Wan. Just be careful-oh, fuck. Check out the window," Chloe motioned with her head. When Max stopped back-stepping, confused by Chloe's sudden change in tone. Chloe turned her around by the shoulders, aiming her back towards the diner.

As the full parking lot implied, the building was packed. Almost every window had heads in it. The diner presented a happy, vibrant oasis-a stark contrast against the poorly-lit gloom of its surroundings. They were close enough now that Max could make out the soft hum of a song playing on the juke box, interspersed by the sounds of kitchenware clanging against itself. Then the smell it. Breakfast, dinner, all the above. Max felt her mouth begin to water.

Impatient, Chloe grabbed Max's head, pointing her attention at the second window from the entrance. Seated at the booth was Victoria and Nathan, looking their usual ornery selves. Nathan appeared distracted, not making much eye contact. Victoria, on the other hand, seemed intently focused on the boy across from her. It looked like she was relating a story, and Nathan appeared bored, his eyes wandering over to the window, then back down at the table.

"Crap," Max found herself saying.

"We could just go somewhere else, if you'd rather, Max."

"Screw that, " Max decided, shaking her head. "We're not getting bullied off our home turf."

"Damn straight. Come on, let's see what's up?"

As Chloe pulled open the door to the diner, the couple seated next to Nathan rose to leave. It was the only free table, so Chloe motioned at it, grabbing Max's hand as they brisked down the isle. Max didn't bother to lift her head as they passed Nathan and Victoria's booth. Today had been stressful enough, and she didn't want to add to her list of concerns. Or deal with Victoria and her increasingly desperate attempts at belittlement.

But she could feel the pointed stare Victoria gave drill into her back. Once seated, both Max and Chloe leaned back to allow a waitress to clean their table. To their surprise, it was Joyce.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. You two had me worried, earlier. What on earth was going on?"

"Mom," Chloe asked, ignoring Joyce's question. "I thought you had the day off?"

"I did. Then Abby called in sick, so here I am."

"You're not indentured to the Two Whales, mom. What is this, the seventh day you've worked in a row?"

Joyce sighed as she brought the cloth back to her side. She pointed her eyes at Max. "I'd ask what your order is, but is there really a point?"

Max grinned. "It's good to be known."

"One of these days you're going to realize we do in fact serve other dishes, Max. But I can see today is not that day."

Max gave another sheepish grin, feeling better after the homely interaction. Nathan and Victoria's presence faded from the forefront of her mind, and in the moment, it was just her and Chloe, in their favorite restaurant, taking and giving sass as they always did.

"The usual for me too, mom," Chloe replied when Joyce gave her an expectant look. Joyce closed her eyes, shaking her head with a slight grin as she collected the menus. Before leaving she gave each girl a fresh set of silverware and napkins.

"... don't worry, Vic. That smug bitch will get what's coming."

Nathan's words cut through Max's reverie. Nathan, seated just behind to her, spoke his words loudly enough to be heard.

_Is it narcissistic to assume he's talking about me? In any other world, I'd say yes, but knowing what I know..._

Chloe, being seated on the opposite side of the table, missed the dialog. The diner was full of noise and bustle, which easily drowned out most conversation. But she noticed the change in Max's expression, and became worried in response.

"What's up?"

"N-nothing, Chloe," Max replied, keeping her voice low enough so that only Chloe could hear. She leaned in on the table, creating a space for them to talk privately. Chloe leaned forward to match.

"Just, Nathan wanted me to overhear something. Trying to rattle me, I think."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "You want me to put him in his place? I will, right now," Chloe made motions of getting up, which Max halted by grabbing her arm.

"No! Chloe, it's fine. Fucker's just blowing hot air."

Chloe relaxed, sliding back into place. She unraveled the napkin around her table set, and began spinning the fork in circles atop the table. Max smiled, taking a picture of the moment with her mind's eye.

_Sometimes, even now, I can't believe all this is... real. Chloe has _died_, right in front of me. Twice! I'd like to think all that's behind us, but am I being too naive? I would not have thought any of last year possible, but it happened all the same. And now, barring some serious deus ex machina, my powers are going to evaporate, sooner rather than later. What happens if life _doesn't_ settle down? If Eric finds another sick, protégé-turned-hitman to clean up his mess? _

_Honestly, everything was going, well, perfectly. Until I started Blackwell. I mean, it's still a good school. And it's awesome to spend time with Kate, Warren, and all the others. But life was simpler before the start of this semester. It was just me and Chloe, and her family. I swear, months would go by without me even thinking the name "Landhauser." Now, not a day passes without those ugly memories._

Max gulped, the idea of not being able to undo a Chloe-death sinking in.

_I... I don't know what I'd do, if Chloe dies again, and I can't save her. I've been playing life with cheat codes for over a year now. And what have I done with it? Pranked people? Magic tricks? Maybe, if I wasn't so wanton with them, my powers would've lasted longer? I don't think I could handle it, if I actually _need_ my rewind, and I don't have it. All because I had to swipe Drunken Berry's liquor bottle on a lark? _

_These powers. Have I been using them responsibly? My ability to jump into a photo... I could go back. Way back. I could stop Dad from dying. I could stop _William_ from dying. But... that's so much time. When I jumped before, it was just a matter of hours. And that was terrifying enough. Who would I return as, if I jumped back years? Even if I got Dad back. William back. Would it be worth it? Would Chloe and I be friends, or enemies? Would we even be alive?_

"Max." Chloe snapped a finger in front of Max's face. "Dude, you in there? I know when you're giving yourself shit. So stop, already. I told you, I was being a moron earlier."

Max smiled, grabbing Chloe's hand from the air, encircling it with hers. "Sorry, just... I can't stop thinking about what'll happen when my powers run out."

Chloe's expression softened, letting out a breath. "We'll be _fine_, dude. Believe it or not, millions of couples survive each and every day without the aid of space-time warping magic."

The comment earned a nervous laugh from Max, who had begun to feel better. She was, and always had been, a sucker for Chloe's enthusiastic encouragement. Through the jumble of ambient noise, Max heard the jingle of a person entering, or leaving the diner. A wave of darkness swept over Chloe, who was seated faced towards the door.

"And annoying our duo becomes a shit-sandwhich," Chloe opined, leaning back in her chair, arms sprawling to either side. Her gaze remained focused on someone behind Max. Even though she was seated in the opposite direction, Max could make a guess at who had just entered.

"Jacob!" Max heard Nathan's voice cut through the air once more. She felt the shifting of their combined seat as Nathan slid over to allow his friend a seat beside him. Looking up, Max could see Chloe was staring daggers at Jacob, who had to be be standing directly behind her.

"Didn't know we had company," Jacob remarked, remaining standing.

"Psh, don't mind those two dykes," Nathan replied, patting the top of the table beside him. "Come on, take a seat, man. The grub here is pretty shit, but it's still the best in town."

"Now _that_, I'll believe," Jacob sighed, taking the spot offered by Nathan. Max felt the weight of the additional body shift their seat once more. Despite herself, she felt her pulse increase. It took a few moments for her to realize she was clenching her first.

"Dude," Chloe whispered. "You _have_ to let me fuck with him."

Max's eyes widened. "Like, right now? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! Come on, please, Max. Having a little fun while your powers are still online isn't going to change anything. And who knows? Maybe we'll learn something." When Max retained an incredulous expression, Chloe gave her best puppy face. Within seconds Max found herself succumbing to Chloe's will, closing her eyes in resignation.

"Alright, wonder-woman. You're in a dead timeline now."

"Hella yes!" Chloe sparkled, a visible tremor of excitement rushing over her person. A moment later and she was out of her seat, brushing past Max with a squeeze on the shoulder. With a smile, Max shook her head and reached out with a soft touch, verifying that her power was still at the ready.

"Hey, dipshits." Max heard Chloe say from behind her. Max turned in her seat to get a better look. Chloe was standing just before Jacob and Nathan's seat, one hand on her side, and another on their table, leaning forward with an accusatory glare.

Victoria gave an involuntary gasp at Chloe's bold gesture, earning another grin from Max.

"Do _not_ get in my space, girl," Jacob threatened, his voice cold.

"Your space? Sorry dude, but Max and I put our flag here years ago. Here. Let me welcome your ass to our domain."

Chloe lifted Jacob's water glass off the table, and poured its contents over his head. The cascade of liquid drenched his hair, shirt, and jeans. Max gasped, surprised by the the audacity of Chloe's action. She knew Chloe had a tendency to become a little reckless when in a defunct timeline, but this was a new new level of boldness.

"You... _bitch_," Jacob cried, remaining seated in bewilderment.

"Are you insane?" Victoria shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Chloe just smiled, backing off a bit to let Jacob, now soaked head to toe, move. But he remained in his seat, calmly reaching for a napkin, wiping off his face in smooth, controlled motions.

"You are _dead_, whore," Nathan barked. From her vantage point, Max could tell the young Prescott was bristling with the desire to leap into action, but he remained locked in place by Jacob. She let loose an involuntarily giggle.

"Something _funny_, bitch?" Nathan turned to face Max, their faces inches apart. His murderous expression sent an immediate chill down Max's spine. But both their attentions were stolen by Jacob, who flashed up from his seat, giving Chloe a harsh shove backwards. By this point, the scuffle had caught more than just the attention of their two tables. Many patrons had paused their meals to focus on the drama playing out before them. Even Joyce, behind the counter, had stopped working, and was intensely observing the interaction.

Wiping a hand through his wet hair, Jacob addressed a startled Chloe. "Listen closely. You two fuck heads are going to get _exactly_ what's coming to you. Do you understand? Do you fucking get it? Your days have been numbered ever since that goddamn barbecue, a year ago. I don't know when, or how, but we _will_ get justice."

"That's my line, dickhole," Chloe spat back. "Your family _murdered Rachel. _You _fucking killed her!_"

It was Jacob's turn to show a face of surprise.

_Interesting. So Jacob doesn't know. Makes sense... no reason for his father expose all their dirty laundry. Okay. Time to be super-max. Sorry Chloe._

A careful few seconds of rewind was all it took to reset things. "Wait, Chloe," Max ordered, stopping Chloe before she got up. "You've already had your fun."

Chloe pouted, but remained seated. "Sometimes I hate how this time-warrior shit works. I never get to be the crazy-Chloe."

"But you do get to be final-Chloe," Max offered. "So that's something, right?"

"So? What shenanigans did awesome-me get up to?"

"Well, you gave Jacob quick bath with his water glass. And... I think there's something else coming, Chloe. Jacob didn't mention any specifics, but... I don't know. It was enough to make me worried."

Chloe nodded, giving Max's hand a squeeze. But Chloe's face quickly fell into one of concern.

"Dude, your nose."

"Shit," Max swore, wiping away the trickle of blood oozing from her nose with a napkin. "Guess... it's getting easier to reach my limit."

"Alright you two," Joyce interrupted, her arms full with plates. "Time to chow down."


	22. Zero Hour

A murder of crows flocked overhead, expanding and contracting with rhythmic motion as they soared through the sky above the Blackwell courtyard. Max took in a deep breath, once again readjusting her costume's rather uncomfortable tunic. The medieval setting called for a homely one piece, completed by a modest bonnet. Their costume's weren't lewd-quite the opposite, to the chagrin of many others in the play-but it was a far cry from Max's usual t-shirt and jeans.

"You look fucking a_-dork_-able in that get up," Chloe had remarked after seeing her in costume for the first time, now weeks ago. Max just blushed, waving off the compliment with a self deprecating remark. "I guess I fit the style well. Unlike Dana over there."

Pulling her mind back to the present, she released the nervous breath. Chloe wasn't with her now, instead trapped outside in the general audience area. The play was less than an hour away, and she waited "back stage," a region of the courtyard sectioned off and reserved for crew only. Although it was only just past six in the evening, the sun had already dipped below the horizon, casting long shadows over regions where the make-shift stage lighting didn't reach. Around her, the bustle of actors and drama students turned stagehands moved swiftly, trying to get everything ready for the big night ahead. Max tried to pass the time by going over her lines, over and over again. The past few rehearsals flew by without a hitch, but the butterflies that had recently taken up residence in her stomach refused to settle. Acting in front of a bunch of drama students and a teacher was one thing. In front of a hundred plus people?

_Why, god, why did I let myself get talked into this? _The memory of Chloe championing her participation, now a month ago, sprung to mind. _Right. Why do I do anything? The reason almost always has twinge of blue attached to it. But Chloe's right-I can do this. I know my lines... and everyone out there is rooting for me. In an hour, I might not be Super-Max anymore, but I'll still be Max. I'll still be the girl that's heads over heels for her best friend. Nothing changes that._

Max had continued her book keeping over the past few weeks since the day she and Chloe discovered when, and effectively where, her powers would run dry. And with some slight variance, her findings matched Chloe's predictions almost exactly.

"Fuck," Chloe had remarked, about a week ago. "I mean, I hate being wrong, but sometimes, it sucks to be so damn _right_." She had just raised her head from going over Max's most recent data points. "Your max rewind length matches my prediction with a two second margin of error. So, _go me,_ I guess." Max had felt Chloe's true sentiment through the sarcastic remark, and simply wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, who was sitting at the desk. "Really, Chloe, it's fine," she comforted. "I've.. come to terms with this."

_Have I, though?_ Max stepped quickly aside to allow two stage hands carrying a dangerously large, decorative set piece, to pass unhindered. _Even now, with my rewind down to just a few seconds, I don't know if it's really sunk in yet. And what about my photo power? I guess I'll know whether or not that's gone, soon enough. One thing's for sure though, I can't rely on my rewind during the play. Have to do this one au naturel._

After their heated confrontation-that-didn't-happen at the Two Whales diner, Jacob and his crew had gone strangely silent. Max wanted to dismiss his veiled threat, but the lingering doubt of worry refused to dislodge itself from the back of her mind.

_What if I'm missing something completely, here. It's so weird that Jacob just backed off, like, completely. I mean, from his perspective, he didn't even make that threat. So why do I still have this bad mojo? What is his dad planning? Surely they haven't just given up?_

But, from all outward appearances, that was exactly what the Landhausers had done. Over the past few weeks Jacob attempted none of his intel-gathering antics. He, as well as Nathan and Victoria, had treated Max as a non-person, refusing to acknowledge her as much as possible.

A buzz in her left hand startled Max from her thoughts.

**Chloe: **just getting seats with Joyce and David. Ur gun rock this, girl.

**Chloe: **here, a free emoji, on the house

**Chloe:** XOXO

"Max Caulfield, are you insane? You _know_ there's no cell phones allowed!" Mr. Keaton brisked across the make-shift backstage area and held out his hand, demanding the phone. Before relinquishing the device, she texted back,

**Max:** diving in! c u on the other side

"I know, Mr. Keaton. Can't blame me for trying, right?" Max placed the phone in the palm of his outstretched hand, which earned a quick smile from the teacher.

"Max, don't look so glum. You're going to do _wonderful_ tonight. Star of the show, I can feel it now. So relax! Mingle with your illustrious compatriots!" With that, the man took off, locating another brewing disaster requiring his attention.

_Right. That's me, party animal._ A brief look around the area failed to offer much in the way of encouragement. Despite the several rehearsals over the past few weeks, and Dana's best efforts, Max hadn't gained many more friends than Julia. She felt a little bad about her change in behavior-like she had been dishonest to both Dana and the school body at large.

_Dana was so excited to get me involved in the upper echelons of Blackwell's social circles. But... without my rewind, there's _no way_ I could hold my own with that crowd. Sorry Chloe, but that's the truth. So... it seems right to wean myself off the time-travel crack. Even if it means failing to live up to expectations. And decline party invitations._

Dana's confused frustration with Max's gradual introversion was a microcosm of her social state at school. Since learning that the rewind would evaporate, Max began to hold off on its use, forgoing her power to turn situations to her (often times petty) advantage. The effect in behavior had been slow building, but unerringly noticeable. Without her rewind to guard against her usual slip ups and _faux pas_, Max let several situations between, and even during, classes slip by without projecting her will onto them.

The most common of which, and initially the most painful, was getting questions wrong during lecture. Max had become a quick favorite of several teachers-she was a student that always seemed to know just what the instructor wanted to hear. Like she had taken the words right out of their mouths. Which, of course, she had. Max cringed inwardly at a particularly painful memory.

"Nobody?" Mrs Grand had asked. The class quickly became a sea of fearful expressions, all refusing to meet the instructor's piercing gaze. "Well, looks like we'll have trust in our old standby. Mrs. Caulfield, would you please enlighten us?"

Max had stared numbly at at the equation on the board, uncomfortably withering under the attention of the entire class, who no doubt expected the correct answer to pop out of her mouth at any moment. Mrs. Grant waited, confident that Max would produce her as always, perfect answer. The overpowering desire to cheat, to use her power and just _get past_ this situation, flooded every fiber of her being. But she fought down the urge, held firm, and simply shook her head without saying a word. It was the most she could do, given the situation. From across the room, and from the corner of her eye, she caught Victoria smirking.

"Poor girl probably spent too much time last night trying to memorize her lines," Victoria chided, broadcasting her voice to the whole class. "Which she can barely get right. _Really_ looking forward to opening night, Maxine. Should be quite the _exposé_."

Kate had rubbed a hand on Max's shoulder, offering what comfort she could, when Max didn't respond. Victoria's remark had only been a half truth; a desperate projection on her part to belittle Max. Despite everything else, Max _did_ feel confident in her lines. Memorization and practice had made itself a wonderful distraction.

Still, her reversion in behavior had its effects. Students seemed to pass her by more. She overheard her name in the hallways less and less. Her brief stint in the popularity spot light had waned, and Max knew it was coming to a close. But all things considered, Max found herself at peace. Being everyone's friend had its perks, but carried with it a lot of baggage. Plus, between Kate, Warren, Brooke, and Dana, Max hadn't found herself wanting for companionship at school. Her bond with Kate had only grown over the past few weeks, and it had been exciting to watch (and opine) on the flowering relationship between Warren and Brooke. Poor guy _still_ didn't seem to realize just how much the girl was into him.

_Ugh. With this power... I feel like I've been flying a jetliner for the past year. But it's time to take this plane in. All things have to end, right? So, might as well stick the landing..._

Unbidden, Max found her thoughts wandering to the Landhausers, and their obvious-yet-no-so-obvious vendetta. _It's been a quiet month. I mean, obviously, given what I saw at the Two Whales a few weeks ago, Jacob, and by extension, his family, still has it out for us. But it's been crickets since then. Why? No attempt on my phone, no bullying, no nothing. And it's almost as if he's been keeping Nathan and Victoria reigned in. Victoria's few outbursts notwithstanding. It feels oddly reminiscent of our dynamic back in Seattle. Before all this supernatural drama started. When my problems were of the more mundane, gut-wrenchingly terrible kind. God... that feels like so long ago now. And now, it seems like everything is going to reset. In just under an hour, if Chloe's prediction pans out. What's _really_ going to happen? I put on a brave front to Chloe... but I feel like I'm standing on the edge of the abyss, looking in, shouting "hello." And... I'm terrified something will answer. Or, some_one_._

The hallucination of Calvin's voice hadn't manifested itself since the initial fright, over a month ago now. But its potency hadn't died. Max had hid the worry from Chloe, but Calvin's words still rung loud in her head. _"Everything is going to be okay." _Max shuddered, trying to stifle the involuntary convulsions the memory produced.

_Time travel? Saving Chloe's life? Murdering Calvin? What if... what if this _is_ insanity? What if Chloe _did_ die, and I'm just some lunatic raving in a mental institution? Is that even possible? Can a crazy person be so clear minded? Or would they know the difference? Maybe this internal "clock" is just two sides of my brain, battling for control? God, I can't even think that way..._

Another few seconds trickled by, the slow passage of time nothing to ease Max's sense of foreboding. Everything that had happened since saving Chloe-it was full of its trials and tribulations, but it also, somehow, seemed too good to be true.

"Max! Get over here, girl!" As much as Max wanted to, she couldn't ignore Dana's exuberant invitation to join her small circle. There was too much to consider, think and worry about. The last think she wanted was to have to deal with more social pressures.

An arm pressed in to her side (a habit she had tried to swear off, long ago), Max wordlessly ventured towards Dana, who broke a bit from the circle of actors, allowing Max a spot to stand. Max knew she should feel more or less at home here-she had been attending nightly rehearsals the past week with everyone standing around here. And they seemed in good spirits. Everyone seemed eager to show off their hard work and practice.

"Max, what's up? You look so worried."

"It's nothing Dana, just... nerves," Max replied while staring at her feet.

"We've nailed every practice, Max. There's no doubt in my mind everyone is going to love us tonight."

_Yeah, except I only just recently started abstaining from my rewind. Sure, I've practiced my lines over and over in my room. But honestly, how many times have I successfully gone through the whole play, without a mistake? Am I really ready for this? Everyone else seems so prepared, and eager. Chloe would drive her knuckles into my head for thinking this, but I'd _so_ rather just be at home right now, on our bed, watching some dumb horror movie._

"Yeah... so, how much time until curtains?" Max deflected.

"Don't look so worried, dude," Kirk offered, from the other side of the circle. "You're totally going to kill this." Kirk had ostensibly the most important role, the Pied Piper himself. Her classmate had the pedigree of an experienced actor, having been in plays all his life since childhood. Max could tell, to him, this was just another run-of-the-mill performance. He had an easy disposition that, right now, she envied above all else.

"Right, no, it's fine. Really," Max waved, trying to hide what must be obvious nerves.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Mr. Keaton's bombastic call drew attention around him, as he waved his arms high in the air, beckoning the actors and stage hands to his presence.

"We've all worked so hard over these past few weeks, and I'm absolutely proud of each and every one of you. Now, prepare yourselves! We begin in five!"

The students that had milled around Mr. Keaton broke immediately, scattering in every which direction to their respective responsibilities.

_Well, this is it. Time to do or die, Max._

Grimly, she made her way towards left stage, from which both she and Dana would make their initial appearance. The remaining cast took their positions, and everyone waited for the music to start. Again, Max bit her lip, feelings of doubt cropping up once again. A gentle squeeze on the shoulder, and friendly smile, from Dana eased the tension a little.

Off to the side, Max caught a glimpse of Victoria, gaining a smug smirk, and crossing her arms. "Break a leg, Max," she encouraged mockingly. Before Max could answer, the music came on, and the audience dimmed from view. Although now a sea of silhouettes, Max could immediately make out where the Price family was sitting. Second row, center isle. As she gingerly walked onto stage alongside Dana, she could see a small fist shake in the air from Chloe's seat.

_No backing out now. And, if our calculations were correct, so are my final minutes of rewind. Ugh, come on, Max. Focus! _

Fortunately, Max didn't have the opening line. A narrator stood center stage, giving the story's introduction, while Max and the rest of the cast stood behind, shrouded in darkness. Patiently, Max waited.

"We know, but what is do be done? If we do nothing, this town will soon be more vermin than people!"

That was her queue. Max took a breath, and prepared to speak.

* * *

"Finally! You're here! Maxine Caulfield, it's been _so long_. Quite boring being a passenger, you know. You should really pick up some other hobbies. Branch out a little."

_What. The fuck? W-why am I here? _How_ can I be here? _

The play, its audience, and her fellow actors were all gone. Instead of the stage floor, Max found herself standing in the middle of her old room, back in Seattle. Sitting on top the desk, and holding the count-down clock, was Calvin. He idly played with the small alarm clock before setting it back down on the desk. Its screen displayed "00:00."

"You're _dead_. This... this is just some-"

"Some_what_, Maxine?" Calvin sighed, putting both hands on the desk as he leaned against it. "Death is a fickle thing. Especially when you've been messing around with time." He raised his hand, scolding Max a wave of his index finger.

"B-bullshit. You're just some... figment of my imagination."

Calvin laughed, pushing himself off the desk and taking a few steps towards Max. Instinctively, she took a step towards the door.

"Don't sound _too_ sure of yourself. But, perhaps you're right. So what? I'm just a ghost. Or a spirit. Does it really change anything? Time has stopped, Max, and you're here _now_. You've had a whole year to play. It's time to pay your dues."

"Why... why _here..."_ Max couldn't prevent a small tremble from creeping into her voice. The question, she knew as she asked it, was rhetorical. She didn't even need Calvin, or whatever it was with her, to explain it.

"Because this is where it started, Maxine. This is where you denied reality. Where else would you come back to?"

_No... no way. I'm... I'm sane. This is just some fucked up mind game that he's-I'm-playing on myself. _

As in reply to the thought, a brief flash illuminated the room, causing Max to raise her arms from the sudden brightness. Calvin had moved. He stood over Chloe's body, the smell of gunpowder and blood just starting to fill the room.

Max gasped, horrified at the image she had seen only just once, briefly, over a year ago. An event she took back. Calvin kept his eyes on Chloe's body, shaking his head a little. "Never threaten a man in his home, girlie," he muttered while holstering his weapon. Another flash, and the memory froze. Calvin stood just beside Max, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"You see, Maxine? This is what was supposed to happen. My buddies down at the station arrive within minutes. I'd give my honest account. Terrified doe that you are, you'd fall into line. Wouldn't you, Maxine?"

"_No way," _Max rejected, her stomach turning at the sight of Chloe, frozen on the floor, in the midst of a dying convulsion.

"Chloe's dead," he said, pointing to the corpse on the floor. He pointed to himself next. "I'm dead. Join us, Maxine."

"Like hell I will," Max spat back. "Is this sadistic... tableau, supposed to frighten me? I'm not scared, Calvin."

Calvin shook his head, another smile forming on his lips. "You always were a little brat, you know that? All I ever did was try to help you, and what do I get for my effort? Pancaked and left for days to rot. But we both know the truth, Maxine. Without your gift? You would've let me get away with it. You would've kept your mouth shut, like you always did. It's not as if you cared about Chloe. Leaving all those years ago, when she needed you most."

Max closed her eyes, concentrating her will to end this dream, vision, or whatever it was.

"Nuh-uh, Maxine. Not going to work. You see, I've been stuck-here-all these months. Ever since you first fucking changed history. Been a hard road, to be sure, for both of us. But it's time to stop running, and face the god-damned music! There _consequences_ for your actions. You've gotten what you wanted." Max sucked in an air of shock as Calvin grabbed her arm, his grip painfully tight. "It's time to pony up," he growled.

"MAX"

_Oh god, oh god, I'm stuck here, aren't I? Forever trapped in a moment? W-what's happening, out there? Maybe, that clock... it wasn't telling me just when my powers run out? It was telling me when time... for me... will end? Trapped in here forever, like a Murakami novel?_

"_MAX"_

The voice was louder this time, but was quickly lost, jumbled, and juxtaposed in the wind of Max's increasingly turbulent thoughts.

_Is... is this the price? Was I just being naive, to think that I could just change things, no strings attached? Would... would I do it differently? _

Max didn't even need to think the answer to the question. The unanimous response from her heart was a definitive "_NO._"

_It's not even a choice. There's no way I'd let Chloe die, not when I could stop it. Even if there are... consequences._

"MAX!"

The voice was more clear, cutting through the vision's haze.

_Chloe?_

"Fucking punk slut," Calvin grumbled, his grip weakening. "Just remember, Max. I'm here. I'll always be here."

* * *

On the flip of a dime, the world became unbearably bright. Max realized she was on the floor, staring up at the floodlights that lit the stage. Surrounding her vision on all sides were concerned faces. Forefront and center was Chloe's.

_She's been crying? Fuck... holy shit, that-the play? I'm still here? _

"MA-oh shit, shit, Max! Can you hear me?"

Max tried to voice a reply, but could only muster a groan, finding any movement at all to be unbearably difficult.

"Chloe, please, step away," Max could make out Mr. Keaton saying. "Max has... had a moment." The disappointment in his tone was palpable. "It happens; I've seen it before. Opening night nerves are all there is to see here. Now, _please_, young lady. The stage is for actors only."

"Fuck your moment," Chloe hissed back.

"Mr. Keaton!" Max heard Victoria's voice, somewhere behind her. "Please, all these people are here, they're expecting a performance. And we've all worked so hard. All this is just too much for poor Maxine. But I can fill in for her part-you _know_ I can."

"Yes, yes, of course," Mr. Keaton mused while rubbing his chin. "The show must go on."

_How long have I been out? I... I passed out on stage? Victoria's replacing me?_

"You're both insane," Chloe barked as she collected Max, doing her best to help Max up to a standing position. "Max," she said, in a softer voice. "Come-come on, screw these assholes. Let's just, get the fuck out of here...?"

_I... I ruined it. Dana's play. They trusted me, and I completely dropped the ball. _

Walking, let alone talking, remained difficult, but Max managed a small nod in reply to the question. With Chloe's assistance, she slowly rose to both feet, leaning fully against Chloe as they stumbled towards the front of the stage. Max found herself thankful that the audience, and their faces, remained mostly obscured. Their shocked expressions weren't something she wanted for her internal photo album.

David stepped forward to help Max down when they reached the edge of the stage, his arms reaching up to catch Max as Chloe lowered her. He effortlessly swung her into a cradle, an arm around her back and legs. "Max," he said. "You're going to be alright, you hear?"

Chloe landed with a small _thud_ beside them, taking a moment to run hand through Max's hair. "I'm so sorry, Max. I... this is _my_ fault. Fuck, let's, fuck all this, right? Let's just go home?"

Max closed her eyes, nodding again. _Great, I ruined everything for everyone. Good going, Maxine._

But right now, the temptation of _home_ was too great to pass up. The embarrassment of having fainted on stage, the vision, Dana's inevitable disappointment, all of it, could be dealt with later. The temptation of shutting off the world, and retreating to the safety of her cocoon, overpowered all other desires.

As the three of them walked down center isle, they were joined by Joyce, who had grabbed everyone's things from their chairs. Her face was full of worry. Embarrassed, Max turned her head away. In doing so, she caught a sight of Jacob, sitting a few seats away. He was staring right back at her.

And he was smiling.


	23. Grand Reset

The events following Max's public display quickly devolved, twisting and distorting into a disjointed series of freeze frame moments. A flash of Jacob's sly smile as David carried her down the center isle. Chloe, keeping pace with David-glued to his side-her face painted with fear and worry.

Reaching the car seemed to take forever, but by the time she was in the back seat, huddled beside Chloe, who promptly took the middle, it felt like no time had passed at all. It was after David hit the ignition, and they were on the road, that reality came crashing down.

_I'm... the play... everyone is going to be so disappointed. And that vision! What Calvin said-was that real? Or some perverted guilt trip? Either way, I don't know what I would've done, if I hadn't heard Chloe's voice... _

Max felt, more than noticed, Chloe's intense stare. Her gaze remained glued on her face since they started driving. Max wasn't sure whether to feel ashamed, grateful, embarrassed, or all of the above.

_She had such faith in me. Of course I barfed it up. Good job, once again, Maxine. How could I have been so stupid? This whole idea was lame to begin with. I... I just wanted to impress people. I wanted Dana to like me. I wanted to stick it to Victoria. And... I wanted Chloe to be proud. Of something that didn't involve my power. Now look. No power, _and_ no accomplishment. Victoria's probably eating her heart out right now. _

"Cut that shit out, Max."

"Chloe!" Joyce reprimanded from the front seat. "I swear, what is wrong with you? Can't you see the state she's in?"

Ignoring her mother, Chloe's eyes narrowed, leaning closer. Her voice dropped to a whisper, becoming inaudible to her parents. "I know what's swirling around in there, Max," she hushed into Max's ear while giving her head a rap with her knuckles. "And you need to knock it the hell off. We _are_ getting through this, alright? You _know_ I don't give a fuck about the play."

"But..." Max whispered back, but even as the words left her mouth, she knew it was pointless. There was no debating Chloe once she had set her mind.

"Fuck all that noise, okay? You... Max. You just up and passed out." Max's stomach turned a little at hearing the slight tremor in Chloe's voice. "You haven't done that in ages. Recently it's... it's just been... fuck, nightmares, and shit. What, what happened...?"

"Chloe, please! Max needs to rest," Joyce started again.

"Chloe," David ordered, keeping his eyes on the road. "Max needs rest and quiet. Trust me."

_Everyone's the expert. No, that's mean. I know they both just want to help. _

Max squeezed Chloe's hand, trying to give some non-verbal reassurance that she was okay. She turned her head towards the front seat, raising her voice to conversational volume for the first time since getting on stage. "I'm, I'm alright, David. Joyce. I just need a bit of rest. I'm... I'm really sorry for ruining the evening..."

"Can you even hear yourself?" Chloe asked, the disbelief in her voice palpable. "_No way_ you're blaming yourself for this shit!"

"Chloe..." Max's voice trailed off, unsure of how to continue with Joyce and David present. Chloe sounded confrontational, even angry, but Max knew the truth. Chloe was terrified. She gave their hands another squeeze, hoping to give some reassurance, and pulled Chloe's arm over her shoulder. The remainder of the trip passed in silence, the steady rhythm of passing street lights illuminating splotches streets and sidewalks through the darkness.

_So is it really gone? _

Max gulped. She knew she would have to test it at some point. Verify that her power had indeed left her. Better to rip off the band-aid. Despite being in a moving vehicle, she raised her hand, and called out. Deafening silence roared in reply.

_The death of Super-Max. I guess... it's just plain old Max Caulfield from here on out..._

* * *

Safe once more in the confines of their room, Max stood at the foot of their bed. She closed her eyes, and fell forward, letting the soft mattress catch her fall, and buried her face into the blankets. She felt the dip of Chloe's weight as she sat down next to her, placing a hand on her back. Neither spoke for several minutes.

_I shouldn't be so stupid. I'm sure Chloe meant what she said, that she doesn't care about the play. She's probably worried sick... she had to watch me walk out there, and then straight up feint. And she's the only one that sort-of knows what's really going on. Everyone else... well. Who knows what they think? _

_God, what did Mr. Keaton say? That he had "seen this sort of thing before?" I don't think so, buddy. Not unless your previous students are broken, murdering time travelers. No getting around it though-I'm going to have to face the music. At least I changed clothes before going to the play. I guess, tomorrow, I'll need to return the costume, and-oh shit. My phone. Mr. Keaton still has my phone._

_Fuck._

"Max?" Chloe's voice was both hesitant and pained. Max could tell she wanted more than anything to _fix this_, but knew that she was powerless. Max took a deep breath, and rolled around, propping herself back up into a seating position beside Chloe on the bed. Both their legs stretched off the side as they stared at the floor in tandem.

"He was there, Chloe. Said that my time was up. That we were going to spend forever together."

Chloe grunted. "Bullshit. That's _my_ line."

"It's gone, too. My power. I tried it earlier, in the car." Max took a moment to breath. Admitting it out loud was more difficult than she had thought. Chloe simply nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, Max. I... I know how hard you worked for this. But, it's like we talked about. You, me? Long as we're together, I don't give a fuck. And neither should you."

"Still... I'm sorry about the play. I know you were looking forward to me kicking ass."

Chloe "psshed" away Max's worry. "Don't even start with that. Max, when you... just fucking, collapsed, on that stage. Shit." Chloe took a moment to rub her head. "You have no fucking idea, Max. Last thing I care about right now is some dumbass play."

_Right. That must've been hell for her. I mean, we both knew that countdown would end during the play. But neither of us thought that it would trigger a vision. Especially one like _that_._

"Chloe, the vision... it was different. More different than usual. Calvin said that he'd been in my head, all this time. Observing me. Watching... us."

Chloe paused for a moment, a touch shocked by Max's words. "Okay... creepy."

"You're telling me. But, it was like it was _him._ I... I dunno. God. He got so angry when your voice broke through. Chloe... I, what happens if you're not there, to pull me back?"

"Never gonna happen. Trust me Max. Besides, I'm... I'm hoping that bullshit is over with, for good. Like, it sucks, you losing your powers. But if it means you don't have to suffer through this magic-induced PTSD dogshit, then, fuck it."

Max leaned her head onto Chloe's shoulder, letting lose a tension she didn't know she was holding as Chloe slid an arm around her front and back. "I hope you're right, Chloe."

"Screw hope. L-listen, Max, pretty soon I'll have my associates. I'll use my smart-ass brain to get that bachelors, then, fuck it, I dunno. Get a job in Seattle or something. I've been looking at job postings and Amazon is hiring like crazy up there. We'll get an apartment. I'll earn hella bank at my swank ass gig, you'll take kick ass pictures of Seattle. Or enroll at the UW. I'm sure they got a fine arts program there."

"I think working for Amazon is probably the antithesis of punk rock, Chloe."

"Someone's gotta school those tech-bros, Max. But you're right. I've already looked at doing other shit, like web design for bands. I could see myself just doing contract work."

Max surprised herself with a small laugh. _Of course Chloe could cheer me up. Even after the one of the worst days of my life._

"I admit, it would be a better fit for our proposed starving artist vibe."

A buzz rang through the room, reminding Max of her lost phone. Chloe cursed under her breath as she searched her pockets for her phone. Drawing it out, and looking at the screen, she also grabbed and lit a half smoked joint. The fume of smoke filled the air, and Max again fell backwards on the bed, this time facing the ceiling. She closed her eyes and let the smell of cannabis overtake the senses.

_So weird. I'm totally not into inhaling smoke, but that smell. It... it smells like home._

"Fuck." Chloe was staring at the screen, surrounded by a small cloud of haze off the joint held between two pinched fingers.

_Right. I guess the play's over by now. If they continued it? I'm sure they did. Victoria must've been chomping at the bit to take my place. _

"Unless it's a category five hurricane, it can't be that bad, Chloe."

"Arcadia Bay isn't the gulf states, Max. But you're right, it's just bullshit."

"What, though?" Despite herself, Max couldn't help but be a little curious as to what had grabbed Chloe's attention.

"Nothing. Just, fuck, forget I said anything."

"Don't make me get on the laptop," Max threatened. "You know I will."

Chloe sighed, waving down Max's threaten with a motion of the hand.

"Easy, girl. Ugh. Apparently, Bitch-toria saved the day. _The show must go on_, I guess."

"Mr. Keaton has his priorities," Max affirmed.

"Hate to say it, but I'm surprised you're not getting any texts."

_Unlikely. My phone is probably blowing up right now._

"Mr. Keaton took my phone just before the play."

"You're joking. Seriously?"

"Cereal."

"What a dick. You should _not_ have to beg that douche nozzle for your phone back. Fuck that. Max, let me. I'll deal with the bastard, no problem."

"Thanks, Chloe, but... I've got to deal with my own fallout." Max spoke the words with more confidence than she felt.

_I mean, it would be sweet to have Chloe just do it for me. She could return the costume as well. But, I... I need to learn to start accepting the consequences of what happens. I can't just _change_ shit anymore. It'll... suck... but I have to do this one on my own._

Putting her phone away, Chloe flopped down next to Max, facing her directly as Max continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Max..."

"I swear, I'm fine. I mean, not fine. But... you're right. We're both here. And that's what matters."

* * *

The unsteady screech of Chloe's breaks tore through the morning air as she slowed the vehicle, coming to a halt along the street outside Blackwell's main entrance. She gave Max an uncertain, expecting glance. For her part, Max simply wanted to get through whatever hell the day might bring. Not having her phone last night became a small blessing in disguise-she was actually able shut out the outside world, and spend a much needed night of peace watching cartoons with Chloe. Max fiddled her hands together, keeping her eyes focused on her lap.

"Just say the word, Max. Take a sick day. I'll run your costume back-get your phone. It'll be hella quick, in and out. No problem."

"I know, Chloe. And thanks. But... I think it's better to face this head on, as much as it sucks. Even if things become like they were at school in Seattle."

Chloe gave Max's shoulder a squeeze. "Fuck that. You were alone then. Now, you got me, Kate, even that screwball Warren. People here have your back, Max."

Max released a tense breath, and popped open the passenger side door. Without saying a word, she leaned in for a chaste, yet heartfelt kiss, which Chloe returned with more exuberance than she had expected. Smiling, Max broke the contact, and slid out of the vehicle, giving Chloe a lingering gaze. Then, with a small gulp, she started up the steps. With no small amount of trepidation she entered the school. She noticed that Chloe's truck remained stopped where it was, all the way up until the doors shut behind her. It was another busy morning in the halls, students milling about in the half hour before classes were scheduled to start. Immediately, the stares from a group of kids she didn't recognize bore into her. One of the lifted a finger in her direction, and the group chuckled. Reshuffling her bag, Max focused her eyes on the floor, and started towards the drama room.

"Please, place all props and costumes on the table here," Mr. Keaton pronounced. Mercifully, only a few students were in the drama room, and none of them were Dana or Victoria. Hoping to minimize her time in Mr. Keaton's presence, Max immediately made her way to the table, placing her folded costume on its surface. Behind her, she heard a coughing noise.

"Max. I trust you've recovered from your... incident?" Mr. Keaton spoke at Max's back, his tone flat. Max slowly turned around.

"I've returned the costume, Mr. Keaton."

"Yes, of course. And I suppose you'll be wanting this back." He dug his hand into a pocket, revealing Max's phone in an outstretched hand.

"Th-thanks, Mr. Keaton."

"Yes. Well. Despite yesterday's... setbacks... everything went quite well." Turning to face the other students, he said, "You all did quite well, and I'm very proud." He then returned his attention to Max. "If there's nothing else...?"

_Gee, thanks. Salt? Meet wound. Well, at least that's done. Goodbye Mr. Keaton. May we never speak again._

Max nodded, and turned to leave the room. As the door shut behind her, she could swear she heard giggling from inside.

_Okay. First hurdle cleared. Time for a timeout while I catch up with my phone. _

A few minutes later found Max huddled in one of the bathroom stalls, door locked, and eyes glued to her phone's screen. As she had predicted, a host of messages awaited consumption and they covered a whole spectrum of predictable attitudes, ranging from concerned to outright mean. Ignoring messages from unknown numbers, and obvious taunts from Victoria and her crew, Max went straight for Kate and Warren.

Kate had sent several throughout the evening, her tone growing gradually more and more worried. _Shit, that's right. Chloe never exchanged numbers with Kate or Warren, so she really didn't have any way to contact me. Bad Max! Well, time to apologize..._

**Max: **Kate, I'm so sorry, I only just got my phone back from keaton

A few seconds passed, and Max idly thumbed the air.

**Kate:** max! you're ok! we were all so worried!

**Max: **I know, I know, total jerk move on my part. I should've gotten in touch

**Kate: **just happy you're alright. Did you come to school today?

**Max: **Yeah, despite my better judgement :/

**Kate:** let's meet for lunch, okay? And, Max? People are saying some strange things. Just... be strong, OK?

**Max: **I can imagine. And don't worry, i'll be fine.

Next, Max looked over several worried messages from Warren. Already feeling better from her conversation with Kate, Max kept the conversation short, letting him know she was okay, with a promise to hang out soon. Then, she bit her lip-it was time to tackle the remaining texts. She started with Dana's.

**Dana: **Max? Just wanted to let you know everything went ok after u left. Vic totally stole ur thunder, girl :(

Shaking her head, Max moved onto a message from Victoria. To her surprise, it wasn't text, but rather, an image. Victoria stood in the foreground, her camera arm outstretched to raise the phone above her. In the background were jubilant looking actors, all having a great time.

_Must be from the after party? Gee, thanks, Victoria. _

An unrecognized number caught her eye. The message read "Awesome job, loser. No one bought your little self-pity stunt. Looking forward to seeing more of the 'real-maxine' Victoria keeps yapping about."

_Gotta be Nathan. Jerk. _

"I _know_, right?" Max's attention jerked up, and she felt her blood pressure increase as familiar voices filled the bathroom. Instinctively, she raised her feet up to the seat, hiding her presence from the newcomers.

"Well," Max recognized the voice. Julia. "I mean, I feel bad for Max and all, but talk about a good piece. Going to have plenty to write about for next week's paper. _Student collapses during school play. Friends claim PTSD, but old acquaintances shed new light on Maxine's true_ _character._ Hmm. The title's a work in progress. A bit wordy at the moment."

"She used to pull crap like that all the time back in Seattle," Courtney claimed. _Gee, thanks Courtney. So much for our flowering friendship..._

A brief silence ensued. "I thought you and Max were buddies now?" Julia asked.

"Ha! As if!" Max could hear the small bit of desperation in Courtney's voice. It was clear she wanted to distance herself.

"I keep hearing rumors about how Max was involved with that Jacob kid...? "

Courtney snorted. "Apparently there was drama between her family and his. I never got the full details, but something about her being a little bitch to a family friend."

Another small silence. Max could tell Julia was hanging on every word.

"And? What else?"

Courtney huffed, sounding a little uncomfortable. "I don't really know. Jacob tried to play some mind games with Max, just to fuck with her. But she wouldn't engage-just went all super stoic. Drove Victoria crazy though. I'll admit, things got a little out of hand towards the end. But I'm certain Max brought it on herself. Don't buy her _I'm so innocent_ routine."

"Funny, it's like you're describing a different person. I mean, you've seen Max at school here-most everyone seems to like her. Though, people have been saying that she's been weird for the past week. Then there's her meltdown on stage last night."

"Right there with you, Julia. Guess she's done pretending?"

"So you don't know anything else about Max's relationship to the Landhausers?"

"Just the cliffnotes," Courtney replied. The tone of her voice was tinged with annoyance. "That the family friend-right, it was her uncle-was found dead about a year ago. Down here in Arcadia Bay, of all places. Then she had the gall to testify against his character in court. Said some pretty nasty lies, according to Victoria."

"Any idea why was she called in to testify?" Julia had gotten a bite, and apparently, had no interest in letting it go.

Courtney sighed again, clearly irritated at Julia's persistence. "Some DA brought charges against Jacob's dad. Eric, I think. I don't know the details, but it involved both Eric and Max's uncle. I guess the case is ongoing. Something involving a dead girl. Rachel Amber, I think"

There was a brief pause, silence filing the room. "Interesting," was all Julia said in reply.

"Really, Julia, that's all I know. And I didn't ask to be interviewed."

"Right. Sorry. You know me..." Julia trailed off.

_God. Should I just keep hiding, until they leave? Or let them know I'm here? I hate this. With my rewind, I could just pick the best way forward... I knew this was going to be hard, but I didn't expect to run into a situation this quickly! _

Before Max could arrive at a decision, she heard the bathroom door open once more. A familiar voice followed. "Ladies," Victoria ascertained. "Anyone seen last night's trainwreck? Heard she already hit up the drama room."

"N-no, Victoria." Courtney quickly replied. Victoria scoffed.

"Well, Keaton said he returned her phone. So let's give her a warm welcome, shall we?"

Moments later, Max's phone emitted a loud jingle, indicating the receipt of a text. _FUCK. Stupid, stupid! You didn't set it on silent. Idiot!_ Without thinking, she raised her hand, trying to take back her mistake. But instead of traveling back in time, the maniacal laughing of Calvin filled her head. _God. Right. No takebacks anymore, dumbass._

After a second of silence, Max heard footsteps, and then saw a pair of expensive looking boots at the base of the stall's door. She squeezed her arms tighter around her legs, faced buried between them.

"We know you're in there, Maxine," Victoria said.

"God, she was listening the whole time," Julia remarked.

"See? _This_ sort of shit is what I was talking about," Courtney affirmed.

"Maxine. I just wanted to give you my thanks. Really, I can't see how things could've gone better. Last night was simply _wonderful._ And now, everyone is in their rightful place. Fitting, that you're cowering in a fucking bathroom stall. Maybe tomorrow you can grace us with some more of your fetish dairy entries?"

"Say what?" Julia asked.

"Oh, don't get me started," Victoria scoffed. "I've been keeping things on the _dee-ell_ for a while now about little Maxine here. I mean, fresh starts, and all? But after yesterday, I think everyone deserves to know the _truth_. About how this lying bitch ruined lives. You might've gotten away with it, but there's no way you weren't involved _somehow_ with what happened to Calvin. In fact, let's start at the beginning, shall we? Making life hell for an upstanding member of our community. A police officer, no less. I know you _wanted_ that sick shit you wrote in your journal, but to actually make false accusations? Not surprising you rejected Jacob's mock offer. He was just going to fuck with you anyway. But when you declined, idiot that you are, it presented a nice excuse to take you down a notch. That _was_ fun, wasn't it, Maxine?"

Memories of Victoria's torture campaign swirled back into focus. The notes, the taunting, the public humiliation. Max felt her blood pressure rising.

"That bitch you're with now, she might've given your fragile little ego a confidence boost. It's great to see that it's finally wearing off. Things not going well between you to, maybe? Not surprising. I'm shocked she's put up with you as long as she has. So where were we? Ah, right. One day you just fucking _run away_. And a few weeks later Calvin turns up dead. Some coincidence, there. Then these outrageous charges against Jacob's dad. Don't tell me you're not behind it, we're not stupid. Can't you see this bullshit you pull is _hurting_ people? Jesus, Max, don't you even _care?_"

Max felt a switch flip in her head. In a moment she was out of the stall, standing as tall as should could against Victoria's superior height. She wore a satisfied smirk, like she had already pinned her prey. Without further thought, Max opened her mouth to speak. And no words came.

_God, god _damnit_. I... all this time, I relied on my rewind. I haven't changed at _all_. Still have butter-for-brains. I can't... I just need to get away. Screw... screw all this..._

Suddenly feeling unsure of herself, Max took a step back, causing Victoria's grin to widen even further. Julia and Courtney stood to the side, observing the interaction with intense interest. Gulping, Max decided on a course of action.

_Chloe. Screw Blackwell. _

Without a word, Max turned to her right, and started towards the door. The action caused an immediate scoff from Victoria, who no doubt expected _some_ sort of retort.

"Hey!" Max heard, behind her. She ignored Victoria's protest and continued towards the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from _me_, Maxine."

The next few seconds happened so quickly, Max had trouble recollecting the exact order of events. She reached the door, but felt a harsh shove on her shoulders. The force knocked her off balance, her face slamming into the door, pressing it forward. She stumbled out into Blackwell's halls, landing on the ground, hitting her side with a small "thud."

"Hey! What's going on here?" David Madsen approached the situation in a small jog, pausing to kneel beside Max. His attention switched between her and Victoria, who was standing in the middle of the bathroom door's frame, arms crossed.

"She tripped," Victoria stated.

"Is that right?" David didn't sound convinced. "Look, I'm sorry Max, but I can see what's happening here. The both of you, to the Principal's office. Now."

Victoria gasped. "How dare you?"

"I'm not an idiot, Victoria," David shot back. "I can recognize bullying when I see it. Get moving. _Now_."

When Victoria huffed, but started walking towards Well's office, David turned his attention back to Max. He stretched out a hand, which Max took, and hoisted her back upright. "You okay, Max?"

"Th-thanks, David. Yeah. Really, it's-it's nothing..."

"I see what's happening, Max. And we're putting a stop to it, right now."

"David, I'm not sure if bringing Principal Wells into this is a good idea..."

* * *

_I hate being right._

Max and Victoria sat, nervously, facing Well's desk. The principal himself sat in his luxurious chair. His gaze shifted between the two of them while resting his head atop two embraced hands.

"You are both young adults, and you both know this sort of behavior is not acceptable within the halls of an Academy. Blackwell prides itself on achievement and discipline, not petty squabbles. Now, Max, I understand the past few days have been rough. Your teachers have reported some... unseemly... changes in behavior."

"Principal Wells," Max started, "I... it's not like that. I know it's been an off week for me."

Victoria chuckled. "More the opposite, I'd say. Principal Wells, Maxine here is simply showing us her true colors. She always had... issues, at our school, back in Seattle. And it's clear the company she keeps is having a, well, _adverse_ effect on her performance."

"Chloe has nothing to do with this," David interjected.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Madsen," Victoria refuted, "but everyone knows your step daughter is a bad influence. And it's clearly showing."

Ignoring Victoria, David turned his attention to Wells. "Mr. Wells, I caught Victoria bullying Max. She outright pushed Max onto the floor."

Victoria gasped. "How dare you? Max _tripped_, Mr. Madsen. I had nothing to do with it."

All eyes turned towards Max, and she wilted in her seat. _David, I know you wanted to make things right, but... this isn't helping._

"I... Victoria... I just wanted to leave, and she pushed me."

"Max," Principal Wells started, "are you saying Victoria inflicted physical violence against you? This is a serious accusation." His tone was as grave as Max had ever heard it.

"This is insane!" Victoria pouted. "Mr. Madsen didn't actually see what happened. He just jumped to conclusions. It's literally my word against hers. This isn't fair!"

"These things rarely are, Ms. Chase," Principal Wells countered. He rubbed both temples with his hands, and stood up, facing the window, hands clasped behind his back.

"Listen, Mr. Wells. I swear, I nothing happened. We were in the bathroom, and realized Max was hiding in a stall. We were concerned, and confronted her about it. When she came out, she looked... I don't know, buzzed? Then she stumbled out the door."

Victoria gave her confession her best pleading voice. Mr. Wells turned around, his face filled with concern. "Is this true Max? Are you using drugs on school grounds?"

"N-no! No way, Mr. Wells."

"Perhaps, if you're telling the truth, you'd be willing to show us the contents of your bag?"

_Excuse me? Invasion of privacy much? Not that I have anything to hide. But, still! What... what should I do? What'll happen if I refuse?_

"Mr. Wells, this is crazy. I haven't _done_ anything."

"That's a refusal, then?"

Max froze, unable to process Principal Well's insistence. After a short second, he sighed. "Max, I'm aware of the good impression you've made here, with both students and teachers alike. But I am sad to say that over the past week, many of your teachers have been expressing concern about your performance. And then there's last night's fiasco. These events, combined with Victoria's statement, all point to one thing. I am sorry about this, Ms. Caulfield, but until we can get this situation sorted out, I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you on temporary suspension."

_W-what? Are you fucking kidding me?_

Victoria, for her part, just smirked.

"Now, hold up for just one minute here," David interrupted. "_Max_ is the victim."

"Mr. Madsen, you _are_ our head of security, correct? If that's still the case, would you please escort Ms. Caulfied off campus?"

David opened and shut his mouth several times before giving Max a helpless look. _Poor David. I know you only wanted to help. No way you could've known how this would turn out. If only I still had my rewind, I... I could fix this..._

Not wanting to exacerbate the situation further, Max rose to her feet. "That won't be necessary, Mr. Wells. I'll show myself out."

Mr. Wells nodded, and Max turned to leave. Behind her, she heard David call out her name, albeit softly, his voice tinged with guilt.

_This is crazy. Mr. Wells thinks I'm an _addict?_ As if! Even after a year with Chloe I still haven't taken a single puff of weed. Unless you count second hand smoke. Still, I can't believe I played so easily into Victoria's hand. Is this who I really am, without my power? I feel so helpless. At least I can bail on this horrible day._

After pushing her way out the building's front entrance, she wasted no time in texting Chloe.

**Max:** Insane day, and classes haven't even started. Can I get a ride home?

**Chloe: **i am the wind. be there in 10

Sighing, Max walked to the front of Blackwell's courtyard, sitting down on the concrete riser above the sidewalk, letting her legs dangle off the side. To her right, some skateboarders practiced their flips, enjoying the warm weather. _Right. Like they're not stoned off their asses right now_. _Why did Mr. Wells side with Victoria so quickly? Her parents donors or something?_

The remainder of the wait passed uneventfully, Max trying as hard as she could to keep from dwelling on the events of the past hour. Despite the situation being over, her nerves _still_ felt shot. And the anger from the _unfairness_ of it all still boiled underneath her skin. Finally, Chloe's truck appeared around the corner, roaring its way up to where Max was positioned.

* * *

"You're shitting me. Suspended?"

"Without pay," Max joked. "It all happened so fast, Chloe. I'm, it," Max had to pause, trying to control a convulsion of tears that threatened their way to the surface. "It's so hard, without my rewind. Everything that happened. It would've been... _so simple_ if I had my power."

Chloe gave Max a concerned look before returning her attention to the road. "Mr. Wells is a prick with a stick and a hard on for waving it around. I can't believe David thought he would be able to help."

"David was just trying to do what he thought was right, Chloe. He was as shocked as me at how things turned out."

Chloe chewed on Max's statement for a few seconds before replying. "Still. Should've known better. You're okay, though? Bitch-toria didn't hurt you?"

"I'm not geriatric just yet, Chloe. I can take a fall or two." Max's shoulder _did_ still smart from the hit it took, though.

"Fuck. Screw all these assholes. " Chloe turned her head to face Max again, her gaze fierce. "When we get home? You, me, bed. Lots of screaming. No arguments, alright?"

Despite her shitty day, Max couldn't help but giggle. "With that romance? How could I refuse."

"Damn straight."

The remainder of the trip passed in relative silence, Max resting her eyes as Chloe drove the short distance home.

"The fuck?"

Max startled forward, curious to see what had drawn Chloe's attention. They were just outside their home, but a car was already parked the driveway. A dark blue Subaru. For the second time that day, Max felt her heart rate increase. _That car. It... it can't be. No way._

"Who the hell parks in someone's driveway?" Chloe asked, clearly irritated at having her spot stolen. Frustrated, she parked the car along an open spot on the street.

_This isn't happening. It can't be her. No fucking way. _

"Max? Earth to Max."

"Wha, I, right. I-it's nothing. Come on, let's see who it is?"

Chloe grunted as she vaulted from the truck. They both quickly made their way to the front door, Chloe swinging it open and plunging down the hallway, eager to see who had the audacity to claim her spot in the driveway. Chest filling with trepidation, Max followed in her wake.

"Hello?" Chloe asked, looking at a person out of sight, who must be seated at the table.

"Chloe!" Max heard Joyce say. "Is Max with you? We have a visitor."

Her stomach turning, Max traversed the remaining steps, bumping up against Chloe's side as she turned to face the table. There, staring back at her, sat a woman, whose hands were clasped around a steaming mug of coffee. Joyce sat at the table as well, her eyes shifting expectantly between all parties present. Max gulped. Without words, the guest rose to her feet, her arms outstretched.

"Maxine. I'm... I'm so sorry."

"... Mom?"


	24. New Beginnings

For a long few moments, the only sound heard inside the Price household was the light chirp of a bird that had taken up residence on a nearby window sill. Its blue wings fluttered as it gave the room's occupants a hurried look, before quickly taking off to sights unseen. Max, too stunned to move, returned focus to her mother, who remained seated. Within a second Vanessa lowered her eyes back to the table, her hands tightening their clasp around the mug of coffee between them.

Joyce cleared her throat, slowly rising to her feet. "Max, I... want you to keep an open mind. Vanessa has been filling me in on some changes in her life, and, well, I think you should at least hear her out."

"Hear her out?" Chloe leaned both hands onto the chair in front of her, gripping its back tightly. Anger flowed into her voice. "Are you fucking kidding me? She needs to leave. Now. You _know_ what she let happen, right?"

Vanessa didn't respond, instead raising her eyes to look at Max once more. They had a pleading look in them. But Max didn't get a chance to respond-Chloe wasn't finished.

"I can't believe you didn't slam the door in her face! Did you plan this?"

"Chloe! Calm yourself!" Max shifted uncomfortably at the edge of tension in Joyce's reply. She placed hands on the table, as if to calm herself. "We're not ambushing you, Chloe. Vanessa showed up shortly after you left to get Max."

"Fucking convenient," Chloe muttered.

"Both of you, please," Max interrupted, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Chloe's arm. She took in a deep breath, and considered how to proceed.

_It's been more than a year! And she just shows up, out of the blue? No emails, text, calls. Nothing. Not that I cared. I ran away for a fucking _reason_. Still, what's she thinking? She does look different..._

Now that it had been a minute, Max could discern some subtle changes in her mother's demeanor. She looked... healthier. Like she had gotten herself cleaned up.

_She looks more like Mom from childhood. Not the washed up hung over-every-other-day parent I remember ditching a year ago with Chloe. Has she changed? Does she regret... not believing me? Calling me a liar? No way she didn't hear every word of my testimony. For all the good _that's_ done._

A flood of contradictory emotions raced through her mind, battling each other like interlocked serpents hell bent on each other's annihilation. On the one hand, there were all the fucked up moments when life got truly dark. Speaking to Vanessa about the abuse, and being called a liar. Being ditched, alone with Calvin, on Christmas eve, to go party with friends. But then... she _was_ her mother. Max also remembered a much brighter time, particularly from when both parents were still alive, and they lived in Arcadia Bay. It would be a lie to say she didn't want _that_ mom back.

_If I weren't eighteen, I'd say this was a trick. Some sort of ploy to take back custody? Couldn't imagine why though. She's seemed plenty happy to be free of me. But I'm an _adult_ now. What could she hope to gain here? Besides trying to make things right? God, it makes me sick, but I need to at least hear her out. What if she really does feel guilty, and wants to make amends? But even if that was true, could I forgive her? I don't know..._

Max cleared her throat. "M-mom."

Vanessa pushed her chair back, and slowly rose to her feet. She still had trouble maintaining eye contact.

"Max," Chloe leaned in close to say, "You hella don't need to even speak to this witch. I'll throw her out, just say the word."

Max shook her head, silently dismissing Chloe's offer. "Mom, it's a long drive from Seattle to Arcadia Bay. You came here for a reason."

"Maxin-" Vanessa caught herself half way through Max's full name. "Max. I-I knew I needed to do this in person. Listen, life over the past year, has been, it's been tough, honey. But I've had some guardian angels, and I want to make things right. The way I treated you... it's inexcusable. I should've been able to see what was going on under my own roof. But... after your father's death, I just wanted to drown myself. I see that now. And I didn't want to believe you. Because it would've been too difficult. God, honey, I'm... I'm so sorry." In her last sentence, Vanessa, lost control, and began sobbing, slinking back into her chair. Joyce placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, trying to give some form of comfort.

Max, for her part, remained positioned in place, the shock of it all denying any movement. _Is this real? She just admitted she was wrong! Could... could I get Mom back? I can't be hasty here. Chloe's point still stands. No way she just waltzes back into my life, after what she did!_

"Mom, th-thank you. For that. Those words, they-mean a lot. But, Mom?" Vanessa perked up, instantly, edging to the side of her seat, hedged on Max's every word. "I might be able to forgive you, but can't just _forget. _There is a _long_ road between you and me having anything resembling a functional relationship."

"But there is a path?" Vanessa replied, her words barely above a whisper.

"I... Mom... I don't know," was all Max could manage.

"Let me help, then," Chloe interjected after chewing her lip. She slammed a hand onto the tabletop, grabbing everyone's attention. "Alcoholic? Check. Abusive? Check. Irresponsible as _fuck?_ Check. Max," she questioned, turning her head to face her girlfriend, "so _what_ if she feels guilty about the horrible ass shit she's done? It doesn't change anything! And it doesn't mean she's _changed_ at all." Chloe swiveled her head to face Vanessa, craning her neck in close. "Oh boo _hoo,_ cry me a river, you feel bad. Of _course_ you do! You're a fucking _horrible_ person and you _deserve_ to feel bad! You don't get to just prostrate yourself like this and get Max back! Are you fucking serious?"

"Chloe Price!" Joyce shouted, her anger causing Chloe to take a step back. "Flawed though she may be, this is Max's _mother_, who just drove _four hours_ to apologize in person to her daughter, and you _will_ show a semblance of decorum!"

"Everyone! Please... just, please," Max pleaded. When silence again returned to the room, she continued. "Mom, I do appreciate this. I really do. But you have a lot of proving to do."

"I've been trying, Max!" The desperation in Vanessa's voice was palpable. "Really! I'm eight months sober," she claimed, while removing some alcoholic anonymous from her purse and placing them onto the table. "Max, ever since... well, _everything_, I've been doing a lot of soul searching. Trying to find where-where everything went wrong. And I realized it's _me_. I'm the one that ran away, who threw out my responsibilities as a parent. Who ignored the cries of her _own child_," Vanessa began choking up again, causing Joyce to give another concerned look.

_Fuck. All this time, she's been trying to get her act together? But... will she take the final step?_

"Mom," Max said, her words strong. She took a step towards the table, her eyes never leaving Vanessa. "If this is true, do acknowledge what your brother did?"

At those words, an eerie silence hung. Everyone in the room seemed frozen, hung on Vanessa's inevitable reply.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself, Max. You tried to tell me. But I blinded myself. I didn't want to believe you... it was just too easy not to..."

_Wowsers. Okay. Did not expect that. _

"Don't tell me you're buying any of this bullshit, Max," Chloe pressed. But her tone was uncertain.

"Chloe..." Max trailed off. Another uncertain, uncomfortable silence filled the room. Finally, Vanessa broke it.

"Max, I have... I have some things of yours in my car. Valuables you left in Seattle. Please, at least let me return them. Then, I swear. I'll be out of your hair. I've already rented a motel room in town "-she waved off Joyce's immediate protest to offer the guest bedroom-"so, just, please. An offer in good faith."

_It would be nice to have some of my things back. I wonder... did she bring Captain Teddy?_

"Listen, please, I'll leave you all... to have a moment for yourselves. I'll run out to the car and start getting things ready."

Max nodded, and Vanessa, with a smile, took her leave from the room. When she stepped out the front door, everyone seemed to release a breath of relief.

"This is fucked, Max," Chloe stated without hesitation.

"I know," Max acquiesced. "But, if she really does regret everything, and wants to work at making amends, shouldn't I at least give her a chance? I mean... she is... she is my _Mom_."

Joyce nodded at Max's retort, folding both arms across her chest. "Chloe, I completely understand how you feel," Joyce said. "I'm no fool-I get it. I do. But you need to let this one play out between Max and her mother."

Chloe grumbled something inaudible, beneath her breath. Max just wrapped both her arms around Chloe, pulling her in tight. "Nothing is going to happen, Chloe. This doesn't _change_ anything." Chloe relaxed in Max's arms, leaning in for support.

"I know, Max. I just... fuck. This fucking day."

"I hear you Chloe. I hear you. Hey, at least I got my phone back, right?"

Chloe half sobbed, half laughed in reply.

* * *

A few minutes later, and Max was helping Vanessa carry boxes of goods up the stairs. Chloe had retreated to the backyard to have a smoke. "I just need to cool down a notch," she had explained. Max understood.

_Chloe cares about me so much. I totally get it. I'll bet what she actually_ said_ during that confrontation was only the tip of the iceberg. She could probably yell at Mom for hours, without ever repeating herself._

Max nearly tripped on the top step. The box she was carrying was a little heavy, and made the footing in front of her invisible. Correcting herself, Max pressed forward, opening the door to their room and walking inside. She desperately searched for a place to set the box-it was getting heavy. Their room was unfortunately unkempt. Max felt a involuntary twinge of guilt at her Mom seeing the mess sprawled about the floor.

_What crap timing. I mean, I usually like things somewhat neat. But I've had a lot on my mind over the past few days. Chloe too. I guess we've been letting the mess accrue._

Frustrated, Max pushed aside some clothes and set the box to rest, pausing to stretch out a kink that had formed in her back. Behind her, she heard Vanessa enter. "So this is your room?" she asked, looking about.

"Sorry for the state of it. It's been a rough couple of days," Max replied.

"Oh, honey," Vanessa said. Still carrying her mug of coffee, she took a step towards Max, but her foot landed on one of Chloe's stray boots. She careened off balance, and within moments Max's face and shirt were both drenched with coffee. Fortunately, it had cooled to a lukewarm temperature.

"Max, oh god, I'm so sorry," Vanessa apologized, flustered. She immediately grabbed a handkerchief from a pocket and began doting on Max's face. Disgruntled, Max pushed away, putting some space between them.

_Sorry Mom. You don't get to effectively abandon me for years and then just _mother_ me again._

"It's fine, Mom. Just, I'll be a moment, okay?" Max grabbed a spare shirt off the ground, one that looked like something resembling clean, and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Despite the mess, she was glad for another moment of solitude.

_This is so crazy. Am _I_ crazy? For wanting Mom back? Can I really forgive her, or am I just kidding myself? _

Max stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long moment before turning on the water. A few splashes and a towel later, she changed into her spare shirt, and closed her eyes, resting her back against the closed bathroom door.

_I just need a break from all this insane shit. But the hits seem to keep coming. Is this karma? The universe coming to collect, for all the times I messed with it?_

Shaking her head, Max started opened the door and stepped back into the upstairs hallway, heading back towards her room. Not half way there, she head a "click," like the sound of a photo being taken from a phone camera.

_A picture? What?_

Hastening, Max nudged open the half-closed door to her room and found Vanessa correcting her posture, as if she had just been leaning over, and shoving what _looked_ like a phone back into her pocket. She stood near the closet.

_Hold a tick. Was she... snooping?_

"Mom? What, what the hell? Why are you taking pictures? Don't pretend like you weren't, I heard the sound."

"Pictures? Honey, you're imagining things. Again. Here, please, baby, you still have a spot on your cheek." Vanessa started towards her daughter, again raising the handkerchief.

Annoyance building, Max swatted off Vanessa's attempt. Conviction and doubt reaching an apex, she asked, "Don't play dumb! What the hell was that?"

"Max, dearest. It's... it's been a long day. Maybe I should give you some space."

_I'm sorry, what? You were all hemming and hawing for my affections a minute ago. Now you want to leave?_

"It's not even noon, Mom."

"Listen, honey, I get it. You need to take all this in. Just... give Joyce and Chloe my love, okay?"

"Wait! What?" Max instantly hated herself for the surprise in her voice.

Vanessa ignored Max's confused response, instead turning towards the door and making a quick exit. Bewildered, Max followed in pursuit. But Vanessa was fast. By the time Max reached the door frame, her mother was already half way down the stairs.

"M-Mom?" Again, Max hated herself for allowing the hurt to show in her tone. She had spent a year abhorring her mother. But today's events had given a hope she never dared pursue.

_Wait. Did... Did I just get played? I... was that all an _act?!

As if in reply to the thought, she heard the slam of the the Price household's front door. A few moments later, she heard the ignition of a Subaru from the driveway outside, followed the roar of an engine and slamming of brakes. Max slowly came to a stop halfway down the stairs as she listened to her mother's hatchback speed down the street.

"The fuck is going on," Chloe questioned, sliding the back yard door shut behind her. In a daze, Max descended the last few steps, turning to face Chloe, who remained standing by the sliding back door. She wore a confused and worried expression.

"Chloe, I... something's weird."

"Is everything okay, Max?" Joyce asked, worried. "Vanessa just took off! Didn't even say goodbye."

_What the hell is going on? One minute Mom's groveling at my feet, the next, she's running out the door? And what the hell was that in the bedroom? I swear to god she was up to _something_. It was if she was searching for... Oh shit._

Without another word, Max wheeled about scrambled up the stairs, plunging her way back into their room like a tornado. To her horror, the closet's doors were were slid open. The brief case was completely visible.

_The money. She knows about the money. If she knows... does that mean Eric Landhauser knows?_

* * *

"Go on, I'll catch up!"

After the intense and taxing reunion with Vanessa, Max begged Chloe to take them both to a place of solitude. Someplace they could get some respite from the day's insane turbulence. Without hesitation, Chloe ushered Max into the truck and whisked them off to the Arcadia Bay light house. Throughout the drive, Max was so angry she could barely speak. A worried Chloe drove mostly in silence, shooting concerned glances whenever able.

_If Eric knows, what does that mean? Would he actually come after us, in some sort of a Tarantino-esque revenge fury? Given what he's done in alternate timelines, I wouldn't put it past him. Gah! How could I have been so idiotic, to trust Mom like that. Like she would just show up out of the blue, wanting to make peace! And I thought I was being careful... God, instead, I just got played. Again. Is this how things are going to be, from here on out, without my rewind?_

Max shuddered at the memory of Calvin on the phone with Eric, receiving the orders to end her life. Ahead of her Chloe took a few uncertain steps up the trail, not wanting to put to much distance between them.

_Fuck. I guess our saving grace is that his murder-machine Calvin is dead. No one to do his dirty work anymore. I hope._

"Max. Come on, you've barely said a word since Vanessa split. What the hell is going on? What happened between you two?"

They were almost to the bench, and the sun still hung high in the sky. Shielding her eyes with a hand, Max sat down, and patted the spot beside her. Chloe quickly took the seat.

"I don't know, Chloe. One moment she was wantoning for my affection, then the next, it's _oh, let me give you space._ Chloe? I... when we got to my room, she hoodwinked me. Got me to give her a few minutes alone, for her to spy around."

Chloe's eyebrows raised, and her lips parted slightly. "You don't think..."

"She snapped a picture, Chloe. She played dumb, but I _heard_ it. When I confronted her, it was as if I had the plague. She couldn't leave fast enough."

Chloe rested her back against the rest, staring up into the sky. Max continued, musing aloud.

"I'm certain she saw the case, Chloe. What did she say, before? When we were downstairs? That some _guardian angel_ helped her?"

"Twenty bucks says there's a name attached to those wings," Chloe replied, dejectedly. "And that it's Eric Landhauser."

"My thoughts exactly," Max sighed. "Chloe, I think, from here on out, we have to assume Eric knows we're behind, well, everything."

Chloe chewed on the thought for a minute. "Even if that's true, fuck him."

"Chloe. He's had you killed. Twice."

"That was when he had Calvin. Plus, he was trying to keep what happened to Rachel a secret. That cat's been out of the bag for a while. For all the good its done us."

Max had checked up on the proceedings of the case the other day. There was another hearing set for next month. Apparently Eric's legal team were experts at gumming up the judicial system. Things still looked good for the prosecution, but it would be a while before Eric saw any repercussions for his actions.

For a few moments the two sat on the bench, letting cool drafts of autumn breeze wind their way between them. Instinctively, Max leaned into Chloe's side, who immediately placed a protective arm around her.

"I fucked up. Again. Chloe, I-"

"Jesus, dude. Don't. Yes, you can't just fix shit anymore. You're a mere mortal like the rest of us. But... that just means we gotta try harder, right? Magic or not, we're still the goddamn pirates of Arcadia Bay, and we're not going to let some fuckass ruin our shit."

Despite herself, Max giggled, snuggling in closer for the warmth. "Yeah. We're going to be okay."

"Well," a voice said, from behind them. "That's one way to look at it."

Both Max and Chloe nearly launched themselves from their seat, startled beyond belief by the presence of another person.

"But me? I've got another perspective." Jacob sighed, lowering his gaze to peer at the ground for a long moment. Standing beside him, wearing his typical sneer, was Nathan Prescott. And he held a gun. Both Max and Chloe leapt to their feed, facing the two, the bench between them.

"You're not an idiot, _Maxine_, so I won't insult your intelligence," Jacob continued. Wordlessly, Max and Chloe gripped hands, taking small steps back towards the cliff face as Jacob calmly approached closer. "To be sure, I had my doubts about you. My father seemed _so convinced_ you were somehow responsible for a breaking into his office during that barbecue. Damn, that was over a year ago now, right? It must've been something bad, 'cause the old man sent me to this podunk cesspool just to see if I could get you to fess up." Jacob spat on the ground. "Not sure if I'll ever forgive him for that bullshit. But, I'll admit, you always seemed able to slip away. Until recently. Guess everyone's luck runs out eventually, huh?

Max's heart pounded through her chest, and from their hand contact, she could tell Chloe was in the same state. Throughout Jacob's rather _out of character_ monologue, both their attentions remained fixated on the weapon held in Nathan's hand. Fortunately, it remained pointed at the ground. Seeing their nerves, Nathan crossed the weapon over his legs, standing tall. No doubt feeling powerful. His smirk grew larger, if that was even possible.

"But I guess dad had a chicken in the pot. Since your uncle died-which I'm sure you had _nothing_ to do with"-Jacob paused to dramatically roll his eyes-"Dad has done his best to assist a, let's say, _grieving loved one_." Sarcasm dripped from every word. He sighed dramatically. "God knows your fucked up Mom needed it. And with help, comes reliance, comes favors. So here we are. Turns out, Landhauser Senior _isn't _crazy. You _did_ rob us."

He paused, putting on a mock _surprised_ expression. "I'm as shocked as you are. Really. So. Here's where things get fun. You see, Maxine, you've always been a bit of a thorn in my side. Even before all this bullshit. My dad bitching about you every day. Getting stupid drunk, throwing things in the house. Scaring my Mom. Constantly worrying about how you're going to screw up his best friend's career. I got fucking sick of it, so yeah, I decided to screw with you. Like you screwed with me. And initially? Gotta say, loved the outcome. Victoria put you in your place, and then you just vanished. Fucking fantastic. But then? I learn you had the goddamn balls to _rob_ us. And then I get sent to this cesspool to deal with it. This is _my fucking life_ you're messing with, Max, so _fuck you_." Jacob ended his rant with a spit on the ground. For the first time, Max saw his face twisted and convoluted with unadulterated rage. She gulped.

Then he laughed. "And then your brilliant performance last night. Truly spectacular. When I saw you crumble to that stage floor, I knew it. That everything was going to be okay from here on out. For weeks you had this, fuck, I don't know. Impenetrable aura? Stupid as that sounds. But you always seemed one step ahead. Then you started slipping, culminating with that epic failure in front of our entire school. And, well, I guess that about sums it up," Jacob finished, taking a moment to collect himself.

"Dad knows the score, same as you. Only thing left is to pay the price." He gave Chloe a look. "Sorry for the pun." Returning his attention to Max, he continued, "Pity you had to bring your little punk into this."

Nathan raised the gun. Instantly, Max's heart plummeted. The gun wasn't pointed at her. But Chloe didn't seem to care. Instead, she turned to Max, collecting her hand with both of hers.

"M-Max," her voice was strong, but Max could hear the fear. "You know I love you more than anything. What happens next... fuck it. I believe in you. You are fucking magic." Their eyes met, and time seemed to stop. Amazingly, Chloe wore a smile on her face.

Nathan pulled the trigger.


	25. Race to the Max

The road ahead of them rolled ever forward, its boring lines and signs offering little distraction to Chloe's racing mind. Silence filled the cabin, and Chloe took another nervous glance at her passenger. Max was distraught. Angry. Pensive. She held both hands together in her lap and stared into it as if it were an abyss. Chloe had tried conversation a few times, but Max didn't seem up to the task of an intelligible response. So instead, Chloe stuck her attention to the pavement ahead. Max wanted to get away? Chloe already knew where to go. Worried, her foot depressed further on the accelerator petal, hastening their trip to the light house. The truck's engine roared and they sped closer to their destination.

_Fuck,_ Chloe thought._ What the hell went down between her and Vanessa? Whatever it was, it must've been bad. Max's barely spoken a word since we left. Idiot! Just _had_ to run away for a smoke. Now look. What's with the past few weeks anyway? First the bullshit with Max's powers and the play, and then Vanessa just shows up out of the blue?_

Chloe chewed her lip, growing ever more uneasy at the silence between them. "You wanna run her down? We hella could, dude. There's only like three motels in town."

Max grunted, slinking further into her seat. Her attention remained fixed out the passenger side's window.

"Listen, Max, I can't help if you don't-"

On a dime, Chloe's words morphed in to a terrified shriek. One moment Max was sitting there-dejected, looking passively at the passing scenery. The next, she was gone. Vanished into thin air. Chloe instinctively slammed the breaks, causing her truck to careen off the road and onto the curb. She swore as she narrowly avoided a drainage ditch, bringing the vehicle to a stop. It took a full minute before her heart stopped pounding loud enough for her to think clearly.

_Holy shit. Max has her powers back! Only fucking explanation. But how? Why? Why would she use them like that? Surely she would've known the outcome? _

Chloe gulped as the gears in her head turned, and came to the inevitable, logical conclusion.

_I died. Again. Fuck._

Chloe slammed her hands onto the wheel, releasing a simmering fit of rage, directed at herself. After a few seconds, she gained some presence of mind.

_So. Max got her mojo back. Maybe her powers were never really gone? Maybe she just overused them, or something? Fuck. Point is... wait. Phone! _

Chloe whipped out her cell and her eyes widened expectantly while unlocking the screen. There were no new texts. Immediately she fired off a slew of worried, terrified, and confused questions. She waited another full minute for a reply, but none came.

_Get a grip! Max could be in trouble. Alright. We were headed to the lighthouse, so that's where she probably is? Maybe she passed out? Oh god, maybe she's in one of those fucked up visions? And I'm not around to pull her out... _

The truck's engine roared back to life and Chloe did a quick check in her mirrors for oncoming traffic. Deserted, as usual. Except... about fifty yards away. Chloe's eyes squinted, peering closer at her rear view mirror. In it, she could make out a red truck. There were two occupants, and they appeared to be arguing.

_Holy shit. That's Nathan and Jacob. Okay. Let's put this together. Those dipshits are following us. Something happened, and Max busted out her previously-defunct rewind. How close were those jackoffs following us? I was so focused on Max, I didn't even notice them. Did they see her vanish? Should I even try to go to Max, with them on my tail? God, what-_

Chloe didn't get a chance to finish the thought. She heard the squeal of rubber on asphalt as Nathan catapulted his flatbed towards hers, pulling up along side her window in under the span of a few seconds. Nathan's passenger window was rolled down, and leaning out of it was Jacob. He was leveling a gun directly at her as their vehicle came to a screeching halt.

_Shit shit shit shit!_

Without considering the outcome, Chloe slammed her gas pedal, and turned hard to the left. The front of her truck collided with Nathan's, and Jacob's shot went wild, hitting some unseen location in the side of Chloe's vehicle. Immediately, smoke began to rise from her hood, and the engine began to falter.

_Seriously? Give me a fucking break! _

But Chloe's forward momentum allowed her to travel down the street a few yards, putting some distance between her and Nathan.

_Okay. Time to level the playing field._

Ducking low to avoid any further bullets, Chloe searched around underneath the seat, desperately scavenging for an item she purchased shortly after returning to Arcadia Bay. A small handgun, obtained from the only pawn shop in town. Chloe flicked the safety off, and checked that it was loaded.

_Sorry Max. I hate keeping secrets, but I know you wouldn't've approved. _

Moments later Nathan pulled up alongside for another attempt. This time, Chloe was ready. She pointed the weapon straight at Jacob's head, and was rewarded with bewildered panic. Nathan immediately hit the accelerator, and the two of them flew down the road, pulling a small drift as they rounded a corner.

_Better run, fuckasses. God, but, now what? The truck is toast. For now, at least. It's not much of a walk to the... god damnit. This road dead ends at the lighthouse trailhead. If that's were Max is, and that's where those two were headed..._

Cursing, Chloe flung herself from the seat, and broke into the fastest run she could manage. In one hand she held her gun, in the other, her phone. She clung to both for dear life.

* * *

Almost a half a mile remained between Chloe and the trailhead, which gave her plenty of time to mull over the day's events. Chloe knew she wasn't in the best athletic shape or anything, but the adrenaline a vehicle collision, being shot at, and potentially losing Max, all provisioned a nearly infinite well of energy.

_I don't even give a fuck. When I find those two shitheads, they're done. Their daddies can fucking bill me. But if they lay _one goddamn hand_ on Max, god fucking help them. How did it even come to this? I should never have encouraged Max to join that stupid play. I _knew_ she just wanted to impress me, and fuck me, I thought it was cute. That it would be good for her. Then I die, _again_, and everything's gone to shit. Stupid, stupid! _

At last, Chloe turned the final corner and the trailhead's parking lot came into view. Her gut turned upon catching sight of Nathan's truck. There were no occupants.

"M-Max?" Chloe cried out, immediately hating the fear she showed in her yell.

"Don't think she can hear you, bitch," Jacob shouted. He was stepping off the path and onto the parking lot. Between him and Nathan hung an unconscious Max, her arms stretched around both their shoulders. Even from the distance, Chloe could see a dribble of blood from Max's nose. Nathan gave Chloe a wide grin, but frowned upon seeing the gun in her hand. Immediately, Chloe raised the weapon.

"Tsk tsk," Jacob chided, stepping slightly behind Max, encouraging Nathan to do the same. "How good of a shot do you think you are? Willing to bet your little fuck toy on it?"

Chloe ground her teeth, but kept the gun pointed at them. But her finger wavered off the trigger.

_God _damnit._ I never really practiced with this thing! Probably have shit for aim. I... I can't risk hurting Max! But I can't just let them walk!_

"Listen, bitch. We got what we came for. Back off now, and it'll be over, alright? I mean-" Jacob paused to chuckle-"you can't seriously be _into_ this pale little creep, right? Like, I get that she follows you around like a puppy and all. I do. But let's be real. Taking her off your hands? We're doing you a fucking favor."

Despite the bravado of his words, Chloe could smell fear. She kept the gun raised, though she couldn't prevent the tremble in her arms. The her aim wavered to and fro, earning another worried set of expressions from Nathan and Jacob. In a huddle, they hurried closer to the truck. Keeping Max in front of them as much as possible, Nathan opened the door, and they started to slip into the cabin.

"Stop! Fuckers! I _will_ shoot you! F-fuck!" Chloe spat the words, uncontrolled rage forcing them from her mouth.

But it was too late. Max and Jacob disappeared into the cabin, and the truck went from zero to thirty in moments. And it was headed directly towards her. Cursing, Chloe dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding a collision. She rolled, stopped herself, and scrambled back to her feet. But the truck was gone. Only distant sounds of it speeding down the arterial remained.

Chloe dropped the gun, grabbing her hair with both hands. She feel to her knees, screaming.

* * *

"You're not _listening_. Max has been fucking _kidnapped_, and you're just _sitting there_."

"Ms. Price. I understand you're... under a spell... But you must remember to mind your tongue. Lord knows you haven't gone out of your way to make many friends here."

Chloe grumbled, gripping both sides of the receptionist desk with her hands. The officer she was talking to, _Danica_, her name tag read, seemed only half focused on Chloe's story of mayhem and kidnapping.

"Listen Chloe," Danica continued, "I'm going to call Joyce, alright? It sounds like you got into an accident. Max probably just wandered home. It happens all the time. And the both of you might need to see a doctor."

Chloe sucked in her breath to release another torrent of venomous words, but Officer Danica was already speaking to Joyce on the other end of the line.

"Yes, hi Joyce. Doing fine, you? Sure, of course. Listen, we've got your daughter down here at the station-what? No, no, she came to _us_ this time. I know. Strange days. Listen, I think something might've happened, and we were curious if Max has come home? No? Okay then, thanks. You too. Bye now."

Danica hung up the phone, and gave Chloe a leveled look. She took out a clipboard and a pen, thumbing its top to push out the point. "Okay then. So. You say you were run off the road, and that Max was kidnapped?"

"Yes! Fucking hell, yes!" Chloe asserted, exasperated. _Jesus, why did I even come here? Then again, where else could I go? I _have _to find a way help Max._

"Mmmhmm," the officer mused, writing something down on the form. "Did you see the perpetrators?"

"Yes! Jesus, I already told you! It was Nathan Prescott and Jacob Landhauser."

Officer Danica's hand moved to a stop when Chloe said the name _Prescott_. Keeping her face pointed at the form, she raised both eyes to meet Chloe's.

"Chloe. Why on God's green earth would a Prescott kidnap, let's see, yes, _Maxine Caulfield_. You do realize people usually kidnap for a ransom, right? And that Nathan's family is already rich?"

Chloe ran a hand through her hair, taking a moment to calm herself before biting the officer's head off. "Yes, I know how rich the _Prescotts_ are, and how they own everyone and everything. It doesn't change the facts. Nathan fucking _took Max_."

The officer sighed, folding both arms onto the table. "And have you received any messages? Usually, if it's a kidnapping, the kidnapper wants something."

"N-no," Chloe faltered.

"Chloe. Is it possible, and I'm just playing with ideas here, that it wasn't a kidnapping? That Max actually left _with_ Nathan and Jacob? Aren't they both recent arrivals from Seattle?"

Chloe gasped, taking a few steps back from the counter.

"Listen, honey. I know how hard break ups can be. But this story you're weaving-it can have _serious_ consequences."

"Chloe! Long time no see!"

Chloe's attention jerked away to see another officer-O'Conner, she remembered-waving from across the room. It looked like he was on his way out. Chloe grumbled under her breath. O'Conner's smile waned, looking to Danica for answers.

"She's going through a rough patch," Danica explained. "Chloe. Look at me."

Eyes brimmed with anger, Chloe raised her head, meeting Danica's detached expression.

"Girl, I know how it is. Lord knows I do. Listen, I'll get you a ride home, okay? You just need to sleep this one off. O'Conner, can you give Ms. Price here a ride home? She's been through hell."

That tore it. Chloe huffed, stepping back a few paces. The lobby of the police department felt like it was spinning around her, and she raised a hand to her temple to center herself.

"I-Officer. Thanks. Listen, it doesn't matter. I'm fine, just... forget everything I said, okay?"

Danica's eyebrows furrowed, confused by Chloe's sudden change in demeanor. O'Conner just looked confused. But Chloe kept backing her way to towards the exit, and she quickly stumbled her way out the door.

_Well. Fuck me for trying, right? That whole goddamn stye is bought and paid for by the Prescotts. God DAMNIT. It's been over _two hours_. Where the hell did they take her? They could be half way to fucking Seattle by now._

Frustrated, Chloe stole another look at her phone. Nothing.

_I don't even have either of those two fuck head's numbers. Who the hell would have them? I doubt Warren, Brooke or Kate would... fuck. There's gotta be someone at Blackhell who'll cough it up. First things first though. We need some insurance._

* * *

"Insurance" found itself in the form of rifling through the mess that had become her and Max's room. Chloe regretted taking the detour, adding a whole hour between her and her next lead, but the uneasy certainty that they would need an ace up their sleeve had grown as time passed.

"Shit," she swore under her breath. "Just took the damn thing yesterday. Where the fuck did she _put _it?"

"Chloe?!" Joyce was still downstairs, but had apparently heard Chloe storm in. It was the third time Joyce had called her name, and like the first two, Chloe opted not to reply. Her heart was pounding, and one hundred of percent of her attention remained focused on the current objective.

_Right. Her journal. God bless that hipster soul._

Max's journal laid hidden under a shirt and coffee mug on top of Chloe's desk. Swatting them aside, Chloe crashed onto the nearby chair and hurriedly looked through the journal's last few entries. She gasped a sigh of relief upon finding a photo she had taken of Max, just yesterday, before leaving for the play. She remembered the moment-they were alone in their room, and Chloe was helping Max into her costume.

A salty tear formed in Chloe's eye as she stared into the photo. Max was winking at the camera, holding up her arm with her fingers forming a peace sign. She looked so happy. Wiping her cheek clean, Chloe snatched the photo off the page and stuffed it into a pocket. Halfway down the stairs, Joyce appeared at their base, her position blocking Chloe's exit.

"Chloe Price. Just what in the heck is going on? First that strange call from the police, now you can't even spare me a word?"

Chloe descended the last few steps, trying to push past Joyce. But her mother remained in place, preventing Chloe's passage. She grunted in frustration, but Joyce simply stared her down.

"M-Mom," Chloe faltered. This was _not_ a conversation she wanted right now. "Fuck it. Nathan and Jacob fucking _kidnapped_ Max, alright? Right in fucking front of me."

"What? Chloe, you're not making any sense."

"I _swear_, Mom. Listen... there's, there's some things about Max. About our time in Seattle a year ago. That you don't know about. Bad shit. I mean, good, it brought us together, but. Consequences." Chloe stopped-she knew she had begun to ramble. _What the hell am I doing? I can't talk about this shit with Joyce! _

"I think you'd better have a seat, Chloe, and explain all of this." Joyce stepped back, making motions for them to move down the hall.

"Mom, I... I don't have _time_. _Max_ doesn't have time. This is serious! I even went to the goddamn cops! Fucking waste of effort..."

Joyce looked like she was about to say something, but instead remained quiet. Her expression grew saddened. "Chloe, what on earth are you on about? It doesn't have anything to do with what happened with Vanessa, does it?"

Chloe shut her eyes, drawing in a breath. "Too much of a coincidence not to. Listen, I know you just want to help. Both me _and_ Max. But right now, fuck, every minute counts. I have to go. _Now._"

Joyce slowly raised her hands, taking another step back. "If what you're saying is true... then Max is in danger?"

"Gee, thanks for catching up," Chloe jibed, moving for the door.

"I can call David. He can help, Chloe. He'll believe you."

Chloe paused. Her gut instinct was a hard _no_, but over the past year David had proved again and again that he had a whole other side to him. One that actually cared about both her, and Max. Plus, it might not be the worse thing to have back up. David was probably a better shot than her, anyway.

"I'll call him," she replied. "Need to hit up Blackwell anyway."

* * *

Chloe hadn't taken two steps out the door before her phone buzzed. Nearly chucking the device from her hands in a panicked effort to check its screen, her heart sank-the text wasn't from Max. Instead, an unknown number. Chloe's eyes furrowed and she came to a complete halt. She opened the texts.

**Unknown:** bring what you took and come to american rust. it's a junkyard just outside town

**Unknown:** do NOT bring anyone with you, or you know what happens

_Fucker. I know where American Rust is, you piece of shit. And thanks for your number. Saved me a trip. Shit, sorry David. Looks like you're gonna have to sit this one out. But, how the hell am I going to get to American Rust without wheels? _

Immediately, her eyes drifted to Joyce's sedan, parked on the street. Feeling guilty, Chloe re-entered the house, quietly this time. She could hear Joyce in the kitchen, washing dishes. Chloe nimbly stepped over a squeaky board in the entryway, and snatched the car's spare key.

_Sorry mom. But Max comes first. Wait, though-shit. I should get the money. If this is going to go down like I think, then I might need to buy time. And playing into their little game couldn't hurt._

So Chloe began a quiet ascent to her room, taking care to pause whenever Joyce turned off the kitchen sink faucet.

_Stupid. If Max winds up using the photo, then none of this matters, right?_

On that thought, she broke out into a run, tearing into her room and pulling the suitcase from its home in the closet.

_I think I'm finally starting to agree with Max. This money? Worst idea ever. Way more trouble than it was worth. I... I hope... "other me" can come to the same conclusion._

Chloe gulped, opting to ignore the existential implications of Max's power. It was something she had gotten good at. Within moments she was back downstairs, suitcase in hand, keys in the other. Joyce appeared in the hallway and gave her a surprised look.

"Honey, what happened to calling David?"

"S-sorry, Mom," was all Chloe could manage. She left Joyce's confused questions behind her as she threw herself into the front yard, into her mother's car, and down the street, driving towards a place she knew all too well. While in motion, Chloe got a chance to think things through, and imagine how things might go down when she reached Max.

_I'm walking into a trap. They don't give two shits about the money-that's just some false hope bullshit. So, what? Try my luck, and kill them both? Only ever saw the one gun. Or, play it cool and get close to Max. The money should help with that. Max just needs the photo within vision. Fuck it, let's go with "both."_

With that thought Chloe settled onto a plan of action. A fuzzy notion of how to proceed became concrete thoughts, precipitating into discrete events. By the time her car was pulling up along side Nathan's truck-parked haphazardly at American Rust's entrance-she brimmed with determination and confidence. She didn't need to call, or shout out her presence. She already knew where they would be keeping Max. Chloe swung the suitcase out along side her as she left the car, slamming the its door shut.

_Is she still in one of her episodes? What if she's too far gone? If she's out, and I can't bring her back in time... then this might be it. Fuck._

Chloe began a brisk walk to the concrete shack, which held memories from what felt like an entirely different life. _I'm so sorry, Rachel. I should've been there for you. These assholes may have taken her, but they are _not_ taking Max!_

"Punctual! I like it!" Chloe jumped a little at Jacob's voice. He stood leaning against the shack's entrance. In his fingers he was twirling something. One of Max's bracelets, Chloe realized.

"You _better_ not have laid a _god damn_ hand on-"

"Chloe?"

Chloe's heart somersaulted at hearing Max's voice. Ignoring Jacob, who just stood with a stupid grin as Chloe rushed in, Chloe stopped cold two steps inside. Max was tied to a chair, and behind her, Nathan stood, burying the end of his gun into the back of her head.

"Chloe! It's back! My power! I, fuck, it knocked me out, at the lighthouse! And woke up here! I'm stuck!"

"The hell are you on about, bitch?" Nathan growled, and grabbed a tuft of Max's hair, forcing her neck back.

"Don't you _touch her,_" Chloe screamed, taking a step forward in response.

"Eeeasy, you fucking dyke," Nathan replied. As if to remind her, he twisted the gun into Max's skull, his finger wrapped around the weapon's trigger.

Chloe stopped, gulping, and set the briefcase down on the ground. Her gun remained safely holstered on her waist, hidden from view. Neither boy seemed to notice its presence.

"You got what you wanted," she began, pointing at the money. "Now. Please, just, let's all just walk away."

Chloe heard a laugh from behind. Nathan just smiled, shaking his head.

"We both know you're not that stupid," Jacob answered. "Hell, I'm honestly surprised you even came. Heard you went to the cops. Bad idea." Jacob chuckled, making _tsking_ sounds.

_Well, guess it was worth a shot. Didn't really expect that to work._

"A-alright. I get it. Just, please. Before-" Chloe gulped, feigning a nervousness she actually felt-"you do what you have to do... Can we have a last moment?"

Nathan snickered, the sound grating on Chloe's ears. "Let 'em, Jacob. You know I like to see girls get it _oooon_."

Nathan rolled his eyes, but waved his hands in acquiescence.

_Bingo. Sorry fuckers, you lose._

With a careful, even motion, Chloe drew the photo from her pocket, unfolding it, and placing it on the ground at Max's feet. Where she could have a clear look at it. When Chloe raised her head, their eyes met, and for a moment, time seemed to stop. Max wore a forlorn, pleading look. She understood, but wanted any other way than this. Chloe smiled, shaking her head. She moved in for a kiss, while in the same motion drawing her gun. Their lips met. With a grunt, Chloe batted Nathan's gun aside, shoved her own weapon into his chest. Before he could say a word, she pulled the trigger. Nathan's shocked expression was the last he ever made.

"_Fuck,_" Jacob swore.

But Chloe was fast. She broke contact with Max, and twirled around to face Jacob. Her gun leveled at his head, and she heard another loud sound. Immediately, a warm pressure began to fill her chest. Looking down, she saw red. Everywhere. Spreading into her clothes, out her sleeves, onto the ground. Dizziness took control, and her knees hit the ground. A second later, and she was on her side. With her last ounce of strength she rolled, ensuring that the photo remained visible. As the world grew dark, Max screamed.


	26. Arcadian Angel

For the second time in what seemed as many minutes, Max watched helplessly as blood pooled around Chloe's dying body. An uncontrolled scream left her lips as she struggled fruitlessly against the bindings holding her to the chair. After a few seconds, she gave up, pulling upon every ounce of self control that she had to remain coherent. Vainly, she tried to piece together what happened. It felt just moments ago that she was by the lighthouse, with Chloe. They shot her-and she took it back. But too much? It was uncontrollable, forcing her back and back in time, until her head exploded. Then she was here, in this decrepit shack, captured by the very assholes she tried to save them from.

_S-She got me a photo. God, there's already so much blood on it! H-how long was I out for? How did she even find me? Did they lure her here? Did she know what was going to happen? And where-when am I going back to? Fuck it._

Max didn't leave herself any more time to recollect where or when the photo was taken. She could see herself in it, and that was all the information she needed. Throwing caution to the wind, she gazed into it, trying to remember how this power worked. She had only used it once before. She remembered that it felt automatic-it happened without thinking.

"Well. This is certainly fucked," Jacob complained. "Dad's not going to be happy your girlfriend killed his best friend's son. No tears lost there, though. Bit a creeper if you ask me."

_If it's one thing I _will_ regret, it'll be undoing Nathan's death. Fucker deserved it._

Max remained silent, shifting her frame as close as she could to the photo, peering into it with all available attention.

Jacob laughed. "I knew you liked photography, but now really isn't the time, Maxine. Suppose I should say something cliché, like _make peace with your god_. But I don't really give a shit. Plus, you don't seem the religious type." Jacob raised the gun. This time it was pointed at Max's head.

As if on cue, Max felt that fundamental _shift_ in reality. Like everything was becoming a dream. The world within the photograph began to feel _real_, as if it contained its own universe. Uncanny currents began to twist all five senses in an impossible manner. Chloe's voice drifted from the picture, filling Max with hope. She sounded happy, her voice full of excitement and expectation.

_I'm coming, Chloe. For the last time. No way you're dying again. _

_And good-bye, asshole. I just wish you could exist to regret this._

Her power took hold, and everything faded to white.

* * *

"Max? You okay? Your face just went hella pale."

Chloe lowered Max's polaroid camera to her chest. Her eyes gave Max a concerned look.

"Dude, I've told you a million times already," Chloe continued. "You don't have shit to be nervous about. Just remember I'll be in-"

Max didn't give her a chance to finish the sentence. "_Chloe,"_ she cried, flinging herself forward. Chloe had to practically drop the camera to catch her. Max allowed herself to go limp against Chloe's chest, letting the taller girl hold her, while she struggled to keep from breaking down into sobs. While she recovered, Max realized she was in her costume.

_That's-that's right. Chloe took a picture just before we left for the play. _

A veritable shudder of relief flowed through Max. She had only gone back a day or so. She still didn't know how long she was out for, after unlocking her powers again.

"M-Max? What's... what's going on?" Max knew that voice. Chloe was already figuring it out. Not wanting to waste any more time, Max pulled away, so their eyes could meet.

"Chloe, tomorrow... Nathan and Jacob are going to try to kill us. If-if we don't change things, they'll get away with it! Listen, I-my Mom's going to pay us a visit. But I think she's just a scout for Eric. She's going to find the money, tell him, and than Jacob's going to go fucking ape shit. Chloe, she _can't_ _find_ that money. We have to do something, get it out of the house. I don't care."

Chloe's eyes narrowed a twitch. "Max, we already went over this..."

It was Max's turn for irritation. "I don't _care_, Chloe. I just-I just watched you get _shot_. _Twice_. I can't do this anymore, Chloe! I can't watch you die, _again_."

That gave Chloe some pause. She sighed, a resigned look falling across her expression. "O-okay, super Max. So... if you're here, from the future, then I guess that means we were wrong about your powers?"

"Only sort of. I'm still not exactly sure. They definitely disappeared when we predicted they would. But, then. Tomorrow. We were up at the lighthouse. They killed you, and, they came back. But it was too much! I... I passed out. Team fuckheads must've gotten to me first. But you were able to get me a photo, before they killed you again."

"I-shit. Okay. So what do we do?"

"First, don't let me go to the play, Chloe. It's going to be a disaster. Call Mr. Keaton and, I don't know. Claim a family emergency. Tell him Victoria will be more than happy to fill in for me. Then, we either get rid of, or seriously hide that money. Where _nobody_ is going to find it. Then... I don't know. I haven't had a chance to _think_, Chloe. Everything's happened so quickly. I guess, just wait for me to come back? I think it was in the evening that I woke up. Also, be careful! I don't know if other-me will have powers or not. And both Jacob and Nathan aren't just assholes. They're one step away from going full psycho!"

Chloe's lips parted, her eyes full of worry. "Okay. Bail on the play, hide the stash. Old school pirate style. We can do this, Max. I promise: when you get back, I'll be here."

Max tried to stifle a sob, but it broke through anyway. She flung herself once again against Chloe, her arms wrapping around her frame tightly. "You'd fucking better, Chloe."

Max didn't hear Chloe's reply. For a second time, the world began to shimmer and contort, her consciousness slipping away into a swirl of white.

* * *

_The junkyard? Again?_

A burst of raw panic flirted through Max's body upon recognition of her surroundings. Chloe had taken here once or twice, in the past. Apparently it was one of her and Rachel's favorite hangouts. But although the location was the same, the situation was entirely different. Relief replaced panic when Max realized she was standing, not bound to a chair. Her heart leapt when she heard a voice behind her.

"So how much longer do you think it'll be?"

Max spun, slamming herself into Chloe with all her strength.

"Whoa! Ahhh, guess I have my answer?"

Tears falling from her cheek, Max nodded, her head still buried in Chloe's chest.

"Welcome back, Max," Chloe said, after a solid minute had passed. This time, her tone was soft. Relief hung from every word. "I can't imagine what hell you've gone through, but I promise, all that shit is over now."

A banging noise from the concrete shack behind them broke Max from spell of Chloe's comforting words. Hands remaining on Chloe, she pulled back a few inches, concerned.

"Right. So, some crazy shit went down while you were on your time trip. Like you guessed, other-you didn't have any powers. So... we had to make due. You know-improvise. You were right about Jacob though. Fucking psycho."

The banging sound increased. Max could swear she heard muffled screams from inside.

"I guess you'd better just see for yourself." Chloe stepped towards the shack, beckoning Max to follow.

_Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. Chloe's alive! I... I fixed it. Again._

Max stopped short in the doorway. Chloe stood in the middle of the small space. Beside her, tied to a chair and gagged, was Jacob Landhauser.

Max couldn't resist it. Despite the turmoil and hell of the past day, with all its horror and malice, a smile broke onto her face.

* * *

"Chloe, what-how-"

"As I said, Max. Shit got weird. Hella weird. This fucker actually followed us! Like he was a secret agent or some shit. Too bad he sucks at stealth-I had his ass pegged from the moment we left home."

"He was still after us? What happened with Vanessa?"

Chloe began to pace the room, clearly enjoying her opportunity to be the one "in the know."

"Oh, she showed up alright. And got her sorry as booted off the doorstep. Joyce didn't even get a chance to know she was there. We let her know she wasn't welcome."

Max considered Chloe's words. "So I skipped school today?"

"As if I was going to let you out of my sight for one goddamn minute," Chloe snapped. "I mean, yeah. You tried. But I pulled executive girlfriend privileges."

Max blushed a little, raising one arm to her side. She took a moment to comprehend the scene a little more. Jacob, unsurprisingly, appeared agitated and angry. He continually swore and screamed into the cloth tied into his mouth, and struggled relentlessly against his bindings. The money suitcase lay resting by the small couch. Max raised an eyebrow when she saw it.

Noticing where Max was looking, Chloe explained. "We figured the junkyard would be a suitable booty cove to hide our treasure in. You wouldn't let me draw a map though. But then _this,_" Chloe paused to give Jacob a swift kick, "little shit followed us straight from our house. The fucker was literally parked just down the street."

"Not to complain, or anything, Chloe," Max started, "but I was kinda hoping we would hide the money ASAP. I mean, I bet Jacob tailed us _because_ we gave Vanessa the boot."

Chloe raised a hand to her chin in mock consideration. "Yeah, I know. But I had a lot of time to think about what you said, Max, and I guess I figured there's no way I was going to let that banshee step foot in our house. And with that being the case, didn't seem necessary to immediately find a new place to hide the money. Plus, it was already dark when you came back to warn me, so I figured we'd wait until the next day. Really, hiding the stash seemed an after thought. Was only doing it 'cause you were so insistent, and I promised. But hey, look what it got us! One trussed up Jacob."

Jacob fought ever more violently, but Chloe had apparently shown little kindness in the knots she used. Jacob remained in place.

"Right," Max agreed. "And how exactly did _this_ happen?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Chloe hunched forward, both hands pressed firmly together in a pious gesture. Max rolled her eyes, but giggled all the same.

With a smirk, Chloe continued. "I bought a gun a while ago, when we first got back to the Bay. When I noticed Jacob following us, I pulled it out of the truck after we parked. Was just a simple matter of marching ahead of him, and then pullin' the old _stick 'em up_ routine. Wish you could remember it, it was awesome. Dude's eyes almost popped out, loony tunes style. "

_Jeez, Chloe. I mean, yeah, I would've been mad. But you could've told me you bought a gun. Still... I'm glad she did. A this point, well, whatever it takes. Speaking of which... what are we going to do with Jacob?_

Max returned her attention to the boy in the chair. He had ceased his futile struggling, seemingly resigned to listen to the girl's conversation. Max felt torn. Over the past few hours, she had seen Jacob and Nathan murder Chloe twice. They kidnapped her. And she would've been dead, if Chloe didn't bring that photograph. She had every reason to hate Jacob. Every reason to want him dead.

_Can we do it though? Sure, he deserves it. Even if he hasn't _done_ any of those things in this timeline. I suppose that's a pretty gray line of thinking. Punishing someone for what they've done, in an alternate timeline? Plus, the situation _is_ different now. _We're_ the ones in control. When I killed Calvin, it was because he forced my hand. There was no other way. But this feels different. Jacob's no threat to us right now. Killing him wouldn't be self defense. It would be murder. Even though he deserves it, could I live with myself? Could Chloe?_

Looking up, she took in Chloe's posture. She was staring at Jacob, her face in a scowl. Clearly she wanted what she saw as justice. Max fidgeted when she realized Chloe probably _would_ kill Jacob, if asked. The thought made Max suddenly uncomfortable.

_Damnit. We can't... we can't just outright murder him. Even though he'd do the same to us, if given the opportunity. But. We _can_ put the fear of god into him. It's time Jacob understands fucking with us is _not_ a good idea._

"Chloe," Max asked. "Can we talk outside?"

Chloe nodded. They both left the shack, leaving Jacob rocking the chair, and cursing into his gag. Once they were both out of earshot, Max explained her plan. Chloe frowned, clearly unhappy with aspects of it. But ultimately, she agreed to go along with it. Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's make a savepoint though," Max remembered. Chloe nodded, grabbing the Polaroid camera from her truck, and took a quick picture. Settled on their course of action, they both returned to the shack.

Chloe stepped up to Jacob, grinning, and moved to undo the cloth around Jacob's mouth. Jacob spat, cursed, and growled. He slowly lifted his head to look at Max, who remained situated in the doorway. His eyes burned with anger.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen, Jacob," Max started, her voice more calm than she expected.

_Jeez, maybe all that practice for the play paid off._

Jacob scoffed in response, but otherwise remained silent.

"We're going to let you go," Max explained. "You will drop out of Blackwell, and return to Seattle. Today."

Jacob shifted, looking somewhat nervous. Despite his body language, he laughed. "We both know I can't just do that. Dad would fucking disown me."

"Sounds like a personal problem," Max answered. "One you'll have to dealt with. But, it's important you understand something."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'm all ears."

_Alright. Chloe doesn't like this, but I think it'll work. Besides... we have the photo. I can always reset._

Max strolled up to Jacob, and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. She pressed the gun she took from Chloe just earlier against his temple, earning a surprised whimper from Jacob. But before saying a word, she activated her power, rewinding the past few seconds.

Exiting the rewind, she wasted no time. "_I know where you sleep,_" she emphasized. If not for his restraints, Jacob would've left the chair, possibly hitting his head on the ceiling. "Remember, Jacob. We can find you, anywhere, any time."

Max took a few steps back to the shack's entrance, and rewound another few seconds. Jacob's face went white. A small pool of liquid began to form at the base of his shoes.

"_Dude_," Chloe exclaimed, while walking backwards, and holding her nose shut with one hand. "That _reeks._"

"Cut him lose, Chloe," Max ordered. With a shrug, Chloe flipped open a switchblade and released Jacob. The boy immediately sprung from the seat, but apparently over judged his ability to walk, and fell forward, catching himself with the palms of his hands. Chloe burst into laughter, pointing at a dark smear on the back of his pants.

"Max, you"-Chloe paused to stifle a fit of laughter-"_literally_ scared the shit out of him."

Max stepped aside, suddenly wanting to keep some distance between her and the source of the smell. She scrunched her nose at the odor. Embarrassed and belittled, Jacob rose to his feet, barreling his way out the door, muttering and cursing something about "witches" and "demons."

"And if you come back, we'll make you walk the plank, ye scallywag," Chloe yelled. Despite themselves, both Max and Chloe burst into a fit of laughter.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Chloe said, "Let's bail, Max. Smells like a overused honeybucket in here."

The sound of Jacob's car starting, and screeching away, gave them both a sense of satisfaction.

"No arguments Chloe. I-" Max stumbled forward, and Chloe rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. Reaching up with a hand, Max found a dribble of blood coming from her nose. Faintly, she heard Chloe calling her name, but the world surrendered to black.

* * *

"Max? _Max?_ You there?"

It took a few moments to recognize the surroundings. Her room. Her and Chloe's room. A wave of relief rushed over her. She was lying on her bed. She immediately recognized Chloe's presence beside her. No, around her. She felt Chloe run a hand over her forehead, and through her hair. Reflexively, Max snuggled closer.

"Mmmm," Max muttered in response.

"Jesus dude, it's been hours. I've been hella worried."

Max realized she was still incredibly woozy. The urge to just fall back asleep was incredible, but she wanted to offer Chloe some reassurance.

"I think," Max mumbled, shifting slightly in Chloe's embrace, "I just overdid it, Chloe. Again."

"Guess we should probably put a spending cap on the time travel from here on out."

Max nodded lazily in agreement. She breathed a slow breath in and out, keeping her eyes shut. After the horror of the past day, being in her room, her bed, with Chloe, was heaven itself. Downstairs, she heard the quiet thuds of people milling about.

_David must be home. Probably talking over the day with Joyce. God. Is... is it really over? Wait. How long was I out for?_

Suddenly concerned, Max shifted around to face Chloe directly. "How-how long was I out?"

"Only a few hours, super Max," Chloe answered with a smile, running a hand through Max's hair. "Don't sweat it. After the hell you want through, you hella need a break. Just go back to sleep," Chloe's grin turned more sheepish, and she leaned in closer, her mouth scant inches from Max's face. "_I like to watch you sleep,"_ she said with her best creepy voice.

Max giggled, twisting about when Chloe began to tickle her. After a minute they settled down, and Max snuggled in, suddenly wanting sleep again more than all else. But doubtful thoughts lingered.

"Chloe," she whispered, face still half buried in the pillow. "Do you really think it's over? Did I do the right thing, showing Jacob what I can do?"

"I don't have any answers, Max," Chloe answered, wistfully. "But I believe in _you_. You got the power, girl."

"I think, from here on out, I should reserve my power. Especially now, we don't know how long it'll last. Or if those visions will come back."

"Right there with you, Max0rs," Chloe muttered, squeezing them two of them together. "Let's just live life. Powers for emergencies only."

Max smiled, shuffling in close to Chloe's warmth. The draw of sleep pulled heavily at her eyelids, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

At last, the school bell rang, releasing the class room's occupants from the remnants of the teacher's ongoing lecture.

"Alright, alright," Ms Grant declared as students shuffled their bags, "remember that the assignment is due tomorrow. No excuses!"

A soft murmur filtered through the room. Max rose slowly, both eager and hesitant. Jacob hadn't attended class, which was an excellent sign. But she needed to know more. Confirm that he was gone. Victoria, on the other side of the classroom, remained seated, glued to her phone's screen. Max decided to pay her a visit.

"Victoria," Max began. She decided on flattery. "Thanks for filling in on the play yesterday. You were a godsend."

Max's words tore Victoria's attention from her phone. It took a moment to digest them, and she looked confused, slightly angry, then almost petulant. "I-yes. Thanks Max. With truly talented artists on stage, everything went to plan. So glad you could see reason."

"I was wondering," Max continued, "if you'd seen Jacob today? Had a question for him."

It was Victoria's turn to look disturbed. "I... I haven't seen him. It's weird. We were supposed to meet today... but... according to Nathan, he's just..." Victoria trailed off, not finishing her sentence. Collecting herself, she looked up sharply at Max. "What do you even care?"

Max raised both hands in mock defense. "I don't. Was just wondering something, no big."

Victoria's expression furrowed, but in moments she returned attention to the phone.

_Awesome. So he's gone? For good? _

"What the fuck did you two dykes do?" Nathan accused, striding into the classroom, as if he owned the place. "I don't know what the fuck happened, but Jacob just _took off_ last night. His room is fucking empty. Is this _your_ fault, Victoria?"

"Fuck you, Nathan," Victoria countered. "I'm as in shock as you are. You wanna blame somebody, why not Maxine? Ugly fox probably threatened him or something."

Nathan turned his eyes to Max, who had to suppress a nervous shiver. A flashback of Nathan holding a gun, pointing it at Chloe, and pulling the trigger, fluttered through her mind.

"He's _your _guy's friend, not mine. Don't project."

Nathan huffed, stamping about uncertainly. "All I know is one day he's on about finally getting some serious closure about some dumbass legal case, and then he's a fucking ghost. There's bullshit here, I can smell it. And one of you two fuckers are behind it."

Max raised her hands in a empty gesture. Nathan scoffed again. "This isn't over, bitch," he swore as he turned heel, and left the room.

"T-thanks, Max," Victoria muttered, obviously a bit perturbed by Nathan's sudden outburst. "Nathan's... well. He's a bit hot headed for my tastes."

"You and me both, Victoria," Max replied.

"Don't think just because you chickened out on the play, and gave me the part, like you _should've_ done from the beginning, that we're friends now, Max."

Max rolled her eyes.

_Of course. Heaven forbid we not be enemies._

"Wouldn't dream of it, Victoria," Max answered while shouldering her bag. She gave Victoria, and the room, a final look before heading out. It was her last class of the day, and it was time to go meet Chloe.

_So Jacob's gone, Nathan's wings are clipped, and Victoria isn't being an absolute bitch. And I made it all the way through that conversation without using my powers! _

* * *

So it worked? Landfucker is gone?"

Chloe paused to take another small bite from her ice cream cone. Max had gone immediately from Blackwell to downtown Arcadia Bay, to meet Chloe at one of the town's few ice cream parlors. Chloe got her usual-mint pistachio. Max opted for chocolate orange. It was early afternoon, and they sat at one of the provided tables that dotted the sidewalk.

"I think so, Chloe," Max nodded, giving her own cone a lick. "Nathan and Victoria were completely in the dark. I think we really put the fear of god into Jacob."

"Honestly thought that shitting your pants was just an expression. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Max shrugged. "Even if he does tell people what he saw, who's going to believe him?"

"Touché," Chloe replied, before stopping to rub her temple. "Ugh, sorry. Brain freeze."

Max giggled. "Slow down, seriously. This isn't a race."

"Says _you_," Chloe grinned, giving Max a mock punch in the arm. "I-the hell?"

Max turned in her chair to see what caught Chloe's attention. He stomach somersaulted. A police cruiser had pulled up to the curb, its tinted windows hiding the identity of the officer inside. When the door opened, a tall man, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, stepped out, and took a moment to stretch. His tag read Officer O'Conner.

"Oh, god," Chloe sighed, her expression becoming deadpan.

"Well hello to you too, Chloe," O'Conner replied. "And your lovely friend. Fine day, isn't it?"

Chloe leaned back in her chair, eyes furrowed. "What do you want, Neil?"

"No need to get testy, Chloe. We at the station are all thrilled that you seem to be getting your life together. And no, before you ask, you're not in any trouble."

O'Conner's reassurances did little to curb Max's sense of growing anxiety.

_Sure, uh huh. Getting some serious deja vu from this situation..._

"Then, if you don't mind," Chloe started, "I'd like to get back to my date? As in, please fuck off?"

O'Conner frowned, putting both arms on his hips. Max couldn't help but notice the holstered sidearm beside his right hand. "Listen, something's come up. I'd like to do this the easy way, so check that attitude, Chloe." Chloe huffed in response, taking another bite from her cone. Max, on the other hand, had almost lost her appetite.

_If he asks us to get in that car, I swear. I will lose my shit._

"Why don't you two girls grab your things, and hop into the backseat? There's a few things we need to discuss down at the station."

Chloe crossed her legs, remaining seated, turning to face O'Conner directly. "We under arrest, pig?"

O'Conner bristled at the insult. His hand moved to rest atop his weapon."Not yet. Don't push me, Chloe."

_Screw that. I'm done reacting all this bullshit. Time to get to the bottom of this._

Max gave Chloe a kick from under the table to grab her attention. Chloe shot Max an inquisitive glance. "Gonna control-Z this."

A wide grin formed over Chloe's face, and her head cocked at the formulation of an idea.

_Oh god, what's she going to do this time?_

"Sure, officer, don't get your panties in a knot," Chloe relented while rising from her chair. In a fast move, she planted her remaining ice cream cone into O'Conner's face.

"Fuck! That _tears_ it, Chloe," O'Conner shouted, while wiping his face, which had become contorted with anger. Unphased, Chloe took a step back to admire her work.

"You realize you just assaulted an officer? I was going to do this the hospitable way, but now-"

Max raised her hand, undoing the events of the past few minutes. She waited patiently, as the cone flung back into Chloe's hand, as O'Conner returned to his vehicle, and drove backwards, and around the corner. Finally, she exited the rewind.

"Dude," Chloe asked. "Did you just use your powers? Could've sworn you just flickered."

"Chloe," Max said while rising to her feet. "We have to go. Now."

Chloe's playful expression morphed into her serious game face, and she followed Max's orders without hesitation. Max grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled them both away from the store, heading down the sidewalk. To their right, she spotted an alley, and she pulled them both down it.

"The hell is going on, Max?"

"Cops," Max answered, after they were completely out of sight from the street. "Trying to get us to go for another ride."

"Fuck that."

"It's time to stop reacting, Chloe. Let's figure out what's going on."

"One hundred percent behind you, girl. What's the play?"

* * *

Max glanced up at the darkened sky, fidgeting a bit. Anything to keep her nerves at bay. Even with her power, breaking and entering always put her ill at ease.

"Supergirl. Chin up. You're an ultra stealth ninja, remember?"

Max smiled, letting Chloe's confidence boost her own. They both stood across the street from the Arcadia Bay police department. It was close to midnight, and the town around then was completely dead, aside from the occasional passing car. The station itself was completely dark.

_Thank god for small towns, and even smaller police budgets_ _. Now. Chloe's right. It's time to get to the bottom of this._

They were both garbed in fully black outfits, complete with hoods to mask their face. Chloe had insisted they prepare thoroughly for the evening's escapades.

"You got the key ready?" Max asked.

Chloe grinned, holding up a masonry brick she had acquired earlier from the junk yard. "One skeleton key, at your service."

"I'll let you do the honors."

Together, they crossed the street. They had picked picked out an ideal spot that afternoon. The station had two large windows facing its south side, by its entrance. When they both came to a stop before them, Chloe performed some mock calisthenics, warming up her arm like she was a baseball pitcher.

"Just throw the damn brick, Chloe," Max giggled.

"You can't rush art, Max. You of all people should know that." Max gave Chloe a soft shove, earning another petulant remark. "Alright, alright. Here goes!"

Brick in one hand, Chloe whirled around twice, in a full circle, before letting the missile lose at the window. Her efforts were rewarded with a shocking burst of shattered glass. Which was followed immediately by an excruciatingly loud alarm. Max instinctively covered her ears. Chloe, on the other hand, hoped up to the make-shift entrance, leaning down and forming a cup with her hands.

"My lady," Chloe offered, as Max placed a foot into Chloe's palms. A second later, and Chloe hoisted Max through the elevated window. Max ungraciously tumbled into the building, taking care to avoid any shards of glass. Standing up, she turned around to face Chloe, who gave her a fake salute.

"Wish me luck," Max asked.

"Ninjas don't need luck. Especially _pirate_ ninjas, like us. Now go kick some ass."

Max rewound, restoring the window to its original state. She immediately walked up to it, searching for Chloe. She breathed a sigh of relief-Chloe stood safe and sound, back on the other side of the street. Max gave her a wave. Chloe responded with two sold thumbs up, and a head bang.

Turning around, Max began the investigation. The first order of business was gaining computer access. And that would be reliant on finding a password. She banked her hopes on this being a small town, with little concern towards IT security. Chloe had mentioned that, in her IT classes, they said the biggest flaw isn't in software, but rather in the human element. Max rounded the front desk, and started rifling through the mess littered around the keyboard and mouse at the computer. But a sticky note attached to the monitor caught her eye.

_You have got to be kidding me._

The sticky note had what looked like a password. Max hit space on the keyboard, waking the computer, which presented her with a lock screen. She typed the password, and was rewarded with a Windows XP desktop.

_Wowsers. They seriously need to upgrade their computers. The 2000s were a whole decade ago!_

The first application that caught her eye was Outlook. She brought it to focus, and began to pour through the inbox. One message in particular caught her eye. It was addressed from Sean Prescott. She double clicked it, and read the contents.

_"My patience with your incompetence has expired. You will comply with my request, or you will seek alternative employment. You _will_ bring Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price in for questioning, or I will replace you with someone who will. Do not make me ask again."_

_Jesus. Hold up. Just what's going on here? This has got to be Eric Landhauser leaning on his buddy Sean. But why the sudden escalation? I guess... is it because other-me and Chloe didn't even let Vanessa in the house? And, I guess we also forced Jacob to run home with his tail between his legs. With the pressure of Mr. Amber's lawsuit, maybe Eric is feeling the heat, and is willing to take more drastic steps? What does he hope to accomplish, anyway? It's not as if killing us will get Mr. Amber off his back. But maybe simple revenge is enough, for him?_

A thought sprang through her mind. Something that might put a serious damper in Mr. Prescott's influence. She clicked the "Forward" button, and typed in Mr. Amber's email address. In the message body, she wrote:

_"My conscience has gotten the better of me. Please read this, and the following emails. I hope they provide the evidence you need to bring light to the corruption that in this department."_

_And... send! Sorry, "Danica," whoever you are, but you're going to be the sacrificial lamb for this operation._

Max did a search on all emails from Mr. Prescott, and forwarded every one of them to Mr. Amber. They dated back years.

_Done! Now. Got to clean my tracks._

There was no doubt security cameras had recorded her every action of the past few minutes. Despite the ninja garb, Max wanted to scrub any evidence of her presence. Chloe had done a little research about security systems, and with that knowledge, Max located the VHS tape onto which the previous few hours had been recorded.

_Again, seriously. This place is stuck in the nineties. Would've been a lot harder to erase my deeds if this footage was written to network storage, or something._

Tape in hand, Max approached the window. Chloe remained on the other side of the street, a dark shadow leaning against one of the buildings.

_Okay. Time to wait a few minutes, and then have Chloe bust me out._

When the allotted time had passed, Max waved her hands, beckoning Chloe to action. She skipped across the street, and repeated her earlier gymnastics with a shatter. Max stood far back to avoid being bricked, or cut by the glass. Again the alarm blared, and again Chloe helped her down from the window. After a quick hug, Max offered Chloe a smile, a kiss, and rewound.

"Dude! We done already?"

Chloe stood in front of Max, brick in hand, ready to throw.

Max waved the security footage VHS tape triumphantly in her hand. "Mission accomplished. Let's go home, Chloe."

* * *

"Mmph," Max moaned. It took a second to realize Chloe was shaking her awake. Opening her eyes, the mattress of their bed came into focus. She rolled onto her back, and was greeted with a jubilant Chloe.

"Dude, get the fuck up! You've gotta see this shit." Chloe pranced back a few steps. She bounced on her toes, clearly unable to wait another moment for Max to rise from bed.

Intrigued, Max pushed herself up into a sitting position. "This better be good, Chloe."

"You have no idea."

_I could think of a few things. God, last night really took it out of me. Using me rewind feels... harder. But, at least, those crazy visions seem to be gone. _

Chloe practically pulled Max down the stairs by one hand. As they hit the landing, Max was still rubbing her eyes, releasing a giant yawn.

"Max," Joyce called from the living room. "Come see this."

Impatient, Chloe dragged Max down the hallway and into view of the TV. On the couch, both Joyce and David sat watching the TV. It was playing the local news. The headline read "bombshell investigation into corruption of local police department. FBI has confirmed an open investigation."

_Holy shit. So quickly? Damn Mr. Amber, you work fast! And getting the FBI involved, wowsers. Maybe Mr. Prescott will finally see some consequences for his actions?_

The news report continued. Apparently, multiple officers were under active corruption investigations.

"I always knew something was dirty with that department," David remarked.

Joyce shook her head. "I just can't believe something like this could happen here, in Arcadia."

"Like I've been saying all along," Chloe cut in. "Just burn the whole thing to the ground. Corrupt as shit."

"Chloe! Language!" Joyce scolded. Chloe just rolled her eyes, and moved to the kitchen to find some breakfast.

_Wowsers. So, did we just neuter Mr. Prescott, and by extension, Eric? Fuckers. I hope so. _

A million images flickered through Max's head. Calvin assaulting her with a taser after admitting he killed Chloe. Calvin killing Chloe in a decrepit barn. Jacob shooting Chloe in the head. Despite herself, Max's blood began to boil.

_Eric, Jacob, Nathan, all of them. Even if they spend the rest of their lives in prison, they're getting off easy. They deserve so much worse._

* * *

_It's not fair, is it? The only people in the world that know what I can do are the love of my life, and my worst enemy. I know Chloe is nervous about this, but if Jacob gets to know, then why not my best friends?_

Night had fallen. Both Joyce and David had already left for their planned trip to Portland, leaving the house to Max and Chloe for the night. Joyce had mentioned something about "no wild parties," but didn't say anything about small gatherings.

"Max! Where should I put the snacks?" Warren wondered aloud, his arms full with a variety of bags.

"Just throw them on the coffee table," Max ordered. The night was theirs, and for the first time in what seemed forever, Max felt on airs about the future. Throughout the day she and Chloe had closely followed the rapidly updating news reports.

_I guess I should've gone to school. But, screw it. There's no way I would've been able to concentrate. Not after last night, and today's fallout._

"Max, thank you so much for having me over. This is such a beautiful house!" Kate stood by the couch in the living room, both hands clasped in front of her in a simple gesture.

Max replied with a simple hug, motioning for Kate to sit down on the couch.

"Max? You okay?" Kate asked, while taking a seat. "You look so serious all of a sudden."

"Yeah, what's up, Maxwell?" Warren took a seat beside Kate. Chloe grabbed the armchair, while Max remained standing. "You look so grave."

"Guys, promise you won't freak out. But I'm going to show you something kind of crazy. You probably won't believe it. Or just think you're going insane."

Warren and Kate shared a glance. "I figured this was more than just about a movie night," Warren began. "You've been acting strange at school lately, Max. You know you can tell us anything, right?"

"I do know," Max answered. "And that's why I invited you here. Just... don't freak, okay?"

"Don't insult us, Max. Come on, what's this about?

_Okay then. Time to do this._

Max walked around the back of the sofa, earning craned necks from Warren and Kate. She put her head directly between theirs, and reversed time.

"Boo!"

Kate screamed, jolting away in surprise. Warren stayed in place, his eyes widening with wonder.

"Holy shit! Max! You... you just... _teleported_."

"Max?" Kate asked, her voice filled with trepidation. "H-How did you do that?"

Max stood up straight, and walked back around to face her friends directly. After waiting a moment, she rewound again. Upon exiting, she was rewarded with another shocked gasp from the two of them. Chloe, on the other hand, just burst into laughter.

"It's not teleportation, Warren," Max explained. "Tell me... how much do you know about time travel?"

Warren's eyes widened, and his jaw opened, then closed, then opened again. No words came out.

"I hate keeping secrets. So... yeah. I'm a human time machine."

After a long minute, Warren finally spoke. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me? Max, that's... _awesome!_"

Kate looked more distressed. "I... don't understand, Max. Time travel?"

"Kate," Max addressed, "I don't know. This power... it was given to me. I don't know how, or why. But I have it."

Kate paused, giving Max a thoughtful look. "I'm sure there's a reason, Max. And I can't imagine a person more deserving."

"Both of you are missing the point here!" Warren exclaimed. "Max... this is insane! Completely unprecedented! There's _nothing_ on record like this. We have to-"

_Uh oh. Did I just stir the slumbering science beast?_

"Easy, dude," Chloe cut in, earning Warren's attention. "This is _Max's_ power. She can do whatever she wants with it. Like hell you're putting her in a lab."

"Of-of course," Warren backed off. "No pressure. But seriously, Max. People always talk about crazy powers, psychic stuff and what not, all the time. But it's not real. Otherwise there'd be tons of documented evidence. Except, shit. That _just happened!_ You... you have _powers_ Max! You're the real deal!"

Max couldn't ward of a small blush at the attention.

_Well, I guess this went as well as I could've hoped. At least they're not trying to burn me at the stake, or anything._

"Max, how long have you been able to do this?" Kate asked.

Max chuckled. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

Warren tucked his legs into a cross, settling into the couch. Kate did the same.

"We've got all night, Max," he said.

"Well," Max began. "It all started back in Seattle..."

* * *

"Chloe, seriously. We're not in a rush!"

"Calm down, Max. We'll be fine."

Chloe's truck sped down the empty roadway. Desert surrounded them on all sides. They were headed south on the 95, and Chloe seemed to think the speed limit didn't apply.

"I just don't want to deal with any more cops," Max mused, assuming a more comfortable position in her seat.

"We're not going to get pulled over, Max. Besides, if we do, you can just rewind, right?"

"Sure. Because landing on my ass and sitting outside in the desert for you to pick me up is _exactly_ how I want to spend my time."

"Don't be so dramatic. It'd only be a few minutes."

Max gave Chloe a punch, which she fended off by grabbing Max's arm. But instead of letting go, Chloe pulled Max in, forcing Max's head onto her lap. Max started to struggle, but instantly acquiesced when Chloe began running her hand through her hair.

_Jeez. I'm such a sucker for the hand-in-hair tactic. _

Max purred, enjoying the sensation. She closed her eyes, letting the rhythm of the truck and the warmth of Chloe's lap run through her. Chloe kept stroking her hand through Max's hair, like she was petting a cat.

"You're sure about this, right?" Max mumbled, remaining in her comfortable position.

"About you in my lap? Yeah, pretty cool with it, Max."

"No, dork!" Max rose up, giving her girlfriend a more serious look. "About... this. Going to Vegas, blowing the all the cash."

"Hey! You don't know we'll lose it. Besides, we could fucking _own_ that town, if you'd live up to your power."

Max shook her head. "It'd draw too much attention, Chloe. I... just want to have a good time. And not worry about casinos thinking we're counting cards, or something."

"Like I said, Max. It's your power, your call. I'm just excited to rip this town up! Girl, we got forty grand, and a whole weekend to spend it. This town won't know what hit it."

Max closed her eyes, shuffling in close to lean against Chloe's shoulder. Chloe raised an arm around her in response.

_Travel. There's so something romantic about it. Even if the destination if the proverbial city of sin. Still, I can't wait. Chloe's so excited to gamble, and to go to all those shows. Plus, all that alone time in our suite. Don't have to worry about noise! And I'm going to capture all of it with my polaroid. Except maybe that last bit. Hopefully I'll even have something to use for my photography class. And... maybe I'll use my powers. Just a little. _

Snuggled close against Chloe, Max opened her eyes, taking in the scenery. The highway stretched off, a straight line into infinity before them. On either side, miles of desert painted the land. As if on instinct, Max grabbed the side of Chloe's face, forcing their eyes to meet. But no words were spoken. Their lips met, heartfelt, and Chloe slammed the petal, sending them screaming forward. Lost in space, and time, Max couldn't bring herself to care.


End file.
